What It Means
by mly0blix
Summary: Two different worlds meet. Two existences collide. On one hand, a girl learns what love, friendship and devotion really mean. On another, a young kunoichi realizes the implication of being a girl in a men's world.
1. When the Unpredictable Happens

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **_What it means_ is a mix between the Narutoverse and my own imagination. It is actually a story about an OC _and_ Sakura, so **if you came to read a story about SasuSaku and Team Seven, it is one,** but it is also more than that. I hope you will enjoy the storyline! Please Review/Follow/Favorite.

Thanks for reading!

**Obviously, I do not own Naruto, but Hana is truly mine.**

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Prologue – When the Unpredictable Happens**

.

.

.

In the pitch black of a cell, nothing is visible. Only the sound of chains against the cold hard ground can be heard on occasion. At times, a sob resonates on the concrete walls, quickly followed by a cry that even surprises the person who let it escape. In this infinite darkness, there is no place to go to, no place to hide, no heat or light to cling to.

.

.

.

.

.

Despite the quiet of the room, the birds chirping just outside the window tells Hana it is almost time. She shifts her head to the side and slowly opens her eyes, letting her gaze follow the ray of light filtering through the curtains. Yes, it is a question of seconds now. The girl sighs and turns to glance at the ceiling. Every morning of every day, she is faced with the fact that she is not going anywhere, that no one really wants her and that she is doomed to live here until her majority. And honestly, these facts are not helping her getting out of bed at all.

At the sound of the door creaking open, Hana quickly shuts her eyes. If they see her like this, maybe they will let her sleep this time. After all, it is Sunday…

Suddenly, her covers are roughly pulled off and after receiving a vicious slap on her uncovered thigh, Hana promptly gets out of bed with a sigh and turns to face the window, completely ignoring Mrs. Fubuki's harsh words. Outside, the sun is low, its light hardly piercing through the trees, but one ray still reaches her face as a gentle breeze brushes her tanned skin, effectively taking away the remnant of sleep from her eyes. She inhales deeply and looks at the blackboard beside the old wooden door, assessing the list of chores she has to do for the day. After one last glance at the beautiful morning playing just outside her room, she grabs her clothes and heads for the bathroom.

When she was a little girl and her father was still alive, Hana never really had to do chores. He spoiled her, some might say, but at least, she was happy, every day being another chance to discover the world with him, her mother staying away from them at what she probably assumed was a safe distance from love. But when Hana unfortunately moved to this orphanage, she finally understood what it really meant to be alone – not everyone has the chance to enjoy life.

Closing roughly the door behind her, Hana quickly makes her way to the sink, her eyes clouded with thoughts. In front of the mirror, her gaze locks on her own reflection and she takes a second to notice the crease that has formed between her two brown orbs. Sometimes, it feels like she is not thirteen at all. She shakes her head, reaches for her toothbrush, and begins to wash her teeth at a dangerous pace, the bristles rolling up in all directions under the hectic movements. Then, after spitting, she stares at the sink as the white and red foam slowly mixes with the water flowing from the faucet. After a while, she glances up at the mirror, takes a deep breath in and brushes a finger between her eyebrows, soothing her frown. It is not worth the frustration and anger, she decides. With that thought, she splashes her face two times with cold water before pulling out the sponge and household products from under the sink and turning away to face the bathtub. She kneels on the bathroom floor after one last sigh and begins to scrub the white porcelain as stray strands of brown hair stick to her forehead. Suddenly, she raises her head. Through the open window, she can still hear the faint chirping of birds. With a small smile, she returns to her task, determined to find time and enjoy this beautiful day before nightfall.

After finishing all her chores and helping the older girls with the lunch and the dishes, Hana finally gets the permission to go outside. A proud smile never leaving her face, she exits the building and reaches the front yard, where she promptly lies on the ground, her face toward the sun. She is slowly drifting away, appreciating the faint sound of the leaves moving and the touch of the sun on her skin, when someone clears their throat. She opens one eye. In front of her, the boys are waiting, their arms crossed over their pumped chests. One of them has a soccer ball in his hands. She rolls her eyes, slowly gets up, and after dusting her pants, she shows them her middle finger – a bold move even for her – and leaves hurriedly in the direction of the street. When she is sure no one is following her, she slows down her pace to a jog and lets a small smile spread on her face as she enjoys the warmth of the sun on her skin, her attention focused on the sound of her breath, the noise of her feet against the sidewalk, the feeling of beading sweat on her forehead. It is always the same with the boys. They can do whatever they want, and yet, they will always find something to complain about. At first, she tried to be their friend, but they had already made up their minds on what girls were supposed to be like, and they never gave her the chance to prove them wrong. Soon, she learned to ignore them, but at time, the frustration is harder to repress; just like today.

After running for a while, Hana finally stops in a beautiful park and falls unceremoniously on the freshly cut grass, a smile still adorning her features. Despite her chores, the orphanage and the boys, she is feeling great today; running has that effect on her. She is feeling free – for now, anyway. While inhaling the smell of nature, Hana looks up at the sky and watches as the clouds above her head turn into foxes and ravens. Minutes pass and her eyelids become heavy. This is what she was looking for: peace. And as she ponders on the simple yet beautiful thought that is _peace_, she slowly falls asleep, the sunlight filtering through the leaves creating shadows on her little round face, and a light warm breeze caressing her tanned skin tenderly. She would have never believed that this simple change in her routine was to completely alter the course of her miserable existence, and yet…

.

.

.

.

.

The woman tries again to see something, anything in the darkness of the room. Her cracked lips slightly open in the shape of an "o" when she notices some light coming from under a door just in front of her. She shifts with difficulty and finds out that her shackles have become too big for her wrists, now reduced to bones and skin. With a little twist of her hands, she releases herself. Then, desperation comes over her and she begins crawling in the direction of the light in hope of recovering her life, her freedom. Now in front of the door, she gets up on her knees and grips the handle, her legs too weak to support herself. Surprisingly, it is unlocked. As she pushes the wooden surface and welcomes the heat of a ray of sun, she stretches her ears and catches the faint chant of birds.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura never really liked her forehead. It is bigger than most and people are always making fun of it. So, every morning, at dawn, she leaves her bed and stares at her reflection for a while, trying to find a way to hide it subtly, not that she has ever succeeded before, but still. Then, after a long, scalding shower, she comes back to her room and begins to brush her long pink locks – her pride. Actually, she always wakes up early for the sole purpose of trying to look prettier than the day before. It is a challenge, and she likes it. Taking care of her pretty hair, applying a subtle make-up – hoping her mother will not notice –, and putting on her stylish red dress, this is exactly why she will deprave herself from sleep.

But today is different. Yes, today is different because it is her last day as an academy student and she is proud to say she passed all her classes. Of course, being pretty is important to her, but her mother always taught her that being smart was a part of being pretty. Not that it was hard for her, really. Everything that involves cold logic and precise knowledge is her forte. But she still had to pray a bit for the physical part… and at the end, Iruka-sensei probably let her pass because of her excellent grades in everything else. She swears, being a shinobi is not easy. At times, she even wonders why she chose that life in the first place, her parents being civilians and all... The first thing that comes to her mind is Sasuke-kun, although if she recalls correctly, she did not even know the boy at the time…

She glances at the clock and notices she is running late, so she promptly leaves the house, blurting out a quick goodbye to her parents and skipping breakfast altogether – as always. She runs at high speed through the streets, trying to avoid the lazy people slowly making their way through life. When she reaches the academy, she jumps the stairs in one stride and stops in front of the open door of her classroom, the first thing catching her eyes being the back of Yamanaka Ino, her rival, casually approaching the famous desk beside none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Still panting from her run, Sakura swipes the sweat from her forehead and lunges forward, successfully beating the blonde girl and stumbling to the chair next to the black-haired boy, accidentally hitting his arm with her head as she does.

"S-sorry," she mutters, slowly lifting her face and trying to meet his eyes, but instead, successfully knocking the side of her head on the desk. "Aow."

"Clumsy as usual, _Forehead_." Upon hearing the high-pitched voice of Ino insulting her, Sakura gets up abruptly and turns to face her rival.

"You, _Pig_…" When she finally focuses on the blonde, she notices there are actually three of them dancing around her, a mocking smile on their painted faces. The pinkette grips the desk and tries to steady herself, her brows knitted. "I…" Suddenly, everything turns black and she feels her body falling forward until she hits the ground in a loud thud, unconscious. At that point, everyone, even Uchiha Sasuke, is looking at her unmoving form.

Little did she know that skipping dinner and breakfast altogether would lead to the beginning of her unpredictable story.

.

.

.

.

Incessant jabs on her forearm makes her stir in her sleep. Slowly, she blinks a few times before staring at a gray ceiling between half-closed eyes.

"Forehead? You okay?"

Suddenly, Hana glances to her left where a blonde girl she has never seen before is hovering over her lying form.

"Sakura, I swear! If you don't get up right now, I'll kick your ass. Iruka-sensei should arrive at any moment now! And I'm sure you don't want him to start questioning your diet. I know I don't."

Hana grunts once before sitting and looking around in complete incredulity. Then, she takes note of the people surrounding her, some leaning over desks, others standing on their chairs, trying to have a better view. Strangely, the last thing she remembers is falling asleep in a park, but then, why is she currently in a classroom, she has no idea. Her eyes dart left and right, trying to find a familiar face as her heart begins to beat furiously against her ribcage. Panic settling in, her breathing becomes harsh and her hands jump to her throat, her eyes widening.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you okay?" A boy approaches quickly and kneels on the opposite side of the blonde girl, one hand instantly starting to rub Hana's back in a soothing manner. "You need help? Maybe a CPR?" Slowly, he leans forward, his tanned skin and blond hair obscuring her vision for a moment. Her eyes linger on the whiskers crossing his cheeks before she realizes what he is trying to do. His azure eyes now inches away from her own, she jerks in surprise when their lips connect. The next thing she knows, the blond boy is lying on the floor as she is getting up abruptly, the classroom bursting out laughing.

"Now Forehead, how was your first kiss?"

She glares at the blonde before putting a hand on her mouth.

"I'm – I'm okay now… Okay?" She turns to the boy on the floor with a warning look as he gets up slowly, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"If you say so, Sakura-chan… But you look so pale… Maybe you should eat something…"

"Naruto! She's on a diet, she can't eat breakfast, it's a rule every girl knows," the blonde girl says, matter-of-factly.

"It's stupid, why dieting, she's tiny."

"That's something we have to do in order to keep our beautiful figure, Naruto. Now, enough with your stupid questions and go back to your place."

As the blond boy makes his way back to his desk, the door opens and a man with brown skin and brown hair enters the room. Without having to say anything, he observes his loving students as they sit back on their chairs, a satisfied smile tugging the corner of his lips. Then, he turns momentarily and starts writing something on the blackboard, his high ponytail bouncing after every added word.

"As you know, today, we will review one last time the basic knowledge every good shinobi must remember in preparation for your genin days that will start tomorrow morning." He turns slowly, his eyes closed in a warm smile. "I must say that I'm extremely proud of each and every one of you. You're all… Sakura, what are you doing?"

Hana, still standing in the middle of the classroom, was playing with her fingers nervously when she suddenly feels the brown eyes of the teacher landing on her. Then, as blood gradually creeps to her face, her mind registers one thing: she, for some unknown reason, is Sakura. At this realization, she opens her mouth, her eyes blinking furiously many times before quickly squeezing shut, her hands becoming little fists on each side of her legs. Laughs explode again and Hana swears she has never been so red in her entire life.

"Sakura?"

She snaps her eyes open and stares bewildered at the man now in front of her. Then, his hand gently brushes her forehead and a frown appears on his kind face.

"S-sorry… Sensei," Hana says awkwardly, glancing to the side in search of a place to sit. On her right, she notices an empty chair and clumsily walks in its direction after one small smile directed at the older man, who, in turn, reverts to the front of the class, concern still apparent on his features.

"Thank you, Sakura… Now, as I was saying, I'm really proud of you. Even you, Naruto, managed to pass!" At this, the blond boy jumps in his seat, fists extended in the air. Iruka chuckles, but hides it with a cough. "As you know now, the life of a shinobi isn't easy. It's dangerous, demanding, but also necessary and rewarding…"

As the teacher begins his lesson, Hana looks to the side at her black-haired neighbor. On the sheet in front of him, she can read _Rules of a shinobi_. With every new sentence her eyes land on, the girl begins to understand a little more of the situation in which she landed. _Shinobi_, she learns, is just another word for _ninja_. So, she guesses that every single kid in this room is hoping to become a ninja... The thought makes her frown. As unbelievable as it sounds, what disturbs her the most is not the fact that she strangely appeared in another world. No. It is the fact that those girls are dieting instead of working on their strength. Clearly, there are things that will never change, no matter the life you are living, she thinks grimly.


	2. To Face the Unknown

**What It Means...**

* * *

**[A/N]** I hope you liked the prologue. The first two chapters will be more of a transition between the beginning and the real story, but do not worry, I've made them shorter for this reason. I still hope you will enjoy them, and if you are looking for more action, just hold on, it is coming!

**Thanks for reading**! As always, please Review/Follow/Favorite. It is greatly appreciated.

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 – To Face the Unknown**

.

.

.

Hana had to face many hardships in her life. The death of her dad, for one, was something she really had a hard time to overcome. The cold demeanor of her mother that followed her throughout her childhood, even if it became common at one point, was not something really easy to experience either. And her stay at the orphanage was maybe short, but it left scars on her body and soul that she would not even wish to her worst enemy. Yet, her sudden appearance in this classroom – in this _world –_, is something that really renders her hopeless. It has to be a dream, she thinks, as she glances around the room. And when she hears the man at the front talk about _chakra_ and _jutsu_ and how to properly throw a _kunai_ at someone, this is when she seriously begins to plan her awakening.

The first thing that comes to her mind is to bite her tongue. However, as the iron taste slowly spreads into her mouth without anything happening, she concludes in the inefficiency of the action, a frown deepening on her face. The black-haired boy next to her begins to tap the desk with his pen, diverting her attention from the task at hand. A new idea forming in her head, she fetches for one of her own pencils and begins to stab her thigh with the long orange tool, giving blows according to the rhythm of her heart and the beat accelerating faster and faster as she realizes that this too is not working. Bruises now adorning her white skin but her body still sitting in that same class, Hana feels desperate enough to even reach for the scissors. Unsure of what to do, she slowly approaches the sharp object to her forearm until the cold metal comes in contact with her warmer skin. Then, after a long inhale, she puts pressure, creating a small wound from where begins to fall drops of blood. Feeling a glare burning the side of her face, she turns her head and notices that she successfully obtained the attention of the boy sitting next to her. His eyes narrow when they connect with hers, then shift to her injured limb. Realizing that it may be a little too intense, she wipes her arm on her red dress and clears her throat, before averting her gaze.

"And that's it for your last lesson, everyone!" The teacher finally obtains Hana's attention. "Tomorrow, I'll be announcing the teams I've formed with the help of Hokage-sama, and you'll finally be able to meet with your new sensei… though I hope you'll still come to me if you need anything." The last part is said in a shaky voice and the man subtly wipes away a tear that has appeared in the corner of his eyes.

"We'll never forget you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto, the blond boy, yells from the back of the class, his hands on each side of his mouth in an attempt to make his voice sound louder – not that he needs it though.

After a shared laugh between students and teacher, people begin to leave the room, the movements making Hana stand up abruptly as she realizes that she still does not know what to do. Thinking hard on her next courses of actions, her hands unconsciously grip the desk in front of her until her knuckles turn white.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Would you like me to walk you home?"

With a start, Hana inadvertently pushes the desk forward, creating an unpleasant noise that makes the few students still in the class to turn. Then, she looks to her right where Naruto – the one who stole her first kiss – stands silently, his blue eyes filled with hope. Now, in this situation, no one can blame Hana for her decision. Even though she knows how dangerous it is to accept the invitation of a stranger in an unknown city, she cannot find it in her heart to refuse. One, because she does not have any other option, and two, because this boy is just too nice. So, after clearing her throat shyly, she accepts his offer.

"YEAH! SAKURA-CHAN SAID YES!" The hyperactive blond starts to run and yell around the class, stopping everyone he meets to tell them the news. But slowly, as she assesses the reactions of his classmates, Hana begins to feel uneasy. Turning her gaze to the left, she locks eyes with two obsidian orbs full of suspicion. She gulps and the black-haired boy narrows his eyes a little more before leaving without a word.

When Hana finally regains her composure and starts to follow everyone out of the classroom, Naruto by her side, apprehension takes over her. She never felt that nervous in her entire life. Maybe it is because of all this _shinobi_ talk, or the fact that the blond boy kissed her without her consent, but her palms are all sweaty and her heart is literally trying to get out of her chest as she slowly pushes the door leading outside.

The first thing that welcomes her when she steps a foot forward is the blinding sun. She stops completely when she feels the graveled ground under her sandals and hears the door successfully close behind her. Then, a hand lands on her upper back and pushes gently as an invitation to resume her walk, and this is exactly what she does while glancing around, eyes wide.

Since she was a little girl, the _unknown_ has always been something she knew, as crazy as it sounds. Aliens, for example, she heard of them but never truly grasped what they were. It is the same for vampires and werewolves; she knows them, their habits, their ways of living, thanks to movies and books and the scary stories of Gretchen, one of the girls who shared her room in the past year. But this _unknown_, _Konoha,_ if she recalls the teacher's lessons correctly, she never ever heard of it. No, she never heard of a city where there is no cars or bikes, with buildings made of rudiment materials – wood and terracotta, if she is correct –, and where people are being divided in two groups only by one look to their clothings – one half wearing simple dresses or linen pants in different colors depending on their likes; the other half, however, mostly wearing black trousers and long-sleeves with forest green vests on top, headbands adorning a weird symbol engraved in metal also visible on them, but in different places.

"So… here we are, I think… Right?"

Hana glances at the little house in front of her, then at Naruto to her left, taking note of his sheepish smile and slight blush. She is not sure how the boy learned where she lives, but she decides it does not really matters, and just thanks him and bids him goodbye instead.

Now facing the house alone, she takes one last shaky inhale, trying to comfort herself with the fact that it looks like a normal place, and pushes the wooden door open, quickly closing it behind her after stepping inside, as if to put something between her and the unknown world.

"Honey? Is that you?"

A blonde woman appears from one of the open rooms and darts toward the girl, taking her in her arms in a loving embrace. "We're so proud of you," she whispers in her ear, the affection slowly lulling Hana into a feeling of security. Then, the woman pulls gently on the girl's arm and leads her to the room from which she appeared seconds ago. As they enter, a big form envelopes them both in a warm hug and, in a baritone voice, starts to speak.

"Congratulations, honey! Ah, my _genin_ daughter, god, you're growing so fast. You know how proud we are, even if it isn't what we planned for you at first, right? We're sure you will become a strong and respected kunoichi."

Looking up, Hana's eyes meet two piercing blue orbs and she cannot hold her smile when she notices the color of the man's hair – light purple. He answers her with one of his own toothy grins and ruffles her hair with his big hand before releasing his daughter and wife and leading them to the couch. Then, Hana notices her surrounding, a feeling of jealousy slowly creeping in.

On the coffee table is a round cake with strawberries and iced sugar. Two pink banners are hanging from the ceiling, crossing in the middle of the room. As if it is not enough, pink, purple and green balloons are littering the ground and music is filling the silence of its happy notes. Some people are luckier than others indeed, Hana abruptly thinks, as she clenches her fists slightly. When the adults sit but the girl stays standing, the woman begins to look more closely at her daughter.

"Sakura, dear, everything's okay?"

The sudden question takes Hana by surprise and she turns her gaze to the two now worried parents sitting on the couch. She clears her throat and begins to scratch the back of her head as she comes up with a story.

"Actually, I'm not feeling well. I didn't want to tell you, because of everything you planned for tonight. I really want to enjoy the cake with you. It looks so good…," her eyes lingers on the dessert for a second. "But maybe I should lie down for a while…"

Suddenly both adults get up, the mother already leaving the room as she speaks. "Honey, we understand perfectly! Go to bed, I'll bring you a warm cup of tea, it'll do you good." As Hana watches the retreating back of the woman, a hand places itself on her small shoulder. She glances behind. "Come on, kiddo, I'll tuck you in."

With gratitude, Hana nods her head subtly and lets the man lead her to the back of the house. When he pushes one of the doors, she takes note of the aspect of the room with true disgust. The walls are pink, just like the covers of the bed, and the furniture is white with pink flowers carved in the painted wood. The man guides her and puts her to bed, making sure she is perfectly wrapped in the blankets, and after kissing her lightly on her forehead, he whispers loving words and closes the door behind him. When she cannot hear the footsteps on the other side of it, she rises and eagerly makes her way to the large mirror of the room.

Just as she had thought, the reflection staring back at her is not her own. Instead of a round face with brown eyes and brown hair, the girl in front of her has long pink locks and big viridian orbs. Her face is pretty, way prettier than hers. The small nose in the middle of it is covered with freckles and her lips are full, hiding tiny white teeth. The only thing preventing her from being flawless is her prominent forehead, though Hana thinks it is what makes her truly beautiful – her imperfections. However, when her eyes land on the rest of her body, they narrow. The pink-haired girl has a small figure, with flat chest and belly, and arms and legs that seem to have no muscles at all. In addition, the dress she wears, way too tight, reveals an extremely thin waist.

Staring back into these viridian eyes, Hana takes a decision. While she does not know why she is here, or where _here _is, she will try her best to live this experience to its fullest, starting by giving the pinkette a chance to survive her ninja career by providing her a way to protect herself. As she ponders on the different changes she will have to make in order to do just that, she makes her way back to the bed with a thought to the other girl, Sakura, because she does not know where she is, or even if she is still alive, and this realization makes her feel slightly guilty.

.

.

.

.

.

She never really was one to defend herself. She is and will always be weak. But this sensation, this specific feeling of hopelessness is something she cannot tolerate. She has to do something about it. Her body feels numb, is not moving when she asks it to. The scenery unfolding before her eyes does not seem like her life, though she recognizes the people, the streets, the houses. It is like being stuck in a genjutsu – not that she has ever been in one before, though she read about it more than once. But the worst thing is that every time she tries to mold her chakra and move her hands, nothing happens. She is stuck in the most terrible illusion one can endure: the sight of their own life progressing without their consent, the thing striking her the most being the memory of warm lips against her own.

.

.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi is not pleased about this, to say the least. Being a lone wolf who once lost almost everyone he cared about (his father, sensei and teammates), he does not think he will be able to take care of a bunch of kids. What was the Hokage thinking, he does not know, but one cannot simply refuse an order from their boss, and so, he reluctantly agreed to do it. This explains why he is currently looking at three pictures accompanied with folders of different colors – orange, blue and pink.

The first kid is his sensei's legacy: Uzumaki Naruto. As he stares at the picture of a twelve-year-old boy with a face painted like a clown, Kakashi sighs loudly. If Iruka is right, the boy cannot be more different from his deceased father. Hyperactive, loud and never following orders correctly… Three characteristics that does not go well with being a shinobi of the Leaf. Adding to the fact that he is a jinchuuriki, which means being the vessel of an uncontrollable beast with incredible power, and you have the most unpredictable ninja ever. Just thinking of how he, the lazy copy-cat, will have to handle this time bomb is giving him a headache.

Next, Uchiha Sasuke is looking at him through the picture with an air of disdain that Kakashi instantly recognizes as the Uchiha's trademark. This boy is arrogant, serious, selfish and powerful, that he knows without even glancing at the file in front of him. After all, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan is well-known in the village, if not for his prowess, then for the tragedy that took place four years ago and cost the life of the entirety of the famous clan, with the exception of the boy and his older brother – who is allegedly the sole murderer of this awful crime. This lonely boy who once lost everything and does not want anyone's help is a painful reminder of Kakashi's younger self, and the man is not sure he is ready for this.

With another sigh, he turns to the last member of his first genin team: Haruno Sakura. The girl is pretty and smart – the first, he learns by the picture, the second, by the file. But she does not have any shinobi background. Her two parents are bakers – and make delicious strawberry cakes, if he recalls correctly. The more he reads the file, the more anxious he becomes about this specific member. Iruka's words are harsh. Sure, she is a top student with a good logic and an impressive memory, but other than that, it seems that the girl is weak, with no particular talent. She has no will other than gaining the Uchiha's attention and has not improved at all her fighting skills over the years, having one of the worst scores in that field. Kakashi does not understand why they chose her to be with the other two boys. These kids are promising, one of them being a genius from a powerful clan, the other, the son of the Yondaime. They will do great things, while she is not more than an _office_ shinobi, the ones who do paperwork and stay genin their whole lives. Not that Kakashi has something against them. No, the village needs them just as it needs powerful ninjas. The problem is that he cannot be more disinterested by this kind of shinobi… He has the feeling he will have to protect her all the time, and that prospect is truly annoying him. He needs stimulations, challenges, this is who he is. Yet, this little girl, she is boring and hopeless, and she will certainly feel alone in this team of legends.

As he ponders on this, a gray aura following him through the streets, he makes his way to his first meeting with the kids, every step becoming more painful than the other as he slowly approaches the rendezvous point.

.

.

.

.

.

It feels good, being seen, Naruto thinks, while making his way through the streets the next morning. First, Iruka-sensei, then Sakura-chan; people are starting to acknowledge him, finally. A smile spreads on his face. He never slept so well before.

However, to say he is not anxious about the whole genin teams would be a lie. Not many people would be okay with having him as a teammate... He sighs. If he had a say in all this, he would really like to be paired with Sakura-chan. First, she is pretty. Her long pink locks are always so shinny and she smells so good all the time, it is driving him crazy. But other than the fact that she looks like a fairy, she is also really smart, something Naruto cannot say about himself. He always fails the writing tests while she excels in everything other than the physical part. They would be great together, he just knows it.

Someone yells something behind his back, successfully diverting his attention from the pretty girl inside his head. When he glances over his shoulder, he is automatically faced with an angry man who is spitting after every cursed word thrown at him. Now, thanks to that stupid old man, everyone is looking at the blond boy with a frown on their faces, assuming he did, yet again, something wrong. Naruto buries his hands in the pockets of his orange pants and looks one last time at the unknown man, an apology ready to leave his mouth, when the said man is suddenly pushed by none other than Uchiha Sasuke, who seems to be doing his morning jog. With a slight wave of his hand, the black-haired boy apologizes to the man and runs past Naruto, their eyes meeting for a brief second before he turns the corner of the street in the direction of the academy.

The blond boy scratches the back of his head and stares at the corner of the street for a second before resuming his walk that quickly turns into a jog. If he has to be honest with himself, Naruto has to admit that the other member he would be glad to have on his team is Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, the boy is an arrogant prick, but he is also the best at everything, and the blond always saw him as a rival. The Uchiha pushes him to do better every day, and without him, Naruto is not sure of where he would be right now… After all, the Uzumaki does not have many people to cheer him up often… Plus, Sasuke is also alone all the time, and in a sense, Naruto feels like they are both already sharing something, an understanding of each other's pain, he guesses.

In the end, he feels like Sakura and Sasuke are a perfect combination of dark and light, and Naruto is and has always been a sunny boy with a dark past. So, in a way, the three of them are destined to be together, he thinks, as he reaches his class. Now, they just needs someone serious and powerful to direct them, someone who has the time to take care of them, and who knows what it means to be alone or misjudged. Someone who knows how to create a feeling of security, a real family.

With his heart beating hard in his chest, Naruto takes a seat beside Sasuke, the latter nodding his head once in recognition when their eyes meet. Now, let see if the universe is on his side. He gulps and buries his head in his hands.


	3. To Pass First Impressions

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **I want to say **thanks for the reviews!** Please, continue!

I hope the first chapter wasn't too _boring_ for you. I actually really enjoyed writing Kakashi. Tell me if you liked it!

You know what happens next: some action!

Take care.

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 – To Pass First Impressions**

.

.

.

Mrs. Fubuki is not there to wake her the next morning, but she gets up early anyway. One year of painful mornings does that to someone. But she is okay with it, enjoys it even. Just like she enjoys the fact that she is still here, in this world, instead of in her old place, acting like a maid of some sort. She sits down at the small dining table and eats in silence as she watches the sun rise slowly. Then, she puts that stupid dress on and leaves for an early, agonizing jog. At this moment, as she tries really hard to enjoy the fresh air on her sweaty face, but only manages to almost faint from lack of oxygen, she truly misses her body. These legs are aching after a mere minute of physical activity and this head is spinning before she even reaches the next corner. All of this is explicable by the lack of nutrients the pink-haired girl subjected her body to over the years and hardens Hana's resolve to eat another breakfast later this morning.

After using the shower to sooth her aching limbs, she proceeds to look for a proper outfit, dumping the dirty dress in the corner of her new room. After a minute or two of searching helplessly in the wardrobe, she finds an old red t-shirt a little too short but that will do the trick, and some black leggings that maybe show a little too much of how skinny she is, but which rise high enough to hide her bellybutton. She finally ties her long pink hair in a high ponytail with a red ribbon she found, and without a glance in the mirror, she leaves the room and joins her new parents in the kitchen.

After eating her second meal of the day, she leaves the house with Kizashi – Sakura's father, she learned –, grateful that the man proposed to accompany her to the academy. For a while, both walk in comfortable silence, Hana using this time to really memorize the road they are taking.

Then, Kizashi decides to break her peace. "So, tell me, did you and _Sasuke-kun_ had a fight or something?" The playfulness in the man's voice does not go unnoticed by Hana, but before she can answer, he continues. "It's just that I'm used to hear you talk about the boy every minute of every hour, but since yesterday, nothing. Have you finally taken the courage and talked to him?"

The girl takes a moment to ponder on this new information, her gaze forward, as Kizashi scrutinizes her intently. "It's just that… I decided I would focus on myself from now on." She pauses, pensive. "Being a kunoichi is trouble enough for a thirteen-year-old girl, don't you think?" She smiles shyly at this, hoping to be convincing enough, and the look she receives comforts her – the man is looking proudly at his daughter, and this sight is enough to brighten her day.

"It makes total sense, Sakura-chan. I'm really glad you finally understand that." A big hand places itself on her small shoulder and does not leave until they arrive in front of a familiar building. Reluctantly, Hana detaches herself from the man and after one subtle wave, enters the academy.

.

.

.

.

.

They are exactly like the files said they would. The blond knucklehead stupidly tried to prank him with an eraser full of chalk, and the Uchiha brat acted like he did not care at all, while the pink-haired girl remained stuck to his side, unmoved, probably trying to gain his respect or something. It was truly painful to watch. But, like his sensei once told him, first impressions are not always right. And Kakashi decided to give them another chance, if not for honoring Minato's words, then for respecting Hokage-sama's wish. So, when he asked them to meet again on a random rooftop, it was also to test them, assess their skills, and he has to say that one of these kids really was disappointing.

He arrived a minute before everyone else and began to read his book, quickly absorbed by the scene where his favorite character finally started to unclasp his neighbor's bra. The Uchiha prodigy broke the moment though, jumping in front of him a minute later. And, seconds after, Naruto joined them, clearly annoyed by the fact that the other boy had been faster. But then, for what seemed like an eternity, they waited, and waited, and waited a little more, for the only girl of the team to show up. When she finally made it to the top, Kakashi cannot say what annoyed him to most; the fact that she took the stairs, like any normal civilian girl would do, or the fact that her face was red and sweaty from the physical effort, her breath short… Probably the latter. Eyeing her with his lone eye, he wondered just how poor her shape was. Discouraged beyond belief, he let the uncomfortable silence stretched a little more, and then finally decided to shut his book and asked them to sit, annoyance lacing his voice.

_"Well, I guess you could start by telling me something about yourselves… Like, you know, your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams…"_

The question was meant to reinforce the impressions he already had of them, and in the end, he wasn't really surprised by their answers. The blond talked about pranks and ramens and his unlikely dream of becoming Hokage – although Kakashi has to admit his reason was kind of cute… and sad.

_"So, people will have to respect me, believe it!"_

He guessed the kid was right. Respect does come with the job, but… the boy will have to work on many other aspects before fulfilling his dream – if he has to ever achieve it one day.

The Uchiha, on the other hand, did not say much other than the fact that he does not particularly like anything and that he dislikes a lot of things. What a killjoy, really. Kakashi cannot wait to spend all his days with him… However, his dream is something the man did not expect – though he should have –, and he cannot help feeling uneasy and, yet again, kind of sad about it.

_"My dream for the future is not a dream, because I will make it true. I will restore my clan and… kill a certain someone."_

If he recalls correctly, a twelve-year-old boy who wishes to kill his older brother in an attempt to avenge his deceased family is not something natural at all. The silver-haired man frowns at the thought of having to play the social worker from now on. Again, what was Hokage-sama thinking, he does not know.

So, yes, these two are exactly like Kakashi had guessed – one is too bright, the other, too dark. But there is one member that managed to surprise him a bit – and by the looks of it, the boys too. Because the pink-haired girl who nervously sat between the two rivals did not answer as he – or they – had planned. No, instead of talking about boys and stuff like that, she chose to reveal a little, but surprising depth.

_"Nezu…, uhm, Haruno Sakura. My hobbies, I guess, would be jogging and reading. I dislike coriander, but mostly… inequalities. And my dream for the future? That would be to become stronger in order to protect myself."_

Though the man found it hard to believe that this girl really enjoyed running – he remembered how hard it was for her to climb the stairs to the roof –, the rest of her introduction seemed pretty real to him. First, he does not like coriander either, so he cannot argue on that, and the part on inequalities, while it does not match Iruka's report about her behavior with Naruto, well, it can be true. He, himself, never witnessed her being rude to the blond boy, and she even smiled at him before sitting at his side. Although, he will have to see for himself tomorrow, he guesses… For the rest, he has to admit that her dream is interesting. He would have preferred her to wish to protect others, but her determination was inspiring. Maybe he will enjoy working with her after all…

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing ever goes as planned in this world is Hana's first thought as her new sensei disappears in a cloud of smoke. When she was seven, her father took her to see a magician in a carnival. The charlatan did some tricks, like making appear scarves from under his sleeves, or pennies from behind her ear, but she quickly saw through his deceiving hands and understood that nothing of this was really magical. But since the beginning of the day, she is truly starting to believe the implausible things she is seeing. For example, when the silver-haired man entered the classroom earlier, his masked face and eye making her shiver, and asked them to meet him a few blocks away on a rooftop, she witnessed her new teammates quickly jumping from the open window and making their way to the rendezvous point by leaping from one roof to another. One might say they were just really good street jumpers, but she doubts it. And now, with the disappearance of Kakashi, she cannot deny it anymore. Thinking back to what she learned from her class yesterday, she concludes it probably has something to do with the _chakra_ thing Iruka-sensei talked about.

With a sigh, she turns to look at her teammates, both still sitting in silence. When the teams were formed, she finally learned who was the famous _Sasuke-kun_ that Kizashi had talked about. She also realized that there is a rivalry between girls when it comes to that boy only by the looks she received after Team Seven – her new squad – was called. The blonde girl – Yamanaka Ino, she recalls – literally had bolt of lightnings coming out of her eyes. But she can understand to a certain extent, she guesses, because Sasuke is probably the most attractive boy she has ever met. His jet-black hair and porcelain skin, his obsidian eyes full of depth, his aristocratic nose and perfect jaw line, his complete exterior is something else entirely… But truly, despite everything, Hana's first impression of the boy is not good at all. He is gloomy, arrogant and openly rude to her and Naruto. Plus, he talked about killing someone, and even though it made him look kind of badass, it also proved her that he is up to no good.

Lost in her memories, Sasuke suddenly surprises her by getting up and making his way to the edge of the roof.

"Bastard! Where you going?"

The black-haired boy glances at Naruto with an annoyed expression then jumps on the next roof and proceeds to run away from them.

"Asshole," Naruto mutters under his breath, but Hana hears it nonetheless and snorts, earning a look from the blond boy. When his eyes take note of her subtle smile, a grin lightens his face and he walks closer to her. "Hey, Sakura-chan… Do you… Ah… I don't know…"

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"I guess I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with me this afternoon…"

His face is red and he diverts his eyes, and to this, Hana's smile grows wider. "Just if you promise you won't try to kiss me again, Casanova."

With a sheepish grin, Naruto starts scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that… again. Wanna eat some ramen? And after… I don't know… we could go for a walk?"

Her mind going back to what their sensei told them earlier, she remembers what is awaiting them tomorrow morning – their first exercise as a team; her decision is made. "Okay for the ramen thing, but I'm thinking we should train together actually, what do you think?"

"Of course! I'm so happy you offer. Come on, follow me!"

The blond boy starts to run to the edge of the roof and is about to jump, when one call from Hana stops him dead on his track. He turns quickly to look her way and then probably takes note of her shy appearance – face the same color of her hair, gaze directed toward the ground – because he stays silent. She clears her throat and inhales as if she was trying to find courage. "How you do it?" Looking up, Hana notices the incomprehension on Naruto's face. "I mean… Making your way through rooftops as if it was nothing…"

Understanding slowly creeping on his features, he promptly puts one of his arms around her shoulders and leads her back to the middle of the building. "Mah, Sakura-chan, we practiced it in class many times already! Sure, you weren't really good, but it's mostly because of your fears. Don't let them get to you." He stops and turns her to face the next rooftop. "Now, just run the faster you can and when you get to the edge, you jump. Easy like that! Your body will do the rest. I'll go first, just watch."

After witnessing Naruto's impressive jump – he clearly did not need that much speed –, she takes a deep breath in and starts to run toward the blond. When she feels she is on the verge of falling, she closes her eyes and pushes her front leg with all her might, propelling her body forward, her other leg shifting to the front. The feeling in her body is weird, like something warm and green is coursing through her veins and condensing in the lower part of her body. Then, her foot lands on concrete and she snaps her eyes open, trying to stop her body from running as she nears Naruto's orange form. With a toothy smile, he cheers happily and a grin begins to form on her sweaty face.

"Can I do it again?"

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke has always prided himself with the fact that he is really good at understanding people. Not to mention that he does not have to talk to them in order to do it, observation is enough. So, when his team was called and he learned with whom he was paired, he kind of understood the reason behind this specific formation, although he would not say he approved. Because Sasuke knows he is way more powerful than any other genin of his class. Hell, he is probably already at Iruka-sensei's level, though he lacks in experience – but not for long, now that he is out of this useless academy. Therefore, the fact that he is paired with the less skilled kunoichi and the dead last was to be expected. The teams have to be balanced, he guesses.

But when he thought he had grasped all of what is that little pink-haired girl, she came and confused everything. First, when the stupid prank unfolded before their eyes, she seemed as unmoved as himself. At that point, he thought she was trying a new way to gain his attention, since the girl obviously has a crush on him – although in general, she is not as noisy about it as the others. But then, she did not even glanced his way one time in their entire meeting on the rooftop, and she even went as far as to say weird stuff like wishing to become _stronger_ to protect _herself_. Just the opposite of everything he thought she would want. No, this girl is maybe smart, but she never clearly understood the fact that she needs to be powerful in order to survive in their field… And she always came to him as someone more interested in others than herself… Except maybe with Naruto, but that is to be expected… Her folks probably told her to stay away from him or something.

And there she is now, at the training grounds on her own free will and free time. When he noticed her appearing with their blond teammate in tail, he threw his kunai so strongly that the tree limb he was aiming shattered in pieces. This sight was clearly too much, even for the Uchiha. Now, deciding on training his spying skills a bit, he swiftly jumps in the nearest foliage and uses his perfect eyesight to study her. And what he finally sees comforted him. Yes, she is bad. And by bad, he means really bad – like she is a civilian girl who never touched a weapon in her entire life, the most painful thing to watch probably being the way even Naruto does not know what to say in front of so little skill. But the Uchiha guesses she does look determined, and if the knucklehead has one quality it is to never give up – although the Uzumaki is not really skilled either... As he watches his new teammates show to the rest of the world – or at least to the other shinobis here that day – how untrained they are, Sasuke starts to feel frustrated beyond words. How will he be able to achieve his goal if he is always weighted down by these two clowns? He guesses he will have to find other ways to improve himself because clearly, they cannot teach him anything.

.

.

.

.

.

Two days; it has already been two days since she fainted and woke up in here, and since then, she witnessed her life flying away from her, just like autumn leaves on a windy day. At times, she is surrounded by darkness, the only sound reaching her ears being a steady breathing, her other self probably sleeping. It always takes her hours after that to finally give up and fall asleep herself. And in these hours of pure boredom, she is left with nothing else to do but think. Maybe this is how she stays sane. These thoughts are giving her the will to survive, find her way back home and do better.

Because seeing her life unraveled in ways she would have never thought possible helped her realize some important things. For example, she truly does not know what she would answer if she had to introduce herself… At first, she thought of Sasuke-kun, but then, when she heard everyone's answers – including her own that was not really hers –, she had to acknowledge the fact that she was being shallow. What is her dream really? To marry a man and carry his babies as he becomes someone important? She is more than that… Just like she is more than just a body… So, when she witnessed how weak she was compared to Naruto, she decided that her obsession over her weight was not really healthy, and that she needed help… Poor Ino, she hopes someone will tell her…

As darkness changes into light and the third day begins, Sakura makes the promise to help her old rival if she ever finds her way back to reality.


	4. To Break the Rules

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **As announced, this chapter will have the first _fight_ scene, although it is mostly similar to the anime. However, the next chapter will have a real, original fight!

**Enjoy.**

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 – To Break the Rules**

.

.

.

When she wakes up at five am, Hana's body has never been so sore in her entire life. The day prior, she trained with Naruto until her limbs could not move anymore. First, she ran by the rooftops, jumping with more ease at each new building she crossed. Then, the blond lent her some _kunais_ and _shurikens _and she started practicing her throw. At the beginning, she was terrible, Naruto's expression being a good indicator of just how bad she was. But he finally taught her the basics, and she made real progress, although she is still not as good as him – who himself is not that skilled – but whatever… Rome was not built in one day, right? They also finished with a spar – _taijutsu_ style is how he called it. It means no weapon or chakra, only hand-to-hand combat, and it was truly humiliating and painful. At first, Naruto thought she would be able to at least evade most of his attacks, but that was not the case at all, she recalls, putting pressure on her abdomen and letting out a painful gasp. But after, he became more aware of her lack of skills and started to explain every move he was doing and how to avoid them. In the end, she mostly practiced evading, but she guesses that it is the base of any fighting style and that it will be prove useful soon enough…

She stretches in her bed a little before getting up and putting on the dirty dress still piled up in a corner of her room. Until she finds time to go shopping for proper clothes, she will have to wash her only outfit every night and use this one for her morning jog… what a pain, really. As much as she hates shopping, this is an emergency case. While she ponders on this, she eats her breakfast in silence, then left the house and starts her jog, the rising sun quietly warming up her uncovered limbs. Thirty minutes later, she takes a quick shower, puts on her now clean clothes – with the addition of the weapon pouch she found yesterday in a drawer – and ties her long hair, before grabbing an apple and making her way to the training grounds – the rendezvous point their sensei previously gave them.

When she arrives, Sasuke is already there, leaning on a tree, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, the morning breeze sweeping his jet-black hair and some locks sticking to his sweaty forehead. Suddenly, the boy opens his dark eyes and settles his gaze on her. She nods and notices he is scrutinizing her from head to toe. After a few seconds, his eyes lock with hers and he nods slightly in reply as his eyelids close again, returning to whatever he was doing. Hana watches him a little longer before turning away and siting, legs crossed, on the grass still wet with dew. Her weight supported by her arms resting behind her, she looks at the clouds. This time, kunais and shurikens litter the blue sky. Five minutes later, Naruto arrives, yelling and running toward her with a wide smile on his whiskered face. She waves at him and glances back at the black-haired boy who has still not move. As the hyperactive blond starts telling her about his weird dreams, she smiles subtly, straightens her back, and closes her eyes.

She never really tried meditating before, so she does not know why she decided to start today, when someone is talking to her – not that she ever worried about being rude before, but it is a wonder all the same. Maybe it is because Sasuke looked so at peace, or the fact that she is always feeling the need to seclude herself and think since she appeared in this world, but she just unconsciously begins to focus on her breathing, hands placed on her knees. Then, Naruto's voice sounds more and more muffled and her mind stops wandering, making her notice the warm feeling again, the same that was coursing through her legs yesterday when she jumped across rooftops. It is a comfortable sensation, she notices; soothing this time, in contradiction to the exhilarating feeling she felt back then. But mostly, she knows it is powerful, even though she does not have a clue about what it is. If she could give it a color, it would be a soft but bright green that floats graciously within her, like water flowing incessantly from a high mountain, slowly warming up by the rays of light filtering through it. And if she stretches her ears, she swears she can even hear the faint clatters of water against rocks as it makes its way down the river, the beautiful sound of –

"Yo."

Startled by the new voice, Hana snaps her eyes open as Naruto's scream pierces her ears painfully. "YOU'RE LATE!" The blond is now standing, pointing an accusing finger at the silver-haired man who probably appeared seconds ago in a cloud of smoke.

"Aa. Sorry, I met a black cat on my way here, so I had to go back and find another path… Never mind." He waves the subject away with his hand. "Now, for the bell test –"

"A test? I thought it was an exercise."

Kakashi glances at the black-haired boy and his lone eye crinkles. "Aa. I lied. So, the test." The man takes two bells out of his pocket and holds them in front of him. "Whoever succeed in taking one of these from me will be able to truly graduate. However, the losers will return to the academy."

As Hana's eyes follow the movement of the rocking bells, realization hits her. "But, we're three and there're only two of those…"

The man turns to her, his face serious as his lone eye scrutinizes her. "Yes, good sense of observation, I see. Of course, this means at least one of you will fail." After assessing every reaction, ranging from anger to indignation and bewilderment, he continues. "Well, enough chitchat. The test will start when I say 'go' –" At this, Naruto lunges at the man, a kunai in hand. However, without even blinking, Kakashi easily pushes the boy to the ground and redirects the weapon to the back of the blond's head. "I said: 'when I say go'. And, one last thing. I want you three to come at me with the intent to kill. Otherwise, you'll never be able to get a bell. Understood? I set an alarm for noon. You have until then. Questions?", Kakashi releases Naruto and the genins stay silent. "So ready? GO!"

.

.

.

.

.

It is not fair, dammit! He already had such a hard time graduating the academy and now he has to pass another test? The mere thought makes his blood boil. But whatever… he knows he can do it… And he will even help Sakura-chan get the other bell, and they will laugh at the bastard as he fails.

Naruto eyes the silver-haired man for a second before jumping in the clearing behind him, threats escaping his mouth as loud as possible, his arms crossed over his chest. Then, not able to hold it anymore, he lunges forward, determined to grab one of those stupid bells and gain his place in the team – in addition to everyone's attention. As he nears his sensei though, he notices that one of the man's hand is reaching for a pouch, so he stops dead on his track and takes a defensive stance a few meters away.

"Shinobi battle techniques, part one. Taijutsu." When Kakashi finishes his sentence, Naruto's eyebrows scrunch in thought. If he wants to fight in taijutsu style, then why is the old guy reaching for a kunai, he wonders, body tensing gradually. Unexpectedly, a growl coming from his mouth resounds in the clearing at the realization that what he thought was a deadly weapon is in fact an orange book – his sensei is not taking him seriously, dammit! With increased anger, he suddenly lunges forward.

"I'm going to kick your butt, believe it!" Finally reaching Kakashi, Naruto begins his favorite fighting moves, giving punches and kicks at what he thinks is an impressive pace, although every blow is stopped by his opponent. After his foot connects with a palm for the umpteenth time, the boy closes his eyes in frustration and aims for the stupid masked face with all his might. However, his fist connects with nothing, and his azure orbs snap open and widen when he notices no one is in sight anymore.

"Leaf village secret finger jutsu. A thousand years of pain!" A strange sensation between his buttocks makes him stiffen, but before he can ponder on what just happened, he is propelled forward and falls into a cold river not too far away from the fight.

Now, this is humiliating for sure. And to think that Sakura-chan witnessed it… As red creeps on his tanned cheeks, he makes his decision: he will have to kill the old guy for that! Waving the familiar signs of his favorite technique, the boy focuses on the feeling of blue warmth residing inside his belly until he decides he has enough chakra. _Kage Bunshin no jutsu! _Afterward, he and his twelve copies jump out of the water in a surprise attack and start to assault the silver-haired man with the clear intent to kill – he will get what he asked for, dammit!

"I'll find the strength and get one of those bells, believe it! I'll never go back to the academy, you hear me? And mark my words, I will become Hokage!" As Naruto and his clones yell and run toward Kakashi, one of them subtly comes from behind and takes a hold of the man's midriff. The others follow suit and grip other parts of his body, successfully securing his arms and legs from moving. Then, Naruto takes the momentum to struck the man's face, blood splattering on the impact. However, as his clones start to shout in victory, Naruto's eyes narrow; because the bloody face in front of him is not masked anymore. No, it is smaller, rounder, with familiar whiskers and azure eyes – he punched one of his own clones, dammit! His eyes start to dart left and right in search of his sensei, the boy tensing when he notices everyone around him has blond hair and an orange suit. Alright… If the man changed himself into one of these Narutos, then he will just have to defeat them all, he decides, before starting a fight against his other selves.

Minutes later, when Naruto finally stands alone in the clearing, glancing everywhere in search of Kakashi, a glint in the grass catches his eyes – a bell fell from his sensei's pocket! It is his chance, he thinks as he reaches for the object. However, when his fingers brush against the cold metal, a rope wraps around his foot and propels him upward. Then, hanging head down, he has nothing else to do but look at the bell that is inches away from his outstretched hands. Who would have thought it was a trap?

.

.

.

.

.

How could he fall for such an obvious trap? Hana is starting to realize that Naruto is not the sharpest pencil of the box as she witnesses his blond head swinging slowly, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout adorning his features. She has to hold back a light chuckle at this sight. At least, his determination is inspiring. Unlike him, Hana cowardly hid under the closest bush at Kakashi's signal – not that she can do anything anyway, but she truly feels weak after witnessing all of Naruto's prowess, like the apparition of his copies – the _shadow clones_, she recalls him calling it. After seeing something like this, she obviously has to believe everything Iruka-sensei said the other day about chakra and jutsu. She wonders how she will manage to learn it though…

As she ponders on that new problem, weapons suddenly appear out of nowhere and aim straight for the silver-haired man absorbed in his lecture in front of Naruto. Hana's eyes grow wide and she holds her breath, stunned by the fact that Sasuke came to the point of actually trying to kill their sensei. However, as the shurikens land on their target, the man turns into a wooden log. While the girl continues to stare, dumbfounded, leaves from a tree, not far from her, start to move and when she glances up, she notices a black-haired boy running away from the clearing in a hasty pace, leaping from one branch to another. She does not know why, but seeing Sasuke leaving in such a hurry makes her feel uneasy. Deciding she too has to change her hiding spot, she begins to run in the same direction, her speed increasing as she feels the familiar warm, alluring sensation streaming through her legs.

At one point, she loses sight of the Uchiha's back and stops into another clearing, trying to assess her situation. She remembers Naruto, and wishes he managed to free himself alone. Lost in her thoughts, she is startled when bushes wiggle to her left. Opting for the defensive stance the blond taught her the other day, she slowly retreats as the silver-haired man appears from the foliage. The clinking of bells diverts her attention from his masked face for a second, but her eyes swiftly come back to meet his dark orb. As her hand twitches millimeters away from her pouch – thank god she brought it –, she thinks about her courses of actions. She can, just like she did before, run away and hide in the dense vegetation the woods around her provide. But a flash of orange and sweat and blood appears in her mind and she decides she wants to be strong and courageous just like her teammate, so she steels herself, takes her weapon out by successfully locking one finger in the hole of the handle, and with a shaky hand but a determined expression, she throws the sharp object at the man. Afterward, not waiting to see if the kunai finds its target, she lunges forward and as she nears the man, a fist enters her peripheral vision, but recollecting Naruto's teaching, she manages to block it, even though she gets bruised by doing so. She cannot care less really, she is used to pain anyway, she thinks, her eyes glue to the tempting bells swaying and clinking in front of her. With one hand, she tentatively reaches for them, but a strong grip on her wrist stops her easily, and another gloved hand grabs the front of her shirt tightly. Then, as he releases her arm, Kakashi slowly lifts her body, her feet suddenly leaving the ground, and he locks his dark eye with hers. When he speaks, though his voice still sounds annoyed, she perceives playfulness in it.

"Shinobi battle techniques, part two. Genjutsu." With the hand not holding her shirt, he taps her forehead gently before dropping her and disappearing in the cloud of smoke she is starting to recognize as his signature move. Then, her gaze lands on someone she never thought she would see ever again. Neither Naruto nor Iruka-sensei ever talked about it, so she does not know what to expect of a _Genjutsu_, but surely, it cannot mean to bring people back to life, right? As she tries to reassure herself, a silver-haired woman quickly makes her way out of the bushes.

"Hana, dear, come here. I need to talk to you." She heard it before. This simple yet terrifying sentence. Actually, her mother already said it twice. The first time, her father had died; the second, the woman tried to kill her. At this recollection, panic began to rise in the girl's chest, and when her eyes lock with two pale orbs she knows all too well, she realizes what the older woman wants – her death. Suddenly, the girl turns on her heels and with a hectic breathing, starts to run away, some branches scratching her limbs and face as she tries with all her might to put some distance between her and her diabolic mother. When she finds her way back to the first clearing, she frantically looks around for Naruto's presence. However, she quickly notices his absence, the rope that held him now clearly cut at the end and swaying in the wind.

"Sakura." A deep, annoyed voice resounds behind her, but when she turns to look, startled, there is no one. Then, her gaze falls to the ground and her heart skips a beat. At her feet, Sasuke's head is silently eyeing her with scrutiny.

"What the –"

"I'm buried in the dirt, you stupid. My head's still attached to the rest of my body." He closes his eyes and she swears if he had his hands, he would pinch the bridge of his nose or massage his temples – yes, she can picture him do just that… the bastard.

She glances around, making sure the woman has not emerged, and refocuses on the boy at her feet. "And you want me to get you out?" He snaps his eyes open, frustration clear in his glare. She chuckles. "You know, I'm not dumb. I'm just wondering… why should I do it? I mean… Considering that one, you're a jerk, and two, we're in competition…"

He stares at her for a while, probably surprised by her answer, then, closing his eyes yet again, he licks his lips once and answers reluctantly. "_First_, you're no competition. Just like Naruto." She turns to leave. "_But_, if you help me get out, I will succeed in taking the bells and give you the second one."

She slows her pace and comes to a stop, turning gradually until she locks eyes with him. "Fine. But only if you help me get stronger. Otherwise, I'll just die eventually and the deal wouldn't be so interesting."

The boy stays silent for a while, pondering on the offer. "Tch. Once a week. That's all."

With a nod, Hana makes her way back to Sasuke, and crouches to his level. When her gaze notices a little rift on the ground, she takes a kunai and starts to try and widen it. Minutes after, the hole is big enough for him to get out.

As he dusts his pants, the top of his ears red, an alarm echoes in the distance. "Dammit! You weren't fast enough." Turning his back on her, he slowly makes his way to the rendezvous point. Left behind, Hana glares at the boy with clear hatred before quickly following him when she hears the ruffle of leaves to her left.

.

.

.

.

It is not surprising, their lack of teamwork. It is always like this with kids nowadays. And with this specific combination, it is even less shocking. After all, their goals are all selfish – kill someone, protect herself, become someone important. He stares at them as they quietly wait for his judgment – the knucklehead even tied to a trunk because he stupidly tried to steal the lunch – and the only thing he feels is boredom.

"Now," Kakashi looks at them one by one with his dark eye. "I can announce you have all failed miserably." As surprise, anger and panic appear on their features, the silver-haired man turns to leave.

However, Naruto's protest makes him stop. "WHAT? NO, IT'S NOT FAIR, SENSEI!"

The man's head quickly snaps to glare at the blond boy. "The purpose of this exercise was to get you three to work as a team, Naruto. And as far as I know, the only thing I saw – and it wasn't even remotely close to teamwork – was Sakura helping Sasuke, but only after they made a deal – a deal that let you out of the equation, by the way." He sighs in front of Naruto's crestfallen expression. "You three, you must understand that there are enemies stronger than me that you'll have to face in the future and you'll need your comrades to defeat them. For example," Kakashi disappears to reappear behind the only girl, putting a kunai to her throat. "Sasuke, kill Naruto or Sakura dies." Viridian eyes widen in shock and lock with obsidians. After a moment of staring, the boy lowers his head, understanding Kakashi's lesson. "Now, I feel generous so I'll give you another chance. After lunch, we'll try again. However, Naruto isn't allowed to eat as a result of his bad choice. If you feed him, you'll fail again." The last part is said in a threatening tone, and Kakashi disappears right after.

Now standing in a high tree not so far from the clearing, the silver-haired man begins to study the kids, watching intently as Sasuke and Sakura start to share timid glances. Then, the black-haired boy hands his bento to his blond teammate, his eyes closed in annoyance, but through Naruto's own objections, the girl speaks firmly.

"Sasuke. We shouldn't. You heard what Kakashi said? We could fail again if he catches us feeding –." One belly's growl covers the last word and the girl looks guiltily to the tied boy.

"I don't care. We'll fail anyway if Naruto's too hungry to move or use his chakra."

The pinkette ponders on her options for a minute before taking her chopsticks and preparing a mouthful of rice for Naruto. However, as the food comes in contact with the boy's lips, the man decides it is time to show his face again.

Jumping from his tree, he tries to muster all his dark aura in one simple word. "You." Clouds are quickly covering the sky and lightnings begin to flash behind him, making the three kids to shiver and watch, hopeless. Then, he grins. "You all passed!" Suddenly, the good weather returns and the man's lone eye closes. Before Naruto's cry of victory becomes too loud, Kakashi raises his voice. "Never forget, kiddos. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Then, he chuckles, ruffles the girl's hair, and lets the blond boy finally explode in a painfully loud laugh, as the other two smirk subtly.

He sighs. Yes, Kakashi is screwed, because he just broke his own rule when he accepted his first genin team. Taking out three headbands from his pocket, he silently prays for everything to be alright.


	5. To Change

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **Thanks for reading! Please Review/Follow/Favorite.

Enjoy,

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 – To Change**

.

.

.

_She looks around: old varnished wooden floors that creak under the weight of her footsteps; a bathroom with cracked white tiles and a leaky faucet; discolored wallpapers torn and moldy. Then, she notices her own state: her fingers are stiff and numb, her nose run and the little brown hairs on her arms are all straightened. Blows against the window draw her attention to the storm raging outside. She curls up, wrapping her arms around herself, her nails penetrating the skin on her shoulder blades as she tries to control her shivers, cursing her thin and worn long-sleeve and too short joggings dotted with holes. Putting a hand on her cold face, she notices that her cheeks are wet. She is crying, but does not know why. As she tries to remember what happened, a kick to her lower back propels her forward and she crashes on the ground in a loud thud._

_"You were supposed to do my homework yesterday, Mouse. I was punished because of you. What's your excuse?"_

_She turns slowly and a boy a little older than her, around fourteen, lifts her from the ground by the collar of her too big shirt. "Mrs. Fubuki asked me to go shovel the snow from the entryway, and I had my other chores and homework to do as well… I haven't had time to –"_

_"You had time to do your homework, but not mine?" His fist tightens around the fabric, his knuckles turning white. Suddenly, a slap on her wet face surprises her and she falls to the ground again, her head hitting the floor. "You're new here, so I'll give you one last chance. Next time, I won't be as gentle." After kicking Hana's ribs once, the boy leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. The girl gets up, shaking with fury and ready to defend herself, but the scenery abruptly changes and she finds herself back in Konoha, in front of the academy._

_It's a beautiful day, she notices, feeling the sun burning her limbs all curled up in a shaky ball. She is in the middle of a yard, and she looks small, too small. How old is she? Eight-year-old, maybe? Her hair, which is pink again, falls before her eyes, obscuring most of her view. When she tries to push it aside, she brushes her wet face. Now again, she is crying for some unknown reason. Suddenly, her body convulses and a loud sob escapes her mouth before she can stop it._

_"You're really horrible. I'm surprised your parents hadn't registered you to a circus yet. I've never seen someone with pink hair, that's ridiculous." Once again, she tries to peer between her long pink locks in search of the owner of the voice. "Oh, and with big eyes like that, you sure look like a fish." And, she finally finds her. Or finds them, actually. Because looking at Hana with mocking smiles on their young features are three young girls she remembers from her only day at the academy. "And with a forehead like this, no wonder there isn't any boy interested in you, ugly!" One of the bullies pushes Hana's forehead roughly and the little girl falls back, a powerful sob resonating in the yard as her head hits the ground. The three harpies laugh loudly when the pink-haired girl tries to get up, but drops clumsily on her knees before successfully running away from them. After putting some distance between them, she slows down, even though she can still hear their insults behind her. She tries to regain her breathing, but unexpectedly, her vision begins to blur and her shaky legs give up under her weight, the girl collapsing on the ground instantly. Hana tries with all her might to keep her eyes open, but after resting her head on her right arm, she slowly surrenders and falls asleep._

.

.

.

.

Her eyes open suddenly and she stares at the ceiling, panting, her heart beating wildly inside her chest. Then, she tries to wiggle her fingers and toes. Her gaze slides to the curtains, through which a ray of light is piercing. She sighs and a smile spreads on her sleepy face. Now, Sakura is not often proud of herself. Actually, today is maybe the first time she truly feels that way toward one of her achievements. But freeing herself without any help feels exhilarating, like nothing can stop her from now on. She is free and powerful, so, how to better start the day?

The first thing she does after waking up is entering her parents' room and hugging their sleepy forms for a moment, a smile of pure joy illuminating her face. Between his half-closed eyelids, her father peers at her. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Returning the embrace, he gives her a peck on the top of her head. In response, she chuckles and nestles her little nose in the crook of his neck.

"I had a nightmare and missed you guys." Her voice is muffled and timid. One of her mother's hands tangles in her pink tresses. "I have my first mission this morning. Then, I'll go train and shop for a new outfit. I'll see you tonight for diner." She squeezes her father, then kisses her mother's cheek before leaving the warmth of their bed and progressing to the kitchen where she starts to eat her first breakfast in years.

One of the things she learned when she was caught watching someone else live her life was that she needed to start making changes. The other girl showed her just how important it is to eat. And so, thinking jogging is probably also a good idea, she puts on her dress and leaves for a run – as crazy as it sounds. But then, the thirty minutes of what she thought would be a living hell does not feel that bad, after all, and when she finishes and enters the shower, she has to admit that she actually feels kind of good. Then, after turning the water off, she quickly gets dressed and leaves the house silently, grabbing a banana in passing. As she makes her way to her first mission, excitement courses through her limbs at the prospect of finally meeting her new team.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, don't be so harsh. Hey, kitty, relax, everything's okay. Calm down, we won't hurt you." Sasuke observes, unsure, as his female teammate slowly reaches for the agitated cat in Naruto's arms. They are on their first mission and the boy is not feeling like letting this pink-haired girl fail the assignment.

"Sakura, you shouldn't. What if you let her escape?"

She hesitates at that and glances his way. Then, she turns to Naruto again and takes the cat from his outstretched arms. Instantly, the ball of fur relaxes as the pinkette whispers nonsense into her little ears. Seconds later, the kitten is even purring in her arms, her face comfortably placed in the crook of her elbow.

"See, Sasuke-kun. I'm not that bad. I managed to keep her from escaping _and_ prevent Naruto from injuring her." She looks at the boy with narrowed eyes and he shrugs before turning on his heels.

After they finally returns the annoying cat to her even more annoying master, Kakashi praises them, mostly appreciating Sakura's work, though the black-haired boy cannot see why. Currently assessing his sensei's expression, Sasuke supposes it is because the lack of expectations the man has toward the only girl on the team. And this conclusion makes Sasuke feel more comfortable with his own performance, and helps him clear his mind. Now, he is ready for some training.

"For the next hour, I ask you to spar with each other while I look closely at your techniques. We'll start with hand-to-hand combat, then add the weapons, then the ninjutsus. Every step of the spar will last five minutes and at the end, you'll have the chance to give advices to your teammates. My personal opinion will be given to you individually after training. The first match will be between Sasuke and Sakura. If you could please come to this clearing, Naruto and I will watch you from here."

As the girl hesitantly makes her way to the spot mentioned by Kakashi, Sasuke stands motionless, his arms crossed over his chest. "Tch. It's useless. Iruka-sensei never made us spar together for a reason. Sakura's weak, she'll get hurt and I'll only be wasting my time." The girl's head snaps and she looks at him with wide viridian eyes.

"Well, you'll have to hurt her then. She needs to become stronger, am I not right, Sakura-chan?" The pinkette glances at their sensei and nods once before resuming her walk.

"Don't mind the bastard, Sakura-chan! I'm sure you can land a hit! You're strong, believe it!"

Sighing once, Sasuke promptly catches up with her at the center of the clearing. Then, he turns to face her and studies her expression. Really, this girl is an open book, and he does not really know why, but it is annoying him. She is nervous, he notices, as she chews on her bottom lip, her brows furrowing as she mirrors his stance and starts to assess his own features. At this moment, he guesses he probably looks bored, or angry, or both if it is possible. He smirks and witnesses her little hands tightening into fists.

"Start!"

Quickly, Sasuke lunges at the girl. Unsurprisingly, she is not fast enough to properly block the blow aimed to her face, so his hand brushes her cheek roughly. It will probably bruise later he thinks, his eyes lingering on her porcelain skin. She almost takes him by surprise when she tries a kick to his abdomen, but he easily avoids it by moving to the side. She uses his retreat to, in turn, put some distance between them, so when he jumps and reappears behind her, it is obvious she was not expecting it. He suddenly roughly circles one of his arms around her petite form, trying to ignore the flower scent emanating from her silky hair, and glides a leg in front of hers, successfully pushing her body face first on the ground. Then, he puts a foot on her back and increases the pressure on her shoulder blades every five seconds, a painful gasp escaping her lips at some point.

"Ten minutes left. Weapons are aloud!"

Taking aback by the sudden change, he almost does not see the kunai aiming for his ankle. He leaps away, taking out his own weapons. Shurikens quickly fly from between his index and middle fingers and he watches as the girl, who was clumsily trying to get up, merely manages to avoid them. She deflects one with her kunai, avoids the one aiming for her head by crunching down and gets a scratch on her calf as she tries to push herself to the left without enough speed. Not waiting for her to regain her balance, Sasuke lunges again, aiming for her gut with his sharp kunai. She surprisingly stops him with one of her own, but her limbs are shaking under the boy's increasing pressure, the tiniest muscles he has ever seen appearing on her skinny arms. As his eyes stays glued to her pathetic form, she kicks his stomach, and he steps back just enough to give her the chance to retreat.

"Five minutes left. Ninjutsus are aloud!"

With a smirk, Sasuke waves the familiar signs of his clan's secret technique, eyeing her and focusing on the build of his chakra at the same time. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He inhales deeply, stopping only when his lungs start to burn in his chest, and releases his breath now laced with chakra in one blow. He has time to see her eyes widening before the flames become too big and obscure his vision. He holds it for half a minute, and when he finally stops, his gaze land on a burnt wooden log on the ground, where Sakura used to be seconds ago. He has to admit he is surprised she even knows how to use the substitution technique… but, he guesses he should not forget how smart she is – ranking just below the lazy Nara in many exams, if he recalls correctly. A movement to his left makes him glance to the side just in time to see a volley of shurikens coming his way. He deflects them all with his kunai and jumps the distance between him and the girl in one stride, landing a powerful kick to her sternum that propels her backward against a tree. Then, Kakashi calls the end of the spar and Naruto runs toward the petite girl, helping her up and glaring at his black-haired teammate with all his might. "Bastard! What the –"

"Naruto. Stop it, it's okay. He just did what he was supposed to do. I'll obviously have to work on many things, that's all." Sakura pushes herself away from the blond's arms and walks slowly to the middle of the clearing where Kakashi already joined Sasuke. She looks exhausted with dirt and blood adorning her clothes and skin, and a bruise slowly coloring her cheek. Sasuke puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs even if she did not say a thing, just because the sour look he is receiving from her is starting to make him feel things he is not used to feel…

"Now, any advice?" Their sensei is standing in front of them, arms crossed, clearly waiting for them to speak.

Sasuke sighs and runs a hand through his jet-black hair. "You're too slow, I could have hit you more, but didn't want to send you to the hospital either. Honestly, I think that in a real fight, you would die in less than a minute. Your strength is ridiculously nonexistent. You kicked my stomach, yet I won't even bruise. You're aim is not so bad, but you should try to vary your throws, learn new styles, we're not at the academy anymore. And you don't know any jutsu. That's just sad."

Silence grows heavy as the sour look on Sakura's face transforms into a bigger frown. At least, she is not crying, he thinks, scrutinizing her face subtly. A sigh from the silver-haired man makes him divert his eyes. Kakashi is looking at his only female student with pity. After staring for a while, the man awkwardly ruffles her hair, as if unsure of what to do. Their sensei is just as uncomfortable with social interactions as Sasuke is, the boy is starting to realize.

"Sakura-chan, any advice for Sasuke?" Obsidian eyes dart back to the pink-haired girl who stands quiet for a while, gazing at him, yet not appearing to really see him.

"She has nothing to say, obviously. Now, I'm ready for –"

"First of all, you always underestimate your opponent. If you had taken me seriously, then you wouldn't have waste so much time and chakra on your fire jutsu. You thought I didn't know how to use a substitution, it was clear on your face when you saw the burnt wood on the ground. And I could have thrown my shurikens way sooner while you were showing off with your clan's jutsu – though that's another of my flaws: I'm not able to try and really hurt you. Then, there's also the matter of your attention easily being swept away from battle. Your eyes often lingered on the injuries you were giving me – probably assessing your skills in pride – and your strategies are interesting, but they aren't more than academy material either. And, speaking of strategy, you don't think fast enough, that's probably why I was able to retreat so often."

For the second time in that short period, silence falls on the group. Now, Sasuke will not take any of what she just said seriously. Who does she think she is? What is her last name again? Uchiha? Hyuuga? Nara? No, it is Haruno, as in nothing. She is the daughter of an unknown family who sell handmade breads and cakes for a living, for god's sake. As he tries to control his breath and facial expression, he turns his face slightly to the side, avoiding her glare.

"Tch."

He hears footsteps coming closer and closer until he feels a warm breath on his cheek. "And you should buy a dictionary, you lack in vocabulary and _that's just sad_." He snaps his head back to face her but she has already stormed away, plopping unceremoniously under a tree, her arms crossed.

"What a child."

.

.

.

.

She was not expecting it, hearing a voice inside her head. Why would she? Sakura never had the chance to do anything when she was stuck in there. How is she doing it was her first question when Hana began to literally scream insanities inside Sakura's head. To say the unknown girl does not like Sasuke-kun would be an understatement, though Sakura heard that some socially awkward person redirects their anger on those they secretly loves. If this is the case, then the famous Uchiha is probably in love with her, she concludes, hope filling her heart.

"_Well, following your logic, I think we can say he secretly loves everyone, actually._"

There she is, hearing voices again. "_Not voices. You're hearing me, Sakura. Me, as Nezumi Hana, the girl who took control of your body for the last three days. Not that I know how I did it, or why it happened, but just face the facts already. We're stuck together so we should at least acknowledge each other._"

The girl is right, she thinks, but she does not have time to ponder on this right now. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she assesses the umpteenth outfit she tried on in the last thirty minutes. At times like this, she truly misses Ino's friendship. "_This one is better. A little too girly if you want my opinion, which you probably don't, but it's better than your old dress or the pink skirt you just tried on._" She eyes herself again, from head to toe. If she were to be honest with herself, Sakura has to admit she kind of appreciates Hana's opinion. She still is not sure of who she is as a kunoichi and who she wants to be from now on – just that she does not want to be shallow anymore – and Hana has been good to her in that way.

She returns to her reflection. The shorts are not too short… Right? A little above the knee does not make her look like a teen in desperate need of attention. And black is simple, complimenting the red of her new t-shirt perfectly. And the shirt is not too short either, just enough to stop above her weapon pouch. Plus, she chose a larger size because she is planning on filling it soon enough with bran new muscles. "_I like your determination, girl._" She hears the smirk in Hana's tone and cannot refrain from answering with one of her own. She takes the tags from the clothes she is wearing, exits the cabin and walks to the merchant with other similar pieces in hands before handing them and the tags to the man. It will cost her the first salary she ever made as a kunoichi, but she guesses it is worth it.

While she makes her way back to the training grounds with a bag full of clothes and sandwiches, she brushes her fingers against the fabric of her new headband. She tied it around her right bicep, just like Shikamaru. She did not really have a choice since she wants to keep her hair high into a ponytail. People will maybe see with more ease just how big her forehead is, but at least, she will feel more comfortable during the fights.

When she reaches her destination, her eyes automatically land on the black-haired boy she knows all too well, and she cannot help but blush as she remembers the fight from earlier and the harsh words she said to him. _"Not that he didn't deserve it_." Well, yeah, Hana is right, he started it, but at least he said something. That was already more than she ever heard from him… She should have just accepted it. Now, he will never want to talk to her ever again.

She breathes deeply and steels herself. Then, keeping her eyes on his lonely figure, she slowly approaches him with determination. When he hears footsteps coming his way, he snaps his head to the side and glances at her with dark, cold eyes. She gulps.

"Sasuke-kun –"

"Leave. I'm not training with you."

She stares, motionless, and after a while, he sighs and proceeds to leave. At the sudden movement, Sakura finally gets out of her stupor. "Wait! I don't want to train with you." Sasuke stops and tilts his head slightly to the left, showing her he is listening. She clears her throat. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just mad at myself, you know, because I realized everything you said was true. But I also know how strong you are… I guess, deep down, I just wanted to help you, but it wasn't my place…" She stares at his back intently, noticing his tense shoulders and tight fists. "Here." He turns slowly and looks down at her outstretched hand. "I brought sandwiches for everyone. I thought you were probably hungry –"

"I already ate." They face each other for a while before she shrugs and puts the sandwich back in her bag. "Alright. I have other people to meet so… See you tomorrow." She waves at him and leaves to the other side of the yard where a familiar blonde is currently watching two boys sparring, a bored expression adorning her features. As she makes her way there, Sakura calls Naruto, who is also training alone, and tosses some food his way, the small smile on her face widening when she notices the grateful look in his eyes. Then, she plops next to Ino and hands her the last sandwich. The blonde slightly jumps but recollects herself quickly and glares at the pinkette.

"What do you want, Forehead?"

"To train."

Her blue eyes widen and fall on the food in the other girl's hand. "And what's this? Are you trying to fatten me?"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "It's a peace offering. I want to train with you, but I also want to make sure you have eaten enough before." The blonde seems to hesitate. "Take it Ino. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen, what wrong can a poor sandwich do? And I miss you."

Reluctantly, the girl takes the food and starts to eat at an impressive pace. Between two bites she turns to Sakura. "How is it, with Sasuke-kun? You probably think he's yours now, don't you?"

"Actually, we had a disagreement, and now he's mad at me… And he's not a thing, Ino, so I can't own him." The blonde stops chewing and narrows her eyes, deep in thoughts. "So… want to train?"

A loud thud startles them both and they quickly turn to look at a half-conscious Shikamaru, curled up in a ball at their feet. Then, Choji spins and glares at them. "I'm not fat!"

Ino stands up abruptly and hurriedly helps Sakura to her feet. "Alright, but not here. A girl needs a break." She sighs and starts to run away, Sakura in tail. When they put enough distance between them and the brown-haired boy, both girls collapse on the ground as loud laughs escape their lips.

.

.

.

.

Her laugh reaches his ears and he quickly turns to look at her. The sun is making her pink hair look lighter than usual, he likes it. Then, his blue eyes shift to his other teammate, not far behind the girl, who is also looking at her with a pensive frown. With a sigh, Naruto begins to casually walk in his direction, unsure on how to approach the lonely Uchiha. When the black-haired boy notices him, he slowly closes his eyes and whispers something, shaking his head as he does.

"Sasuke." The said-boy pinches the bridge of his nose and slowly opens his eyes. "Don't think you're stronger than me just because of one fight. I was going easy on you because it was your second spar in a row. Next time, I'll give my best, you'll see."

Sasuke snorts and is about to respond when something catches both of their attention.

"Forehead, jeez, what is going on with you today? That punch was deadly, girl. If you were always giving your best like this, you would be as good as me, I swear. Now, you should still try to practice your aim though, because you clearly wanted to punch my stomach, not my arm." The blonde girl explodes in a laugh and is quickly followed by the pink-haired girl who is also scratching the back of her head with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Naruto uses this diversion to close the distance between him and his black-haired teammate. He casually takes Sakura's sandwich out of his pouch and takes a first bite, the Uchiha glancing at him at the sound, his brows furrowed.

"You foud aff…"

"Finish your bite, dobe."

Naruto swallows quickly and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, gaining a look of disdain from Sasuke. "Bastard, you should have accepted her peace offering. I know for a fact that you haven't eaten yet."

The other boy shrugs. "Doesn't matter. I'm not hungry."

"Yeah right… What's your problem really?"

Sasuke frowns and finally turns his attention fully to his blond teammate. "What?"

"I get that you're more skilled than her, and that you come from a prestigious clan and all, but we aren't scum either. The three of us, we're supposed to be a team, a family. You should respect us. Don't you want that? A family? Because I know I do."

"She already has one." The boy turns to the painted target not far from them and takes a shuriken out of his pouch, before throwing it in the direction of the red dot. However, before the weapon can reach the wooden circle, a kunai blocks its path and diverts it in the forest behind. Sasuke spins and looks at the blond boy with clear annoyance.

"Maybe she has. But I don't." And with that, Naruto lunges at the Uchiha who begins to block the other boy's offensive. There is no way they will continue to be alone when they can be together, Naruto thinks with a determined frown as he lands his first hit.


	6. To Have Teamwork

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **Tell me, how did you find the last chapter? It was the first SasuSaku interaction, did you like it? I guess I have to warn you that it will be a slow build, because I think Sasuke is a complex character that doesn't easily fall in love. And also... well, they are only twelve/thirteen years old, so there's that too. Anyway, be patient!

Thanks to Review/Follow/Favorite. **Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy.**

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 – To Have Teamwork**

.

.

.

Since she was a little girl, Sakura had always been used to being alone. After all, she was an only child, and even if her and her parents were close, the business – Haruno's bakery – was taking them most of their time. In short, everything had been settled to create an extremely independent girl, not to mention that being bullied hadn't helped her case. So, at that moment, having someone else inside her head was kind of weird… or, as Sasuke-kun would say, _annoying_. Actually, it wasn't that she hadn't been accustomed to having a voice inside her head – no, that, she was kind of used to it, thanks to her _inner_ –, it was rather the fact that Hana was quick to judge. "_No, I'm not._" Sakura rolled her eyes as she packed her hairbrush in her travel bag. "_I'm just saying it isn't a necessity._"

"Well, it is for me, and it's my life, so I get to decide." She furiously folded a spare of clothes and placed it in her bag, before securing it on her back.

"_Yeah, thanks. This is a nice reminder of the fact that I don't have a body anymore."_

The pinkette stopped mid-way through her little room, viridian eyes staring at the door less than a meter away from her outstretched hand. "You… You really think you will never find your body again?_"_

"_Well, if we are both here, that means no one is in my body right now. What would you do if you would find an unmoving corpse? Let's face it, it's been almost a week now. My body is probably decaying as we speak._" Sakura sighed and returned slowly to her bed, where she dropped her bag at her feet, then sat, absentmindedly playing with the tip of her ponytail. Feeling that the girl would stay quiet for a while, Hana decided to continue. "_So…_ _What do you think we should do? I mean… of course, we both want to live…_"

The pinkette hummed and chuckled slightly. "Of course." She put her head in her hands. "Honestly, Hana, I really don't know. It's my first time sharing a body with someone else… All I know is that it was kind of disturbing, not being able to control myself for the past few days. I missed some important stuff, such as the creation of my squad, our introductions, our first exercise as a team. I was waiting for this for so long, and you just took it away from me. I kind of resent you for that, for some of the things you did… like kissing Naruto –"

"_I didn't kiss him! I already told you! And nothing is stopping you from introducing yourself again, by the way!_"

"Yeah… I know… Anyway, I was saying that I don't know what we should do, and as much as I blame you, I also feel guilty for letting you rot in there." The pink-haired girl got up again and started to pace around the room.

"_Well… I'm not rotting… Though I admit it is kind of boring, watching you play the pretty girl, not able to take that stupid brush out of that bag._" Hana stopped when Sakura's laugh echoed in the little room. "_But Sakura, don't feel guilty. It's not your fault. I don't feel guilty, so you shouldn't._"

"Yeah, but it's kind of different. A least, I still have my body, my life, my friends and family. On the contrary, you lost everything. I'm so selfish, really." She stopped in front of the mirror and looked into her own eyes, in search of Hana's gaze.

"_Don't worry. To be honest, aside from my body, I don't feel like I've lost anything… Heck, I almost feel like I've gained more than I've lost!_"

"Then I should lend you my body again…. after the mission. And maybe we should ask for help…"

They remained silent for a while, and Sakura's grip on her dresser hardened. "Hana?"

"_We will see for that after the mission. We still don't clearly understand how it works_… _I don't want people to just believe we're crazy or something._"

"Mm."

"_But Sakura, thank you for the offer. And I'm sorry if you feel like I'm judging you. It really comes from good intentions, you know that, right?_"

Sakura straightened herself and secured her bag on her back again. "Yeah, and honestly, I think you're right most of the time. Except when you're talking about Sasuke-kun or my hairbrush."

She finally turned the handle and pushed the door as her laugh mingled with Hana's snort in her head.

.

.

.

.

The last two days had been… interesting. Their first mission had been easy, of course. It was always like that. But they had returned without a scratch, which was more than most. Then, the sparring exercise had been enlightening. Many important things had unveiled back then… Like the fact that Sakura wasn't as weak-minded as she looked. He had appreciated how she had answered to the condescending Uchiha. Yes, the boy had been right about everything, but Kakashi couldn't help but think there were other ways to tell her. He had tried to cheer her up after that, when they had met alone, though he didn't know why – it wasn't him to have a soft spot for anyone. But she was a kind girl, he was starting to notice. Much more like Rin than he initially thought – and he didn't know how he felt about that.

So, when Hokage-sama had decided to assign them a C-Rank mission after only three days and not much experience other than pulling weeds and walking dogs, he hadn't known what to think. They weren't ready for anything remotely dangerous, that was for sure, but he also felt like they wouldn't improve by staying in the village. They needed a challenge. They were improving fast, he thought, eyeing them as they waited in front of the village's gates. The only thing that was missing was teamwork, really. He could protect them if they weren't skilled enough, or fast enough, he was a jounin after all. But teamwork… damn, it was essential… and that was what distinguished good teams from exceptional ones. He just didn't know how to –

"S-sensei?"

He turned lazily to his only female student who was looking at him with a slight blush on her round cheeks. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

She diverted her gaze and looked at her feet. "I was wondering if I could… introduce myself again…"

The silver-haired man scrutinized her, brows furrowed, then glanced at the two boys on each side of her. They shrugged. He turned to their client next, but the older man was searching through his bag for another bottle of sake. "If you feel like you need to, then I guess you can. We're listening."

She quickly glanced up and smiled shyly, before taking a deep breath in. "Hi…" She looked at her teammates. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like to cook with my parents and read outside, in a park near my house. I dislike bullies and mean people. My dream for the future is to be strong enough… but to protect my village, the people dear to me, and also the ones who don't have anyone to do that for them."

Silence stretched for a while, every member of the team probably lost in thoughts. Well, if Kakashi had one thing to say it would be… _finally_. Finally, he could match his impressions of the girl to an introduction. It felt weird to him though, because thinking back to the exercise three days ago, he remembered she had been really different – selfish, actually.

"Woah, Sakura-chan, you're so kind." Naruto was looking at the girl with heart-shaped eyes while Sasuke was snorting on the side. Kakashi ruffled her hair in passing, a light chuckle escaping his lips. "Alright, now that we all know the real Sakura, we should start our journey. Land of Waves isn't next door, as you surly know. Tazuna-san, if you'd please stay in the middle of our group as we escort you. Now, I want you all to relax, there isn't any reason for people to attack us, it's a simple escort mission, after all."

Subsequently, they fell into position and started to make their way through the woods, following a meandering road as the sun started to ascend in the blue sky. Not long after, Kakashi took out his favorite book, though he wasn't sure if he should read. He had noticed how jumpy their client was, his eyes always darting left to right, his wrinkled hand clutching his bottle. And the copy-ninja also recalled how reluctant Tazuna had been when he had learned that Team Seven would be escorting him, telling that kids couldn't protect him… But protecting him from what, the silver-haired man didn't know.

They walked in silence for hours. At times, Naruto and their client would fall into insignificant bickering, and Kakashi would have to stop the blond from lunging at the old man. Other than that, everything looked peaceful, too peaceful, actually. At the thought, the man's lone eye fell on a puddle on the side of the road. Then, he watched as Sakura's face scrunched in thoughts. When was the last time it rained, he wondered himself? He passed it, and as he kept his eye glued to the pink-haired girl's tense form, he started to stretch his chakra into the forest surrounding them.

Moments later, two men came out of the suspicious puddle, though Kakashi didn't move a muscle, even when one of them lunged at him from behind and started to wrap a chain around him. Suddenly, each man holding one end of the string, they pulled with all their might as the kids and their client slowly turned to look their way. Using a substitution jutsu and an illusion, the silver-haired man disappeared in what seemed to be a bloody mess, but was really a pile of wood. As a terrifying high-pitched scream echoed through the forest, Kakashi reappeared on a high branch and stayed perched there as he watched the unknown attackers turning to the three genins protecting Tazuna.

At the moment, the jounin didn't know what to do. He could jump back in the fight and protect his little students, or he could stay here and watch until the two men eventually tell him – by their actions – who was their real target. He chose the latter, but regretted it seconds later, when he noticed that Naruto wasn't moving as his opponents lunged at him. Thankfully, the Uchiha wasn't as fazed by all of this as his other teammates were and he saved the blond boy by throwing a shuriken and a kunai towards the chain that was connecting the two shinobis, successfully attaching them to a tree trunk. The men now immobilized, Sasuke jumped on their arms and kicked them square in the face. However, the black-haired boy hadn't planned for them to break free by releasing their holds of the chain, so he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

After they freed themselves, the two men darted in different directions, one aiming for the still unmoving Naruto, the other for their real target, Tazuna-san. As Kakashi was about to jump in the fight again, he witnessed Sakura swiftly sliding between the old man and the assailant, kunai in hands, brows furrowed with determination. However, as she readied herself, her view was quickly obscured by the Uchiha's back. Sighing, Kakashi finally made his appearance, locking each of the bad guy under his arms. Then, he lazily tied them together, and after praising Sasuke and Sakura, and teasing Naruto's lack of reactions, he confronted Tazuna.

Now, they had two choices. One, they could come back to the village and told the Hokage about the fact this mission was turning to be way more than a C-rank mission – it was probably an A-rank, actually. The life of their client – a bridge builder – was indeed threatened by a powerful man – Gato – who had all the money in the world to hire high rank assassins. Those two were chuunin level, but now that they had failed, nothing was saying Gato wouldn't send stronger opponents next time. Yes, it was risky… But… Two, they could also continue their mission, as if nothing. Eyeing his students, he was feeling they would probably choose the latter. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to prove they were strong enough, that they weren't cowards, and Sakura was feeling really bad for the old man who couldn't afford to hire shinobis of higher ranks, it was too clear in her big green eyes.

Kakashi sighed when they made their decision. The back of his mind returned to the orange book in his pouch and he reluctantly decided that he wouldn't touch it for the remaining of the mission.

.

.

.

.

After the surprise attack, Team Seven resumed its journey, but this time, everyone was on edge. Personally, Sakura never thought she would have to fight against older shinobis during her first week as a genin. She honestly wasn't ready for this. When one of the bad guys had lunged at her client, she had hardly moved, and for what? What would she have done if Sasuke and Kakashi hadn't appeared in time? "_It was scary, and maybe it was a risky move, but what you did was the right thing. You're showing everyone that you're not weak anymore. You've been training hard with Ino and Naruto. You've already improved. You're faster, stronger, and you've always been smarter than everyone._"

Sakura's face hardened with determination upon hearing Hana's praising words. Her hands tightened into fists and she started to walk faster. She, too, was eager to prove herself, she noticed. She would show them she was strong enough to be a part of their team. When she felt eyes on her, she glanced to her right and noticed that Sasuke was eyeing her from head to toe. When his eyes met hers, he averted his gaze quickly.

"Tell me, Sakura-chan. You noticed the puddle too, am I right?"

At first, the girl was taken aback by the sudden question of her sensei. Had she? She tried to remember what happened before… The puddle… "Mm. I was just wondering why there was water on the ground since it was the dry season. We had been gardening just yesterday and I remembered how dehydrated everything had been back then… But I never thought it could be a trap or something… I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Sakura-chan. I just want you to know that as a kunoichi, you have to trust your instincts. Next time, I want to hear it when you feel like something's suspicious, alright? You're smart, we should all benefit from it, as a team." The girl turned to look at her sensei and noticed his lone eye was crinkling. _"I think it means that he's smiling_." As she returned her gaze forward, a smile stretched on her face and in the corner of her eyes, she noticed that the black-haired boy had resumed eyeing her.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped in front of Sakura and threw a kunai in the nearest bush. Startled, she lifted a hand to her heart and glared at the boy when it became obvious the foliage had been empty. The boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly and resumed his walk, every member of the group following behind, annoyance apparent on their faces. Then, he stepped in front of Sasuke and threw another weapon, although this time, the possible threat turned out to be a white rabbit.

Seeing the little ball of fur shaking in the blond's arms, Sakura lunged at the boy and released the animal. "Naruto, baka! Did you just try to kill that poor thing?"

When he heard the Uchiha's snort behind him, the blond turned and glared. "I swear I felt a presence!" Then, he glanced at Kakashi. "I was just following my instincts, sensei!"

When the silver-haired man didn't respond, Sakura turned to look at him. He stood motionless in the middle of the road, his broad shoulders tense, his lone eye closed. Slowly, the girl began to near him, worried. "Sensei?"

"Everyone, DOWN!"

Kakashi's order was screamed, desperate, so the three genins didn't complain and threw themselves on the ground quickly. However, seeing that Tazuna's reflexes weren't as fast, Sakura decided to take the man with her, which made them to bend at a slower pace. It was really a question of seconds. Feeling like she was falling in slow-motion, Sakura's eyes widened when they landed on a gigantic sword that was flying right at her. The pinkette noticed that she wasn't moving fast enough so she tried to avoid the weapon by turning her body parallel to the ground. A sudden pain laced her forehead as she finally landed on her client's body.

"That was close, little girl. Good reflex though." She looked up, shaking, and noticed that a man was perched on the handle of the sword now embedded in a tree right in front of her. His face was half hidden behind bandages and his exposed upper body revealed defined muscles. From his over six feet tall, this man appeared to be a dreadful opponent.

When she heard a grunt under her, Sakura finally rolled on her belly and knelled next to her client. She helped him sit, and suddenly felt a hot liquid flowing from the wound on her forehead. Focusing on Tazuna's shirt, she quickly noticed that drops of blood were changing the beige of the fabric to a crimson red. She shook her head and got up on her feet slowly, clumsily. She could hear Kakashi's voice to her left, but wasn't able to focus on what he was saying.

"Sakura, are you okay?" A hand gently took her chin and tilted her face up as her vision returned slowly. Sasuke's obsidian eyes were resting on her forehead, and he was frowning. Between his callous hand, Sakura's chin seemed as fragile as porcelain. He lowered his gaze and their eyes finally met.

"Guys, he's Zabuza of The Hidden Mist. He's renowned for his assassination techniques, and this jutsu allows him to hide in the mist and kill without being seen. Be careful!" The edge in Kakashi's voice more than the warning itself made the two teens to avert their gazes and fall into position close to Tazuna. Sakura finally noticed that they were surrounded by a fog so thick she wasn't even able to discern her sensei's green vest. It didn't take her more to start panicking, drops of cold sweat dripping from her hair and tracing a path through her bloody face, ending their courses on her neck. "_Breath, Sakura. Breath._" She took a big, shaky inhale and turned to observe her teammates. Naruto seemed okay, but Sasuke was shaking, like he was in daze, his kunai dangerously close to his chest.

"Don't worry, guys." Kakashi looked at them over his shoulder. "I will not allow my teammates to get hurt."

The black-haired boy finally relaxed and took a better look at their sensei. "Sharingan?"

Hearing her teammate muttering to her right, she quickly scanned his furrowed expression before turning to their sensei who had successfully scattered the fog with a powerful swirl of chakra. From her position she couldn't see his face, but she didn't have to wait much longer to see him move, because their opponent suddenly jumped from the forest and lunged at the bridge builder as she was still eyeing her sensei's back. Thankfully, the silver-haired man reacted quickly and stopped Zabuza with one kunai to the abdomen. Sakura's shoulders relaxed temporarily, but tensed again once she noticed water coming out of the man's wound. Water clones! As realization hit her, the assassin's sword lunged at Kakashi and sliced the silver-haired man in two, but before Sakura could even scream, the man also turned into a splash of water.

"Ah, the famous copy-ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan." Her sensei reappeared in front of Zabuza and she finally noticed his appearance. The headband that usually hid one of his eyes was high on his forehead, revealing a scarred red orb with black dots. _"It's probably the _Sharingan_. Do you know what it is?_" No, she didn't, but before she could ponder on that much longer, her sensei charged at his opponent again, kunai in hand. "I've heard that you've copied over two hundred jutsus, is it true?" Zabuza avoided the weapon that was aimed to his shoulder, but Kakashi still managed to kick one of his knees. The taller man steadied himself and look at the silver-haired shinobi with mocking eyes. "Pathetic, really, that you have to rely on something that doesn't even belong to you in the first place." Suddenly, the man took the copy-ninja by surprise and landed a kick to his stomach that propelled him into a near river. However, as Kakashi's body flew in the air and finished his course in the water with a splash, Zabuza created a clone to stay with the kids and the bridge builder while he, himself, rushed towards the stream, on which he ran like it was concrete floor, before quickly waving some hand-sings. When Kakashi's head reemerged from the river, Zabuza released his jutsu and captured the Leaf's shinobi in a water prison. "It's over, copy-cat. Now, watch as I kill your precious little students right before your eyes."

The clone who had stayed in the clearing began to slowly walk towards the three genins with a hungry look. "So, what will it be? Will you hand me the old man and save your pathetic lives?" The man embedded his sword in the ground in front of him and leaned on it as he eyed them. In the distance, Kakashi's voice could be heard as he screamed at them to run and hide.

Sakura's eyes lingered on Tazuna's shaking form, then on her sensei's worried face. She wondered how long the man could hold his breath. "_Maybe he's right, Sakura. Zabuza's different from the other men we fought earlier. He's… deadly. We don't stand a chance._" Maybe Hana was right… maybe they would die… But then, if they ran, their chances of survival weren't that high either… She turned to look at her teammates who were also silent. They both seemed to have came to the same conclusion, so she decided to voice their thoughts.

"Sorry, sensei." She took a step forward with a firm expression. "Maybe people who break the rules are scum, but…" She paused when she heard the boys moved behind her. "People who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

As she finished her sentence, an orange ball passed her and lunged at the man who welcomed it with a sinister laugh. "If that's what you guy's want."

Sakura was about to follow her teammate when a hand caught her wrist. "Sakura, you lost too much blood and you're not strong enough, he's on another level entirely. Stay behind and protect Tazuna. I'll take care of him."

Dumbfounded, she stared at Sasuke's retreating back for a while. _"Asshole._" Yeah, Hana was right, that was an asshole move. But then again, as Sakura watched her two boys getting beaten by Zabuza, she had to admit she couldn't do anything, really. She wasn't as strong, skilled or fast as them, and _they_ weren't enough… They lacked something… As she watched Naruto's clones getting defeated one by one and Sasuke's form being pushed on the ground by a foot on his sternum, it all dawned on her. What they were missing… It was teamwork.

As Zabuza was occupied with Sasuke, Sakura silently made her way to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. A smile spread on his whiskered face, the boy slowly understanding her plan. Suddenly, he created another bunch of clones and they all rushed at the man, freeing the black-haired boy by doing so. Zabuza quickly defeated Naruto's copies, each beaten clone creating a cloud of smoke, obscuring their visions. She looked at Sasuke and when his gaze met hers she mouthed the word _plan_ and glanced quickly at the blond boy that was emerging from the smoke.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto threw a large fuuma shuriken at his teammate and as the Uchiha's fingers came in contact with the weapon, understanding lightened his face. He quickly jumped in the air, and with an impressive technique, threw the weapon back at Zabuza's true form still on the water. At first, when the throw passed his clone, the man thought Sasuke had missed his target, but he still had the time to realize their plan before the weapon reached him, catching the shuriken with his free hand. Seconds later, he also noticed another one coming his way.

"A weapon hidden in the shadow of the first… Impressive… but not enough." He jumped and avoided the sharp blades without letting go of Kakashi's prison. However, the weapon continued its trajectory and morphed into Naruto, who, now behind Zabuza, took the opportunity to throw a kunai at him. This time again, the man dodged the attack. Annoyance clear in his eyes, he lifted the shuriken still in his hand and suddenly turned to respond at the assault, but the weapon was stopped by a gloved hand – Kakashi's hand.

Sakura couldn't help to sigh in relief when she witnessed her sensei getting out of the prison. At the end, he could really hold his breath for a long time, the girl though, impressed. Then, she eyed him. Drenched from head to toe, the silver-haired man was glaring at Zabuza with his mismatched eyes and the aura emanating from him made her shudder. "Now, you're dead."

Subsequently, both shinobis engaged in a ninjutsu fight that revealed the sharingan's abilities. Thanks to his red eye, Kakashi took over the battle in a matter of minutes. As he was about to deliver the last blow, however, three senbons appeared from nowhere and pierced Zabuza's neck, making the man to fall, motionless, in front of their incredulous faces.

Sakura's eyes, that were glued to the lying form, darted to the nearest tree when a soft voice resounded. "I must thank you. I was trying to catch the man for a while now." The girl couldn't see the face of the newcomer because he was wearing a mask, but she could tell he wasn't much older than her.

"What? That's it? He just died… like that?" Naruto's crestfallen expression and slumped shoulders drew her attention back to her team.

"Naruto, this guy is a hunter from the Hidden Mist. It's his job to defeat men like Zabuza." Kakashi turned to the figure perched in the tree and nodded once. Then, the masked boy disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared right before the unmoving man.

"B-but sensei… look at him! He's our age! How can he be so strong and kill Zabuza so easily? It's not fair! We haven't been able to do anything, we were weak!"

As the weight of Naruto's words pressed heavily on every member of Team Seven, the masked boy put Zabuza's body on his shoulders and glanced at them. "Thanks again. His body is probably full of secrets. He will be precious." Another swirl of leaves later and he was gone.

"Dammit!" Naruto suddenly fell on his knees and started to hit the ground with his fists. Feeling as if she was witnessing something personal, Sakura diverted her gaze and her eyes landed on Sasuke. She eyed him and noticed his tense form and clenched jaw. His eyes were closed and he was inhaling deeply, probably trying to keep his emotions in check. As Sakura realized even her cold teammate was affected by this, she remembered Kakashi's warning from the bell test.

Wanting to help her friends, to do something and cheer them up, the kunoichi cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "There are enemies in the world stronger than Kakashi-sensei, and sometimes, now we know, even younger than us… We will probably have to face them in the future, but with the help of our comrades, we will defeat them…" She paused and glanced at Naruto, a small smile spreading on her face. "Believe it."

"I couldn't have said better." The silver-haired man whispered, replacing his headband and successfully hiding his red eye. "We're almost there, let's go." As he passed by Sakura, he patted her shoulder lightly. A second later, he was falling face first on the ground.


	7. When It Feels Natural

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **I wonder, how did you find the action in the last chapter? It's harder to write, so please don't be shy and tell me!

This chapter is another kind of transition, and there are some SasuSaku moments! Hope you will like it! Don't worry, next time, you will enjoy some action!

**Thanks for the reviews**. Please continue!

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 – When It Feels Natural**

.

.

.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_The sound of bare feet against the wooden floor resonates in the darkness of the house. A fast, noisy breathing reverberates on the walls, and a warm tear follows the curve of one white, icy cheek._

_Thud._

_A small body collapses on the ground, knees crashing against the hard, cold material. The ball of trembling limbs is illuminated by the moonlight. In the distance, one can distinguish the inert bodies of a man and a woman in their forties – she's lying on her back in a pool of blood, her long jet-black hair slowly taking a crimson hue, and his lifeless body covers a part of her face, as if he had tried to protect her of something, his opened eyes staring at the void, a trail of blood flowing out of one corner of his mouth._

_The small silhouette is slowly unfolding. It's a little boy. His obsidian eyes are glued to the two forms on the floor before him. He opens his mouth, but his voice gets caught in his throat, only a small whimper managing to escape his lips. A movement behind a window draws his attention outside. Through the tiles, he sees a man perched in a tree, the moon behind him illuminating his figure, but hiding his features, the only thing noticeable being the color of two orbs staring at the boy still crouched in the halo of the white light._

_Two crimson eyes._

.

.

.

.

Sasuke woke up with a start, a drop of cold sweat running down his temple. His white t-shirt was stuck to his wet body and his limbs were shaking uncontrollably. He swallowed with difficulty and took note of what surrounded him. On a tatami mat, on the other side of the room, his blond teammate was lying on his stomach, his arms outstretched, his body forming the shape of a cross with the blankets tangled at his feet. His snoring suddenly broke the tense silence. Surprisingly, this annoying sound ended up relaxing the black-haired boy completely. Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, resting his head on his pillow as he savored this comforting moment. He wasn't alone.

"Sa…" He cracked one of his eyes open and looked again in Naruto's direction. "…ra-chan." At the mention of his other teammate, Sasuke turned to the right where he knew Sakura had settled the night prior, at equal distance of the two boys. However, he was startled by the fact that her covers were folded, the pillow neatly placed on top of them. He got up abruptly, his breathing accelerating again as he had flashes of his previous nightmare. Trying to steady himself, he quickly extended his chakra out of his body and began to scan his surroundings. His body relaxed instantly when he felt it – this sweet, but strong energy, warm, and the color of green, green grass. She was in the room next to him, where their sensei was resting. He sighed – annoying_._

He silently made his way to the door and glided it carefully as he observed the sleeping form of the blond not far from him. Then, he slid through the crack and walked silently along the corridor, the sound of his footsteps reminding him of another, more terrible night. But it was different – yes, the sound wasn't the same. This time, his black joggings were grazing the floor, and the wood was creaking under his weight. Everything was okay, they were okay.

When he finally stopped in front of the room, he immediately opened the door to peer inside. In the center, his sensei was lying on the floor, the blankets reaching his masked chin, his silver hair still defying gravity, and his headband covering his sharingan again. At the thought of the kekkei genkai, the boy's fists clenched. He wasn't an Uchiha… Right? No, he didn't have the look, and Sasuke had never met him before. Then why? How? A sound to his left interrupted his thoughts. In one corner of the room, a pink-haired girl was resting, a large book opened on her knees. She had probably spent the night reading the medical book Tsunami – Tazuna's daughter – had given her, he realized, assessing her sleeping form. She had been looking for a way to wake up Kakashi. He sighed again – annoying_._

Since the formation of Team Seven, there were several things Sasuke could no longer explain. For example, why he was always catching Naruto before the blond finished his clumsy falls, why he was letting Sakura enter his personal space every time he was getting a scratch, why he had spent time with them and Kakashi, outside of training, just for a not-so-good bowl of ramen. Moreover, at this very moment, Sasuke couldn't explain why he was quietly approaching the small form on the floor instead of simply returning to his room. He wasn't even controlling his body as he crouched beside her and started to stare at her sleepy face, watching her long pink eyelashes reaching her round cheeks, his eyes lingering on the small freckles that dotted her nose – he had never noticed them before. Then, when he noted her awkward position, her neck forming a disturbing angle and her back rigidly leaning against the wall, the big book seeming heavy on her legs, he took another of those inexplicable decisions and picked up the book off of her thighs in order to free her from its weight.

"Are we interested in medical training, Sasuke?" The voice of his sensei startled him, but he tried to hide it as he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Then, he looked up from the book now in his hands and his eyes met two viridian orbs a few centimeters away from him.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" The boy abruptly stood up and after putting the book on one of the shelves, he headed for the silver-haired man now sitting.

"Hm. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up one day, that's all."

"Mah, Sasuke. Thank you for worrying about me, I'm moved." His lone eye was closed in what the Uchiha had learned to recognize as a smile.

"Tch. Whatever."

Kakashi opened his eye, and after staring at the boy for a while, his gaze fell on the girl now standing a step behind Sasuke. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you didn't have to exhaust yourself like this. But thank you."

She laughed softly and waved a hand in front of her. "Nonsense, sensei! I'm not even tired, really. And I'm glad you're feeling better… Not that I was of any help, really." Her head dropped suddenly and Sasuke noticed her shoulders slumping. He wanted to say something, but his sensei thankfully beat him to it.

"Still, thank you. I appreciate your concern, Sakura-chan." When she looked up again, Kakashi gave her a reassuring smile and cleared his throat. "Well… Since everybody's already here, we could start the briefing…"

"Mm…" Upon hearing Sakura's voice, Sasuke turned to look at her again. She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "But, sensei… Naruto isn't here…"

.

.

.

.

When Sakura had returned, minutes later, with a whining blond in tail, Kakashi had started to share with them his new theory concerning the masked boy. He was feeling uneasy since the _hunter_ had left with Zabuza's body. It wasn't the protocol. Then the pink-haired girl had added the fact that the weapon that had _killed_ the man was also kind of shady. While she was waiting for him to wake up, Sakura had read a medical book in which, at one point, the use of senbons had been discussed. It appeared that the sharp needles could be used to slow down the pulse of someone, which could explain why the silver-haired man hadn't detected any when he had taken the vitals of Zabuza's unconscious form. Now, the girl was smart indeed, and as he assessed his other students, he could see the boys were thinking the same thing.

Then, he had to explain to them – on the surface at least – why he possessed the sharingan… and also clarify what it was. The Uchiha's suspicious face had been indication enough that he owed him – and them – an explanation. So, he had clarified that this eye was actually a gift from an ex-teammate – Uchiha Obito. He hadn't had to tell them the other boy was dead because everyone knew Sasuke was the last Uchiha – and he was thankful for that, since he wasn't ready to share his own awful experience as a genin to a bunch of kids; he didn't want to traumatize them.

When they had seemed convinced enough by his story, he had taken the crunches that had been leaning on the wall and had started to leave the house with only one word needed: _training_ – something that was becoming essential to their survival, since Kakashi was feeling that they would have to face Zabuza again soon enough, and that this time, he would probably be accompanied by the masked boy. The silver-haired man sighed as he made his way to the forest behind Tazuna's house. In what had he embarked himself?, he wondered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

When they finally stepped in a clearing, the sun was still low, but one ray of light was successfully piercing through the leaves. Kakashi walked in front of his students, and facing them, he noted that one black-haired boy was observing him with a disbelieving look. "How are you supposed to teach us something if you can't even stand on your own?"

He knew it was coming, so he smiled. "Don't worry, Sasuke. You're the ones who will do most of the work anyway… But, if you're in such a hurry, I guess we could start. First, I have to tell you that what I'm going to show you today is the foundation of all training and it's neither a jutsu nor a new fighting style."

"What is it? What is it?"

The silver-haired man turned to Naruto who was bouncing in excitement. "Tree climbing."

He let the silence stretched for a while, relishing in the dumbfounded expressions he was receiving with a smirk hidden behind his mask. The pink-haired girl took a step closer, worry apparent on her features. "S-sensei…"

"I'll show you." After interrupting Sakura, Kakashi walked slowly towards the forest, his students looking at him, unconvinced. However, their expressions changed when the silver-haired man began to climb the tree, his body parallel to the ground, his feet and crutches the only things that touched the trunk. Then, as he reached a branch high enough, he followed its path until he found himself head down, his hair still bristling in the same way, but seeming in agreement with gravity for once. When his gaze met the three genins below, their eyes were round like balls. He chuckled as he returned slowly back to them. "So, still not interested?"

The trio stayed silent but their determined expressions said it all, so Kakashi quickly turned to Sakura and asked her to explain the basics of chakra. When the little bookworm finished her answer, the silver-haired man used her explanation to show the relevance of his training. When he told them that they could focus chakra to a specific place in their bodies – like their feet – the three students quickly closed their eyes and began to try experiencing it by themselves. Then, when they felt ready, they rushed to the forest in front of them, trying to ascend the trees. Unsurprisingly for the silver-haired man, Naruto was the first to fall after a mere step on the trunk, although he was quickly followed by Sasuke, who managed to climb a little higher, but not that much. Yeah, it wasn't that easy, he thought, eyeing the boys with mirth.

"It's pretty easy, isn't it?"

Hearing the voice of his female student in the air, Kakashi looked up to the sight of Sakura, sitting on a tree branch and waving at them with a proud smile on her face. "Oh, look at this. Who would have thought Sakura was the most advanced of you three? Who knows, she may even be the one to become Hokage! Well, the Uchiha clan isn't that powerful after all…" Sakura's expression fell when he began teasing the boys. Turning to her, Kakashi decided to put her to the test. "Mah, Sakura-chan. Since you're already so talented, perhaps you would like to use this day to rest? You didn't get much sleep last night and I heard Tsunami needed to go grocery shopping to–"

"Oh, hell no!" After the words had escaped Sakura's lips, a deep blush appeared on her face and a hand flew to her mouth, while all the males of Team Seven snapped their heads in her direction, eyes wide. She cleared her throat. "I mean, I was hoping I could train too, you know. I'm behind in other areas and I don't think that it's time for me to relax. On the contrary… with all due respect."

Kakashi stared at her for a while, a smile slowly appearing behind his mask as his lone eye began to crinkle. "Alright, no problem…" A hand on his chin, he pretended to think for a moment. "Mm… you could go down the river and I'll join you there in about… let's say… thirty minutes. First, I have to make sure the boys get better, but you can start with a classic fitness training while you wait." He winked at her and she suddenly jumped from her tree with a toothy grin.

"Hai! Thanks a lot, sensei!" Without one glance behind, she entered the forest, leaving the two brooding boys to watch her retreating back.

When he witnessed their expressions, the man chuckled subtly. "Come on guys, nothing is lost yet. You're still able to prove yourself. Just focus on your chakra, you have to put enough to stick, but not too much or you'll break the bark." The boys nodded once before returning to their task, and after watching and directing them for thirty minutes, Kakashi left in turn by the forest, heading to where he was feeling Sakura's chakra.

When he came out of the foliage and entered a shore next to a flowing river, he noticed that she had taken his advice very seriously. Sweat beading on her forehead, she was trying to finish her push up with shaking arms. When she finally kneeled, panting, her eyes landed on him, and he waved at her.

"If you have finished your training, I could start the lesson. You're ready?" She nodded quickly and got up. "Perfect." He began to walk to the river, and turned to her. "I was wondering if you're chakra control was good enough for you to do this." He resumed his walk and stopped again when he was in the middle of the stream, his feet floating on top of water as if it was concrete floor. He witnessed his student's viridian eyes widening. "You don't have to worry, I'm sure you'll manage just fine. It's the same process as tree climbing, but I have to warn you, it requires more precision." As he was speaking, Kakashi made his way back to the shore, then turned to the pink-haired girl and smiled. "Your turn."

While her eyes were closed and she began to focus on her chakra flow, the silver-haired man took the time to look at her seriously. Her small figure was tense and her eyebrows, knitted. Then, his eyes lingered for a moment on her forehead, where a new wound was visible. At the sight, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Thankfully, Kakashi didn't have time to ponder more on the matter anymore, because after taking a deep breath, Sakura started to walk in the direction of the river. When she reached it, she gently placed a foot on it, and seeing that she remained on the surface, she decided to put the other and advanced a little further away. At first, she sank, the cold water slowly starting to cover her legs up to her knees. But after a minute of intense concentration, she reemerged and with furrowed brows, she let herself swayed to the movements of the waves.

Now, Kakashi was really impressed. He would have never thought that his little student would have such a good chakra control. Perhaps you didn't have to be a genius after all, he observed, thoughtfully. Then, an idea popping in his head, he decided to call Sakura back. The girl arrived seconds later, a proud smile adorning her features.

"Mah, Sakura-chan, you have a gift, really. Your chakra control is impressive for a girl your age." He stopped to appreciate the glint that was appearing in her eyes. "When the mission will be over, I'll try to find someone to teach you medical ninjutsu, if you're interested. You meet all the criteria, and since you wish to protect people, I'm sure you'll find it useful. What do you think?" She nodded quickly, her mouth slightly open, but with no sound coming out of it. "And for your current training, I was thinking we could try to enhance your strength." At that, her brows furrowed. "There's this powerful woman. She's the grandchild of Senju Hashirama, the first Hokage. Her name is Senju Tsunade."

"One of the legendary sannin."

He smiled, not surprised by her knowledge. "Yes. If you know of her, you probably also know that she's one of the best medics in the world. But, she's also a deadly woman, her impressive strength coming from her precise chakra control. I want you to try and do the same." He sighed and passed a hand through his silver hair. "You're tiny, Sakura. Even if you eat more and exercise every day, there's a limit to the changes in your body. It's natural… You're just made like this and we have to accept that." She casted her eyes down and he could feel her sorrow. "But, I know you can be a powerful kunoichi. I just want you to be able to protect yourself from… bigger opponents."

He locked eyes with her, and after clearing her throat, she nodded. "So, how do I do this?"

He ruffled her hair. "Simple. For now, I just want you to practice focusing your chakra to your hands, try to stand head down on the river for example. If by tomorrow, you feel you've mastered this, you can try to release the stored chakra in one shot. Start by holding a leaf in your hand. If it works, the leaf should rip at least a bit…" He sighed. "Am I being clear?" She nodded with a determined frown. "Good. I have to go back to the boys. You're okay by yourself?"

"Hai!" The man chuckled at her childish antics, and turned to leave, but a call from the girl made him stop. "Sensei, thank you for your help. Now, I don't feel so useless. I've finally found my strength! And it means a lot to me that you've taken a bit of your time to teach me personally. Thanks again…" When he turned, he noticed that the girl's face was tilted downward in a respectful bow, and that her ears were burning red. He patted her head softly and was taken aback when the girl circled her arms around his torso. After an uncomfortable moment, he finally closed his own arms around her small figure.

"Sakura… You should know that I will always have your back, no matter what you need."

The pinkette stepped back and smiled at him. "Me too, sensei."

He chuckled. "Alright. See you at diner." He waved one last time before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

.

.

.

.

They were running, _together._ It was dawn, they had eaten in silence, and then had just started jogging, _together_. Eyeing her teammates, Sakura was sure they were as dumbfounded as she was. This was the first thing they had ever done willingly with each other and yet, it had seemed so natural. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth at the thought. They were becoming a team, for real. Even Sasuke had warmed a bit. "_If you say so…_" She rolled her eyes at Hana's antics.

When they reached the same clearing as yesterday, the boys stopped abruptly in front of two trees, and after assessing the other's progress, they glared at each other. Sakura sighed then cleared her throat. "I'll see you at lunch, I guess?" The black-haired boy nodded before returning to his tree, but the blond just stared at her, his cheeks red.

"Sakura-chan… Could you… Give me some tips?"

It had been a whisper, but she had heard it nonetheless, and she was now taken aback by the question – did someone just ask her for advice? After recovering from her shock, the girl diverted her gaze from Naruto's big puppy eyes, and noticed that Sasuke had stopped moving, probably listening to the conversation. So, when she finally answered her teammate, she talked loud enough for both boys to hear.

"I don't really know how to explain it, it's so natural for me. But you just really have to learn how your chakra feels, you know? If you're taking more time to concentrate, it's okay… I mean, eventually, you'll learn how much you need, and it will become natural for you too, but at first, maybe you should only focus on what's happening inside of you, how your feet feel… And also, Naruto, you really have to find a way to close your mind. You should try meditating every day. It will help you."

Naruto's face was contorted in concentration, trying to fully comprehend her advices. Then he looked up. "You meditate a lot, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah… Since I'm little, actually. It's the only way I've found to fall asleep at night… Otherwise, I was always hearing their laughs… you know?"

"Who's laughs?"

She sighed. Of course, he had never noticed she had been bullied. He had been preoccupied with his own problems after all. "No one that matters. Anyway, I hope I've helped you. If you're looking for me, I'm at the river." She waved and left the clearing quickly, feeling two pairs of eyes burning the back of her head.

When she reached the shore again, she began by meditating for half an hour. She took this time to focus on her hands, how they felt, assessing how their chakra streams were made. They were tiny, felt unused, contrary to those of her feet; she guessed it was because she wasn't using her hands that much, which was a problem, really – she was a kunoichi after all. She would have to try and widen them in the next few days if she ever wished to be able to really do some damage one day.

Then, she practiced doing side wheels on the shore, trying to stick her hands to the sand enough to stop her body from falling when it stood perpendicular to the ground. It took her an hour to master – more that she thought it would take, actually – and she was now ready to try the same exercise on water. After two more hours, she came out of the stream, her clothes drenched but her face illuminated by a proud smile. Untying her wet hair and letting it fall on each side of her face, she plopped on the sand with a content sigh and reached for a green leaf a little further to her left. Holding it a few centimeters away from her eyes, she scrunched her face in concentration and tried to release her stocked chakra in one blow… and nothing happened. Her shoulders slumped. "_Damn, this is hard. Luckily, you're in charge of the body. I guess, I couldn't even walk on trees."_ When the pink-haired girl stayed silent, Hana felt the need to continue. "_You're really good at this. Don't give up. I know you can do it_." Sakura whispered a short _thanks_ before returning her attention to the leaf between her fingers.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, she snapped her head to the left, in the direction of the voice. The sight of Sasuke, leaning on a tree, arms crossed, welcomed her. Her heart skipped a beat and she gulped loudly.

"Trying to… rip the leaf?"

He took a step closer, frowning. "Is this a question?"

She blushed and jolted up. "Uhm, no… I mean… I'm trying to, but… Well, as you can see, it's still pretty intact." He swiftly took the leaf from her hand and started to observe it curiously. She cleared her throat. "I have to focus chakra in my hand, then release it all at once… Kakashi-sensei thought it would be a good way for me to become physically stronger… since, well…"

His eyes glanced up at her face, then assessed her tiny form. He dropped the leaf. "Hm. Sounds complicated."

"Yeah, it is…"

Then, silence fell in the clearing. They both stared at each other for a while, Sakura starting to feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Sasuke's gaze, a blush creeping on her face.

"And why are you wet?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh! I'll show you!" She turned and began to run on the river, Sasuke's eyes widening in turn at the sight. Then, when the girl stood on her hands, he started to walk closer to the stream, slightly amazed. Noticing his expression, Sakura came back, giggling. "Kakashi-sensei said I was really good at chakra control. Finally, something I can do, right?" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Then, she saw that the boy was eyeing her again and couldn't hold the words that escaped her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun… Why are you looking at me like this? It's not the first time I've noticed this since the beginning of the mission."

The boy looked startled by her question, but quickly recomposed himself and shrugged. "You're different from what I thought. I guess… You could be a good teammate… maybe."

She smiled. "Thanks… Naruto too, you know." When he diverted his eyes and pouted slightly, she chuckled, which made him look back at her. She blushed a shade darker. "Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry… for my past-behavior… me fangirling you and all…" Her voice wasn't more than a whisper, and she was gazing down at the ground, the tips of her ears turning crimson as an uncomfortable silence stretched.

"You apologize too much."

Sakura's eyes snapped back to her teammate, surprise written all over her features. Then, she tried to relax herself and cracked a smile. "Mm… Well, I think it needed to be said, because I just want you to be comfortable around me… We're teammates now… it's important that we trust each other… I guess I wanted you to know that if I'm asking to train with you, in the future, it's because I want to become stronger with you, as teammates usually do. I hope we will be able to do that one day."

"Hm. Maybe. We'll see…"

The smile on her face suddenly widened and when she spoke again, mirth was sparkling in her eyes. "Well, if I recall correctly, you don't really have a choice. We had a deal."

Slowly, a smirk emerged on his lips and he turned to face the forest. "Tch. Naruto's waiting. He wanted you to eat with us." When he jumped on the nearest tree, Sakura followed him, her laugh enveloping them with its beautiful notes.


	8. To Have Someone Dear

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite. But mostly, **thanks for reading**.

**Enjoy.**

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 – To Have Someone Dear**

.

.

.

_Sakura feels safe tuck between her two parents in the loving embrace they like to call family hug. With satisfaction, she closes her eyes and inhales deeply. The smell of fresh bread from her father's apron mixes beautifully with the floral scent of her mother's shampoo and this perfect combination completely relaxes her body to the point where her head sinks deeper into the man's arms. A subtle laugh from her mother and a purr from her father's chest make her crack an eye open. In Kizashi's eyes, Sakura can read all the love that he feels towards the little blonde woman in front of him. When he leans over her to kiss Mebuki, she diverts her gaze, giving them some privacy. A few seconds later, a pressure on the top of her head widens her smile. From the depths of all her being, the girl knows just how much she is loved._

_Suddenly, as a chuckle escapes her lips, her mother's grip on her forearm closes violently. She snaps her eyes open and notices the absence of her father. Then, she stares, between watery eyes, at an unknown woman with long and silky silver hair. Her limbs begin to shake at the sight and her breath accelerates. Who is she?__She lets out a cry when another squeeze on her arm starts to leave bruises on her whitish skin. Startled, the girl tries her hardest to escape a hand-shaped claw that slowly approaches her face. At the last moment, she manages to flee by running in the opposite direction. Behind her, hysterical cries burst out, but she doesn't turn, just accelerates her pace. After a while, the sounds around her come to a stop, so she halts and folds in half, panting. Suddenly, as exhaustion comes over her, she collapses on her knees, before completely falling to the ground, unconscious._

.

.

.

.

Two viridian eyes snapped open and the pink-haired girl suddenly sat in her bed, panting. In the darkness of the room, she could hear Naruto's characteristic snoring and the first chirping of birds blending together in a pleasant cacophony. When a drop of cold sweat slid slowly along her forehead, she wiped it off in a quick movement, her eyes widening a second later. Slowly, her hands lifted in front of her face, and she watched intently as they open and close a few times. Then, she jumped out of bed, both arms outstretched in the air in victory. It felt so great to be able to move again that Hana couldn't hold the giggle that escaped her lips. Eager to move by herself, she put on her training outfit and jumped through the open window in no time. After one deep inhale, she began her jog, relinquishing in the feeling of her limbs moving at the pace she craved, of her blood coursing faster and faster through her body, warming her arms and legs slowly. If she wanted to look to the left, she only had to turn her head in this direction – finally, some control.

An hour later, as the sun began to rise in the sky, the girl returned home and was met by the sight of Sasuke and Kakashi, sitting at the table and eating a quick breakfast accompanied by Tazuna and Tsunami. When the woman noticed Hana's appearance, she quickly asked her to sit and left the room, returning a moment later with a bowl of oatmeal in hand. As her stomach growled in anticipation, the pinkette began to engulf her breakfast.

"Tazuna-san." Everyone turned to look at the silver-haired man. "I think we should let Naruto sleep this morning. He returned late last night and had clearly overworked himself in the last few days. The three of us will act as your bodyguards, and we'll all hope that everything will go as smoothly as yesterday. We'll leave when you're ready." The old man nodded and minutes later the three Leaf's shinobis exited the house silently, following Tazuna's movement.

However, as they were making their way to the bridge, Hana couldn't help but to feel uneasy. She hadn't heard Sakura once since the day had started, which meant the little kunoichi was probably unable to speak again. She exhaled and swept her sweaty hands on her black shorts. She was hoping Zabuza wouldn't come and attack them today, because she hadn't even had the time to practice using her chakra once, and Sakura wasn't there to guide her. The sudden stop of footsteps in front of her shifted her attention back to what surrounded them. The bridge, now littered with unconscious bodies, was covered with a dense mist. Hana gulped.

"Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi's deep voice broke the heavy silence. It didn't take more for the black-haired boy to get into formation in front of Tazuna, kunai in hand. After Hana met his gaze, she quickly mimicked his posture and closed the circle around the bridge builder. In her head, she cursed her lack of luck as clones of Zabuza suddenly appeared, encircling the group and looking at them with a condescending look and a hidden smirk.

"Still cluttered with those brats, Kakashi?" Hearing the man's voice, a shiver ran down her spine, but she refrained from showing it. To her left, she noticed Sasuke's trembling hands as Zabuza voiced her thoughts. "Look at him. This one is so frightened that he can't stop shaking."

"Hm." Hana's eyes snapped to her teammate's face and landed on a playful smirk. "It's not fear, it's excitement."

"Sasuke, go." Following Kakashi's command, the boy jumped high in the air and in a few quick movements, defeated the clones, every beaten opponent disappearing in a splash of water. With new found admiration and growing anticipation, Hana gulped. She just hoped her sensei wouldn't ask her to do the same. When silence returned, two shadows appeared slowly out of the mist.

"I see…" Zabuza chuckled. "This one is not so bad. I found someone for you, Haku." The smaller form took a step forward and his masked face came in sight. Hana's gaze then fell to his right hand, where a sharp senbon was coming out of his long-sleeve.

"Yes, Zabuza-san. Don't worry. It will be over soon." His sentence barely finished, Haku lunged at Sasuke with an impressive speed, a senbon aimed at the boy's face. However, at the last second, the Uchiha blocked the attack with a kunai. As both boys put pressure on their weapons, trying to hurt the other, Hana's eyes widened and her grip on her own kunai tightened.

"Your boy is fast, Kakashi." Zabuza's voice startled her and she glanced back at the taller man. "I've never seen anyone being able to dodge Haku's attacks before. But I must warn you, it will not be enough. Get ready to see your precious students die one after the other, copycat."

Hana noticed when her sensei's body stiffened. "Hm. I wouldn't count on that, if I were you." His serious tone resounded in the mist and buried the noise of metal against metal coming from the boys' fight. "Sasuke, here, is the most promising genin of his year and the only survivor of the famous Uchiha clan. Sakura-chan, over there, is the smartest kunoichi of her age, and the third member, Uzumaki Naruto, is the most unpredictable ninja… ever. Don't underestimate them or it will be your downfall."

As if to show the veracity of his sensei's words, Sasuke finally landed a kick in Haku's abdomen, the masked boy retreating a bit after the attack, but only to jump back in the battle at full speed, Hana's eyes unable to follow his movements. Then, they both stopped, face to face, hands in hands, limbs trembling under the pressure of the other. Sasuke's expression was focused, serious. However, when Hana redirected her gaze to his opponent, she was met by the sight of a mask and she remembered with uneasiness that the other boy was an enigma, someone they didn't know anything about, neither his age nor his skills. As she was reflecting on this, the masked boy did something that took every member of Team Seven by surprise. Using his and Sasuke's fingers still intertwined in a feral grip, Haku began to form hand-signs. Under the bewildered look of the Uchiha, the boy casted a special jutsu, mirrors of ice appearing from nowhere and encircling the black-haired boy like a prison.

Without further ado, Kakashi ran in the direction of his protégé, only to be intercepted by Zabuza, standing tall with one hand on the handle of his huge sword. "Your fight is here, Kakashi. I've warned you. Haku is stronger. No one has ever survived this attack. Say goodbye to your famous Uchiha."

The silver-haired man quickly analyzed the ice prison in front of him and frowned. "A kekkei genkai? Who is this boy?" As the words echoed in the air, Hana tried to remember where she had heard this term before. She stared at Kakashi's back, pensive, as the man turned to Zabuza again. "Sakura. Stay here and protect Tazuna-san. I'll take care of everything, don't worry."

Without waiting for an answer, Kakashi disappeared in the mist along with Zabuza, leaving the girl to watch, hopeless, the ice prison not so far from her. After a deep breath, she raised her kunai and stepped back closer to Tazuna. Thankfully, for now, she didn't have to do anything. As her shoulders began to relax, Sasuke's scream broke the tense silence of the bridge. Eyes narrowed, the girl tried to get a glimpse of the boy, but diverted her gaze quickly when she found him. She didn't know what to do. A boy she knew – but not that much – was being pierced by a multitude of senbons thrown from all directions at once. She knew Sakura would have wished she did something, but Hana wasn't ready to die either. Dammit, why on earth had she appeared in this world, again? She wasn't a kunoichi. No, she was far from that.

Another cry from the black-haired boy snapped her attention back to the ice prison. Swallowing hard, Hana slowly exhaled, and dropped her gaze on the ground, noticing Sasuke's kunai. Her resolve made, she turned to her client. "Tazuna-san, I'll try to give him his weapon back. Please, stay here. I'll be quick." The man nodded and Hana rushed towards the kunai, her heart beating hard in her chest. When her hand circled around the cold handle, she had to inhale sharply, because her arms were shaking. Then, she looked up at the black-haired boy. "SASUKE!" His head snapped instantly her way, and she didn't wait any longer before throwing the weapon in his direction with all her might. She tried to remember the posture Sakura had taken, the advice Naruto had given her, the technique Ino had used. With a small smile of relief, she watched as the kunai headed exactly where she was aiming. However, before it could reach the boy, Haku intercepted it, his body getting out of one of the mirrors. After a brief glimpse of the vanishing hope in Sasuke's eyes, Hana swallowed her guilt and turned on her heels, returning to the old man. When her gaze met Tazuna, she felt the need to explain herself. Casting her eyes on the ground, she cleared her throat. "That's all I could do…"

Suddenly, a painful cry echoed inside the ice prison and made something stir inside her belly. "_What are you doing? Are you really this heartless_?" Hana jumped slightly. Was that Sakura? "_Of course! Hana, what are you waiting for? We must help Sasuke-kun!_" The girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It wasn't that easy, really. Sasuke was clearly the most powerful member of their team – with the exception of their sensei. If he couldn't do anything, what could they do? Plus, Kakashi had asked her to protect Tazuna, if she was to leave, who would be looking for him. If he were to die, everything would have been in vain. In a situation like this, Hana had to remember the pink-haired girl to keep a cool head. "_Keep a cool head? You mean a cool heart! You know no one will attack Tazuna right now. Zabuza is busy with Kakashi-sensei, and Haku, with Sasuke-kun. You just don't want to admit you're scared of risking your life. But Hana, tell me, how would you be able to live your life knowing you've let him die?_" Well, of course, she would feel guilty, but in order to survive, you had to make sacrifices, Hana thought, brows furrowed. A sudden pain in the back of her skull made her flinched and she fell on her knees, eyes closed. "_I would have never thought you were this selfish. I guess I didn't know you. Listen, I don't care if I die, because at least, it will be while protecting the people who are dear to me. I can't let him suffer any longer, you hear me? It's Sasuke-kun, he's my teammate, my friend… I love him! If you don't move immediately, I will have to do it myself!"_

The pain vanished suddenly as Hana lost control of the body, and the pink-haired girl slowly got up and looked at Tazuna with a new flame in her eyes. The man smiled softly and nodded once. It didn't take more for Sakura to rush to the prison at full speed. Her vision blurred by the tears, she could barely discern the icy walls at first, but as she approached, they began to look bigger and bigger and her shoulders quickly slumped in defeat. When she finally reached a mirror, she stopped abruptly and stared at her reflection in the smooth and cold surface. Her eyes wandered on her drawn features, her pale skin and wet cheeks, her scar. A hand shut up and began to trace the tender flesh absentmindedly. Yes, she was stronger, she had found her strength, she could do it. Suddenly, Sasuke's scream resounded inches away from her and hardened her resolves. She closed her eyes, focusing on the chakra that ran through her body. Quickly channeling a large amount of it on her right fist, she took a swing and punched one of the mirrors, releasing the accumulated chakra at the same time. A crack formed on the perfect wall.

"What are you trying to do, little girl? It's useless, no one ever broke it. You certainly will not be the first." Ignoring Haku's comment to her left, she inhaled deeply and tried another punch. This time, other cracks joined the first one and blood began to drip from her knuckles. She heard a laugh, then the boy spoke again, but this time, his voice echoed inside the prison. "Your pink friend is trying to break the ice, how funny, really. She's clearly desperate to save you. I wonder what you mean to her. It saddens me to see her bloody fist. She doesn't have the strength… so I guess it means that she deserves to lose you." Feeling anger rose inside her chest, she punched the wall again, but this time, it exploded in a myriad of pieces.

As her eyes landed on a lying form on the ground, Haku appeared in front of her, a senbon in hand, and blocked her view. He was looking at her through his mask, his head leaning on one side, analyzing her from head to toe. "How did you do that, little girl?"

Her fists tightened. "I'm neither little nor weak, so don't underestimated me." Subtly, she tried to get another glimpse at Sasuke's form behind the boy. "What did you do to him?"

"Well, it's clear isn't it?" Haku looked behind his shoulders a mere second before returning his gaze on her. "I killed him, of course." His voice was devoid of any emotion and he was slowly walking closer towards Sakura, his head still leaning to one side in curiosity. "Why? What did he mean to you?"

Sakura's eyes were quickly filling with tears. "You're lying. Sasuke-kun is far too powerful, he can't be defeated." As the boy stepped forward again, the girl raised a kunai in front of her with trembling hands. "Stay where you are!"

"I'm not a liar. He's indeed dead… and you're weak." The next moment, Haku lunged with his senbon aiming at her, but the girl managed to avoid the weapon by focusing chakra to her legs, which increased her speed. However, a sudden pain to her arm told her she hadn't been able to entirely dodge the attack. She glanced at the cut on her limb. The blood oozing out was staining her white skin, but warming her cold arm.

"You aren't fast enough and you have no will. He was probably not that important to you, after all…"

She snapped her head up and glared at the boy as she felt blood boiling through her veins. Then, her face closing in determination, the pink-haired girl channeled the remnant of her chakra to her right fist and rushed in Haku's direction, aiming for his mask. He chuckled as he easily dodged the blow and watched the girl fall to the ground. However, when her punch created crevasses all around her hand, he took a step back.

Feeling her strength vanishing, Sakura stayed crunched on the ground with shaking limbs. "Dammit!" She couldn't control the sobs that started to escape her lips.

Suddenly, footsteps began to near her. "Look at yourself, ready to die to protect him. Now I can see your feelings, I can feel your pain. Now, I understand you. But, unfortunately, I have someone dear to protect too, little girl, and you're not enough to stop me, just like he wasn't enough either." Following her instincts, she reached for her kunai just as a rain of senbons began to fall on her, but even if she tried to deflect the most fatal blows, she still got hit at multiple places. While she was assessing her injuries, the boy lunged at her. A striking pain suddenly entered her abdomen and she fell backward, the boy's body landing on top of her and putting pressure on the embedded senbon. Then, he pulled his weapon on one side, tearing her shirt and opening her stomach. A cry of pain echoed in the silence of the bridge, but was quickly muffled by a cough of blood. Afterwards, her sensei's name flowed continuously out of her mouth, but her screams were now nothing more than whispers.

With another jab of pain, Haku took the weapon out of her wound, making her to look at his now blood-stained mask. She watched hopeless as the boy took another swing, and closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow that never came. Instead, the weight on her disappeared instantly and a familiar voice resounded as hands quickly began to put pressure on her stomach.

"Sakura! SAKURA! Stay with me! You hear me? Sakura!"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and when she took notice of a mop of jet-black hair, her body relaxed completely. "I knew you were still alive, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was a whisper, and a soft smile appeared on her bloody lips. When the boy heard her voice, his eyes snapped to meet hers and she was shocked to see that his usual obsidian orbs were now crimson red. "Sh-sharingan?"

"Sakura, stop talk–"

"So…" Haku interrupted him. "You're still alive, and you're stronger. Tell me, what does she mean to you?" As Sakura heard the voice closing on them, the pressure on her wound began to loosen. Eyeing her teammate, she just knew what he was about to do, and she tried desperately to grab his hand before he got up, but failed miserably. Sasuke, now standing, was about to lunge at Haku when her name echoed to her left and made the two boys to turn to the newcomer.

Seconds later, Naruto was kneeling to her side and taking her face in his hands. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but a sudden cough made blood splattering on his whiskered face. Abruptly, his eyes widened and began to wander on her body, assessing every injury, and when they locked with hers again, they were burning red. "N-Naruto?" She heard Sasuke kneeling again at her side and watched as he quickly grabbed the blonde's wrist and whispered something. Following the curve of the tanned hand, she finally noticed that Naruto's nails were currently looking like long claws and that they were penetrating her skin, the fact that she didn't feel anything being the scariest thing of all. Then, the blond abruptly got up, and a scream escaped his lips as his body began to bend backwards, an orange cloak surrounding him. The next moment, he was running on all fours, lunging at the masked boy.

As her eyes began to close in spite of her, Sakura felt her body being moved. Suddenly, she was enveloped by warmth and she stopped shivering – something she hadn't even noticed she was doing. Two shaky arms were wrapped around her body and applying pressure on her wound. She opened her eyes to look one last time at the sky, but her view was obstructed by Sasuke's face. Her head was resting on his chest, and when she realized it, she smiled at him before her eyelids closed again. As she lost consciousness, she heard whispers in her ears. "Don't you dare die on me, Haruno Sakura. Don't even think about being that selfish."

.

.

.

.

Fire. He was on fire. It burned. God, someone had to make it stop. He jolted when a hand gripped his forearm. He glanced up and met two red eyes. This boy, he knew him, yet he wasn't able to think clearly, to say his name. He looked beaten, every part of his body pierced by needles, his white shorts stained with blood. Sasuke. It was Sasuke, right? _The Uchiha brat._ What? Why was he thinking that? He tried to focus on the boy again. He was whispering. "You're hurting her." Her. He glanced back at the body beside him. Her. He knew who she was. But it wasn't her. She was pale, too pale. Even the green of her eyes seemed dull. Blood was flowing from her open mouth. It was Sakura, but it wasn't her. _She's dying, as expected. Weak._ No, she wasn't. She wasn't dying. She wasn't weak. He couldn't lose her, dammit. He loved her. He jolted up abruptly and his eyes landed on a figure standing not far from his injured teammates. The masked boy. It was him. He did this. He would have to pay for this. He would have to die. A sudden pain shook him to the core and a cry escaped his lips as he fell on all fours. He felt his skin burning, the smell of burnt flesh filtering through his nostrils. He screamed one last time before lunging at the boy. _Death. Blood. Kill. Kill. Kill him._

One punch to Haku's face and the boy was propelled backward, his mask crumbling into pieces. _Kill him._ Naruto rushed forward. _Kill. Kill._ He took another swing. _I want blood._ And aimed his fist to the boy as the last piece of his mask fell on the ground, uncovering a familiar face. _Die._ His hand stopped inches away from Haku's nose and slowly, the burning left his body, the hurting coming to an end. He knew him. That day… in the clearing. He knew him.

"Why are you stopping? I killed your friend, didn't I?"

Sakura. She wasn't dead, was she? Anger rising up, he punched him again, but this time, the boy merely moved from the impact.

Haku slowly turned to face him again. "You will not kill me with that kind of strength."

Naruto took a step forward, his fists clenched on each side. "What? You want me to kill you? Is that what you want?"

The boy nodded once. "You defeated me. You proved you can easily kill me, so just do it. You should respect your opponents by ending their sufferings." The blond frowned. "I'm Zabuza's weapon. But I lost. I'm of no use to him anymore. Kill me, please." Seeing that Naruto wasn't moving, Haku took a step forward. "I killed your dear friend. Kill me."

Flashes of Sakura's bloodied form resurfaced and the blond lunged at the other boy, but as his fist was about to connect, Haku disappeared, leaving Naruto dumbfounded.

.

.

.

.

He heard her scream, loud and clear. She was in pain. Where was Sasuke? What happened to them? With his trained ears, he could even hear his name being called, again and again. They were close. He had to do something. Kill Zabuza, take his genin with him, and leave this awful place. He couldn't see anything through the mist, but he could smell him. Zabuza was close too, he noticed. Then, another shout chilled his blood. Naruto was here, he had seen Sakura. He was desperate, angry. Was she…

"I don't know what is happening over there, but I'm assuming something bad occurred with your princess, Kakashi. She shouldn't have been here in the first place and you know it. She's no kunoichi."

The silver-haired man was about to respond when he felt it. The shift in the air.

"What's this? What were you hiding in that team, Hatake?"

So Zabuza felt it too, it seemed. Kyuubi was taking control, he could tell. This chakra was deadly and powerful, way more than his current opponent, and they both knew it.

"Zabuza. I'm sorry, but as much as I would like to continue our fight, I would have to accelerate things a bit." Swiftly, Kakashi waved some sings and bit his thumb, before planting his hands on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." In a cloud of smoke, eight dogs appeared in front of the man and without having to tell them anything, Kakashi looked as they ran in one direction, their noses stuck to the ground – it was a question of seconds now. While waiting, the silver-haired man focused his chakra to his hands and waved other familiar signs. In the distance, he heard his ninkens barking, and in a few strides, he found himself finally facing his opponent, the dogs' fangs embedded in each of the other man's limbs.

Lightning sparkling from his hand, he suddenly lunged at Zabuza. "Raikiri!" He tried to control his shivers as he felt his arm pierced through someone's chest. However, as the feeling of warm blood pouring out of the wound and onto Kakashi's shirt, his eyes widened and he took note of the smaller form in front of him. He had killed a boy. A young boy who had just sacrificed himself. Panic settling in, he tried to take his hand back, but noticed it was stuck in the boy's grip. The smaller hands were becoming rigid. He gulped and glanced back up. As a pool of blood began to create at his feet, flashes of another time, of another _raikiri_, resurfaced in his mind. He blinked repeatedly when Haku's face morphed into Rin's. He had killed her. He had killed him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's voice startled him and successfully got him out of his trance just in time to avoid the sword aiming at him. Landing further away, he finally detached himself from the dead boy and after gently lying the body down, he glanced at the blond.

"Naruto… Where's everyone? How are they?" Slowly, he watched as Naruto's expression fell, his azure eyes filling with tears.

"Sakura-chan… She's –"

"You don't have time for this, Kakashi. Your fight is here!" Zabuza lunged at the silver-haired man, but the latter avoided the blow again, and this time, as he felt anger boiling in his veins, he replied with a deadly combo, successfully injuring the man's arms. Suddenly, the sound of metal against concrete echoed in the silence of the bridge as the sword slid away from its owner.

"I've disabled your arms. The fight is over."

When he noticed the mist was dispersing, the Leaf's shinobi darted his eyes left to right in search of his team. In the distance, he finally discerned two figures – one lying on the other's knees. While Gato was making his appearance with a gang of tugs and Zabuza was deciding to avenge Haku, Kakashi ran towards his students, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Then he stopped, the sound of Naruto's footsteps resounding behind him as he fell on his knees, his mismatched eyes locking with two desperate obsidian orbs. He observed quietly Sasuke's expression. His face was wet, his brows knitted. The boy had never shown so much emotions before. Then, Kakashi directed his gaze on the lying kunoichi. She was unconscious, the pallor of her skin contrasting with the crimson of her bloody lips. Then, his eyes landed on her now uncovered stomach and Sasuke's hands on it. Quickly, he put his fingers to her neck. It was faint, but there. She was still alive. Abruptly, with shaking arms, he took her body from Sasuke's grip, and cradled her head between his shoulder and chin. Without a word, he left for Tazuna's house, cursing the lack of medic-nins in the area. He couldn't lose her again. Rin. Sakura. They were the same. They deserved to live. They were too good for this world. They were too dear to him.


	9. To Heal

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **Did you enjoy the fight at the bridge? I hope I was able to portray the Kyuubi's influence...

Now, this chapter is another transition with a lot of team bonding and some SasuSaku moments. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite and thanks for reading.

**Take care.**

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 8 – To Heal**

.

.

.

_Don't_.

Her head is pounding. She tries to move her fingers, but both her hands are caught in something sweaty and warm.

_You._

She swallows. Her eyes flutter open, but her long eyelashes get stuck in a wet lock of pink hair. The feeling of a familiar warmth on the top of her head disappears as the sound of a moving chair echoes in the silent room.

_Dare._

Her tongue appears slowly behind her cracked lips and starts to moist them. A hand pushes the lock of hair away and lingers on her cheek. She tries to open her eyes again and a shadow moves to block the blinding light. When she finally manages to regain her focus, she recognizes the azure eyes and whiskered face of her noisy friend. She smiles, he laughs. All of a sudden, he's pushed and Sasuke appears in her land of vision. Obsidian meets viridian and for a minute, everything stays still. Then, as quickly as he appeared, the black-haired boy leaves her side.

_Die on me, Haruno Sakura_.

.

.

.

.

Tsunami had literally saved her life, and Kakashi couldn't say how grateful he was that his pink-haired student was still breathing. She and Sasuke had been a mess, their bodies filled with senbons, blood all over their clothes. He had failed them – her – that day, he knew it. He shouldn't have accepted this mission in the first place. He should have sent a report to Hokage-sama and returned them safely back home. They hadn't been ready for an A-rank mission, and Kakashi had overestimated himself. Now, he was stuck at her bedside, looking at her face crunching in pain with every movement, assessing her wound every time Tsunami came to change her bandages, feigning sleeping every time she woke up. The silver-haired man had to admit that he was avoiding her – he didn't know what to say to her, how to voice how sorry he was. He wasn't the only one though. Since she had woken up, Sasuke hadn't entered her room once, hadn't spoken to her, or even looked at her. Naruto hadn't been very different, to everyone's surprise. The three of them, they were cowards. They weren't able to face her, to look at the thing they had almost lost. They had all been alone once in their lives, so Sakura – and Team Seven – was everything to them, and by almost losing their girl, they got scared, they got hurt. They needed time to heal.

When he noticed the pinkette was stirring awake, Kakashi sighed and got up quickly, turning away from her. "Am I contagious or something?"

His body stiffened when he heard her cracked voice, but he kept walking in the direction of the closed door. "Mah, Sakura-chan, I don't see why you would think that…"

His hand settled on the doorknob. "Sensei! Nobody has talked to me or even looked at me since I woke up! What's going on with you three?"

He let the silence stretched as he hesitated, shifting his weight uncomfortably, his back still facing her. "I don't know what you're talking ab–"

"Kakashi, look at me!" The absence of the honorific startled him and in a slow movement, he finally turned to face her. When his eye stopped on her petite form, he couldn't hold a frown from appearing on his drawn features. "Sorry… sensei…" She then added, blushing.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Sakura." He closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm the one who should apologize. It's just… You were dead… Well, you looked dead. And your stomach… that scar will never go away, you know… And you're still hurting, I can see it… And it's all my fault."

When silence fell again, he opened his eyes and stared at her, noticing her confused expression. "What are you talking about? Haku did this to me, not you!"

"Aa. But, you see…" He walked back to her bed and sat on the chair to her left. "I'm your sensei. I should have protected you. I've let you down miserably that day…"

She sat up abruptly and winced from the pain. When he tried to help her, she slapped his hand away and glared at him. "You ordered me to stay behind and I disobeyed. I'm the one to blame, not you!" She sighed in turn. "Sensei, I'm sorry, but I don't understand what is the problem here. Yes, I have a scratch on my stomach, but who cares? What I did, I did it for all of you and it worked. I'm alive because my teammates had my back, just like I had theirs. I trusted you with my life, sensei, and… well, I'm still alive, so it probably means something, don't you think? I've put my life in your hands as I will always do… and I will never regret this decision. I know how lucky I am to have you as my sensei."

He stared at her after that, savoring the colors that was slowly appearing on her pale face. Then, he watched her eyes widening as he placed a hand on the top of her head and chuckled softly. "No, Sakura. I'm the one who's lucky."

"Thank you, sensei." Her voice was a whisper, but her smile was honest, and he felt a weight lift from his chest at the sight. "Sensei… What about the others?"

He sighed and leaned in his chair, his hand leaving her hair and taking an orange book out of his pocket. "Give them some time, Sakura. They thought they had lost you. You've frightened them, because you made them realize how dear you were to them, and how close they were to lose everything again."

"Again?" His eyes glanced up from the book and he gave her a knowing look, before returning to his favorite story. "I see…" It was a whisper, more for her than for him, so he ignored it. Then, she cleared her throat and he glanced back at her. "Aren't you leaving?"

His eye crinkled. "I'll stay for a while."

.

.

.

.

Inari had been right all along. Tsunami's son had been getting on his nerve since day one, telling them that shinobis were useless, that they were suicidal, that they were all going to die one day. Naruto had been a fervent defender of the shinobi life back then, but after the events on the bridge, he had to admit that Inari had been right – partially right, at least. Sakura-chan, Haku, they both had sacrificed themselves, they had been willing to die in order to protect others. He couldn't judge them, he would have done the same for his team. Heck, even the bastard had almost died for this stupid mission. Maybe, in the end, they were all just crazy people…

He eyed his teammate's profile as they walked through the forest, back to Konoha, back to home. He was silent, but more than usual. Something was off, something was different with the gloomy Uchiha. He glanced back at the two other members of his team and his eyes met with tired viridian orbs. He quickly returned his gaze forward and accelerated his pace.

But Sakura-chan was still alive, right? Kakashi had called it _teamwork_. They had all been there for each other, that was why they were still alive today, contrary to the duo of the Mist. He guessed his sensei was right, but still, he had almost killed her himself back then. It was because of the beast, he knew that, but it didn't make it any less awful. She had been ready to die in order to protect a teammate, and he hadn't been able to refrain from hurting her. He didn't deserve her – she was an angel, and he was a monster.

"Alright, guys. Sakura-chan needs to rest, and I'll have to take a look at her wound, so we'll stop for the night."

Dammit. He had whished they would come home tonight. This way, it would have been easier to avoid her.

"Tch. We're almost there. If we continue, we'll arrive before nightfall."

Well, Naruto guessed he wasn't the only one with the desire to return home quickly. He glanced at his teammate. His posture was tense and his eyes closed. God, he looked mad.

"It's okay, sensei. I can walk the rest, I'm better now." The blond turned to look at his other teammate just as Sasuke glanced back himself. They both probably noticed the same thing, because the black-haired boy shrugged and dropped his bag.

"No. It's fine. I'll start the fire."

Yeah. She looked tired. And pale. And sad. Oh, what would he give to put a smile on her pretty face… But he couldn't approach her, he couldn't risk hurting her again.

The sun had fell slowly after that. Kakashi had helped Sakura-chan with her bandages and had inspected her wound. She was healing fast, and she had told them it had something to do with meditation, because every time she was focusing chakra to her belly, it was helping. Sensei had looked at her with surprise and admiration then. Yeah, his Sakura-chan was smart, he though, smiling softly.

It was now a little past midnight and he was still awake, keeping watch. For a while now, his gaze was returning to the small form of his pink-haired teammate. She was stirring awake slowly, he could tell. Every time she would turn in her makeshift bed, a small whimper would escape her lips.

Then, she abruptly sat up with a sigh, and he diverted his gaze just in time to avoid her piercing glare. His body stiffened when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. "Naruto –"

"Sakura-chan, you should go back to sleep." He wished she had obeyed. On the contrary, the fallen trunk on which he was sitting shifted a little when an additional weight was added. Naruto kept his gazed to his left, away from his teammate's form.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Suddenly, his head snapped to the right, eyes wide. "What? No, never! Sakura-chan, you're perfect!"

"Then, why won't you look at me?"

Her eyes were piercing through him like sharp knives. He gulped. "I am?"

She sighed and he noticed her fists were tightening on her laps. "Naruto… You know what I mean."

Confronted to her threatening tone, the blond put his hands around hers and focused his gaze on something right above her right ear. "Sakura-chan… I'm sorry if I worried you. It wasn't my intention. It's just…" He swallowed, in search of words. "I don't deserve your friendship. I'm unworthy."

"What?" Her hands wrapped around his and squeezed slightly. "Nonsense. Naruto, you're always so nice to me. I'm the one who's unworthy." In the corner of his eyes, he noticed her head falling, her gaze landing on their intertwined hands. "I was such a bitch to you and I never apologized."

"Don't do it! Please, don't. You don't understand…" He pulled his hands away and turned his head to the left.

"So, please, explain to me!"

He sighed, passed a hand through his blond locks – a habit he was stealing from his sensei, he knew it –, and looked her way again, but remained silent, his face scrunched in thoughts, trying to find the right words. Meanwhile, Sakura was watching him intently, frowning. "I… I have a demon inside of me." He blurted out the words and hid his head in his hands afterwards.

Silence stretched for a while, and he could see the wheels turning in her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I literally have a demon inside of me. The nine tails… Kyuubi."

There, he had said it. Now, it was out of his chest and into the air. He could already imagine her terrified expression, and he just knew she would leave his side in a matter of seconds now. His head sank lower between his hands. He would be alone, all over again. Maybe Iruka-sensei would –

A hand placed itself on his right shoulder. "Naruto, you really think I care about that?"

"Well… yeah." He slowly looked up and avoided her eyes to watch at the moon above his head. "Everyone who knows it hates me."

"What?" The grip on his shoulder tightened. "Naruto, is this the reason why people are so mean to you?" He nodded and his azure eyes finally locked with her viridian orbs. "It's awful, Naruto! It shouldn't be a problem. It isn't a problem! Listen." She cupped one of his whiskered cheeks. "I don't care what lies inside of your belly, because I know what's inside your heart. For me, you will always be the noisy friend who annoys me half of the time." She wrapped her arms around him and nestled her nose in the crook of his neck to muffle the sound of her shy laugh.

He tried his best to control the shivers that this contact was creating. "Sakura-chan, don't joke with that, it's serious. I could kill you one day. When he takes control, I can't stop him. Just like with Haku… I could have killed him. I could have killed you." He got out of her embrace and took one of her arms in his hand looking at rosy scars in the shape of claws that littered her skin.

"But you didn't. I'm still alive, look! And Haku sacrificed himself for the person he loved. Honor his devotion and don't feel bad for what happened." She sighed. "Naruto, you saved my life, you're being ridiculous, you –"

"But what about next time?"

She pulled her arm away from his grip and replace her hand on his shoulder. "We'll see about that next time… if there's a next time, that is." At that, she gave him a knowing look. "I know there's only good in you, Naruto, so I will always trust you." She brushed his arm until she reached his hand and gave it a squeeze. "But, if you need someone at this hypothetic next time – to help you come back, I mean –, then I'll gladly be that person. You can trust me too, Naruto. After all, I'm your teammate."

For a while, they were silent. The boy was looking at his pretty friend with a dumbfounded expression. Yes, he was lucky. He was lucky that this wonderful person was his friend, that this gentle smile was for him, that these soft eyes were looking at him. For the first time in his entire life, Naruto felt loved. So, when he circled his arms around her petite form and brushed his lips against her silky hair, it was with gratitude. "Sakura-chan, thank you. You and the others, you're everything to me."

Her head cradled between his shoulder and chin, her voice sounded muffled when she spoke again, her breath tingling the skin of his neck. "Don't underestimate yourself, Naruto. You mean a lot to us too." She paused for a moment, then pushed away enough to meet his gaze. "Now, I hope everything will go back to normal between us." She kissed him quickly on his forehead and returned to her sleeping bag as the blond boy watched her retreating back, dumbfounded, a smile slowly emerging on his face.

.

.

.

.

He tossed and turned in his bed for a while, not able to fall asleep, yet too tired to do anything. It was like this since they returned from Waves, almost a week ago. Their sensei had declared they needed time to recover from their previous mission and had given them some days off. What a bad idea, really. Now, he was stuck glaring at his ceiling every night, and avoiding the dobe every day. He sat up with a sigh and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Nothing was working, he wasn't able to get her out of his mind – that annoying pink girl. He couldn't even close his eyes without having flashes of her face contorted in pain, of her skin as white as snow, of her blood all over his pale hands. And in the rare moments when he managed to fall asleep, his dreams were always the same, with his teammates, all dead, scattered on a sticky ground, just like he had found his family four years ago. His sensei, with his lone eye open, would be staring blankly at the ceiling; Naruto, his face down, would have a big gash on his back and his hand would be outstretched, trying to reach him – or rather her; And Sakura, head resting on Sasuke's chest, would have the same crimson red all over her bare stomach, and one of his shaky hands would inexplicably be soothing her long pink hair as his other would be applying pressure on her wound.

He got up abruptly and changed into his working clothes. The moon was still high in the sky, but he didn't care. Right now, he was losing time. Maybe after a good jog, his eyes would finally close and his mind would shut. While running, he was always thinking of nothing. Nothing was great, he thought, as he turned the corner of his street, relishing in the cold breeze on his forehead. As his heart began to beat faster in his chest, he felt his shoulders relax. Yes, that was it. Nothing. Just him, and his breathing, and the night sky, and Naruto. Wait, what?

"Bastard."

Sasuke stopped centimeters away from the blond boy, who seemed to have been waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest and his orange suit contrasting violently with the darkness surrounding them. The black-haired boy frowned. "What do you want?"

"We're beginning our team training again tomorrow." Naruto stepped forward, glaring at Sasuke. "I'll be late, sensei too – well for him it's as usual, but for me, it will be intentional." Then he stared at the Uchiha intently, as if he was waiting for something.

The black-haired boy sighed. "And why are you telling me this?"

"You will talk to Sakura."

Obsidian eyes widened at that. What was the dobe doing? It wasn't his business. "Is this an order?" Sasuke stepped forward, his nose almost brushing the blond's forehead.

"Yes."

He crossed his arms and looked down at his teammate. "Why? And why do you care?"

Suddenly, Naruto jabbed a finger into Sasuke's chest with enough force to bruise. "You haven't talk to her once since the events on the bridge. Not once! I know it because she told me. You're hurting her, you're making her cry. She thinks you're mad at her."

He pushed the blond away and shrugged. "I am." Naruto's mouth opened slightly and he stared at Sasuke, dumbfounded. "What she did was stupid. She almost died. What, she thought she was strong enough to stop that boy? She's useless Naruto. You know it. We always have to watch her, protect her. She's dragging us down."

His teammate snorted. "I know you don't mean it, Sasuke. I know it, because I understand where it comes from – your anger, that is. You've been afraid of losing her, of being left alone again. You want to know how I get it? Because I felt the same. But I've talked to her and it passed, and now, it's your turn. She's still alive, and she's eager to train and learned how to kick ass, and I won't let _you_ drag_ her_ down. She was about to give her life for you, be grateful, bastard… and apologies."

He sighed. Yeah, the dead last was right, he admitted, reluctantly – something he wouldn't think often in his life though. How could he have let them in so easily, without even noticing? He was supposed to be the lone Uchiha, the boy who didn't need anyone, the boy who didn't care. When did that change?

"I'm not apologizing."

"Teme –"

"But I'll talk to her. Tomorrow morning."

His answer seemed to be enough, because the blond never finished his sentence and casually put his hands behind his head after that, a smile appearing on his face. "Good. See you tomorrow then!"

As the orange suit began to disappear in the darkness of the night, Sasuke's mouth moved on its own. "Naruto." His voice was not more than a whisper, yet the blond heard it and stopped dead on his track. He didn't turn though, he was waiting his back facing him, and Sasuke didn't know if he should just leave right here and now, or continue. He chose the latter.

"I heard you, the other night. I know about the Kyuubi." He watched intently as the other boy's shoulders stiffened. He inhaled once and resumed his jog. However, as he reached Naruto's tense form, he couldn't hold the words that escaped his lips. "I don't care." Seconds later, his Uchiha red fan was out of sight.

.

.

.

.

This morning was going to be… uncomfortable, she could tell. Between her and Sasuke, it was tense, to say the least. And for a weak now, she was thinking of maybe asking Kakashi-sensei for help with her and Hana's problem. "_Is it because of what happened back then? With Sasuke and all?_" Well, of course it was. Hana had almost let Sasuke-kun died, after all. But, in the end, it was more than just that. That day, she had lost control of her body again, without notice. So, really, there was no way of telling where and when they would switch bodies again, and that thought was scary enough. "_I'll give you that. But I still don't think Kakashi is a good option. What if he doesn't believe us? Just wait a little longer, I'll think of something…" _The pinkette rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration._ "And Sakura… for the _Sasuke thing_… I'm sorry. We're different, I get it. We have different opinions on different subjects and I'll try to listen more next time something like that happens. But in the meantime, could you please focus on your training and your life – you've already bumped into two people since you left the house and it's becoming annoying."_ Sakura sighed again and kicked the dirt as she slowly made her way to the bridge where her team was supposed to meet.

She missed them – her boys. A week without missions or trainings had been hard, but she needed the time to heal, she guessed. Back in Konoha, she had been seen by a medic-nin, but the woman had announced the wound was already healing by itself, that she should let it be. Not that she cared about the scar though… just, she was eager to train again, to become stronger, to be of use. The bright side of it all was that she, at least, had the time to read some books on medical training while she was waiting for her wound to heal. Hopefully, she would have the occasion in the next few days to ask for help at the hospital or something. She smiled slightly at the thought.

Then, she reached the familiar bridge, where Sasuke was already waiting, leaning on the rail, and her expression fell suddenly. She gulped when she took a similar position a few meters away from him.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded and they fell silent again. Then for another five minutes, she stared in the distance and waited for the other members to arrive.

"Sakura?"

And now, she was imagining it – him talking to her. Was she that desperate? Maybe she had played too many scenarios in her head in the past week, because surely, Sasuke-kun would never start a conversation by himself, even less with her. She knew him too much to have hope.

But then, when she heard someone cleared their throat, she finally had to acknowledge his attempts and quickly looked at him. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something, so she obliged confusedly. "Mm. Sasuke-kun? What?"

A smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Where were you?"

"Stop mocking me." God, she was blushing for sure, she could tell. She fidgeted. "I wasn't expecting you to talk to me, that's it. It's been a week since I last heard your voice if I recalled correctly." He diverted his eyes at that and turned to face the water, his gaze slowly losing focus in the slow movements of the stream. "Sasuke-kun?"

She had pushed her luck with that sentence, she knew it. She should have listened to Ino's advice; _When a handsome boy teases you, you just smile and be pretty. _On the contrary, she had tried to make him feel bad or something, what was her prob–

"Why would you do that? Risk your life, I mean. It was stupid." He was whispering and Sakura had to strain her ears to understand.

"You mean… with Haku?" She moved in turn to look at the river below. So that was what it was all about… "I thought it was clear… I wanted to save you. And it wasn't stupid… it worked."

He sighed. "The fact that it worked doesn't mean it wasn't stupid, Sakura. You almost died." When he glanced at her, she had to control her expression, because she was surprised to see how fragile he looked, like he was about to break.

"Were you… Were you afraid of losing me?"

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself, it's not like that." He snapped his head back forward and she noticed his hands were clenching the railing of the bridge, his knuckles turning white.

She turned to face him. "I know, Sasuke-kun. That's not what I meant…" She scrutinized his profile, in search of the previous emotions, but they were gone. "Sasuke-kun… Does it have something to do with what happened… I mean, with your family?"

He abruptly turned to face her too, and she had to refrain from running away when she met his glare. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

Not able to hold his gaze any longer, she dropped her eyes. "S-sorry." Looking at the ground, she noticed he was shifting uncomfortably. She inhaled deeply and gazed back up. "Listen, I truly care about you and the others. That's why I did it. It would have been against my nature to let you suffer alone." She was about to reach for his hand but stopped mid-way. He wasn't Naruto, she remembered quickly. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "And I will do it again, if needed – risking my life, that is. I hope you can understand that… You know, this selfishness – that's how you called it back then, right? –, well, I can't control it. I need you to live. I'm sorry." Now, she could tell her face was a dark shade of red, but she kept her eyes on him.

"More than you want to live." It wasn't a question, she observed as he took a step forward, frowning.

She glanced at the river again and chewed on her bottom lip. "Mm… Not really… It's more that I don't think I could live with myself if you were dead and I hadn't done anything to try and save you… So, in a way, yeah, I guess I'm selfish…" She looked back at him with soft eyes. "But, Sasuke-kun, I really am sorry… I know you already lost so much… Listen, I'll try my best to stay alive. If not for me, then for you." She tried a smile, but his frown only deepened.

"You should live for yourself and yourself only."

"Aa." She waved her hand as if she was trying to sweep to subject away. "Someone already tried to teach me that lesson… And it obviously didn't work." She chuckled as he began to shake his head in disbelief. "Say, Sasuke-kun." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "If you need to talk, I'm here…"

He closed his eyes solemnly and his voice mingled with the sound of the flowing water.

"Aa."

At the end, she was happy she hadn't followed Ino's advice.


	10. To Trust

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **Alright, stay with me guys. This is another transition chapter, but action begins next week with the Forest of Death! I promise you a lot of fighting scenes and SasuSaku moments in the coming chapters.

This story has officially reached 50 followers and I'm so happy. Thank you all. This is my first fic, so I never thought I would have more than 10 followers honestly. So it means a lot!

Continue to Read/Review/Follow/Favorite.

**Enjoy!**

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 9 – To Trust**

.

.

.

Day and night, really – this girl was an enigma. Yesterday, she had been focused and determined, kind, considerate, and unsure of herself. Today, she was still focused and determined, but also self-centered, impatient, and, there, he said it, arrogant as hell. Though he couldn't say he didn't like it – this other side of her. It was nice training with someone like this. She was always pushing him to his limits, making his blood boil, and, most importantly, making him forget how sweet she was, which then made it easier for him to punch her without feeling guilty.

"Guys, let's go!"

The Uchiha sighed. "I can't."

The blond turned to look at him, the feeling of betrayal apparent on his whiskered face. "Bastard! You promised we were going to eat together tonight! It was a date!"

"Tch. Don't say that word." He closed his eyes as the giggles of the pink-haired girl entered his ears. "I can't eat ramen again. We've ate our lunches there for the past two days. I just can't."

"Yeah, but lunch and dinner are two different things. Come on, bastard!"

Sasuke shrugged and jumped in the nearest tree without even a glance at his teammates, and entered the forest just enough to be out of sight. Not far from his spot, he could still hear Naruto's loud voice resounding in the training grounds. They were slowly making their way through the main road in the direction of Ichiraku – without him. He sighed. Sometimes, he wondered why it was so hard for him to act normal, to do simple things like eating noodles with his friends – he meant teammates – and enjoying their childish antics. Why was he always pushing them away, relishing their absence? And what else did he have to do anyway? What was he going to eat? He closed his eyes in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to go grocery shopping. He sighed. Alright, then… He guessed it couldn't be helped.

Seconds later, he was leaping form one tree to another, trying to catch up with his teammates. He could already hear the irritating voice of the blond again. What were they doing? God, they were slow. A flash of orange suddenly directed his attention to the road not far from him. Careful not to be seen, he peaked between the leaves, and his eyes landed on a smaller boy with goggles on the top of his head, a ridiculous scarf swinging on his back. On the side, there were two other weird kids wearing the same goggles... If they were coming with them, then no, he wasn't going for sure. As Sasuke was about to leave before being noticed, the kid began to run away from an angry Sakura. At this sight, the Uchiha stopped dead on his track.

"Konohamaru!"

Suddenly, the said kid blindly bumped into a taller boy, who subsequently lifted the child by the collar of his shirt with an angry glare. Sasuke couldn't say who this guy was, but he sure hadn't seen a painted face like that before, so his eyes automatically narrowed suspiciously.

"Hey you! Let him go!"

Hearing his teammate's boisterous voice resounding to his left, his eyes snapped to Naruto and Sakura who were approaching the scene, but he quickly redirected his gaze to the stranger when a girl with blond hair appeared behind him. "Kankuro, stop it! He'll kill you if he sees this."

Kankuro – he guessed – smiled maliciously at the boy hanging from his grip. "Gaara is not here, so I get to play a little."

A movement of pink made Sasuke to divert his attention again and notice that his female teammate was stomping forward, fists clenched and a frown deepening on her face. He sighed. What did she think she was doing? Seeing that she wasn't stopping, he reached for pebbles in his pocket, and in a swift movement, threw them at the painted boy, successfully hitting the hand holding the child and releasing him by doing so. After witnessing the kid falling to the ground and scurrying away, the girl halted suddenly and redirected her gaze above her head to the tree in which the Uchiha was standing. A second later, all eyes were on him.

He glared at the stranger. "You should pick on someone your size."

The painted guy was about to answer when another voice rose from the other side of Sasuke's tree. "Kankuro, stop this… or I'll kill you."

The Uchiha froze at the same time of everyone else. Slowly, he glanced behind his shoulder and his gaze landed on another stranger, this time with red hair. His piercing eyes, a color similar to those of Sakura, were directed on him. Since no one ever deceived his sharp senses before, Sasuke's body tense when he met the stranger's stare. However, as he was trying to assess the other boy, the red-head gradually began to disappear in a swirl of sand. At this sight, Sasuke's eyes glanced back to the ground and with a dumbfounded expression, he observed the stranger reappearing between the painted boy and the blonde girl.

To his dismay, the pinkette chose this moment to take another step forward, arms crossed over her chest. "Who are you? From your headbands, I can tell you're from Sand. So, what are you doing here? State your business."

Again, with trying to provoke the strangers. Now, he had no other choice but to involve himself further more. At the thought, he jumped between his two teammates reluctantly.

"We're here for the Chuunin exams, of course. We have our passes. Don't worry, Pinky." The blonde flashed a card with a smirk on her face, and Sasuke swore she even had the nerve to wink at him – well, surely it was at him, and not at the dobe.

"Chuunin exams? What's this?" Naruto's stupid voice resounded to his right and Sasuke had to refrain from pinching the bridge of his nose upon hearing it. How could this guy be so ignorant? It was embarrassing, really.

As if to prove the Uchiha right, the painted guy snickered. "Of course, you don't know what it is. Only the best genins can attend it."

Konohamaru suddenly whispered something into Naruto's ears, after what the blond abruptly turned to the Sand shinobis with a finger pointing at them. "Alright, then!" His loud voice successfully startled Sakura and made Sasuke to close his eyes in annoyance. "Then, I'll take them and become a chuunin, believe it!"

Sasuke let out a sigh just as one of Sakura's entered his ears. They shared a glance and she rolled her eyes, but before he could react, he noticed that the strangers were walking away from them, so he turned and stepped forward. "Hey, you. What's your name?"

The girl quickly turned to look at him with a smug smile on her face. "Me?"

He exhaled loudly. "No, the red-head." His response however didn't manage to cover Sakura's snort. The blonde girl glared at her as the said boy turned to look at the Uchiha.

"Gaara. And you? I'm interested in you too."

Of course, you are, he thought smugly. After giving the stranger his name with a smirk on his face, he watched them walk away, blatantly ignoring Naruto's queries. However, before they were out of sight, Sakura stepped forward and shouted at the blonde. "Hey, pigtails!" They turned again, this time clearly annoyed, and the girl frowned at the nickname. "Don't call me pinky again, or you'll regret it."

The pinkette cracked her knuckles with emphasis before jumping in the nearest tree, Kankuro's eyes never leaving the woods as a smirk appeared on his painted face. "Mm. Feisty. I like it, Pinky."

Sasuke glared at the boy, who snorted before leaving with the rest of his team. Then, he turned to Naruto. "I'll find her, wait at Ichiraku." Without waiting for an answer, the black-haired boy quickly left in the direction of their other teammate. Minutes later and he was back at the training grounds, where Sakura was now punching a tree with clear frustration. After a long inhale, Sasuke let his presence known by walking forward, and she abruptly turned to face him. "_Sasuke. Great.__"_

He stared at her for a while with narrowed eyes. "What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

Tch. She was playing dumb. He passed a hand through his jet-black hair with a sigh. She wasn't fooling him though. He crossed his arms over his chest and noted that she was mimicking his posture. "You've changed."

"That's the goal, Sasuke. Isn't it?"

He scrunched his face even more in front of her defiance and took another step forward. "That's not what I mean." He sighed again and let his arms fall in frustration. "You've changed since yesterday, Sakura."

"And this is a problem?" Her head was now tilted to one side.

His fists clenched. She wasn't just annoying now… No, she was truly irritating, and he was starting to have difficulty containing his anger. He took the time to breath deeply, before answering in a cold tone. "Yeah, it is, actually. It's like you have a split personality or something. Sometimes, I don't recognize you at all."

She took a step forward then, and they were now only a few inches apart. "You say this as if you knew me. But the truth is, you never tried to understand me… For all you know, I've always been that way."

"Tch. I know you since the academy, Sakura. And it's not because I wasn't talking to you that I didn't notice you. You're habitually kind, shy and unsure of yourself. You were like this just yesterday. But now, you're proud, arrogant, provocative –"

"Then maybe I'm just spending too much time with you."

He frowned. "Yeah, maybe." Slowly, he returned to the edge of the woods, hands in his pockets. She was being childish, and he wouldn't let himself be affected by her harsh words. He didn't care.

Suddenly, his ears quirked as footsteps resounded behind him. "Where you're going?"

He looked at her behind his shoulder. "Ichiraku. The dobe's waiting." He watched her nod then returned his gaze forward. Afterwards, she followed as he made his way through the village, walking in silence until they reached the familiar sign of Naruto's favorite restaurant. However, when she passed him and began to entered the small place, he pulled on her arm and locked eyes with her. "Just so you know, I prefer the real Sakura." And with that, he disappeared behind the curtains.

.

.

.

.

After the Waves mission, they were more than ready, he guessed, sighing. He had witnessed teamwork at the bridge, so he knew they were now more than just acquaintances, they were family, and if they could continue to be that way, then nothing remotely dangerous could happen to them in those exams. He wasn't sure they wanted it though. Well, Sakura, at least. She had to take the decision for herself, so he would have to hide the fact that they needed to be three to participate.

He signed again as he watched his genin team training not far from him, noticing that Sasuke and Sakura were throwing angry glare at one another. Seriously, it was becoming harder and harder to follow with those two. One day they were friends, the other, they were foes. He would just have to hope that in adversity, they would always find their way back to family.

.

.

.

.

She had already finished the questions. They had been difficult, really, but surprisingly, Sakura's big brain knew all the answers. No wonder she had a large forehead. However, Hana was starting to feel her control of the body drifting away, and she wasn't pleased by the discovery, to say the least. A part of her was even regretting letting the pinkette answered the damn questions. She sighed – crap. She was eager to prove her strength, she had foolishly thought that she would be the one to pass the exams. "_Yeah, well breaking news: I want that too, Hana_." The girl leaned back in her chair and shook her head in denial. It had only been a little more than two days, it wasn't fair.

Suddenly, Hana had to witness, helpless, as hands pulled the exam's sheet in front of her face. She sighed again. "_Geez, Sakura, relax. You already check them twice. I'm sure it's okay._" The body stiffened abruptly. "_Hana… it isn't me…_" Then, as they both came to the same conclusion, their body abruptly jerked and a hand jumped to their beating heart, before creeping up to their throat. Ino was choking, Sakura noticed, startled. "_You have to leave, girl. There isn't enough place in here for a cheating brat!_" Hana tried with all her might to push the blonde out, and after witnessing their hands joining in front of their face, and hearing a mental _kai, _the two girls had to conclude that they were alone again – well, as alone as two people in one body could be.

Sakura's body now lying on the top of her desk, she pushed herself up and darted her eyes left to right with a slight blush on her face. Nobody seemed to have noticed anything, so she exhaled and relaxed her shoulders. "_Yeah, but I lost my place_." It was true, Sakura noticed abruptly. She was in control again, she thought, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She chuckled slightly as she stretched her arms above her head, but stopped suddenly when the boy sitting next to her shot a glare at her. She turned to him and mouthed the word _sorry_, before averting her eyes when she recognized his face. He was one of the Sound's shinobis that attacked Kabuto.

The said man was an older genin from Konoha that they had met an hour ago, right after entering the class. He had kindly come to them with an important advice when Team Seven had gathered with two other teams of twelve-years-old shinobis from Konoha: Team Ten – Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji's team – and Team Eight – composed of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata.

_"What do you think you're doing by showing off those cute little faces? It's not a field trip you know? You look like fresh meat to them… You have to be more careful._ _This is my seventh time, so you can trust me, I know what I'm talking about."_

He had been right, they were younger and looked innocent in comparison to the other shinobis in the room. She gulped just remembering the look on their faces when she had begun to really noticed them – the other contestants, they had seemed… hungry. Then, the man had offered his help by given them information about Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji from Team Gai – another team from Konoha, a year older than them, that they had met earlier that day – and the Sand's shinobis from the other day. He had also explained how these exams were working and which countries were invited to participate, saying specifically that Sound was small, and that he didn't know much about this village. That was probably why three older contestants wearing the Sound's symbol had decided to suddenly attack Kabuto, one of them being her current desk neighbor. She glanced his way and noted that he was still eyeing her with a smirk on his face. _"It's the second time he smiles at you that way. I don't like it._"

Hana was right, she remembered. The brown-haired guy had also given her a weird look after his assault on Kabuto. She shivered at the memory. She didn't know if he was deadly, but his aura was scary enough… And the technique of one of his teammates had been truly impressive, but also clearly disturbing. A shinobi with his face almost entirely covered by bandages had managed to hurt Kabuto without even touching him. As she remembered the broken glasses of the silver-haired man and the fact that he had even lost his balance and threw up at his feet, Sakura tried to understand the functionality of the jutsu. Surely, the big metal thing around the assailant's arm was a weapon… But how was it working?

Suddenly, the proctor of the exam, Morino Ibiki, cleared his throat and she refocused her attention to the front of the class.

"The last question will be given in a moment, but first, you guys have to choose if you'll take this 10th question." Sakura's face scrunched in confusion. "If you choose not to take the question, then your score will be zero – so you'll fail, just like your two teammates. But if you choose to take it and are unable to answer correctly, then you'll have to relinquish you're right to pass the Chuunin exams forever!" The girl's eyes widened and she gulped loudly before glancing at her two teammates. Their expressions weren't very different. Both Sasuke and she were thinking the same thing, she could see. Naruto wouldn't be able to answer. Heck, she didn't even know how he had managed to cheat without being caught.

"The ones who will not taking it, raise your hand."

Slowly, people began to leave the room, head down, shoulders slumped. Sakura couldn't blame them really. If it was their dream to become chuunin, then it was a big risk to take. What if they gave the wrong answer and were stuck being a genin for the rest of their lives? She glanced at Naruto; she had never heard of a genin Hokage before. Then, she looked at Sasuke; if he wished to become stronger and be sent on assassination missions, he would have to be at least a jounin. She sighed, her arm tingling. Maybe she should give up for them – "_Sakura, if you give up, do it for you.__" But – "__Sometimes, in life,_ _you have to take decisions and face their consequences. It's not your place to choose for them. You know you can answer, so you stay. And you're always talking about trusting your comrades. Well, it's time. Show Naruto you trust that he will –"_

The blond suddenly jumped out of his chair and planted a palm on his desk. "Who do you think you are? I will never give up! Do you hear me?"

Sakura's tense form relaxed upon hearing this, and when she glanced at Sasuke, she couldn't hold the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips – he was thinking exactly the same thing as their idiotic teammate, she could tell. He turned and locked eyes with her before smirking and nodding subtly his head.

"Hm. I guess there will be no further withdrawals..." Sakura's head snapped back to the front of the class and she tried to control the apprehension that crept into her heart. "In this case…" The man sighed. "I have no other choice… You've all passed!" Sakura blinked many times, her mouth ajar, and was about to speak when the man continued. "This was the final question and you've handled the pressure extremely well! You can all attend the second exam, though I must say you are more than I expected..." He suddenly disappeared behind a banner as an obnoxious woman entered by the window to announce the second part of the exams. With renewed energy, Sakura jumped out of her seat and scurried away to meet her teammates, trying with all her might to avoid the still piercing glare of the Sound's shinobi.

.

.

.

.

They had passed, but he still didn't know how. Because right now, as his eyes landed on a guy with bushy brows and a green spandex, all he could think about was the fact that he had lost against someone who wasn't even using chakra, someone who wasn't a genius – that was what the guy, Lee, had said himself. His gaze fell on Sakura, who was approaching slowly, unsure. She was like this too; someone who had to work really hard in order to be strong… But Sasuke was working hard too… Every damn day for the past four years, to be exact. He sighed and closed his eyes, frustrated. What would he have to do to gain more power then?

"Sasuke-kun?" He didn't acknowledge her presence and after a while of ignoring her, he felt the grass shift next to him. "He was powerful, and impressive, that's for sure." He snapped his head to her side and noticed she was observing Lee from the distance.

He frowned. "What? You're going to date him or something?"

She turned quickly to him, surprise written on her features. He sighed and returned his gaze forward, glaring at nothing and everything at the same time. Really? Why would he say something like that? "Sasuke-kun… I don't even know him, why would I do that?"

His face scrunched as he observed Lee. "You said it yourself, he's impressive, powerful. More than me anyway. And he asked you already." Suddenly, her laugh chimed in his ears and he quickly turned to face her again. "What?"

Her chuckles slowly diminished and she looked at him with soft eyes. "Are you jealous, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tch. I don't care about you." As soon as the words escaped his lips, he regretted them; her smile had vanished instantly and she had casted her eyes to the ground – god, he hated those kinds of conversation.

"I wasn't talking about me", she murmured before glancing back at him with pink cheeks. "You're jealous of him, because he won." He held her gaze at this. Was this true? Was he experiencing jealousy for the first time since… It wouldn't be surprising, if he truly thought about it. He had always been inclined to this specific feeling towards his older brother after all.

He diverted his eyes at the thought of Itachi. "Mm. Maybe." Then, he felt a pressure on his forearm, but when he turned to glance back at her, the slight touch was quickly replaced by nothing, and she looked like she had been caught doing something wrong.

She cleared her throat and placed her hands on her thighs. "You remember what I said at our first training session?"

He frowned. "That I should buy a dictionary?"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks passed from pink to red. He smirked.

At the sight, she slightly pushed him on the shoulder. "You're teasing me!" Her laugh echoed as she shook her head in disbelief. Then, after letting the silence stretched for a minute, she refocused on him with a serious expression. "Sasuke-kun, you always underestimate your opponent." She sighed and began to play nervously with her fingers. "It's probably because of the fact that you come from a prestigious clan. Of course, everyone knows how great and powerful the Uchiha are –"

"Were."

She stopped, her eyes suddenly wide, teeth chewing on her bottom lip. He sighed and nodded, silently asking her to continue. She cleared her throat. "S-sorry… But, you are powerful, Sasuke-kun. And if you had taken Lee seriously, I'm sure you would have win… There are things that you can't understand, because of your past… Just like there are clearly things I can't understand from your past… because of my own experiences." She gave him a sympathetic look before turning her gaze to the spandex boy. "But no one ever taught me how to be strong… Though I have to say my banana breads are the best." She chuckled then sighed again. "I guess that what I'm trying to say is that you work hard, and you're strong because of that, don't ever let people tell you otherwise…" He nodded at that – he knew she was right, but he guessed he needed someone else to acknowledge it. He was about to get up when her voice made him stop. "However, you also had the chance to start at a very young age, the chance to have people teaching you stuffs, training with you… Heck, you learned a fire technique at like eight years old! While my parents were probably trying to discourage me from becoming a kunoichi." Now, her hands were fists, and he glanced at her face and was surprised to meet her eyes. "I don't think you should feel discourage because of one failure. I actually think it was the best thing that could happen to you, and that you should learn from it. You're always acting like you're so confident. But maybe it's just an act… maybe you should learn to really trust yourself, and the power that you have. Because I trust you, and I know you're way more powerful than a guy wearing an awful green spandex."

He snorted and glanced at the guy. "Sure, that spandex is ugly."

She giggled and got up slowly, looking straight ahead at the dense threatening forest. "I know Naruto and I would die in there without you."

He sighed. "That I know." She snapped her head to his side with a pout on her lips, but he just began to walk in the direction of the orange boy waiting at the entrance of the forest. Then, he glanced back behind his shoulder at his pink-haired teammate. "Sakura. After the exam, I'll train with you. Just the two of us." Suddenly the widest smile he had ever witnessed appeared on her face and he had to refrain from answering with one of his own. No, Uchihas never smile.


	11. To Survive

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you'll like it. Here some well-deserved action and SasuSaku-ness. While rewriting the story, I'm trying to put more spotlight on their relation, to develop it more, but it's not always easy. Please tell how you find it so far, or if you have ideas on how to improve it!

Thanks again and don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite.

Enjoy.

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 10 – To Survive**

.

.

.

She inhaled deeply. A survival mission, in its core, wasn't something really difficult for them. Both girls, for different reasons, were good at surviving. On one hand, the pinkette had learned all there was to know about it at the academy; she knew how to cover her tracks or avoid some types of creatures that she clearly didn't want to meet; she also knew how to find eatable sources of food and how to build a shelter. Hana, on the other hand, might not know all these specific things, but she had already learned how to survive… literally. Her instincts were strong; she didn't trust her environment or the people she met easily, and she was also an expert at escaping danger or odd situations that could escalate quickly – though Sakura had to remind her that she would never let her run away, ever again… Therefore, the problem didn't lie in the survival part of the exam, but in the fighting part. Because Sakura remembered the duo of the Mist, so she knew that although all the members of her team had improved tremendously since day one, they could still be seen as weak compared to other, darker shinobis.

"Guys…" The pinkette turned to her blond teammate when she heard his voice, and noticed the slight blush on his cheek as well as his odd way of standing, his hands on the waistband of his pants, one leg crossed in front of the other and bouncing agitatedly. "I need to pee…"

She closed her eyes and tried to contain her anger, but failed miserably when the next words escaped her lips with way too much force. "Naruto! You could have gone _before_ the task started!" She quickly redirected her gaze on him when she heard the characteristic sound of a zipper being open. "What do you think you're doing? Not in front of me, baka!" She punched the top of his head for good measure and he hurriedly made his way to the nearest bush.

Then, she glanced at Sasuke and noted his annoyed expression, a feeling of guilt creeping in her heart when she realized that she was probably partially responsible for it – why did she have to shout like this, really? It was clearly a stupid move. She sighed and was about to apologize when she heard the sound of leaves being moved behind her. Naruto was already back, but something about him seemed odd, she noticed. As if Sasuke had sensed the same thing, he started to assault the blond, who, in turn, hardly avoided the punches, too surprised by the sudden attack.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

He glanced at her, before quickly returning his attention to his other teammate. "You're kidding, right? It's clearly not Naruto." The blond tried to object, but Sasuke interrupted him. "Naruto is right handed, and you forgot the scratch on his cheek. It's not even a good henge."

While the girl began to realize her mistake, Naruto turned into a taller shinobi with a headband from Rain, and when he talked, his voice sounded lower, older. "So which one has the scroll?"

Now standing before them was a shinobi around sixteen-years-old with brown hair and a respiratory mask hiding half of his face. While Sakura was assessing his look, he abruptly lunged at her, but Sasuke had obviously anticipated the action, because he jumped between them in time to block the attack aiming at her gut. "Sakura! What are you doing? Wake up!"

After applying more pressure on his weapon, the black-haired boy successfully pushed back the other shinobi, giving himself the opportunity to jump high above Sakura's head and wave some hand-signs. Next thing she knew, the boy was spitting fireballs at their opponent as she watched, gaping and unable to move even a muscle. Unfortunately for the both of them, the other shinobi was able to dodge the flames and retreat several meters away, so without even a glance at the girl, Sasuke followed him in the depths of the forest.

Now, she didn't know what to do. Her teammate seemed to be in control of the situation and she knew she wouldn't be able to do much anyway. But then, she wanted to be of use for her team, for her friends. "_Yeah, and I thought you wanted to pass these exams and prove how strong you were…_" She hummed softly. Yes, Hana was right. A part of her did want to show her new skills, but she was still feeling not good enough. Heck, Sasuke had yet again saved her life a few minutes ago. Maybe she should stay behind. That way she wouldn't be –

Her eyes widened when an explosion resounded from where her teammate had left. Without even thinking, Sakura ran in that direction and when she reached the area of the fight, she was met by the sight of her black-haired teammate trying to avoid the flames of the explosion, unaware of a kunai that was making its way towards him. However, before the weapon could reach his heart, the kunoichi got into action. In one swift movement, she lunged forward and, as if she was in slow motion, jumped just above the kunai, successfully attracting it to her foot like it was magnet thanks to her perfect chakra control. She landed on the nearest tree a millisecond later, but instantly propelled herself onward again, this time in the direction of the Rain's shinobi. In her thrown, she hurled her foot forward and released her chakra. That simple action made the kunai to fly and aim at the man, who wasn't expecting it and dodged at the last second. However, in doing so, he never saw the pink-haired kunoichi that was coming at him with another weapon in hand. She steeled herself before stabbing his shoulder with all her might, blood splattering from the wound and onto her face. Her eyes widening at the sight, she dropped her hold of the kunai and fell to the ground in a painful thud. While she was trying to get up on her throbbing limbs, she indistinctly heard the older shinobi cursing and some leaves being moved before it was completely silent again – well completely except for her hectic breathing and the noise of footsteps closing on her.

"Sakura-chan! You're okay? You're hurt!" It was Naruto – he was okay, she noticed absentmindedly. Glancing at him, she wondered why he was looking at her with fear written all over his childish features. She wasn't able to process anything, really. She had just stabbed someone for god's sake.

"It's not hers, dobe." And this was Sasuke. She turned to the sound of his voice and her eyes began to fill with tears. It was also then that she noticed she was shaking. The boy walked slowly to her, his expression softer than usual. "Sakura, you were really impressive… thanks." Unsure, he approached his hand to her face until it came in contact with her. His palm was hot, and it was somewhat soothing. With his thumb, he carefully brushed her cheek before sliding down to her chin, doing the same motion. Unexpectedly, their eyes locked and he quickly stepped back, the girl glancing down to his hand now stained with a crimson tint. _"He was washing your face off of the man's blood. That's cute."_ Suddenly, her eyes widened and she muttered a small _thanks_, to which he responded by a nod before turning to Naruto. "We have to decide of a password, so if somehow we get separated, this scenario will not happen again."

The blond nodded and Sakura agreed with a subtle sound, so Sasuke came up quickly with a long, complicated password that he only told them once. The girl easily memorized it with her big brain – even though she was still in shock – but knew all too well that Naruto would never remember it.

"Could you… Mm… Tell it one more time?"

As expected, Naruto didn't listen. She sighed and turned to her black-haired teammate, eyeing him seriously when he spoke. "Tch. We don't have time…" The blond smiled sheepishly at that and told them with an awkward laugh that he was only joking, but she read easily through his lie, and knew that Sasuke had as well, but she decided to trust her teammates and played along. Then, a powerful swirl of wind crossed the clearing they were in and took Naruto with it, the two other teammates jumping just in time to avoid the blow and hide behind bushes.

When the chaos finally stopped, Sasuke came out of his hiding place at the same time as she, and he eyed her suspiciously, quickly asking her the password. After she gave the good answer, they fell silent, but never diverted their gaze. "_How can we be sure that it's really him?_ _You can't ask him for the password since you already said it…"_ As always, Hana was right. But, looking in those deep dark orbs, Sakura felt comfortable enough to say that this was Sasuke-kun. Really, there was something in those eyes, something akin to sadness and perception, that was specific to him. Suddenly, she noticed his own posture relaxed and she had to guess he also saw something in her eyes that convinced him of her identity. She was about to break the silence when Naruto returned from his previous path. Quickly, Sasuke asked him the password, to what the blond gave the perfect answer. Sakura gulped and glanced at the black-haired boy, who suddenly voiced her thoughts. "Naruto would have never remembered a password that long…"

Naruto's face suddenly darkened with a sinister smile. "You indeed are sharp ones." A long tongue slowly pierced between his lips and began to lick his mouth, and hungry look crossing his habitually friendly azure eyes. He chuckled and his voice sounded lower again, and so odd that she felt shivers running down her spine. "You knew he wouldn't remember it…" In front of their eyes, the blond gradually transformed into an odd woman with black hair wearing a big straw-hat. Sasuke exchanged a look with her, but his obsidian eyes quickly broke the contact and fell on her stomach where her new scar was resting. With a frown, he slid partially in front of her in a protective manner.

Sakura inhaled deeply before reaching for a kunai. The Forest of Death portrayed its name really well, she thought grimly. _"Yeah, I'm starting to feel that we are doomed to die in here._"

.

.

.

.

"It might be interesting, after all…" The odd kunoichi abruptly put a finger in her eye and pulled at its lower eyelid, and it was all it took for Sakura and him to fall on their knees, frozen in place by the powerful killing intent that emanated from her. His limbs were shaking and he felt exactly like he was eight-years-old all over again and had just found his entire clan butchered by his older brother. In his right ear, he could hear the harsh breathing of his pink teammate, so he worriedly glanced at her. She was a wreck, not even a kunai in the stomach had made her look so terrified before. He had to move, and quick. His gaze returned to the older woman and he watched, hopeless, as she pulled two kunais out of her pouch. "I'll make it quick, don't worry."

Dammit! He had to move now. He needed to or they would both die. He had to save them – to move, to just move, dammit! Without really thinking, the black-haired boy stabbed his thigh with his own kunai, the pain successfully snapping him back to reality, to the fight in front of him. His eyes turned suddenly in sharingan mode as he noticed two weapons coming at them. With all the speed he could muster, he grabbed Sakura by the waist and jumped into the nearest tree as he heard the characteristic sound of kunais embedding in the wood resounding behind him.

Hidden in the foliage, his eyes began to dart left to right as his heart smashed against his ribcage. Now, they had to flee. They had to flee or they would die. This woman, she was… death itself, he realized, his eyes widening at the thought, his limbs resuming their shaking.

"Sasuke-kun." He snapped his head to his teammate and quickly quieted her by putting a trembling hand on her mouth. Then, he turned his head to the left, where he thought he saw an opening. Under his hand, he could feel Sakura struggling. Could she be quiet, just for once? It wasn't the time for chitchat. He applied more pressure on her face, but she suddenly snapped his hand away.

"SASUKE, SNAKE!"

His head snapped to the other side of the tree and his eyes landed on the most giant snake he had ever seen in his entire life. After the initial shock, he realized the reptile was about to lunge, so he jumped swiftly on a near branch, cursing when he noticed that Sakura had flee in another direction. However, he didn't have much time to think about it since the snake decided to follow him, its open mouth coming his way at an impressive speed. A scream escaped his mouth as he threw a bunch of shurikens in the reptile's throat, and the sounded echoed in the forest as he landed on a lower tree, his eyes widening when he noticed it. When was the last time he had screamed like this? Again, it was four years ago, he remembered, gulping. As the now dead snake fell on a nearby branch, Sasuke witnessed, frozen in place, the woman emerging from the skin of the reptile as if she was one herself. Her elongated body moving swiftly through the obstacles, the woman rushed at him, winding around a tree while she ascended it, getting closer and closer to the still motionless Uchiha.

However, a barrage of weapons stopped her dead on her track and Sasuke's shoulders relaxed a bit when his blond teammate appeared not far from them with his characteristic shout. The terrifying head of the woman snapped to the left and she glared at the newcomer. After being summoned, another giant snake instantly lunged at the blond and made him crash into a nearby tree. Seconds later, his unconscious body was falling unceremoniously on a lower branch. Sasuke gulped. He didn't do anything, just watched him fell. But, what was Naruto thinking, dammit? There was nothing to do. Nothing! They were all going to die – she was death.

Suddenly, as the snake turned to Sasuke again, the woman still on the top of its head, the black-haired boy noticed the pinkette coming out of her hiding spot and stepping forward. Startled at first, he relaxed upon noticing that she was extending a hand that was holding a scroll in the direction of the older kunoichi. Yes, it was the only way, he thought, as a drop of cold sweat fell from his chin. He watched silently as the woman's gaze turned to Sakura, a growing smirk appearing on her face.

"No!" Suddenly, the pink-haired girl's left hand grabbed her own forearm and pulled it back down. Her face scrunched and her eyes suddenly shut. "Hana, I said it's not going to work!"

Then, both of her arms fell down, and she began to slowly open her eyes again, teeth agitatedly chewing on her bottom lip. Sasuke frowned. What was that? Why would she do that? She could have saved them all. Just gave her the damn scroll! And who was Hana? Was it the name of the older woman? But then, how would she know?

"And who are you, dear blossom?"

Sasuke snapped out of his mind at the sound of the woman's voice and looked back at his female teammate who was clumsily putting back the scroll in her pouch. "Haruno Sakura."

"Mm. Delicious, indeed. And…" Slowly, the woman approached the younger kunoichi, her tongue resuming the licking of her lips. Sasuke noticed the frown appearing on Sakura's face, as well as the stiffening of her body.

"And what?"

The woman chuckled. "You know what I mean…" Now, they were facing each other, and Sasuke still wasn't able to move. Just gave her the damn scroll, Sakura. Please, gave her the–

"Nezumi Hana." It was a whisper, but he still heard it. His frown deepened.

"Nice to meet you, little mouse…" Another laugh resounded in the forest. "I must say that your _situation_ is truly incredible. I have so many questions…" The woman's hand slowly reached for Sakura's face as the girl's big viridian eyes widened in fear.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's shout stopped the woman's hand centimeters away from the other's cheek. "Don't let the woman touch Sakura-chan!" The blond pushed the kunoichi back and looked with utter disgust at Sasuke. His eyes were red. "What are you doing bastard? What? You're scared?"

The older shinobi suddenly burst out in laughter, interrupting the blond. "Well, well, well, this team is indeed full of surprises." Without warning, the tongue of her snake wrapped around Naruto's body, pinning him on the spot and slowly revealing his stomach by pulling up his shirt. Sasuke, just like the woman in front of him, looked surprised when his eyes landed on a seal surrounding the blond's bellybutton. It was probably a jinchuuriki seal… After inspecting it seriously, the kunoichi applied a new seal on top of the first one in front of the helpless members of Team Seven. Then, as Naruto fell unconscious, the snake dropped his body, the blond quickly sinking into the depths of the forest while the Uchiha stared, still frozen.

"Sasuke-kun, help Naruto!" The Uchiha's eyes darted to Sakura and locked with hers, but she quickly broke the contact and threw a kunai in the direction of the sinking blond, successfully hooking his shirt to a tree and stopping his fall.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" She looked back at him with an angry glare. "Naruto's sure different from you. He's a clown and always gets in the way, but at least he's far from being a coward." The boy's eyes widened at that. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Right. A coward. That was what he was. At least today. He tilted his head backward to watch at the ray of light piercing through the leaves. It was already sunset. He sighed. Sakura was right; he was the coward of the team. And ironically, he was the strongest too. But… _He _would want him to flee, he recalled, thinking back to that awful night four years ago. That was what he had said. To run, to cling for his life, if he ever wished to kill him – his brother. At the memory, his eyes turned crimson red. Tch. If he couldn't defeat this woman, then how would he ever defeat Itachi… He hummed. Yes, he had to do something. He was the only one who could fight her; Naruto was now out cold and Sakura… she had already risked her life and saved his own pathetic existence twice. This time, it was his turn to protect everyone.

He lowered his gaze and his sharingans landed on the older kunoichi in front of him. When she noticed his eyes, an appreciative smile creeped on her features. All of a sudden, the giant snake disappeared into a cloud of smoke that hid the woman momentarily. His resolve made, Sasuke didn't wait any longer and lunged at his opponent. Kicks and punches were exchanged quickly as he tried with all his might to hurt the woman, and although the older shinobi was extremely fast, Sasuke was able to read her attacks and dodge them. When he succeeded in pushing her back enough, he waved some hand-signs before inhaling deeply. The next moment, a huge tornado of flames came out of his mouth and surrounded the woman. However, Sasuke noticed, thanks to his sharingans, that she still had managed to escape by jumping in the air, so the black-haired boy followed her quickly and grabbed her by the mid-waist, orienting her head down and wrapping his limbs around her, leading her to a giant branch at an increasing speed. The Uchiha succeeded in keeping the kunoichi in that position until her skull came in contact with the hard surface. Then, he backed away, looking at the human form that was slowly morphing into a pile of mud.

As he realized the substitution, the woman lunged at Sasuke from behind and punched his face before landing a powerful kick to his abdomen that propelled him several meters away. His body now lying on another branch, his back facing his opponent, he listened as footsteps began to near him, quickly followed by the sound of firecrackers. A smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face as little explosions resounded behind him. Without waiting any longer, he jumped away from the woman, while simultaneously throwing shurikens at her. She managed to avoid them, but never saw the strings that were linking the weapons to the boy. He smirked again – big mistake, old hag. Suddenly, the strings tied the woman to a tree and, with the last of his chakra, Sasuke waved some familiar hand-signs. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Not able to move, the kunoichi stared wide eyes at the fireball coming at her. Afterwards, Sasuke watched exhausted as she burned alive, her screams of agony entering his ears. He had killed her, and yet, he wasn't able to feel anything, neither guilt nor relief. He fell on his knees, his eyelids becoming heavier by the second.

"Sasuke-kun! You did it!" He heard footsteps running to his side and his eyes suddenly landed on little feet in front of him. There was just one person who could have such a small shoe size, he recalled, his shoulders relaxing at the thought. Then, she dropped on her knees in front of him and one of her hands cupped his cheek. He didn't have the force to push her away. Gently, she brushed a wet strand of black hair away from his face and moved closer, their noses now almost touching. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Sasuke-kun." He could feel her breath on his lips. It was warm, soothing. "You're not a coward at all. What you just did is the most impressive thing I've ever seen. You are so powerful, and I'm so sorry for letting you down. But I'm here now, you can rest. I'll take care of you and Naruto." He closed his eyes when he felt her hand tangled in his dark locks, and rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling her flower scent, and finally finding a resemblance of peace.

.

.

.

.

As she soothed his jet-black hair and glanced to the side at his exhausted face resting on her shoulder, Sakura's ears quirked at the sound of footsteps nearing her. Her head suddenly jerked up and her eyes landed on the woman's horrible face, half of it melting and drips of what she assumed to be skin dropping to the ground. As her limbs began to shake again, the girl noticed one of the woman's eyes was now yellow with a long, thin black pupil, strangely reminding her of the eyes of a snake.

She couldn't hold the murmur that escaped her lips. "What are you?"

A smile appeared on the snake-like face. "Hm. My name is Orochimaru." The voice was lower, more masculine. The woman was in fact a man, she noticed. His mismatched eyes turned to the boy in her arms. "Sasuke-kun, I can see you have incredible abilities. You sure are his brother." To this, Sasuke's body tensed and she felt his head looking up to the stranger in front of them. "Your sharingans have even more potential than his own… I've decided that I wanted you, after all. So, if you ever wish to see me again, you'll have to reach the final stage of this exams and survive my own test."

"Why would he want to see you again?"

Orochimaru's eyes fell on her and he chuckled. "You'll understand in time, little girl."

After saying this, another wave of killing intent nailed the two teens to the ground, and Sakura watched helpless as the man's neck got longer and longer until his face lunged towards Sasuke. "_I don't know what this Orochimaru wants, but Sasuke can't do anything right now. You have to find a way to move, Sakura. Now!_" Recollecting the Uchiha's previous escape, the girl quickly reached for a kunai and cut her calf, allowing herself to move just in time to kick the head that was reaching for Sasuke's neck. Then, she took a defensive stance in front of her teammate and held her weapon in front of her with trembling hands.

Orochimaru's neck returned to a normal length and he looked at her, amused. "Hm. And to whom do I have the honor? The blossom or the mouse?"

She frowned. "Sakura."

He took a step forward. "Well, pretty flower, I can see you like the boy a lot, but it will not be enough to stop me." He paused and eyed her from head to toe. "I must say I'm growing very fond of you and your little friend. I may have a proposal for you, if at least one of you is interested in having her own body one day…" He resumed his walk in her direction.

"Thanks." She cracked her knuckles. "But we will find another way." With her chin up, she steadied her weapon and took, in turn, a step forward.

"What a cute prey you are…" She watched with clear disgust as the man licked his lips with his snake-like tongue. "Well, my offer is on the table, if one of you ever changes her mind." Without warning, the man lunged at her with all his body this time, and Sakura had just enough time to block his kick, but was still propelled several meters away. However, the moment her feet landed on a trunk, she pushed herself onward, increasing her speed with the help of her chakra. While charging at her opponent, she waved some hand-sings to create three clones – her maximum –, and began to attack the man from all sides, successfully preventing him from touching Sasuke. Still, Orochimaru destroyed her other selves one after the other, leaving the last girl panting in front of him. With a dark smile, he was about to punch her, but his eyes widened when the pinkette turned into a piece of wood. Appearing from above, Sakura finally landed a chakra enhance fist to the man's face, and on the impact, he flew back against a tree, the other side of his face gradually melting away and revealing a white skin and another yellow eye.

"You are indeed impressive for a little thing." He outstretched his arms in front of him, and Sakura was startled when snakes began to fall from his sleeves, heading straight at her. She tried to avoid them the best she could, but teeth were still penetrating the flesh of her calves, and when she looked down, her heart sank at the sight of a dozen of snakes nailing her to the ground. She glanced back up helpless and watched as Orochimaru lunged at her with a kunai. Closing her eyes in desperation, she waited for the known pain to sting in her gut, but the sound of metal against metal made her crack an eye open. She exhaled; in front of her was standing an exhausted yet still alert Uchiha.

The man chuckled and put more pressure on his kunai. "How cute, really. Looks like I've found your weakness, Sasuke-kun." And with that, his neck expanded again, his head going straight for Sasuke's right shoulder, and he finally sank his teeth in the white, tender skin, before retreating quickly. Looking at the man with a horrified expression, Sakura took note of the appreciative smile on his lips, and she was about to speak when a sudden scream resounded in the forest.

She glanced at Sasuke now crunching on the ground and kneeled at his side when the snakes at her feet disappeared. "What did you do to him?"

"I gave him a parting gift. He will come to me again, seeking for power, and I will gladly wait for him… and you." He stared at her a little more, then dissolved instantly in a dozen of snakes that meandered their way behind the vegetation surrounding her.

Her eyes darted left to right a few times but the never-ending screams of Sasuke finally pulled her gaze back on him and she quickly took hold of his hand. She leaned and her lips brushed the top of his head. She stayed there, unmoving, whispering soothing words in his silky hair.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm here, it's okay, everything's going to be alright, you hear me?" He squeezed her hands firmly, then collapsed on her thighs. "S-Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Naruto! Naruto, Sasuke-kun is… Sasuke-kun… Naruto…"

Glancing at the tree where her other teammate was still hanging by the shirt, she realized that she was now truly alone. _"I'm still here, Sak. Don't worry, everything will be alright. Just… find a place to hide and… take care of them._" The pinkette hummed and positioned Sasuke's inert body on her back. It was going to be a long night, she just knew it. But she had to survive, if not for her, then for them.


	12. To Be a Girl

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **This chapter was so hard to write, I don't know why! I think I'm still not use to writing fights, even more when there's so much characters in one scene! Anyway, I hope you will still enjoy it. This chapter is a turning point in Sakura's perspective of the shinobi's world - in both my story and the real one. So maybe that's also a reason why I found it so hard to write, because it's so important to the story line. Anyway, please tell me what you think of the fight or the SasuSaku moments!

Thanks to all the new followers, it means a lot.

Don't give up on me guys, we are slowly reaching the most recent chapter! And don't forget, as always, to Review/Follow/Favorite. **Thanks for reading**.

**Oblix**.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 11 – To Be a Girl**

.

.

.

Sheltered under the roots of a gigantic tree and kneeling in front of her unconscious teammates, Sakura was trying to help them the best she could, although she didn't understand at all what was happening. Fortunately, she had improved tremendously in the medical field thanks to her readings of the previous week. But still, in those books, she had never stumbled across anything about seals and with her lack of luck, it was exactly what was currently affecting her two boys. On one side, she had Naruto's unresponsive form, his skin as cold as ice, the beating of his heart and the rise and fell of his chest the only signs proving he was still alive; on the other side, Sasuke was very agitated, with a fever always increasing despite all the soaked towels Sakura had put on his forehead in the past hours. Staring at his tense features, she ran a hand through his jet-black hair and soothed it gently. She hadn't slept since the beginning of the first task and it was now a little past midnight. And with all the chakra she had used throughout her two fights, plus the physical burden she had endured while carrying her two teammates, she truly felt exhausted. Even Hana had been curiously silent since their encounter with Orochimaru. Maybe she, too, was just too tired to answer, maybe she had even already fallen asleep… How good it would be, now, to close her eyes a minute… Yes, just a minute… it shouldn't make any difference…

When Sakura opened her eyes again, the first rays of light were piercing through the roots and landing directly in her pale orbs. Where was she? Why was she still seated? A groan suddenly pulled her attention back to the two bodies lying in front of her. She had slept, she realized with a start. Her gaze quickly shot to the entrance of the shelter and she assessed the condition of the traps she had laid the other night. They seemed intact, she noted with a slight exhale. Her eyes darted left to right but when she didn't observe anything strange, she relaxed completely. She had survived the night – now, with a bit of luck, her boys would wake up soon, and she would be able to sleep for real. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned – god, it didn't even feel like she had slept at all. She glanced back at her teammate with a sigh. Even at the brink of exhaustion, she would protect them and give her all, and everything would turn out to be al–

Moving bushes interrupted her thought and drew her attention back to the clearing. Her heartbeat gradually increased while she waited for the up-coming threat to show itself. Slowly, she reached for a kunai. The leaves were moving again. There was someone in that bush, she just knew it. She gulped, her heart now smashing against her ribcage, her eyes squinting, trying to see behind all the vegetation. Suddenly, a brown little squirrel got out of the foliage, and Sakura had to look twice before realizing she had been on edge for nothing. She let out a nervous laugh and relaxed her shoulders. The wild animal was making its way in her direction. How cute; maybe she would be able to pet him. She smiled softly, but at the same time, an uneasy feeling took the place of her relief. Her gaze suddenly landed on the grass a few meters between her and the ball of fur and her eyes widened. It was heading directly in her trap! Quickly, the girl threw her kunai in the animal's way and successfully scared it away.

She shot a hand to her heart and closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips. Could she be more stupid? Clearly, sleep deprivation was starting to have dangerous effects on her. Petting a squirrel in the Forest of Death? What was wrong with her?

"A no-sleep hiding, is it?" Upon hearing the unknown voice, Sakura's eyes shot open and landed on three older, familiar shinobis wearing headbands from Sound. "Go wake up Sasuke, we want to challenge him."

She frowned and got up abruptly, her hand automatically reaching for another kunai in her pouch. She let the silence stretched for a while as she assessed her new opponents, then turned to the one covered by bandages who seemed to be the leader. "You're with Orochimaru." She paused to analyze their reactions. They were confused – Good. "He told us Sasuke-kun would have to pass one of his tests. Was he talking about you? He's already sick because of this twisted snake, why would you want to fight him? And what is this mark on his neck?"

The three teens stayed silent after that. They were hesitating, she could tell. Now, if they could just leave Sasuke-kun alone, it would be great. Every second that they stayed motionless, her hope was increasing, but then, the brown-haired boy took a step forward with a smirk on his face and her heart sank at the sight. "Tch. Dosu, Kin, I don't know what the man is planning, but I know what we have to do. I'll play a little, then kill Pinky and the Uchiha with great pleasure." Sakura's hold on her kunai tightened and she widened her stance when he began to approach her. She wouldn't be weak. With her two boys being unconscious, she didn't have the opportunity to do so. She had to be strong – for them.

She was eyeing him, waiting, every new step increasing the beating of her heart. Just a few more steps. Come on. Just two more and I'll show you. One more. "Zaku, wait!" The mummy-like shinobi startled her and the brown-haired boy, who turned to look back at his teammates. They were pointing at a circle of grass that was greener than the rest right in front of him. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when Zaku took a step back and was joined by the two other shinobis. "This is why she didn't want the squirrel to come closer, not because she noticed the paper bomb on its back." They suddenly burst out in laughter. "Honestly, girl, you're really bad at this." She frowned in front of their insults, but had to regain her composure quickly when the resumed their walk. She would show them who was bad at this. Swiftly, the pinkette cut a hidden string and a giant trunk fell from the top of her shelter. She was looking at their surprised expression with pride, but they quickly shattered her confidence when they easily destroyed the wooden trap in a myriad of pieces and exploded in some more cruel laughs. Then, the bandaged man tilted his head to one side. "You truly are a joke. You should have never become a shinobi in the first place. This way, you would have lived longer." Unexpectedly, he lunged forward and she watched hopeless as he neared her frozen form, but a sudden green whirlwind appeared from nowhere and blocked his way by successfully kicking his face. Sakura's eyes widened when she recognized the spandex and the bushy brows.

After an exasperated sigh, the guy named Dosu lunged at the Leaf's shinobis and even if the green boy avoided his attack, he still fell on his knees, a hand covering his now bloodied ear. Sakura's eyes landed on the metal weapon surrounding their opponent's arm, then on Lee's bloody cheek, before returning to the taller shinobi, more specifically on his headband. It was ultrasound, she realized suddenly. She gulped and glanced back at Lee's crunching form. If that was the case, then the boy was already too beaten to continue. His internal organs were probably damaged; he had to rest for now... She steeled herself. Alright, if he was courageous enough to risk his life for her, then so did she. She inhaled deeply and stepped forward, hiding Lee's form.

"S-Sakura-san, you shouldn't –"

"Lee-san, I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me. But I'm the one who will protect you from now on. I will not let my teammates get hurt… or a dear friend." She glanced at him from behind her shoulder – mimicking Kakashi during his fight against Zabuza –, before returning her gaze forward, and waving some hand-sings, creating three clones that instantly lunged at the man, while she stayed behind, protecting her now three injured boys. That way, she couldn't get hurt by his unique weapon.

She knew the other two members of Sound's team would eventually engage in the fight as well, so she wasn't surprised when the girl – Kin, she recalled – decided to move forward. "Guys, this is a fight between kunoichis, understand? So, step out of the way!" Instantly, she threw two senbons at the real pinkette, who easily avoided the attack. "_Dammit. Not another senbon user. What are the odds?_" Sakura let out a sigh of relief upon hearing Hana's voice again. But then, Kin took another weapon out of her pouch that pulled her attention back to the fight. This senbon was longer, bigger. Sakura shuddered. "_Just kick her already, I don't want her near our stomach._" She gulped and nodded swiftly, her eyes never leaving the silver needle as she began to fight back in a taijutsu style. However, she quickly noticed in the corner of her eyes that all of her clones were gone, Lee and Dosu having engaged in a fight again. A sudden punch in her face made her gaze to land on Zaku's form that was casually walking in the direction of her two boys. Recalling Kakashi's learnings, Sakura swiftly exchanged places with a wooden log and appeared in front of the brown-haired teen, who began to smile when his eyes landed on her.

She gulped and instantly threw a barrage of shurikens at him, but instead of retreating like she thought he would, Zaku extended his arms in front of him and the weapons were abruptly pushed back at her, cutting her limbs and the ribbon of her ponytail in passing. Pink locks began to cascade on her shoulders, and Sakura was still trying to understand what had happened when her head was jerked backward, her eyes landing on the pale face of the other kunoichi, who was now holding a handful of her pink hair.

Kin frowned. "It's silkier than mine." She tightened her hold. "If you have time to take care of your hair, then you should practice instead. What are you trying to do? Playing the woman?" She chuckled and pulled harder on her pink locks, moving the now sobbing Sakura closer to the entrance of the shelter. "Zaku, kill the boy in front of the pretty chick."

Sakura felt hopeless when the brown-haired shinobi resumed his walk, nearing her teammates. At the end, she hadn't been able to do anything. She was weak, and everyone would die because of her, because she thought she could be strong, because she was playing the kunoichi. She was so sorry. She closed her eyes filled with tears as flashes of her boys entered her mind._ "Sakura! Stop thinking about them and focus on you! You're not dead yet. What do you think that guy will do to you after he's finished with them? You still have the strength! Protect yourself!" _Protect herself? But why? What was her value to the world? Was her life worth the effort? She glanced at Lee's unconscious form. He had risked his life for her, so surely, she had value to him. Did he think she was weak? "_Did you think he was weak? No, but you still protected him._" Yeah… Maybe… Maybe she should try to do the same as he did. She wasn't beaten, she still had chakra. Naruto would never give up so easily. Naruto… At the thought of the obnoxious blond, she reached for a kunai in her pouch. "Don't even think about it, you will never hurt me."

She glanced at the black-haired girl still holding her and smirked. "What are you saying?" The pinkette suddenly redirected her kunai and cut the hair just before Kin's hand, successfully freeing herself by doing so. Then, she spun and kicked the older kunoichi's right knee, letting her chakra go on the impact. A crack as well as a cry resounded in the clearing, but without even glancing back at her defeated opponent, she jumped in front of Zaku and blocked the entrance of the shelter again, not waiting a second longer before throwing another wave of shurikens at him.

With a smirk, Zaku pushed the weapons back at her, but she was expecting it and quickly exchanged places with a wooden log, reappearing a second later in a tree above the clearing. With a new plan in mind, she almost instantly jumped back in the fight. While falling, she waved some hand-signs, and Zaku's gaze finally landed on her.

"Don't you know any other jutsu?" Annoyance was audible in his voice, but for only answer, Sakura threw a wave of kunais at him, and when the boy pushed them back yet again, she steeled herself and instead of switching places, she put her arms in front of her organs and let the weapons penetrate her limbs. Below her, Zaku was glancing left and right, probably thinking she had performed another substitution, when she suddenly fell on him, her last kunai aiming at his shoulder. She didn't wait for him to regain his composure, and clinging to his other arm with her teeth, Sakura held him to the ground while using her other hand to take out a kunai from her right thigh. With the remnant of her chakra, she then stabbed his leg, pushing the weapon deep inside his limb. Screaming and cursing, the man began to hit her face with all his might and her vision blurred on the impacts, but she held on. After a few more hits, one stronger punch knocked her out and send her flying away, her body landing face first on the ground. She heard him get up and near her, but she wasn't able to move.

"You're not that weak, I'll give you this…" He stopped to her side and kicked her ribs, her body rolling on its back on the impact. "Mm… You may be annoying, but you're pretty." Through blurry eyes, she watched as he kneeled over her form, his legs straddling her unmoving body. "But I find you even more beautiful when you're in pain." His kunai suddenly teared through her shirt and skin, marking her collarbone from one shoulder to the other. She whimpered under the pain, but refrained from screaming, her teeth sinking in her bottom lip until blood began to fall. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. He was sick, and disgusting, and she couldn't understand why he was doing this. What did she ever do to him? "_It's not your fault, Sakura. Whatever happened, you need to understand that nothing is your fault._" As she felt blood pouring from her wound and leaving warm traces of crimson on her exposed skin, Sakura reflected on everything Hana had ever told her. The girl knew it was bound to happen, and the pinkette had always denied it, saying she had teammates to have her back. She swallowed as the boy continued to tear her shirt. She had never thought that being pretty could be dangerous, that being a little kunoichi could generate so much hatred from others.

She stiffened when Zaku's eyes landed on the rosy scar on her stomach and a smile spread on his face. "I can see I'm not the first to enjoy this."

She tried to cover herself, but he pushed her arms above her head in a feral grip. "Stop it! Please!" In the back, she thought she heard Kin objecting, but the man didn't seem to care.

"It's a nasty scar that you have here… What would you do if I were to reopen it?" She flinched under the cold touch of his kunai on her skin. "Would you scream?"

Zaku put some pressure on his weapon and a drop of blood appeared on her white skin. _"Sakura. Wake up. You can release your hands. His hold has loosened!_" She didn't have to be told twice. After some wiggling, the pinkette succeeded in freeing one hand and she hurriedly punched the boy's nose, forcing him to move just enough to release one of her hips. On instinct, she used the momentum to kick his crotch, and when he rolled to the side in obvious pain, she scurried away, crawling on her belly, not able to get up due to her injured body and empty reserve of chakra.

"You bitch!" Suddenly, he pulled on her ankle and she kicked the air, trying to free herself. At one point, she hit his face and he let go of her. When she turned to look at him and his teammates in fear, Ino's team jumped between her and the Sound's shinobis in a protective manner.

"What's this? More weaklings?" Dosu stepped forward, clearly annoyed, and was about to lunge at the newcomers when another voice resounded in the air.

"Tch. How pathetic Sound's shinobis are, to pretend themselves superior, yet to attack and torture second-class shinobis obviously younger than them." In a tree above the clearing, Lee's teammates were watching them, disgust written on their features. "The green boy is on our team. You will have to pay for what you did to him."

Zaku walk in their direction, his chin up. "Tch. You speak, yet I don't see you moving."

The boy with long brown hair and lavender orbs placed his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes. "Byakugan!" Even in the distance, Sakura could see the veins around his eyes popping out, and when he glanced back at her, she felt naked, like he could see through everything. His gaze darted to the shelter and he looked startled, but then he turned back to her, eyed her with an apparent frown and sighed. "It will not be necessary after all. I would be scared if I were you, seeing what you did to his friend…" When she realized he was talking about her, she began to wonder just how bad she was looking. She guessed that the fact her shirt was torn and that blood was still pouring from her new wound didn't help her case.

Suddenly, as she was still assessing her condition, a powerful energy burst out of the entrance of the shelter and when she spun to look back, she was surprised to see her black-haired teammate standing, a whirlwind of purple chakra enveloping him. Before she could say anything, his deep voice reached her ears.

"Sakura… Who did this to you?" She didn't respond, just took another look at him and frowned at what she saw. Something was different. He felt… dark. When she glanced around, she noticed she wasn't the only one feeling uneasy: Ino's team had stepped back, Kin and Dosu too, the only one seeming unfazed by all this being Zaku, still standing a few steps away from her. "Sakura, tell me, who hurt you?"

"That would be me." Zaku's hand suddenly tangled in her hair and jerked her head back. "Why? Isn't she pretty like this?"

Sasuke's sharingans narrowed, and black marks began to cover the entirety of his body. She began to try freeing herself from Zaku's grip when he pushed her to the side and lunged at the Uchiha with his arms outstretched in front of him. Suddenly, a blast of wind escaped his hands and dust began to hide everyone's vision. When the air cleared, the ground where Sasuke had stood prior to the attack was completely transformed into two big crevasses, but the black-haired boy was nowhere in sight. By the smirk on Zaku's face, Sakura could tell he thought his jutsu had worked.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke now standing behind Zaku performed his fire technique, and when his opponent successfully avoided the flames, he lunged at him and grabbed the man's arms from behind, applying one foot between his shoulder blades. Then, the Uchiha began to pull on the limbs and push the back simultaneously. "You seem quite proud of your arms." After the disgusting sound of bones popping out of their sockets and the painful scream of Zaku, Sasuke turned to Dosu threateningly. "Who's next?"

Startled by the sudden change in his personality, Sakura used the remnant of her strength to push herself up. "Sasuke-kun!" She quickly ran to her teammate and enlaced him from behind, burying her nose in his shirt, at the base of his neck. "Stop it, Sasuke-kun. Please. Stop." She glanced at his now tilted head and viridian locked with crimson. She held his gaze and squeezed him tighter until his eyes turned obsidian again and the marks on his body began to recede. She inhaled deeply and let her nose buried in his navy shirt, her body finally relaxing.

.

.

.

.

As the marks receded, Sasuke gradually found back some clarity. The small arms wrapped around his torso were squeezing to the point of obstructing his lungs, but he let them be when he noticed they were shaking. Suddenly, he collapsed on his knees and glanced at his hands. They were white again. What had happened to him? He hadn't been able to stop himself and had almost killed someone… And the worst thing was that it had felt so good – being powerful. The form enlacing him began to unravel, but his eyes stayed glued to his hands. What were those marks? Had this something to do with Orochimaru's bite?

"Sakura-chan… Mm… Sakura-chan, don't worry, I'll save you!"

Naruto's sleepy voice echoed in the clearing and Sasuke slowly glance back at his female teammate now kneeling right behind him. Her shirt was completely torn, exposing to everyone just how beaten she was. A big gash was adorning her delicate collarbone and her now short hair was stuck in its dry blood. One of her eyes was swollen and half-closed and there were plenty of small cuts on her cheeks and lips. When he finally locked gaze with her, he was surprised to read concern in her big viridian eyes. She didn't seem to care about her appearance at all. He sighed; what had he ever done to deserve such devotion? Feeling grateful, he tentatively stretched one hand towards her, but stopped the movement when he saw her flinch. Was she afraid of him? She was shaking from head to toe and tears were pearling at the corner of her eyes, and at the sight, he decided to resume his movement – she deserved some comfort, he thought, as his hand finally came in contact with her face. He was reassured when he felt her body relaxed under his touch. She wasn't afraid of him, then. He sighed and slowly let his fingers tangle in her now short hair.

"Sakura, tell me what happened." His voice wasn't more than a whisper. He didn't want to startle her any more than she already was. Suddenly, her hand shot up to cover his and her delicate fingers wrapped around his bigger ones.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened to you?" Her eyes were searching for something in his own with a worried look. "You had a fever so high and Naruto wasn't responding at all. I was helpless, I didn't know what to do… And then, when you woke up…" Her eyes drifted to the scroll on the ground with a frown. Dosu had given it to them before leaving, apologizing and saying that Team Seven deserved it since Sasuke was more powerful than them. She shuddered and her hand fell down, making his heart sank.

"You're afraid of me."

Her gaze quickly snapped up to meet his. "What? Sasuke-kun, no! Never! I'm afraid _for_ you!"

He frowned. Why would she? She didn't know what he had felt, she hadn't experienced any of it… And she obviously had other things to be afraid of, he thought, glancing yet again at her beaten form. Her selfless behavior was something he couldn't grasp, really.

"Sakura, do you want me to… cut your hair?"

The feminine voice startled the both of them and when Sasuke redirected his gaze behind the pinkette, he noticed that many familiar faces were staring. Sakura made a movement that pulled his attention back to her. Her cheeks were now a light shade of red and her arms were wrapped around her torso in an attempt to hide herself.

"What? Sakura-chan? W-what happened to your hair?" Suddenly, Naruto began to run towards his other teammates, but before he could reach the pink-haired girl, a hand stopped him.

"Give her your shirt and don't hug."

Without answering, Naruto quickly handed his orange jacket to Sakura, revealing a plain black t-shirt under it – why wasn't he always wearing this instead? The Uchiha shook his head in disbelief before glancing back at the blond. He was staring at the pinkette while she was putting the jacket on and wincing with every movement. His azure eyes lingered on each injury with a painful expression.

"So, Sakura, for your hair…"

Sakura closed the jacket and turned to the blonde. "Hm. Thanks, Ino, but actually, I feel quite exhausted… I just want to find a place and rest, if it's okay with you, guys." Her voice sounded exhausted and when she looked at him, Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to refuse – even if he was eager to move –, so he just nodded and noticed Naruto doing the same. She smiled shyly at them.

"Well, we will leave too." They turned to look at a girl with brown hair tied in two buns holding a half-conscious Lee on her back. At the sight, Sakura got up abruptly and began to clumsily make her way to them.

"Wait, Lee-san!" She stopped in front of them, passed a hand through her hair and diverted her eyes as she spoke. "I just… I wanted to thank you for what you did today… Without you, I don't know what would have happened…"

"Sakura-san…" Her gaze returned to the trio when she heard Lee's voice. "I will do it again, if necessary. And now, I know you'll do the same for me. Thank you for protecting me, you're stronger than I thought. I'm sorry I couldn't beat them though… but I know there's someone on your team who can, so I feel more at ease." The green boy redirected his gaze on the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun, you are stronger than me after all. Please, protect her."

The black-haired boy closed his eyes in annoyance. "Tch. Of course."

"Well, I just hope I wouldn't need your protection again… but thanks anyway." Sakura gave them one last smile, to which they answered awkwardly before jumping in the nearest tree. Then, she turned to the other team still present. "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji… Thanks for putting yourself at risk like that… You didn't have –"

"Nonsense, Sakura. You would have done the same for us." Ino walked to her friend that she quickly took in a caring embrace. "Stop thanking everyone and just go to sleep already. You look awful." She pushed the pinkette back and turned to the blond and him. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto! This wound", she pointed at the other girl's collarbone, "someone has to take care of it. I leave it to you." And with that, they waved and left in turn the clearing.

When Team Seven found itself alone again, Sakura collapsed on the ground with an exhausted sigh and before Naruto could say or do anything, Sasuke approached her and kneeled at her side. "I'll carry you." He offered his back and glanced at her when she didn't move, just stared at him with wide eyes. "Your climbing or what? We have to find another hiding spot, and you clearly can't walk right now." She nodded once before circling her arms around his neck as he wrapped his beneath her thighs, all of this under the dumbfounded expression of their blond teammate.

While they were silently making their way through the trees, he felt the petite form finally relaxing completely against his back as well as the breathing on his shoulder becoming even, and he didn't know why, but he felt something akin to pride bubbling in his chest at the knowledge that Sakura had been able to fall asleep so easily in his arms.


	13. To Live or Not Your Life

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **While rewriting this chapter, I tried to make Hana's character more understandable. In my head, her reactions were all connected to a reason or something. But I found out that in reality, for you, my dear readers, she was really hard to follow, and I'm sorry if it bothered you in your reading. I hope I made it more clear in this new version, and don't be shy to review and tell me what you think of it!

Hope you'll enjoy the SasuSaku moments in this chapter as well.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 12 – To Live or Not Your Life**

.

.

.

When she woke up, she was lying on a cold hard ground and darkness was surrounding her. She shivered a bit when she sat up and the blanket covering her form fell from her shoulders. Squinting her eyes, she looked around in search of her teammates. To her left, the sun was entering through a gigantic hole. She frowned. But, where was she? After staring at the bright light in confusion for a while, she turned to her right, her eyes diving into the darkness of the cave. At first, she wasn't able to see anything, but after a minute of blinking repeatedly, she noticed someone sitting not so far from her, their eyes almost as dark as their surroundings. Then, it all clicked. "Sasuke-kun!" She lifted from the ground in one go, but her head suddenly bumped onto the rocky ceiling and she fell back down in an inelegant thud.

"Tch. Can you be clumsier?" She felt the blood rising to her face, so she glanced down in shyness, one of her hands rubbing her new bump until a larger hand gently pushed it aside with some of her pink locks. She shivered, but tried to recompose herself, her wide eyes never leaving the two feet in front of her. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the hand left the base of her neck and she slowly glanced up to see her black-haired teammate sitting right beside her, his eyes never leaving the top of her head, his eyebrows knitted. "At least, you're not bleeding. Just stay seated if you can't move without hurting yourself."

When his gaze finally met hers, she quickly diverted her eyes and tucked a short strand of hair behind her ear while also muttering an apologetic _sorry_. She felt him shrugged, his shoulder slightly bumping into hers with the movement, then he cleared his throat, successfully gaining her attention again.

"So… do you want to… talk about it?"

She frowned. Talk? Sasuke-kun wanted to talk? "About what?"

His eyes subtly glanced at her short hair before returning to her face, scrutinizing every inch of it with uncertainty. "What happened."

Automatically, her hand shot up to her hair and tucked on short lock between its fingers. So, it wasn't a nightmare, she thought, her hand suddenly falling down, her eyes closing as memories of the day prior jostled in her head. She tried to hide the sudden trembling of her hands by tucking them under her thighs and reopened her eyes after a long inhale. "What do you want to know?"

His eyes instantly fell on her collarbone now covered by bandages. Then, he seemed to assess her state, taking note of her shivering body, of her shifty eyes and pale skin, because he suddenly put a reassuring hand on her knee when he leaned closer to her, a serious look adorning his features. "Did he…" He gulped. "What did he do to you?"

Instinctively, her arms wrapped around her torso. "I… I'm not sure… At first, we were just fighting, you know. He wanted to kill you, so I was trying to stop him." At that, Sasuke's hand closed on her knee, but he quickly recomposed himself; he was probably mad for needing her protection. She sighed and continued. "At one point, I had to cut my hair to release myself from the other kunoichi's hold… Then, I was so low on chakra I couldn't do much to stop him anymore, and so I just held him, clinging to him with my last kunai and my teeth… That's when he started punching my face." She winced when she put a hand on her cheek. "But, then… I don't understand what changed, but when he released himself, instead of coming at you like he first intended to, he started to only focus on me. At one point, I remember him sitting on top of me. I couldn't move my legs, and one of his hand was holding my wrists, and I was so week, I wasn't even able to release myself from one of his hand, do you believe that?" She paused and closed her eyes, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. "Then, he just cut me, teared my shirt apart, and I don't know what he wanted, what he was doing, but I was so afraid. Then, his kunai was on my belly, and he was about to reopen my wound from Waves, and he said I was pretty like this. I don't know what he meant, but I think he just enjoyed seeing me hurt." The trembling of her body was now closed to convulsing. She swallowed with difficulty and turned to look at him, her eyes widening a bit when they locked with two sharingans. Then, she noticed black marks creeping up from the collar of his shirt. "S-Sasuke-kun… Are you okay? What are these?" Slowly, her hand reached for the side of his face now dotted with black marks, but before she could touch him, a feral grip closed on her wrist.

"I should have killed him." His voice was lower than normal, darker.

"S-Sasuke-kun. It's okay, I think you did enough. And I was able to defend myself too, you know. I stabbed him, I kicked him, I've hurt him too. I'm sure he learned his lesson."

For a moment, the Uchiha stayed silent and the marks gradually receded on his back until nothing was visible except for the seal on his shoulder. Then, he released her arm as his eyes returned to their usual obsidian. "You stabbed him?"

She smiled softly. "Aa. One time in the shoulder, and one in the thigh."

He frowned. "You've changed. You're stronger."

"Not enough. You almost died because of me. I was supposed to have your back, and I failed." She sighed. "You're so much stronger. I don't know how you do it."

Sasuke kept staring at her when she fell silent, and she could say by the tensing of his jaw, and the clenching of his hands, now two fists, that something was troubling him. Then, he finally spoke, the seriousness of his tone startling her, like he wasn't thirteen anymore, like he was a grown-up man who saw it all. "Sakura. That bite." His hand shot to his neck. "That man, I think he gave me power. But, I can't control it. That time, in the clearing, it felt like being Naruto."

She frowned. "You mean, when he's using the nine-tails' chakra?" He nodded. "Then maybe you should talk to him about it… He can relate, he may even know how to help you."

A crease formed between his eyes. "I don't know… For now, I would prefer it stays between us."

She sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "It's your choice, at the end." Instantly, his shoulders relaxed and she had to wonder just how much he didn't want to involve their other teammate in the matter. Then, she thought she was lucky, since the only reason he confided in her was probably because she already knew everything that had happened with Orochimaru and Zaku. At the thought, she redirected her gaze forward. He wasn't one to ask for help, that she knew of. Before they started as a team, she had thought it was because he didn't need it, because he was stronger than everyone else. But now that she knew him for real, she was starting to realize that he was just being stubborn. She subtly casted a glance at him. They were sitting really close to each other now, both of their backs against the cold wall with their arms slightly brushing. He was looking straight ahead, the muscles of his jaw contracting every now and then. And even if he was probably thinking of something dark, even if she had just been through a major trauma, and even if she was hurting like hell, this, the two of them, right here and now… God, that it felt right. She couldn't understand how being with someone could feel so perfect, even without a word exchanged, neither a glance nor a touch. It was like they were made to be together, like their silences were full of understanding. She inhaled his masculine scent and felt her body relax instantly. Slowly, he turned to look at her, his face leaning against the wall and showing just how tired he was. And then, they just stared for a long time, both relinquishing in the comfortable silence that provided the other, until, without notice, he glanced at her collarbone.

"I did it. Although I'm not as good as you. I'm afraid it would leave a scar… again." He sighed. "I let the dobe try at first. He's really bad at everything."

In turn, Sakura glanced down and by the collar of Naruto's jacket, she could see someone had indeed mended the injury. She touched the red and white dressing and winced, but when she looked back up, she was still smiling. "It's okay. Thank you, Sasuke-kun... For everything."

He nodded and continued staring for a while. "Sakura…" He paused and frowned, his eyes assessing her from head to toe like he was searching for something. "Sakura, who's Hana?"

To say the question took her by surprise would be an understatement. Her mouth suddenly opened in the shape of an "o", and her already large eyes doubled in size. After the initial shock, she tried to avoid his inquisitive eyes by looking the other way, but a hand on her chin forced her head to stay directly in front of him. "_Just tell him already." _She sighed; it couldn't be helped, she guessed. With her eyes boring into his, she took a big inhale and dived in. "There's someone else with me. I mean… inside my head."

At that, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his hand slowly leaving her face. "Like a split personality?"

"No, not like that. She had a body before, but one day, she woke up in mine. And since then, we switch places once in a while." When he stayed silent and kept staring, she could tell he was trying to process everything – at first, he was looking at her like she was insane, but gradually, it was obvious that he was starting to put the pieces back together. He was smart, she knew she didn't have to prove anything to him. It was a question of seconds now. She just hoped he would still –

"But right now, who are you?"

Her body relaxed and she held his gaze, a soft smile slowly spreading on her face. "You can't say, really?" He shrugged and diverted his eyes as she laughed. "You're good at this. I don't know how you do it honestly. No one ever noticed except for you."

"I'm smart, not like Naruto. And I've known you for years." He was right. Maybe it had nothing to do with the fact that he seemed to know her better than everyone else. Her shoulders slumped at the thought. "And what are you going to do now?"

She bit her lower lip and the action drew his attention to her mouth for a split second. Her heartbeat increased at the sight. She cleared her throat. "We don't know."

Upon hearing that, he frowned. "Sakura, you can't let her live your life. It's not fair."

"But, Sasuke-kun, it's not fair for her either." She glanced at the ceiling. "I like her very much… And I think she likes me too in her twisted way. I want her to be happy, have a body, a life... And I know you like her too. You've trained with her… she's stronger than me and she understands you… Maybe more than I do, actually."

Sasuke stayed quiet after that, and she guessed he was trying to remember all the interactions he possibly had with the other girl. "We will find a way to give you a body…" She looked down and met his determined gaze. "Don't worry. Both of you."

She smiled. "We're happy to hear this. Thanks –"

"But, Sakura, you're the nicest person I know… And Hana, she's… strong minded. Make sure she won't do anything that could hurt you."

"S-Sasuke-kun… Thanks." She could feel the blush on her cheek. "But I don't think she would." He held her gaze and she gulped in front of his seriousness. Then, she smiled slightly. "Why are you always so concern about me?"

At that, the boy averted his eyes. "Tch. I don't know…" His hands turned into fists and he got up abruptly. "Naruto's coming. I'll make a fire. You, go back to sleep. You need more rest."

She sighed. Every time, she thought they were going somewhere, he was running away. Really, this guy was an enigma. "_He likes you…_" Sakura frowned. Like a teammate, maybe. At least, he was looking at her like an equal now, though it was probably thanks to Hana's appearance in her life. Maybe it was her that he liked, after all. _"I don't think it's the same, Sakura. I wouldn't be worried if I were you._" She hummed softly and welcomed Naruto's embrace a second later. At least, she knew this one really cared for her.

.

.

.

.

They had arrived in time, and with two scrolls at that; they were good. Plus, in the course of the day, Hana had taken Sakura's place again. She smirked at the thought. She had wait for this for so long, she was eager to prove her strength, to show her skills. She looked one last time at Sakura's name on the board. Then, she squared her shoulders and without a glance at her team, jumped the railing, landing a second later in the middle of the arena as Ino was slowly taking the stairs. "_You could have used them too, you know…_" Hana rolled her eyes. It wasn't her, being pretty and politically-correct. She wanted to show the world her true colors, her smug confidence, her spicy temper, her strong determination and courage. And now that she was in control again, they would do it her way. This time, she wouldn't let Sakura dictate her moves. Which meant that if she wanted to go to the extreme to look threatening and badass, then she would do just that. _"Be nice though. This is my best-friend you're fighting."_

Hana glanced at the blonde girl now in front of her who was already looking at her reluctantly, with a frown on her face. They were always sparing with each other, so they knew the others weaknesses. This was a double-edge knife. "So, ready to lose, Forehead?" Upon hearing the fake mockery, Hana snorted. Of course, the girl would try to play with Sakura's low self-esteem. "It saddens me that Sasuke-kun had to watch. But I will not give you chances today, Sakura. It's not a spar. You should give up before you embarrass yourself."

Hana crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed. "I don't need your pity, Ino. If you really are my best-friend, then you should give your best. Anyway, I know that that's what I'm going to do." Suddenly, she unfolded her arms and took a step forward.

Automatically, the blonde took a defensive stance. "If that's what you want. Don't come crying to me after you've failed in front of everyone, though. I know you're good at that." A sting in her heart suddenly ignited something in her belly. For a best-friend, she sure knew how to hurt the pink-haired girl, Hana thought angrily.

Then, at the same time, the two girls lunged at each other and began their habitual fighting combos, as if it was a spar. Ino was probably not really into hurting her friend after all, and Hana was trying to respect Sakura's wishes. With a quick glance, the girl noticed the annoyed expression of the referee. Her attention quickly returning to the fight, she easily dodged Ino's punch and jumped away, leaving her the time to really inspect everyone's expression. Half of the contestants weren't even watching anymore. And the other half looked just as bored as herself. She sighed. She had to give it her all, or else they would just embarrassed themselves, the three of them. Her resolve made, Hana began to reach for a kunai in her pouch, but her hand never touched the weapon. It was as if someone was pulling on her arm. "_Stop please! I don't want you to hurt or humiliate her. She's my best-friend. Just give up. We can take the exams again another time." _

Hana shook her head in disbelief and pink locks flew around her head, making Ino stop from lunging again. It was a competition, a way for her to evolve, ascend and become someone important. It really had nothing to do with friendship. Sometimes, it was like the pinkette didn't had a life of her own, didn't have hopes and dreams that really belong to her. Like she wasn't living her life. And that selflessness wasn't a quality; not for Hana anyway. It was holding her back, and Sakura's entourage was glad she was that way, because they had all benefited from it one way or another, they were all always taking without giving in return, ever. If she asked Ino to withdraw, the blonde would never accept. Not because she was a bad person, or a bad friend; just because she needed to win, for her. It was natural, logical, and if Sakura couldn't see it, then Hana would have to show it to her. Suddenly, she forced her arm to move again, but the resistance was still there, pulling her back. _"Hana, please don't! I get what you mean, but my selflessness is all I have. It's who I am, and I'm happy with it. Let me decide, it is my life, after all!"_ Hana glanced at the blonde still motionless in front of her. What Sakura was asking, it wasn't making any sense to her. And she was tired of always accepting the other girl's commands. She wanted to live for herself again, and if Sakura didn't want to watch it, then she didn't have to. She knew how to refrain the girl from taking back the control. She just had to find it again – that dark room, with cold bars and chains. She closed her eyes. Yes, she was close; she could smell the scent of mold and a freezing draught was reaching her face. _"Hana, what are you do –"_

She snapped her eyes open. Ino was staring at her, hesitation apparent on her features, while the referee was now looking at his fingernails disinterestedly. Hana suddenly cracked her knuckles, gaining the man attention again, and locked eyes the blonde girl. "So, are we doing this or not?"

"I guess it can't be helped, Sakura. But you know that I can't let you win. I'm sorry. My clan wouldn't understand if I were to lose against someone like you."

Hana shrugged. "I don't know anything about clan pride, but I know that I can't lose against someone shallower than me."

Ino's hands turned into fists and Hana lunged forward with all the speed she could mustered. Swiftly, the blonde retreated and avoided the blade of the pinkette, before throwing three shurikens at her. But Hana easily dodged them all by rolling to the side, and as she was slowly getting up, she could hear the sound of feet against the concrete floor resonating closer and closer. She faked her clumsiness, but could feel her blood boiling in apprehension. When the blonde finally reached her, Hana jolted up, took hold of her assailant's arm holding a kunai and twisted it until the weapon fell to the ground. Then, she kicked the girl in the stomach, sending her flying away in the direction of the now fully aware referee.

"Do I have to continue, or are you finally understanding that I'm stronger than you?" Her feet were bouncing, her heart pumping. God, she felt great. This feeling, this power, it was exhilarating. On the other side, Ino slowly got up with an air of defiance.

"Sakura. You're from a civilian clan. Stop being delusional. You can try all you want, you have nothing but your weapons and your speed. You can maybe hurt me, but you can't defeat me."

After creating five clones, Ino lunged again, assailing the pinkette from all sides. While trying to dodge the attacks, Hana kept her gaze locked on the real blonde, not wanting to lose track of her – and it turned out to be the good thing to do. Between two punches, her real opponent began to form a sign in the shape of a triangle in front of her face. Something was coming; Hana knew it. She had to move.

With all her might, she tried to push the clones aside, but she was outnumbered. With a smirk, the blonde began to cast her jutsu. "Shintenshen no –"

Suddenly, Hana took a split decision and lunged forward, her kunai swiftly cutting Ino's forearm and stopping her from casting her jutsu. In response, the blonde tried to punch her and retreat, but the pink-haired girl avoided the hit by crouching and used her new position to stab her opponent's thigh. The blonde fell on one knee, a loud scream resounding in the arena. In the heat of the moment, Hana struck again, not really noticing that the fight was already over, and she stabbed Ino again, this time in the shoulder, before kicking her body back several meters away. With a proud smile, she watched as her opponent crashed against the concrete wall and fell unconscious on the ground.

"The winner is… Haruno Sakura."

The sentence echoed in the silent arena. Her shoulders instantly relaxed and she fold in two, panting. Meanwhile, medic-nins were assessing Ino's state and taking her away on a stretcher. She sighed and collapsed on her knees. She had win. She was now a finalist. A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder and when she glanced up, she met Kakashi's lone eye. He stretched his hand, and she accepted gladly his help, before clumsily getting up on her feet. Then, she walked up the stairs and when she reached her team, she was promptly welcomed by a warm hug from Naruto. "Sakura-chan, I knew you would win! You were so strong and fast! I'm so proud of you... Though you could have been a little nicer with her at the end you know."

She sighed. They liked it when she was nice and weak, and it was exasperating. She shrugged as she stepped away from the blond. "Hm. I thought she was stronger actually, since she was better than me at practically everything back at the academy, you know."

"Ah. It's okay, Sakura-chan! Don't worry, they will stop glaring at you one day!" He tapped her shoulder and she glanced at the other genins right beside them. Ino's team was glaring at her.

She shook her head and glanced at the arena when the next fight began, but a sudden grip on her arm quickly dragged her away in the direction of the bathroom. When the door closed behind her, Sasuke roughly tackled her against it with an angry glare.

"What were you thinking?" His fingers dug in her tender skin and she winced.

"Ouch! Sasuke! You're hurting me."

Upon hearing this, the boy released his grip but kept his hand on her shoulders.

"What you just did goes against everything Sakura stands for. What were you thinking? How is she?"

"Don't know, don't care. She wouldn't let me do anything! Now, thanks to me, we won anyway."

"What do you mean, you don't know? What did you do to her?"

She averted her eyes and exhaled loudly. "Nothing important."

His grip tightened again and when he spoke, his voice sounded threatening. "But she's still here?"

She suddenly snapped her head back and glared at him. "Yes, she's still here, somewhere. I just had to lock her up, okay? She wouldn't let me do anything. She was about to forfeit, for Ino. She needs to learn how to live for herself, goddammit."

"Tch. You didn't do it for her. You did it for you."

She tried to push him back, but he quickly recomposed himself and secured his hold again. "What if? I needed to do something for me, alright? I don't have a body anymore; do you know how it feels? Not being in control of anything, ever? No. You have a body that you don't share with anyone, so you can't understand, you can't judge." Now, tears were falling freely from her eyes.

He sighed. "I'm not judging, alright? Now, stop crying, please. I can't stand it when she cries." He gently wiped the tears away and she inhaled deeply.

"Thanks. Now, can I just go?"

He put his hand back on her shoulder and his eyes hardened. "Is she able to come back? And where did you learn how to do this? I thought you didn't know what was happening either."

She rolled her eyes and successfully pushed him back. "It's none of your business. Just know that she's in a cell, Sasuke. Which means that all she can see is darkness and all she can hear is her own whimpers. And I'm truly sorry about that, but I needed a –"

"Then release her!" He pushed her back against the door.

She glared at him. "Why? Why are you hating me so much?"

"You're hurting my friend!"

"No, you hated me before that!"

"No, I liked you!" At this, both teens blushed. "Not like that, idiot! Just… It was like being with myself… You were simple, serious. You wanted to become stronger, too. It was like being with the dead-last, but without all the noises. I liked that."

"But you love her more." She frowned. "Why?"

"Tch. I don't love her. It's just… She's –"

"Pretty, funny, kind, weak…"

"She's not weak."

"Ah, but the rest is true, then?"

He applied more pressure on her arms. "Just let her out."

"Don't worry. I was planning on releasing your girlfriend soon." At that, the boy's blush deepened. "Sasuke. I appreciate her too, you know. I just needed some time for me." She sighed. "Now, let me go before someone notices our absence."

Slowly, his hold loosened, but before she could leave, he took her by the chin and stared at her, their faces a few inches away. "If you hurt her again, I –"

"You what? You're going to hurt me? You can't without hurting her." After saying this, she pushed him and stormed out of the bathroom with the feeling that yet again, everyone was hating her. It couldn't be helped, she guessed.


	14. To Open Up

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **For those of you who wish to only read the new version, this is the last chapter I've updated so far. The next will be up next Monday (18/11/2019).

This chapter is full of SasuSaku moments (for those of you who were looking for more of it); and I think I managed to make it look more profound and realistic... But at the end, you're the reader, you're the real judge, so tell me if you have an opinion on the matter.

I got a review or two about the latest chapters saying that there weren't enough Team Seven's moments, or too much of Hana (or a little bit of the two perhaps), so I'll try to see to that. Since I'm rewriting it, really, don't feel shy to tell me what you think. I'm glad when it's a constructive comment that could help my story and my writing.

Without further ado, I'll let you read this new chapter! Thanks for all the new followers. Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review!

Have a nice week,

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 13 – To Open Up**

.

.

.

Seals; really, it was all she could think of. Since the events of the Forest of Death, the images of black curves on Naruto's belly and black dots on Sasuke's shoulder were invading her mind. So, when she had taken Kakashi-sensei to the side and told him about what had happened to the boys, it hadn't been meant for them, but for her. Because she needed to know. The silver-haired man hadn't been as talkative as she had hoped, but she was now certain of one thing: in both cases, the seal was there to keep something – or someone – inside their bodies. She sighed. As unbelievable as it sounded, Hana was starting to think that the tattoo in the middle of her palm that had emerged in the previous year had something to do with seals, and the very fact that it had reappeared on Sakura's body hours ago when she had used this prison again wasn't trivial at all. At the end, maybe there was a reason why she had appeared in this specific world…

Staring at the ceiling in her quiet room, she was starting to miss the pinkette insights and energy. She was apprehending her release, but couldn't wait any longer. Sakura had been there for hours now. To be entirely honest, it had never been Hana's intention to put the other girl in that cell. It had been a spur of the moment, and she was now slightly regretting it. Actually, Sasuke's overly protective attitude was the reason why Sakura hadn't come back from that place yet. The enraged boyfriend act had really infuriated her, making her feel unloved, unwanted – yet again. Just to irritate the Uchiha, she had decided that she would enjoy all the preliminaries before releasing the pinkette. But thinking back, she had been childish – Sakura didn't deserve all of this. She exhaled and finally closed her eyes in search of the familiar wooden door.

When she opened it, she noticed a little ball in one corner. She called the girl's name and saw a mop of pink hair moving slowly until two viridian eyes began to glow in the dark. Hana gulped and watched as the girl in front of her rose slowly, the now opened shackles falling from her limbs as she made her way to the door and entered the bright opening without a word.

.

.

.

.

When she opened her eyes, Sakura was met with the familiar sight of a white ceiling. The comfortable mattress under her body was emanating the well-known scent of cherry-blossoms. The pinkette stayed there, unmoving, as she recollected the previous events. She had been waiting in that cell for a little less than a day, without a sound reaching her ears nor a sight meeting her eyes. She had been freezing, and her restricted limbs had started to ache after the first hour in that awful position. "_Sakura… I'm sorry._" She wasn't sure if she understood what had happened. The last thing she remembered was her fight against Ino… She wondered how that had ended up… _"We won. Ino's at the hospital, but she's fine._"

Her eyes widened. So, while she was lost in the pitch black of a cold cell, Hana was still living her life? What else did she miss? "_Sasuke and Naruto won too. We all have to attend the last part of the Chuunin exams in a month. People are already matched for the first round. Shikamaru against the blonde girl from Sand, Dosu from Sound against the painted guy from Sand, Naruto against Neji, Sasuke against Gaara… And we will be facing Zaku again."_ The girl sighed. It couldn't be helped. Luck had never been on her side anyway. And curiously, Hana didn't seem that worried about their fight. Actually, the girl's voice had wavered; however, it hadn't been at the mention of Zaku, but at – "_Sasuke."_ She frowned. Why? Since when did the girl worry about the Uchiha? _"His opponent, the red-head from Sand… He almost killed Lee._"

Suddenly, Sakura jolted up. Lee? What had happened? She had always perceived the green boy as someone strong, powerful. The fact the he had lost wasn't surprising, though; those Sand shinobis looked like serious opponents. But _almost killed_? _"I'm telling you, Sakura, that red-head only wants one thing, and it's blood._" The pink girl frowned at the thought of Lee's predicament and Sasuke's upcoming fight. "_Kakashi-sensei promised me that he will do everything in his power to teach Sasuke how to survive. So, it will be okay._"

Sakura hummed quietly and tried to relax her tight fists. He had a month, no need to stress right now. And after the fight against Orochimaru, if the girl was sure of one thing, it was of his strength; for her – and probably for everyone else – Sasuke was the most powerful genin of Konoha. Yes… Everything would be fine. She lied back and rested her head against her pillow. After a mere minute of staring at the ceiling, she sighed and massaged her temples. There were too many questions invading her mind. Like the cell –

"_Sakura, I lied to you._" There was a moment of silence, Sakura waiting for Hana to continue with a confused expression on her face. Clearly, she wasn't expecting this. "_I knew about my ability._" The frown on Sakura's face deepened. What was that supposed to mean? What ability? She heard Hana's sigh loud and clear in the depths of her mind. "_Switching bodies… Though it's not really a switching thing… it's more of a stealing one_."

Sakura rose on her elbows with a frown on her face. She was trying to clear her thoughts, but something wasn't matching; the girl, she recalled, had said she was from a civilian world. Had she been lying about that too? Then, what was real? "_I wasn't lying. For all I know, my family is the only one with a strange ability…_" The pinkette turned her head to the side, her gaze falling on the open window. So many questions, she swore her head was on the verge of exploding. So many things weren't adding up…

"Why me? Why stealing my body?" The whisper escaped her lips suddenly and the weight of her words hung in the air until Hana realized the question was meant for her. "_I didn't_. _I know it's hard to believe, even more since you've learned that I lied to you, but_ _really, I wasn't trying to steal anything… I never even used this ability." _She sighed when she felt Sakura's confusion increasing again. _"It's complicated, you know… family drama and all… Maybe we could just stick to the fact that I'm sorry?"_

The pinkette answer was clear when she abruptly got out of her bed and began to pace in the little room. She wouldn't be able to sleep until she understood everything. Hana had no other choice but to feed her curiosity. "_Alright, relax. I'll tell you. You see, for century, the women in our _clan_ are having this _gift. _There's a tradition that comes with it… Every time a woman has a baby girl, she has to steal her body when the kid reaches puberty. Thus, it is for this reason that most of the time, we have big families, ensuring that the clan become larger and that the mother continues to live for eternity." _The girl stopped her pacing suddenly as she realized the implication of such tradition. It meant two horrible things: one, some of the clan members were probably really old, and two, these _elders_ were stilling the body of their own children, probably killing them. _"Actually, the kids are put in that cell you've experienced earlier._" Sakura sighed. She didn't know what was worse; dying or living the rest of your life in that prison. Thankfully, Hana's mom seemed to have been against all of this, otherwise the girl wouldn't be here right now. _"On the contrary, my mother was eager to use her ability on me. She had an older sister that she had lost when my grandmother had stolen her place, so with me, she was having the chance to taste immortality for the first time." _

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could someone want immortality so bad that they were eager to take their child's life? And then, what happened with Hana's mom? "_Children usually don't know anything about their abilities until their mothers took a new body. It was only a precaution, you know… But I've always been a smart kid and curiosity was my middle name – something I'm now guessing we have in common." _At the teasing, Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. Could she just tell her story without mocking her? Hana snorted and resumed speaking. _"One day, I read a book in my grandmother's office about our family's legacy, and I learned a lot of things about me and my mother – like the fact the she was going to try and steal my body eventually. So, my researches and trainings began and a year later, when she tried to take my life, I defended myself and before she could put me in a cell, I did it; I put her in one."_

Yes, Hana was a badass. She always knew it, but now, she had a solid proof. Still… She wondered why she ended up in an orphanage nonetheless. Hasn't she said she had a big family? "_My mother eventually killed my father, because he was trying to take me away from her."_ Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the revelation. How more horrible this story could get? Hana laughed wryly. "_And when my grandmother realized that one of her daughters had failed, she decided that we didn't deserve this gift, that I should never learn how to use it. So, when the police found me, alone in my house with the lifeless body of my mother at my feet, they took me, and seeing that no one in my family wanted me, they placed me in an institution."_

Silence finally filled their head when Hana finished her tell. Sakura felt bad for her, but in a way, she knew the girl didn't want her pity. She was starting to know Hana pretty well, and had already noticed that she was kind of like Sasuke-kun. She thrived for everything that could make her stronger. So, she probably wasn't looking at this experience with sadness, though she was probably jealous of Sakura's life, and angry at her clan. The pinkette sighed. If only she could do something to help her friend… Well, giving her a body could be a start. But they needed to understand why she had appeared in Sakura's life to begin with, and then maybe they could find a way to reverse it. "_I have my theories, actually…_ _Like maybe my ancestors came from the same place as yours… I mean, maybe there is a reason why I appeared in your world. There was a seal that emerged on my body when a locked my mom in that cell, and it reappeared when I locked you up…_" A seal? _"Yes, a small dot in the middle of my palm..."_ Then, maybe they should talk to Kakashi-sensei. He seemed to know a thing or two about seals… _"Well, for the next month, he will be focusing on Sasuke, but yeah… I mean, I guess that after the exam, we could tell him everything…_"

Sakura's shoulders finally relaxed and she crawled back in her bed, exhaustion taking control of her body. She couldn't say she understood the situation any more than previously, but at least, Hana had cleared some things and accepted some much-needed help. A smile spread on her face. It felt good, being free. Maybe it was stupid, but even after what Hana had done to her, Sakura couldn't help but to trust the girl. She wasn't a spiteful person, and she would help Hana, no matter what. Because everyone deserved freedom... And she was eager to have her body back.

.

.

.

.

He was okay. He felt great. No, he wasn't experiencing any pain in his shoulder. Yes, his chakra had returned to a simple blue warmth, contrary to the dark, burning purple of the other day.

God, he just wanted to leave this place already, to leave these white walls, this sour scent, these fake smiles and painful memories. Abruptly, he got up from his hard mattress and cold sheets and put his training clothes on – he didn't care if they were still dirty, anything was better than this ridiculous mint green outfit. Then, he swiftly escaped his room and made his way through the endless corridors in the direction of the hallway. He was nearing the place, the big doors leading to the outside world in sight, when a familiar shout exploded to his right.

"What? I'm not training with him! He's weak and disgusting. Sensei!"

He smirked and turned to the blond and the silver-haired man. "Hm. You're behaving like a baby, dobe."

"What did you say, bastard?" They were now facing each other a few inches apart and his smirk widened when he noticed how small Naruto was. "Why are you laugh–"

"Naruto. Stop yelling in the hospital, please." The familiar feminine voice made them turn suddenly. Sakura was at the entrance of the hallway, her arms crossed over her chest and annoyance written all over her features. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, while Naruto took a step closer to her with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but…", the blond looked behind his shoulder with a pout. "Sensei's only training Sasuke, and we are left with stupid nobodies to help us win our fights. It isn't fair! We all have to get stronger! I have to avenge Hinata, dammit! And you, you have to gain more strength, because the last time you tried to beat the guy, he cut you like a freaking butcher!"

Sasuke's head snapped to the now anxious girl, then to his sensei. "What? She's fighting that guy? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kakashi raised his hands in front of him. "You didn't ask. I thought you were focusing on your fight and only yours, Sasuke."

The black-haired boy closed his eyes and took a big inhale. Yes, the man was right. He shouldn't let anything divert his attention. He needed to get stronger. He had to.

Suddenly, Sakura's shy voice resounded in the hallway. "Mm. It will be okay though. I have a month and the only reason he got me in the first place was because I was exhausted and they were three. Don't worry, all of you." He glanced at her and was welcomed by a warm, reassuring smile that made him relax instantly. He never understood what it was with that smile; why this sight was always soothing him; why, in a sense, he was craving it. Suddenly, his sensei ruffled the girl's hair, making Sasuke realize he was staring and avert his eyes.

"Mah. That's the spirit. You see, Naruto, Sakura-chan isn't weak, so don't speak for her. And anyway, the people I've found aren't stupid. See for yourself and give them a chance, will you? You have to meet them tomorrow morning at the training grounds." Then, he turned to Sasuke. "Meet me at the Hokage monument in an hour."

He nodded and seconds later the silver-haired man was gone in his characteristic cloud of smoke.

"Alright, then, I'll train by myself. Nothing new anyway! If you need a partner, you can always come to me, Sakura-chan!" The boy hugged the pinkette roughly and patted her back.

Between two coughs, she muttered something Sasuke didn't quite catch. It was probably a reassurance though, because the blond took a step back a gave her a thumbs up before leaving without a glance at his other teammate.

Well, Sasuke couldn't blame him. If the roles were exchanged, he would be pissed at everyone. Training with nobodies, when you know your sensei didn't choose you. It couldn't be a nice feeling. More so for a guy like Naruto who had been rejected all his life. Sasuke sighed and shrugged. It wasn't his fault, so he shouldn't feel guilty.

When he turned to look at his remaining teammate, the Uchiha was surprised to meet two viridian eyes. She suddenly cleared her throat and started to nervously fidget with the hem of her shirt. At the sight, his shoulders relaxed and his features softened. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it. "You're okay?" Her eyes widened in surprise and then her brows knitted in confusion. "I mean… you're Sakura, right?"

Sakura's tense form relaxed instantly and a sigh escaped her lips. "Aa. I'm better now… Thanks."

"You should talk to someone about her. She's dangerous."

She clasped her hands behind her back and glanced at the ground. "Actually, we will probably talk to Kakashi-sensei after the exam. But, I mean, it's okay. We talked and she explained everything to me. She's not a bad person, Sasuke. She's just… lost, I guess. And anyway, there are things more important for now. I have to focus on my fight. This guy is older, stronger."

"Hm." He guessed she was right. He wouldn't worry. No. But she had to train, that was for sure.

"Well…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the action making him remember her now short locks. "I wanted to visit Ino… and apologize… you know." He sighed. She was feeling guilty, of course, and it was all because of Hana. "So… see you around!" She passed him and headed for the reception desk. However, his body moved on its own and wrapped one of its hands around her wrist, pulling her back gently. When she turned around, startled, their noses were almost touching. They were close – too close. He gulped when he noticed a warm feeling inside his belly, his nostrils flaring to the scent of her floral shampoo. When he spoke, his voice wasn't more than a whisper.

"Training grounds, tonight, at eight."

.

.

.

.

When he arrived at the training grounds, Sakura was easy to spot in the field, thanks to her pink hair. She wasn't wearing her traditional red t-shirt though, but one two sizes bigger, the color matching her eyes and the collar falling on one of her petite shoulders. His heart skipped a beat – green was really suiting her. As he approached her sitting form, he studied her solemn expression; he took note of her closed eyes and pink eyelashes, of her smooth skin, little nose and pretty lips, until his gaze followed the waves of her short hair, now brushing her exposed collarbone, the moonlight allowing him to easily find her rosy scar. When he glanced up, she was looking at him with a confuse expression. Yes, it was out of character for him to stand there and look at her like this. Actually, the very fact that he asked her to meet him was kind of weird. But he did promise her he would train with her…

"So, uhm, how was your training today?"

Her voice was barely audible and her cheeks were now a light shade of pink. He inhaled and relaxed his posture, putting his hands in his pockets. God, his heart was pumping. What was wrong with him? He cleared his throat. "Weird. I did one of Rock Lee's trainings. Kakashi said that I'll be learning a new jutsu soon, but that I needed to gain speed first…" He took one step closer. "You?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you didn't train?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah… but I didn't find Naruto, so it was kind of boring, nothing new." She swept her hand in front of her in a dismissing manner and got up abruptly. "I was really surprised when you asked me to meet you here. I never thought you would want to train with me for real." Suddenly, a smile spread on her face. "But I like surprises." With a chuckle, she walked closer to him and Sasuke's heart stammered in his chest. They were too close again. Her freckles were everywhere on her cute little nose – wait, did he say cute? She bit her lower lip apprehensively when he didn't say anything. He was probably looking weird again, but instead of breaking the silence, his eyes fell on her white teeth, her swollen lip. Why was she always doing this? And why was he always reacting so much at the sight? His tongue began to moist his lips without his consent, the movement dragging her gaze on his mouth. He swallowed and finally diverted his eyes with much difficulty.

"Are we sparing or what?"

It was the only way to refocus himself, he decided. What could alter his obsession of winning, of fighting like there was no tomorrow, like his life depended on it? Nothing. Well, that was the case before, yes. But, right now, with this little pink girl in front of him, glowing in the moonlight for some unknown reason… he wasn't so sure anymore…

He didn't give any signal, just jumped in front of her, determined to stop his thoughts. Last time they fought – without Hana between them –, she had been weak, but since, they had train with their sensei, they had been on missions, like the one in Waves, that had taught them lessons, and Sasuke knew for a fact that she had been training with Yamanaka Ino on her free time. So, he wasn't surprised when she easily blocked his attack and countered it with one of her deadly punches. Really, Kakashi had been right about them. Sakura was becoming an interesting opponent since she had learned how to use her chakra. She was deceiving, and it was a good thing for a shinobi.

For the next thirty minutes, they exchanged blows. She wasn't fast enough, so she received some, but gave none. Frustration was apparent on her features. However, even with her brows furrowed and her lips turning into a thin line, Sasuke couldn't help but be mesmerized by her face. He always knew she was somewhat pretty, but now, with sweat beading on her forehead, her chest panting and her disheveled hair, as well as her shirt gradually falling from one of her shoulders, she was something else entirely. Sasuke gulped and avoided her punch at the last second, the warmth of her chakra infused fist brushing his cheek in the process and leaving a bruise.

At the end, sparing turned out to be the worst idea. Now, he had to stay away, because her appearance was troubling and her punches, deadly. Suddenly, his eyes turned red and he easily avoided her next offensive, before noticing the look of indignation that was gradually forming on her features.

"You're cheating!" She suddenly stopped and pouted, her arms folding in front of her panting chest.

"No, I'm not." He took a step forward, threateningly.

She let her arms fall on each side with an exasperated sigh. "Yes, you are! You're using your stupid eyes!"

In the spur of the moment, she pushed him back, both of her tiny hands against his chest, but before she could retreat, he circled her shoulders with one of his arms and applied pressure behind her knees with his leg. She suddenly loose balance and fell back, his arms around her cushioning her fall, his hand protecting her head when she reached the ground. Then, both of his legs straddling her hips, he gently wrapped one hand around her neck and said in a lower voice, crimson boring into viridian: "My what?"

She gulped and averted her eyes, red creeping on her cheeks. "That's not what I meant. I like them really, they're pretty and all… it's just… You're too strong with them, I can't compete when you're like this…" Gradually, a smirk emerged on Sasuke's face and when she looked at him again, he slowly released her throat and his eyes returned to obsidian. She frowned. "What?"

"So, my eyes are pretty?"

At that, her face turned a darker shade of red, and she pouted. "Really? That's all you've registered?" She closed her eyes and muttered a small _cocky bastard_. When he heard it, he shifted, and by bending, approached his face centimeters away from hers. Her eyes suddenly snapped open when she felt his breath on her skin. He scrutinized her for a second. "Was this Hana?"

She narrowed her eyes and lifted her head, forcing him to retreat before their lips touched. "No. Actually, it was me." For a while, silence stretched and his eyes bored into hers. Then, her laugh resounded in the clearing and his smirk widened. When her voice gradually stopped chiming, he began to notice their position; how her tiny body was fitting perfectly under his taller one; how pretty she was with that blush adorning her cheeks.

He cleared his throat and moved to her side where he sat a few meters away from her tempting form. "Zaku doesn't have it... the sharingan. Don't worry. He will not see through your movements that easily." His hands began to unconsciously pull on the grass and he kept his gaze down.

"Mm. If you say so... But I guess you're right. I must remain confident." Her voice wasn't more than a whisper and when he glanced back at her, he noticed she had regained a serious expression.

"Aa. You once told me I was always underestimating my adversaries. Well, you're always underestimating yourself, and this is your weakness. You have to believe in your strength."

When she looked back at him with widened eyes, he knew he had again acted out of character, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. For some unknown reason, he was always worrying about her, probably a sign that he, Uchiha Sasuke, had friends for the first time in a long time. He eyed her in the corner of his eyes. She was still lying on her back and her eyes were now lost in the infinity of the stars. Yes, he assumed she could be seen as a friend. And in that case, maybe he wasn't acting out of character; maybe it was just that he still wasn't used to friendship. After inhaling deeply, he unexpectedly joined her by lying in the grass next to her. He heard her head shifting and knew she was observing him, but he let his gaze loose itself in turn in the night sky. After a while, a soft _thanks_ reached his ears and he subtly nodded without a glance.

He was now surprised by her silence. She was always rambling, talking to him about nothing important, being annoying – though she never was as loud as the blond. He glanced at her, took in her delicate profile, her glowing viridian eyes, her closed pink lips. She looked at peace, serene, and it was the first time he had the chance to see this side of her. It was refreshing, somewhat calming to have her next to him that way. She was perhaps more than she let appear. It wouldn't be the first time she deceived everyone, he suddenly thought. After scrutinizing her a little longer, he made his decision. She was mature, more than he thought she was. And maybe it was time for him to open up a little.

"Sakura, I want to tell you something about me… that I never told anyone."

Taken aback by his sudden deep and serious tone, Sakura turned her head to face him and observed his face silently, taking in every detail, her eyes lingering on his lips a little longer.

He lifted his gaze to the sky and took in the aspect of the moon. It wasn't red – they were okay. He inhaled deeply and let it all go. "Four years ago, my brother killed every single soul in my clan, except for me. I found them… my parents. They were all bloodied and lifeless, scattered on the ground like wounded dolls." At the recollection, his chest contracted, but he continued nonetheless. "Then, he… Itachi. He used those stupid eyes – his sharingans, and he put me into a genjutsu that few Uchiha can master, the Tsukuyomi, making me witness everything he did to all of my loved ones… for forty-eight hours straight." A gasp to his left made him turn his head to her side. Instantly, his obsidian eyes locked with two wide viridian orbs now full of water. When one tear fell and brushed her cheek, his gaze followed it and he frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"W-what? Sasuke-kun! I-It's horrible… How could he… How could he? And you, you kept this for yourself, for all those years? How? Why?" Suddenly, a warm hand gently cupped his cheek, and Sasuke couldn't do anything but froze, his eyes still glued to her saddened expression. She shifted closer and when she whispered, he could feel her breath on his lips. He closed his eyes. "It's him, isn't it? The man you want to kill? It's your brother. I-Itachi?"

He nodded. A memory of his murderous brother flashed in his mind and he shuddered slightly. The hand still on his face moved to his unruly hair and fingers tangled in it. In all honesty, he was glad he told her. For the first time, he didn't feel alone in front of so much pain, so much lost. He couldn't remember the last time he let someone touch him that way, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. The warmth of her body was a reminder that the coldness in his heart wasn't there to stay. He just needed to do one thing, and then, everything would go back to normal – or as normal as a life with that kind of baggage could be. But for now, he still had to stay focus. He exhaled and gently pulled on her wrist until they were at a certain distance again. Then, he slowly got up and glanced at the ground while he dusted his pants, trying to avoid her concerned expression with all his might. "Good luck with your training, Sakura. See you in a month."

"What?" she jumped up abruptly, so he quickly turned to face the forest. "Wait! Sasuke-kun, stay!" Her hands grasped his and squeezed it slightly.

"Sakura, I can't. Kakashi and I are leaving for training. I'll be back for the final stage."

"Oh." Her hands let go of him, but he didn't move, his feet still rooted to the ground, his thoughts directed to the little kunoichi behind him who deserved so much more than what he was giving her.

Slowly, he turned to face her and bored his eyes into hers. "But, Sakura… Thank you." Noticing the tears that were falling freely on her cheeks, he gently wiped them away with his thumb.

She offered him a soft smile. "I'll miss you."

His hand retreated to his pocket and he turned his face to the side. "I think… I'll miss you too." A second later and he was out of sight.


	15. When You're Not a Doll Anymore

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **I hope you will enjoy the fight in this chapter! Tell me if you do!

I'm reaching my latest chapter quickly. Don't give up on me guys. If you have ideas for the characters development or what's coming next, tell me. Who knows, you may change my mind on a subject or two!

**Thanks for all the new favorites**, it's really appreciated.

Review/Follow/Favorite!

Enjoy,

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 14 – When You're Not a Doll Anymore**

.

.

.

"_You're on your way to your first training session with your mystery sensei, a person who's supposed to help you survive and pass the last part of the Chuunin exams, and all you can think about is a stupid boy?"_ Sakura kicked the dirt and buried her hands in the pocket of her green sweatshirt. She knew Hana was right; she really wanted to change her way of thinking, to focus on herself and her achievement for once, but it was hard. _"I'm sure Sasuke isn't thinking about you right now._" She sighed. It was painful to admit, but it was probably true. The Uchiha was well known for not thinking about anything but his goals. However, last night, it had somehow felt different – like a dream, actually. More than once, she had had to refrain from kissing him. They had been so close, and he had looked at her in a way… like he was seeing her for the first time. The butterflies in her belly hadn't disappeared since then, even after the horrible story he had told her. The very fact that he had confided in her was something, a proof that she was finally reaching him, that they were friends. A smile spread on her face as she entered the training grounds. Yes, Hana was right. He was probably not thinking about her right now. But if Sasuke and Hana were the same, it didn't mean she had to be like them. She could care about her _and_ her friends. That was why she had wanted to become stronger anyway, wasn't it? For Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, her parents. More importantly, for Hana; because if anything had to happen to Sakura, then it would also happen to the other girl.

"Yo!"

The pinkette was startled when a woman with short purple hair appeared in front of her, her mouth full of dango. "Y-you're Mitarashi Anko, the proctor of the second exam?"

The woman smiled proudly and crossed her arms in front of her abundant chest covered by fishnet. "And now, I'm your new sensei."

Sakura's eyes widened, whilst Hana's excitation began to stir in her belly. "_Finally, a woman._"

Suddenly, Anko stepped forward and began to point the girl with a dango stick. "I have to say, Pinky, that I don't know much about you, and that you look like a weak little girl." At that, Sakura frowned. "_But_, when handsome Kakashi asked me to train you, he also told me that you were extremely good at chakra control. So, is it true?" The pinkette gulped and nodded shyly, sweat beginning to pearl on her forehead under the intensity of her new sensei. Suddenly, the woman raised her voice, making every other shinobi in the field to turn abruptly and look at her. "Then what are you waiting for? Show me!" Startled by the sudden outburst, Sakura quickly shouted a _Hai sensei!_, kneeled on the ground and punched it with a chakra infused fist that instantly created multiple crevasses, some even reaching Anko's feet. At the sight, a smirk appeared on the woman's face. "Impressive, Pinky!" The girl murmured a shy _thanks _and glanced at the ground when she felt a blush creeping on her face. "But I can't really help you with that." An uneasy silence followed those words, and the pink-haired girl quickly glanced back up at the woman with a dumfounded expression.

"But –"

The woman waved her off. "Nah. It's already good anyway. I'm more preoccupied with your look. We really need to work on that."

Sakura's face scrunched. "My look?"

"Aa. I've prepared a series of exercises for muscles and stamina training. You look like a doll, you know? And at the end of the month, I want you to look like a real shinobi. Where are those muscles? What was Kakashi doing? Probably focusing on his boys, as expected." The woman sighed, before turning and beginning to walk away. By a wave of her hand, she asked Sakura to follow, which she did, uncertain. "And of course, I want you to master some genjutsus before your fight."

The pinkette froze instantly. "Genjutsus?" The _S _at the end of the word stroke a nerve. She had never casted one in her entire life, how was she supposed to master _many_?

Anko turned to look at her and gave her a toothy smile. "Why do you think Kakashi asked me to train you? We're a perfect match, believe me! Genjutsu requires excellent chakra control and superior intelligence, which I obviously have." At that, her grin turned into a smug smile, whereas on the other side, Sakura was clearly doubting every word that had been said in that sentence. "And I read in your academy's reports that you were the smartest girl of your class, so I'm confident you will do good… Not that I'll give you the chance to fail anyway." She then resumed her walking without notice, and Sakura had to jog to keep up with her. "Also, I like what I saw in your fight at the preliminaries, and I know I can help you in that department, which is one of my other specialties."

"W-what specialty?"

"Weapons of course. I know Kakashi is a ninjutsu kind of guy, with the sharingan and all." At that, Anko turned and rolled her eyes, but without stopping her walk and people had to move to let her pass. "But, seeing your small build and reserve of chakra, we will need to find you a proper fighting style, if you want to use your chakra strength and weaponry skills usefully." Suddenly she stopped, and Sakura stumbled on her feet when she noticed it at the last second. "And, maybe you should use your free time to learn about poison. It can't hurt to have more knowledge. I'll give you some books to read… So, by what do we start?"

"_There was so much information, I'm not even sure I understood everything…_" While Hana tried to remember what _genjutsu_ meant, Sakura stood there, rooted to the ground with wide eyes. Even she didn't quite catch all that was said. That woman had too much energy, really. It was like an older, more feminine Naruto, and it was just too overwhelming.

"Pinky!" Anko clapped her hands a few inches away from the pinkette's face and this successfully got her out of her head. "Where were you? We don't have time for this. As far as I know, you're not a guy, you're neither tall nor muscular, you're not sixteen and you don't have a special ability. These are all things that described perfectly your opponent though. You can't waste your time dreaming about boys or dangos or something."

"I wasn't –"

"Yeah, yeah, right. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." The woman winked. "Damn Uchihas. Those looks, right?"

Now blushing profusely, Sakura tried to say something, but just managed to open and close her mouth, no sound coming out of it. Was it so obvious? Anko snorted and waved the subject away. "So, what are you waiting for? Run already! More stamina can never hurt!"

Not waiting for another embarrassing talk, Sakura quickly began to jog around the training grounds. This month was promising to be something, she thought, while shaking her head in disbelief.

.

.

.

.

For a month, Sakura and Hana had alternated their possession of the body, permitting them both to practice their learnings, even though the pinkette had been promised that she will be the one to face Zaku. Hana was perfectly fine with letting the other girl had a well-deserved revenge, but Sakura didn't know what to think of the up-coming fight… Well, other than the fact that she was scared. "_Stop doubting! Everything will be alright. You've changed, you're not weak anymore. And this fight is an opportunity for you to grow, whether you win or not._" The pink-haired girl sighed and took a good look at herself. She guessed there was indeed a physical improvement… Her still slender arms and legs were now also showing defined muscles. And when she put on her red t-shirt, she noticed distinct abs on her flat stomach. With a proud smile, she pushed her hair back and secured it with her Konoha headband, letting out a sigh of frustration when pink locks fell in her face. God, she missed her long hair, her high ponytail, her – "_It's a new you, and I think I like it better that way. You really look like a kunoichi now!" _Sakura rolled her eyes and exited her room.

Slowly, anxiety began to creep up in her belly, making its way to her stammering heart. When she entered the kitchen, she was saddened by the fact that it was empty. She had hoped she would have a comforting conversation with her mother, but a note on the countertop told her that her parents had to leave early for the bakery to prepare what was going to be a big day full of tourists. They were wishing her luck, and telling her they would send her good energy and love. She smiled softly and tucked the note in her pouch. They were believing in her, and at the end, it was the only thing that mattered. She turned to the sink and filled a glass full of water that she then tried to bring to her lips with shaky arms. Her stomach was knotted, she wouldn't be able to eat breakfast. She exhaled sharply and shook her head, trying to release some tension. When it didn't work, she roughly put the empty glass back on the counter and left the house, walking nervously in the direction of the arena, her hands joined behind her back in an attempt to stop their shaking.

While making her way through the busy streets, she began to think back at her previous month. She had thought it would be difficult to live thirty days without seeing her black-haired teammate, but at the end, she had been so exhausted after every single day that she hadn't had the energy to sulk in her room. Anko had kept her busy, but all the pain and the hard work had been worth it. Ino had also been there for her, and they had passed many nights studying the different types of plants in her family's greenhouse, practicing their knowledge of poisons. The pinkette was glad that her blonde best friend hadn't stayed mad at her for long after the preliminaries. They were a good match in sparring, because they weren't afraid of hurting the other girl's feelings by pointing out her weaknesses. On the contrary, fighting with Naruto was a challenge, because he was stronger than the Yamanaka, but he was also never really honest with his pink teammate. So, she guessed that a combination of the two had been a perfect addition to Anko's training. She smiled at the thought. In that month, her friendship with Naruto had blossomed; their bond, deepened. At first, her parents had been reluctant to the idea of her, spending so much time alone with him, so she had decided to invite him for dinner one night, because once you got to know the boy personally, you couldn't be afraid of him any longer. And it was exactly what had happened. After that one night, Naruto had begun to spend three to four evenings a week with her and her family, and she just knew that it had made him happier. God, this guy deserved it. Now, she just hoped she would be able to do the same with the gloomy Uchiha.

Her stomach contracted at the thought of her other teammate. For two different reasons, she was apprehensive of her reunion with the black-haired boy. For one, she was scared that he was regretting confiding in her. Or that during that night, she had somewhat crossed a line without knowing it. The way he had left her had been quite sudden, after all. _"But he did say he would miss you._" Yeah, but he hadn't been sure. She sighed. That was a trivial thought, though. Who cared at the end? She guessed she was more preoccupied by the fact that he was going to fight a crazy red-head who already tried to kill one of her friends. What if it was the last time she was seeing him today? "_Tell me you're not serious, girl. Since when are you doubting your Sasuke-kun?_" She wasn't doubting him, she was just scared, because she knew that the Uchiha was the kind of boy to push himself to his limits, just to prove that he was the strongest… But, what if he wasn't?

She suddenly reached the arena doors and the noise of the crowd that could be heard through them successfully drew her back to reality. Anxiously, she opened the big wooden doors, showed her ID to the guards and made her way to the box where the contestants were supposed to wait for their turn. When she entered the secluded area, she easily spotted Naruto's bright hair; he was leaning against the railing and speaking agitatedly with Shikamaru. Hyuuga Neji, Lee's teammate, was a couple of feet behind, his back to the wall, his eyes closed and arms crossed. In front of her, the shinobis from Sand and Sound were all silent and the aura emanating from them was tense. Before Zaku could see her, she scurried away in the direction of her teammate and when Naruto's azure eyes finally landed on her, she noticed his face brightening. She abruptly stopped in front of him with one of her own toothy smiles, and she wasn't surprised when he suddenly engulfed her in a warm embrace, his face buried in her pink locks. Then, he began to shout so loud that she thought she would turn deaf.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ready to win?! Have you seen Kakashi-sensei and the bastard? They must arrive soon, or they will miss my fight, dammit!"

She pushed him and turned to Shikamaru with an apologetic smile, before looking back to her teammate. "No, I haven't seen them, but knowing sensei, they'll be at least two hours late." In front of his crestfallen expression, she chuckled and tapped his shoulder, but stopped instantly when she felt someone glaring at her. She looked back and met the dark eyes of her soon-to-be opponent.

"Or for once, I'm on time." Upon hearing the familiar voice of her sensei, she redirected her gaze forward. He and Sasuke were now standing next to her blond teammate. "I would miss the fight of my favorite student for nothing in the world!" Suddenly, he ruffled her hair and a light chuckle escaped her lips.

"Oye! You said favorite student, without the _S_. Who's your favorite student then, me or Sakura-chan?"

"Mah. Naruto. Do you really need to ask?" The man paused and put a hand on his chin, before turning to his right. "Sasuke. Who's your favorite teammate?" The black-haired boy shrugged before subtly glancing at Sakura; Shikamaru snorted. "Well, I think everyone understood this not so subtle answer." At that, Sakura blushed profusely and her gaze dropped at her feet. "Now, Naruto. Who's your favorite teammate?"

"Sakura-chan, of course!" A smile was spreading on her face, but before she could look up, she was taken in a sudden hug and lifted from the ground.

Kakashi chuckled and took his favorite book out of his pocket. "Then, Naruto, I think you can guess who my favorite student is." Naruto instantly set her down while Kakashi's lone eye closed in what seemed to be a smile and he put his large hand on the top of the girl's head. Sakura burst out in laughter in front of Naruto's crestfallen expression, but was quickly interrupted when Genma, the proctor of the final stage, suddenly asked for Naruto and Neji to step into the arena. She gulped. The last part of the Chuunin exams had officially begun.

.

.

.

.

She had changed in the course of one month, he noticed. Her hair had been professionally cut, the longer locks chopped to fit with the shorter ones. She seemed less feminine this way, but it wasn't a negative thing. She had also gained some muscles, her thighs finally being bigger than her calves, her arms, larger than her forearms. Still, her shoulders were smaller than the average kunoichi, just like her height. He walked closer to her and frowned. Wasn't him or had she actually shrunk since last time?

"You're taller, Sasuke-kun." She turned to look at him and their eyes locked. Suddenly, the warmth in his belly returned. "Even Naruto is taller than me now." She pouted and turned back to the blond's fight, so he copied her. His first thought when his gaze landed on his blond teammate was: _pathetic._ Naruto didn't seem to have learned anything in that month. He glanced back at Sakura. Hopefully, she had worked harder. Probably feeling his eyes on her, the pinkette turned and met his gaze. "Don't worry. I know he will win. He's clearly not the smartest shinobi in here, and it always takes him time to get into a fight for real, but he did learn a few tricks inside that month. He's better at chakra control and uses his head a little more." She smiled softly and returned to the fight.

"You both spent some times together?"

Her face scrunched when the blond received yet again another _gentle fist_. "Yeah, we sparred and he went to my place a couple of times for dinner. That's how I know that his new sensei is a real perv." The last part was said with clear disgust, but Sasuke couldn't care less. Naruto had met her parents; he had even eaten with them – and more than once at that. For some reason unknown to the Uchiha, a fire suddenly ignited in his belly. But it couldn't be jealousy. No, Sasuke couldn't be jealous of a dead-last like Naruto, and for something as insignificant as a dinner at Sakura's house. He turned again to the fight and observed the rest of it silently. At the end, Sakura was right. Maybe his teammate was pathetic, but he was also the most strong-minded genin of his year. Who would have thought that he would win his fight? Not Sasuke, anyway. That conclusion was actually creating two contradictory feelings in his heart. On one hand, he was happy for the blond, proud that one of his teammates was going further into this exam; on the other hand, he was jealous. How this knucklehead became so strong in such a short period of time? Was he reaching him slowly? He glanced at Sakura. Was he the only one not improving?

Sakura's shoulders relaxed and she turned to give Shikamaru a friendly tap on the back before he jumped into the arena. Then, she watched the fight in silence and Sasuke couldn't help his gaze to slide back to her every now and then. When the lazy Nara hid behind a tree for too long, she turned to look at Kakashi. "By the way, sensei, thank you for pairing me with Anko. I wasn't sure at first, but I think she was the best choice."

"Mah, I'm sorry I had to do this, really. But you three are too good. I would have never thought that all my genins would win their first fight. I'm happy you finally understand."

Sakura shrugged. "Sasuke's opponent is the most threatening one, because… well, he wants to kill..." She glanced at the red-head and the Uchiha noticed when she shivered. "So, I'm glad he had the best teacher." She turned to him. "Sasuke-kun, be careful, please. Lee is still in the hospital and there's a good chance that he will stay crippled for the rest of his life."

Worry was written all over her face. Her big viridian eyes were locked with his obsidian ones, and a crease had formed between them. Suddenly, his hand reached for her shoulder. "Sakura." She was shaking. Slowly, he closed the distance between them and as he was doing so, he noticed her worried expression morphing into one of surprise. When his forehead reached hers, he held her gaze for a while, then smirked. "It's your turn."

Her eyes suddenly widened and she jerked back in surprise before glancing at the arena where Zaku was already waiting, looking at them with an annoyed expression. "Oh." She turned to Kakashi who nodded once. She inhaled deeply. "Alright. I got this." She turned to him. "See you in a bit."

"Hm. Good luck."

She smiled and jumped over the railing. Then, Sasuke glanced back at his sensei, who was observing him silently. When their gaze met, the silver-haired man raised his eyebrow in questioning, but Sasuke just shrugged and glanced down at Sakura's fight. He didn't know why he had done all that touchy stuff, be he felt good about it, so he wouldn't give it too much thoughts.

.

.

.

.

That was it. The crowd was cheering. Her heart was beating fast. So much so that she had difficulty hearing what the proctor was saying; she tried to focus on his mouth, but her eyes were always drifting away and landing on the brown-haired teen in front of her. His eyes were squinted, he had a frown on his face and his jaw was clenched, just like his fists.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove, being here, not giving up. Don't think I'm not happy about it, though. I'm glad you're showing up today. Just, don't try to be something you're not, doll. Don't try to be a guy."

Sakura was about to spat back when the proctor cleared his throat and gave them the signal to start. Quickly, Sakura's eyes reverted to Zaku's face and she noticed the smirk that had returned on his face. Feeling her blood boiling, she suddenly lunged forward while taking a kunai out of her pouch. While she approached her motionless opponent, her analytic eyes took note of the sudden movement of his arms. Knowing all too well what it meant, she instantly focused a large amount of chakra to her feet and held her ground when a big gust of wind tried to push her away. At one point, her headband untied and flew away, releasing her short pink locks. When the jutsu stopped, Zaku dropped his arms and looked at her with an annoyed expression for a second, until a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"One piece of clothing gone, still several more to go."

Her grip tightened around her kunai until her knuckles turned white. She sneered. What a perv, really. She took a step forward. "You're disgusting. I'll take that smirk away in no time, you'll see." To show the boy how serious she was, she suddenly jumped, and, taking a page in Sasuke's book, landed directly behind her opponent. With all her hard work, her speed had increased tremendously, so she thought she would be able to take him by surprise, but when she tried to stab him, he spun around and blocked the blow easily.

A loud laugh escaped his lips. "How cute, really. But you should know that a kunai isn't enough to defeat someone like me, little girl."

She applied more pressure on her weapon as she leaned on it until her face was centimeters away from his. "We'll see about that." A smile spread on his face, and she copied his expression while one of her hands subtly let go of the kunai, and began to glow a bright green. Swiftly, Sakura punched Zaku's stomach and released a good amount of chakra at the same time, sending the Sound's nin flying away against the concrete wall in front of her that splintered under the impact.

Suddenly, the arena fell silent. Sakura's shoulders relaxed when the boy stayed motionless for a second, but soon, her muscles tensed again upon seeing Zaku getting up and stretching his arms in front of him. Sakura inhaled deeply to try and calm her nerves and prepared herself for another gust of wind that actually never came. Instead, loud, high-pitched sounds entered her ears, and she suddenly dropped on her knees, both hands shielding her head in pain and a painful scream escaping her lips. She couldn't move, couldn't think clearly, couldn't do anything else than scream and cry, big tears falling from her closed eyes under the intensity of the pain. Then, the sound stopped as quickly as it came, but before she could look back up, a powerful kick to her face propelled her backward. When her back hit the ground, one of her hands instantly shot to her jaw. He had broken it, she was sure of it. Her throbbing head, her bloody ears and her broken jaw were taking most of her concentration away, so it took a while before she realized the weight that had appeared on top of her. She blinked a couple of times to clear her view and finally noticed that Zaku's legs were straddling her hips and that his smirking face was inches away from hers. Then, he looked passed her head to her two arms that were stuck in his feral grip. He leaned onward and his other hand disappeared from her line of sight. Almost immediately, a burning pain began to emanate from one of her forearms, and the girl began to wiggle under the boy's form, the action only making him laugh harder. However, with her incessant movements, Sakura managed to free one of her hand and instantly began to push his face away, clawing through the skin of his forehead. He suddenly pushed himself back a bit to admire his work, a smirk never leaving his face. "Now, you're perfect." When the pain subdued a bit, Sakura finally regain her composure and with her hand still on his face, she began to focus on her chakra. "Next, off with the clothes!" Still holding one of her arms with his big hand, he slowly approached a kunai to her red shirt as she was reaching for one of her own. Before he could tear her clothes, she stabbed his shoulder and his eyes widened as he crunched in pain. Sakura took this opportunity to release herself and scurry away, while the boy was still looking at the ground with a confused expression. Suddenly, he stabbed the ground in front of him and brought his weapon down, marking the dirt by doing so. Anger boiling in her blood at the thought of what he was imagining, she positioned herself behind him, took a fist full of his brown hair and applied her kunai on his throat. For a moment, he stayed frozen, but Sakura couldn't find it in herself to kill him. Then, his eyes shut and he lifted his hands in front of his face.

"KAI!"

"Took you long enough." She paused and winced. Speaking with a broken jaw wasn't a piece of cake. She inhaled and continued reluctantly, closing her eyes under the pain. "If you don't give up, I'll kill you." She yanked his head back.

"Tch. I know you don't have the guts to kill me, doll."

Her grip tightened and Zaku let out a small whine. "Fine." She applied more pressure on his throat, and watched as a drop of blood began to fall from the new wound. She sighed. Of course, he wasn't one to give up under the pressure. And he was right, she couldn't kill him… Then, she would have to make sure he wouldn't move for the next minutes. Focusing chakra to the hand still holding his hair, she removed the kunai from under his throat, the action making him laugh smugly. However, he was quickly silenced when she slammed his head on the ground with all her chakra enhanced strength. After a moment of silence, the proctor kneeled in front of Zaku's unmoving form and after assessing his condition, he announced her win.

The crowd suddenly erupted in cheers and a second later, all the males of Team Seven were to Sakura's side. Sasuke was the first to arrive and when he did, he gently put a hand on her chin, assessing her most critical injury: her jaw. She winced under his touch but couldn't find it in herself to push him away. Then, a bigger hand took her forearm and she glanced to the side as Kakashi approached his masked face to her new scar, a growl immediately leaving his mouth when he assessed it. In turn, all of his students glanced back at the wound. On the thin limb and white skin, they could all read three words carved in bloody letters: _Zaku's doll_.

A chocking laugh suddenly resounded to their left, followed by the sound of something shifting on the dirt. When they glanced in the direction of the sound, Zaku was getting up with much difficulty, one side of his face crimson red and a huge wound adorning his forehead. Still, he harbored a satisfied smirk on his face. "I won, doll. I got what I wanted after all. Now, you're mine." His laughter got stronger and stronger until Sasuke stepped forward and hit his face, successfully silencing him.

Naruto left Sakura's side and walk to the unconscious body at the Uchiha's feet, crossed his arms over his chest and suddenly turned to his sensei. "Oye! Kakashi-sensei! Why did you let him do it when I couldn't do it the other time?"

Sakura was suddenly lifted from the earth, her head resting on a broad shoulder. Then, she heard Kakashi's deep voice rumbling in his chest. "Better him than me." The silver-haired man quickly turned and began to walk in the direction of the medical staff, and Sakura, her head leaning on his shoulder, glanced at the two boys still standing in the middle of the arena. She locked eyes with Sasuke and mouthed the words _Thanks_ and _Good luck_. Before Kakashi entered the building, she exchanged one last look with the Uchiha and the worry she read in his eyes made her heart warmed instantly. She had won. And now, she was sure of two things: she was strong and loved.


	16. To Know Your Comrades

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **First, I just want to make sure that you all understand that Sakura has won her fight in the last chapter (if not, please tell me - and tell me what gave you the impression that she didn't - so that I can work again on that part).

Also, this chapter was hard to rewrite for some unknown reason, but I'm at least glad I added Kakashi's POV at the beginning. I really took seriously the review about more Team Seven's moments and I really enjoy writing them, so I hope you will like it too. And, next chapter, it will be the return of Naruto's POV!

I hope you appreciate the story better that way (I know I do), and I'm always trying to improve it, so don't be shy to give me your opinion or ideas! 

**Thanks to the new subscribers!**

Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite.

Enjoy.

**Oblix**.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 15 – To Know Your Comrades**

.

.

.

Being in his twenties and having three teenagers at his charge had never been something Kakashi would have thought possible. Yes, they weren't his. But still, with this particular team, he was feeling less like a sensei, and more like a big brother of some sort.

He put the girl that was on his back down and took a step back, letting the medic-nin do her work. Surely, a few minutes ago, when he was about to beat that stupid Zaku, he wasn't acting like himself, like a respectable jounin was supposed to act. He sighed as his eyes landed on her swollen jaw, her pale skin and dark circles. She probably didn't sleep well last night.

He got around the lady still healing her injuries, stopped behind the pinkette and put a hand on the top of her head. "Congratulations, Sakura. I'm really proud of you. What you did back there was quite Chuunin material. You showed us your strength, your skills, and your sharp mind." Kakashi suddenly ruffled her hair and she tried to smile at him. It was more of a grimace, really.

"Thank–"

"Don't talk, miss! I'm almost done, just another minute."

He sighed and let his hand fall to his side. "Well, I guess I'll go watch Sasuke's fight and let you rest." Slowly, he began to make his way out, but as he was reaching the door, the sound of footsteps running in his direction made him stop. A second later, a little body crashed against his back and circled its arms around his midriff.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. You were one of the first to believe in me, and you are always there for me, and I missed you, and I want you and Sasuke to meet my parents, and to go eat ramen again, and –"

He chuckled and turned around, kneeling in front of the little rambling girl. "Sakura. Thank you. And we will do all those beautiful things when everything's over, I promise. But, for now, I think the lady still wants to heal your injuries."

The girl suddenly averted her eyes and crossed her arms behind her back. She looked nervous, like she wanted to ask for something, but was afraid of the reaction she would get. Kakashi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Sakura. What's wrong?"

She bit her lower lip and slowly looked at him again. Now, she was playing with the hem of her shirt. "I was – I kind of… I was hoping I could keep this wound." She lifted her forearm to her face and his eye landed on the carving letters.

He frowned. "But, if she doesn't heal it right now, you'll get a scar, Sakura-chan."

She avoided his inquisitive eye and glanced at the ground. "I know that, sensei. But… I think I like my scars." At this, one of her hands placed itself on her collarbone and she began to touch the rosy mark absentmindedly. "They remind me of who I was, of the progress I've made, and of who I want to become. See, I know I'm not a doll. That fight was proof enough for me. But this scar, this scar tells me that a guy was still strong enough to play with me and mark me and hurt me. It tells me that I have to work harder, because the shinobi world is more dangerous for girls, and I want this to change."

When she finally met his gaze again, she looked determined and confident. With a hidden smile, he gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "And I'll be there, every step of the way." Then with a last ruffle of her hair, Kakashi silently asked the medic-nin to leave his student alone, after which the lady casted him a disapproving look but still left the room with a shake of her head. Then, he turned to the pinkette still in front of him, and after staring for a minute at her exhausted form, he took his favorite book out, and with a wave of his hand, exited the room slowly. Behind him, he could hear her chuckle, followed by a soft _thanks._

When he reached the contestants' box and Naruto again, the blond was looking at him with worried eyes. Kakashi faked not to see him, but when he stopped beside the blond, he gave him a reassuring tap on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she's strong." These simple words were all it took for the boy to find back his joviality. With little bounces of his feet, he turned to the arena with an apprehensive look.

"The mummy guy forfeited. It's already Sasuke's turn. I told him to stop worrying about Sakura-chan, but I don't know if it worked. Who would have thought that the bastard would care about us one day, uh? Anyway, the red-head look scary, but Sasuke never loses, so it would be alright. Well, he loses, but only against me."

"Oh yeah? And when did that happen again?"

When the blond avoided his question and continued to stare at the two motionless boys in the middle of the arena, Kakashi chuckled and looked in turn at his other student. Yes, Sasuke had changed. He was more indulgent with his blond teammate, and was clearly caring for all the members of his team. The jounin also noticed the way he was acting around Sakura. The Uchiha probably didn't know it himself, but he clearly had feelings for her. What kind of feelings? That, he didn't know. But they were strong. She was his most precious person… And frankly, Kakashi couldn't judge him. If Naruto was acting like the sun for the moody black-haired boy, then Sakura was more of a gentle breeze that slowly pushed the clouds away and let the moon shine on its own. She was helping Sasuke, but not forcing him, and Kakashi was really seeing progress. But the boy still had issues. Big issues. The man sighed. Hopefully, he would listen and not use that jutsu more than twice, he thought, when Sasuke's hand began to flash with lightening energy.

.

.

.

.

She could just sneak out by the main door while the nurses were gone. "_I think there's a reason why they forced you to sit, Sakura. You're low on chakra, and you have to regain your energy, you have another fight coming up."_ The pinkette sighed. She knew that; she just wished she could watch Sasuke's fight. What if something were to happened? "_Then you're precisely where you should be." _She crossed her arms and leaned back in defeat, her eyes automatically scanning the room in search of a window. When she found one, she instantly jumped down her resting bed and began to walk in its direction, but froze all of a sudden as her gaze landed on a boy sitting right in front of it, his back to her, probably already watching Sasuke's fight. By the long, brown silky hair that was falling on his back and the beige fabric of his shirt, she easily recognized Hyuuga Neji – the well-known prodigy who almost killed his cousin during the preliminaries and just lost against her blond teammate an hour ago. For him, it was probably humiliating, losing against Naruto. She knew that, because that boy was similar to Sasuke – on that matter at least – and the Uchiha would die before failing in front of the _dead-last_.

Sakura was about to retreat to her previous seat when something in the window caught her attention: a ball of sand was levitating in the middle of the arena. Without thinking, she closed the distance between her and the boy and looked over his shoulder at the fight playing outside. Upon her arrival, the boy turned to assess her, but she just kept her gaze fixed on the outside world in search of her black-haired teammate.

"What does it say?"

Startled, Sakura's head snapped to the direction of the new voice, and when her eyes landed on Neji's form, she noticed that his pale orbs were looking at her arm.

"Can't you tell with your special eyes?" Her gaze returned to the fight, and she spotted Sasuke, meters away from the ball, an analytical look on his face.

"I'm not using them right now. I don't have enough chakra."

It took a while for Sakura to understand what the boy had said – she was too distracted. But when she gave him a side glance, she indeed noticed that his eyes were plain. "Mm. Makes sense."

The boy redirected his gaze on her upon hearing her voice. She wanted to look back through the window, but the very fact the Hyuuga Neji – the good-looking prodigy one year older than her – wanted to have a conversation with her was strange enough to feed her curiosity. After staring at her for a little longer, the boy glanced back at her arm. "So, what does it say?"

She showed him her new scar without a word as her eyes landed yet again on her teammate's fight. Suddenly, a ball of lightning appeared in the black-haired boy's hand and he lunged forward in the direction of the sand ball. After successfully hitting his target, he retreated back, and she noticed that blood was starting to poor from a new injury on his arm. Her heartbeat increased.

"So, you're like me then."

She frowned and looked back at Neji. Now, he had successfully gained her attention. "What do you mean?"

"It's like a tattoo that holds the key to your destiny." Sakura's eyes widened at that and she glanced at his forehead as memories of Naruto's fight came rushing back. That's right, the horrible _destiny _of the Hyuuga's branch family, the death of Neji's father, and everything else… She hummed softly, deep in thought.

"Neji, I heard what you said, about everything that you've been through… But I still don't know if I believe in destiny." She glanced down at her arm. "I know this scar is not here to dictate anything, but to push me further. I never want to become someone else's doll."

"Mm. Me neither."

A soft smile suddenly spread on her lips. "Then don't." When Neji's eyes widened, she returned her gaze to the arena. Now, both boys were standing in the middle and by the stiffening of Sasuke's body, Sakura could tell something was wrong.

Meanwhile, the Hyuuga's attention had also returned to the fight. "The red-head doesn't seem so well."

It was true. Gaara was holding his head in his hands and crunching in pain. Then, she noticed that one side of his body was morphing into something weird, bigger, and the color of the sand. "What is he?"

Suddenly, she began to feel drowsy, her body leaning slightly on Neji's sitting form, her head slowly reaching his shoulder. Before her eyes closed completely, Sakura found the strength to lift her hands in front of her face and released a bit of chakra out of her body, successfully freeing her and Neji from the genjutsu. Flustered by the proximity she now shared with a boy she barely knew, she took a step back and apologized softly. Then, something on the other side of the window caught her attention and she quickly rushed to it, her nose hitting the glass in the process. In the far corner of the arena, Sasuke was running away, following Gaara – who now looked like a monster – and the other two members of his team into the woods surrounding the place. What was he doing? He was alone; she had to do something.

Without hesitation, Sakura turned on her heals and stormed out of the room, but instantly crashed into someone and fell on the ground.

"What a drag."

She quickly glanced up and meet the brown, intelligent eyes of Shikamaru. As she was slowly getting up, her gaze also landed on a pug at his feet. "What –"

"I should have known you would already be awake. Kakashi ordered me to get you and Naruto to follow Sasuke. The dog will help us track him."

Sakura looked back at Shikamaru with an inquisitive look but before she could speak, the pug stepped forward with an outstretched paw. "Hi, I'm Pakkun. I'm glad to finally meet master's favorite student."

"Hi… Nice to meet you too." The sound of a body crashing against a wall not so far from them pulled her attention back to Shikamaru. "What's happening?" The boy's mouth opened but she pushed him aside and began to climb the stairs that reached the contestants' gallery. "No. Don't answer. We don't have time. I think we should get going." After two flights of stairs, she pushed another door and entered the box quickly, already scanning the place in search of her teammate. Naruto was alone, lying on his back with a little bit of drool falling from his open mouth. Of course, he hadn't released himself from the genjutsu on his own. She rolled her eyes and crunched at his side. After pulsing chakra into his head, his azure eyes began to flutter open. While he was trying to sit up, Sakura finally took note of the sound of clashing metal surrounding her. Suddenly, she glanced around and noticed two shinobis, at least chuunin, fighting not so far from them. One was wearing the Leaf symbol, the other, the Sound one. In front of their box, on top of the Hokage gallery, Sarutobi-sama was fighting the Kazekage – the most powerful shinobi of the Sand.

"What's going on?"

"Sound and Sand made an alliance and attacked the village during Sasuke's fight." Sakura's eyes widened and landed on Shikamaru. "Kakashi thinks – and I agree – that Gaara was probably a distraction, or a weapon. That's why we shouldn't lose track of him."

She frowned. "That and the fact that Sasuke blindly followed him away from everyone. We have to find him and help him!" She suddenly got up, Naruto following suit, but Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Before we leave, you should take these." He outstretched his arm and opened his fist. Inside of it were blue pills.

Her eyes widened. "Those are chakra pills. Where did you find them?"

"Choji's pocket. You'll need at least one."

"I'll need one too." They all turned to the newcomer. Behind them, Neji's exhausted form was leaning against a wall and he was looking at them with a determined frown. He probably followed her when she exited the nurses' room, she thought, surprised.

Shikamaru paused to think for a while, his brows knitted, one of his hand on his chin. "Mm. Take two. We'll need all the help we can get."

"What about me?" Suddenly, Naruto reached for the pills, but the boy's hand closed quickly.

"You don't need any. I don't have much and Sakura may need more. And maybe we should keep at least one for Sasuke."

Sakura nodded. He was right; that guy always thought of everything. Promptly, the blond boy beside her took a step forward. "Alright, where do we go?"

"Follow me, please." Pakkun passed between his legs and walked in the direction of the railing.

"What? Did this dog just talk?"

Sakura quickly pulled on his arm as a kunai aiming for his head flew just above his spiky blond hair. "Careful, Naruto. This is serious. We are in an emergency situation. An A-class mission giving by our sensei. Pakkun is Kakashi's Ninken. He's a shinobi, so you will follow him and shut your mouth."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sak–"

She pushed him forward. "I'm sorry Naruto. I know I'm harsh, but Sasuke is in danger and I need you. I can't go there without you. We're a team." She gave him a reassuring squeeze before jumping off the railing and following Pakkun into the woods outside of the arena. Behind her, she could hear the footsteps of the boys. Her heartbeat began to increase and she put more chakra into her feet. No time to lose.

.

.

.

.

They ran for about thirty minutes into complete silence, at their full speed, eyes focused onward, a frown adorning their features and beads of sweat pearling on their forehead. Then, Pakkun broke the tense silence. "People are trailing us."

They were expecting it, but somehow, hearing it was something else entirely. They all exchanged a look and Sakura glanced at Shikamaru in hope of a solution. His face was already morphing into an analytical frown. "Mm. Probably Sound's or Sand's shinobis. How much of them?"

The dog sniffed the air and paused, unsure. "Seven… No. Eight."

Her shoulders tensed at the news and she gulped loudly. "What are we supposed to do then? Are they faster than us?"

Pakkun, who was in front of her, glanced back with apologetic eyes. "They will reach us in five minutes or so."

"Dammit. We have to run faster!" The blond boy suddenly accelerated and passed her, breaking a branch in the process.

The pinkette sighed and tried to accelerate in turn, but felt that her reserve of chakra was quickly diminishing. "Naruto, wait! I can't follow you. I don't have your stamina. You know it. You're different."

The boy suddenly stopped and turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Oh."

She avoided his still form at the last second and stopped in turn on a branch in front of him. "Yeah. Oh."

Shikamaru landed beside her. "Someone has to stay behind, it's the only solution. It will give the others a chance to escape."

Her fists tightened. "A diversion? Then, it should be me."

Naruto opened his mouth, about to protest, but the Nara beat him to it. "Sakura, you and Naruto are Sasuke's teammates. You know him, his fighting style, his skills. You are better suited for teamwork. Plus, my jutsu, the Kagemane, is precisely designed for this. I'll be the one."

"I'll go with you." They all looked at Neji. He was behind Naruto with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"No, you won't."

Upon hearing that, the girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Shikamaru, this is insane. You can't defeat them all by yourself. At least, let Neji help you. I never thought you were that kind of guy. We don't need a hero, please don't act like Sasuke!"

The boy crunched and glanced at the leaves hiding the sky above his head. "Sakura, I don't plan on defeating them."

She crunched in turn and eyed him carefully. "What?"

"It's the only option we have right now. A sacrifice."

She put a hand on his shoulder but he kept his gaze up. "Then, why not taking Neji with you?"

"Sound and Sand are together. Which means that Zaku and Dosu are probably in the plan too – that would explain why they disappeared right after your fight. If they show up and it's just Naruto and you, even if you manage to defeat them, you'll be exhausted."

She averted her eyes when he met her gaze. She knew he was right, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. It was like choosing between her teammate and her best friend's teammate. She shook her head and exhaled loudly. No, it was beyond their little existence, at this point. The survival of the village was at stake. And if Shikamaru was ready to die for the village, she had to let him be. At the end, she would do exactly the same if it was her choice. She looked back at him and nodded. He sighed, glanced one last time at the sky, and jumped.

The three remaining genins exchanged a knowing look before resuming their run forward. At the thought of Shikamaru's predicament a knot formed in Sakura's stomach. Now, she just had to pray that everything would be okay for him, for Sasuke and for all of them.

However, it didn't take long for all her hopes to be crushed by one familiar voice resounding right before them: "You should have cut my throat when you had the chance, doll."

"Down!" Neji's body suddenly crashed against hers and they both fell on the closest branch as a gust of wind passed just above their heads.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Sakura-chan, asshole!" Quickly, Sakura's head snapped up and her eyes landed on an infuriated Naruto, eyes red, nails looking like claws. She jumped back on her feet at the sight and gripped his arm before he could lunge forward. With an angry glare, the blond turned to her, but upon meeting her eyes, his burning orbs returned to their normal azure hue. She pulled him back and glanced behind him at the two teenagers standing not so far away on another branch. Shikamaru was right. Zaku and Dosu were both there, blocking the way, arms crossed in front of their chests. She quickly assessed Naruto's form, then turned to Neji and eyed him in turn. She was trying to think like Shikamaru, to think with a cool head at every possibility, to find their best courses of actions. With an idea in mind, she suddenly released her teammate's arm.

"Naruto. You're the fastest. You go ahead, we'll catch up to you later."

He turned to her with a horrified expression. "But, Sakura-chan –"

"Don't worry about me. I already defeated him once. And with Neji here, they really don't stand a chance, believe me."

The brown-haired boy nodded once and the blond's shoulders suddenly slumped in defeat. Without warning, he took her in his arms and pressed his lips on the top of her head. "I'll be waiting for you, Sakura-chan. And don't forget to kick his ass for me."

She pushed herself back and smirked. "Gladly."

After a quick glance at Neji, he jumped on a higher branch with Pakkun at his side as the other two genins threw shurikens at the Sound's shinobis and retreated behind a trunk.

"Byakugan!" She glanced to her right. The veins surrounding Neji's lavender orbs were now easily noticeable on his white skin. When their gaze met, she shivered and averted her eyes. What was he exactly seeing with them, she didn't know. She shook her head and looked back at him, but he abruptly pushed her to the side as another gust of wind crushed the trunk behind which they were hiding. Zaku snorted and she looked at him defiantly. Someone had clearly healed him because the injury on his head had completely disappeared. She sighed. Everything had to be redone, she thought, discouraged. And with Dosu, there was a new element to consider. Her eyes landed on his metal arm – this clearly had to go.

She exhaled and closed the distance between her and Neji. "Alright, I know what we have to do." His head tilted slightly to her side when she spoke, but she paused when Zaku chuckled and took a step closer.

"We are all ears, sweetie. What's your plan? Don't try to whisper by the way. We have chakra enhanced hearing. We're from Sound, after all." With a smirk on his face, he bumped his chest and looked at her with mockery.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly. What Shikamaru had said was true. Teamwork wasn't as easy when you knew nothing about your comrade. She turned and assessed the Hyuuga as he, himself, was eyeing her. When their eyes met, she held his gaze intently. "I don't care about the doll thing, you know." She saw the confusion in his lavender orbs. She frowned as if she was trying to read his mind. Then she decided she needed to elaborate a bit. "I am no one's doll." Understanding flashed in his eyes and he glanced quickly at their two opponents.

"You're sure about this?"

"I'll prove you that destiny is only a myth. And that a girl can be strong."

He glanced back at her. "As you wish."

In synchronicity, the two genins lunged forward, Sakura aiming with a kunai in her hand at Zaku's stupid grin. The said-boy extended his arms in front of him and she easily dodged the gust of wind with a roll of her eyes. So predictable, really. When she landed on the nearest branch, she instantly heard Neji landing right behind her. Then, at the same time, they both jumped in the opposite direction, aiming for the other's opponent. By the muffled curses of Zaku, she knew the element of surprise had worked at least for one of them. On her side, however, it wouldn't be that easy. Dosu was older, taller and smarter than his teammate. He had already saw right through her, had somehow knew she was coming at him and had anticipated her offensive, easily dodging her punch by a few centimeters. Her body crashed against a three that exploded in pieces when her chakra enhanced fist came in contact with it. She heard her opponent quickly approaching from behind and dodged his punch, before retaliating with one of her round kicks that missed his metal arm by only an inch and landed on his shoulder, successfully propelling him away on another branch. She didn't wait for him to regain his footage and jumped onward, ready to finish him, but he quickly dodged her attack in turn and suddenly grabbed her head, his big hand enveloping the top of her skull easily, his fingers roughly digging in her flesh. She yelped in surprise and fell on her knees.

"I'm not Zaku. I don't care if you're a girl, if your pretty, or if you smell good. The only thing I care about is the fact that you're weak, and that weaklings like you deserve to die."

A sudden pain exploded in her head and she began to scream at the top of her lungs. It felt like her brain was melting, like her eyeballs were bulging out of her skull, like all her blood was pouring out of her ears. However, as sudden as the pain appeared, it was gone. She quickly opened her eyes and pieces of metal were lying everywhere on the ground. It had worked. She had managed to weaken his weapon with the release of her chakra when she missed her offensive, twice.

"How?" Dosu's deep voice resounded behind her and she felt his grip on her head loosen. Wanting to use the element of surprise, Sakura quickly tried to turn and face her opponent, but ungraciously fell on her rear when the effect of her new wound started to emerge. She tried to focus on the tall man in front of her, but there were two now, both looking at their arms in incredulity. She fetched for a senbon in her pouch and when he glanced back at her with clear anger, she lunged forward and successfully stabbed his thigh. When he crunched in pain, she tried to jump away, but her legs didn't move like she asked them to, so she just fell from the tree.

Hopefully, Neji had just finished his own fight and caught her before she reached the forest floor and gently put her down on a lower branch, away from the two Sound's shinobis. They both glanced at the mummy-like guy when they heard a senbon hitting the bark. Suddenly, Neji got up and was about to lunge again, but Sakura caught his wrist and roughly pulled him back. "No need, he's finished."

Neji frowned and began to eye Dosu in silence. Then, his eyebrows rose slightly and he turned to her, his byakugan receding as he did. "Poison?"

She smiled softly. "Aa."

He sighed and sat next to her. "And what now?"

She hummed and glanced at the green of the leaves above her head. Then, she redirected her gaze on him with a determined expression. "Shikamaru. You have to go back and help him."

"What about you?"

"I'll try to catch up with my team."

He eyed her from head to toe. "I don't think you'll be able."

She inhaled and began to rise from her seat. "I'm Naruto's teammate, so I'm not going to give up so easily. And I still have some chakra left; I'm sure I can be of some help. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He locked eyes with her. "I don't." And with that, he left the tree in which they were hiding and began to run back from where they came.

She smiled proudly. By saying that, the Hyuuga had just acknowledged her strength. "_And I have to say that I'm impressed too._" She sighed in contempt and leaned against the tree. She was so tired. She knew what she had said, and she was going to keep her word and catch up with Naruto, but god, she honestly just wanted to sleep. "_Probably an effect of your brain injury. Maybe a concussion or something._" Yeah, probably. She dusted her shorts and tried to focus on the vegetation ahead of her. Her vision was still blurry, and her ears were ringing. She jumped in what she assumed to be Naruto's direction and almost missed the branch. "You can do it. Come on!" After cheering herself up, she jumped again, her heart clenching at the thought of her teammates. She wasn't fast enough, dammit! "I'm coming", she murmured. "Just wait a little longer." She tried to increase her speed and dived into the darkness of the forest clumsily.


	17. To Protect

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **God, we are so close to the end! **Three more chapters to update and then, it's new stuff again**. I am also missing writing in French and was wondering if some of my readers would also be interested in reading this story (or a really different version) in my mother tongue? The writing would be (obviously) better, and the style really different, but the story would probably stay the same... Anyway, it was just a thought, I'm also working on a sequel to this story so maybe I should just focus on that!

**Thanks again for all the new readers and followers**.

Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite.

Enjoy.

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 16 – To Protect**

.

.

.

"Pinky, over here!"

Her head suddenly jerked to the right where she thought she heard Pakkun's voice and her eyes squinted when she thought she discerned a brown dot coming her way. With increasing pace, she instantly changed direction and reached him in a matter of seconds. Seeing this, the pug only turned on his paws and began to run faster back to where he came from, Sakura a little bit behind, trying to keep her gaze fixed on him. He suddenly turned to look at her.

"I propose we circle that fight."

"Fight?" She glanced left and right and almost missed her next step, unable to see much with her vision still blurry from Dosu's previous sound attack.

"Aa. Another shinobi is currently fighting de puppet boy. There are bugs everywhere." He shivered.

Bugs? Could it be… "Shino?"

"I don't know who that Shino is. But I can guess it's an Aburame." His speed increased suddenly. "Come on, we're almost there."

She tried to follow him by channeling chakra to her feet and left a footprint in the tree bark in the process. Her body was telling her – no, imploring her – to stop, every inch of it hurting like hell, her head throbbing, her left ear not even working anymore. When Pakkun finally slowed down and came to a stop, she was about to throw up. She stopped in turn and leaned on a tree, her chest panting. Then, Naruto's characteristic shout echoed somewhere in front of her and she jerked at the sound, but when she tried to find him, all she could see was the orange color flooding the green of the leaves.

"You shouldn't stay here. No one can defeat him, and you're in no condition to fight anyway." Her head suddenly snapped to the right in the direction of the other girl's voice. It probably was Temari, Gaara's teammate.

She frowned when she spotted the blond pigtails. "I will not abandon my friends. Where's Sasuke?"

"To your left. Follow me." It was Pakkun again, but when she turned in the direction of his voice, she couldn't see him nor Sasuke.

She heard a sigh. "If that's what you want." She felt a hand on her shoulder that turned her a bit more to the left before pushing roughly on her back. She took this as an indication and jumped on the nearest branch in that direction.

"Sakura?"

She was startled by Sasuke's voice and instantly dropped on her knees beside a white and blue form, that she guessed was him, lying on the brown of the tree bark. "Sasuke-kun? Are you hurt?"

"I'm find. I used too much chakra, that's all."

She suddenly facepalmed herself. "The pills! Dammit! Shikamaru forgot to give me the pills! And I thought he was a genius."

"What?"

She shook her head a couple of times before locking eyes with his dark orbs – or with what she thought were his eyes anyway. "It doesn't matter anymore. We will have to do with what we have. How's Naruto?"

She turned her head in the direction of the orange crowd not so far from them, but couldn't tell where Gaara was or if Naruto was injured.

"I don't think he's going to be enough."

For the second time that day, Sakura surprised herself by looking at the sky while trying to resolve her problem. Except this time, her courses of actions were pretty limited. She glanced at Sasuke. He was out of the equation, that was for sure. She looked at Pakkun and frowned; was this dog even able to fight? She wouldn't count on that. She shook her head and glanced back at the sky. Naruto's reserve of chakra was impressive, but if Sasuke hadn't been able to defeat Gaara, then the blond would need some help. She sighed and rose slowly. "Alright, then." A hand closed unexpectedly on her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke's voice was muffled by the ringing of her injured ear, but she heard him nonetheless, though she didn't acknowledge him, just kept her gaze fixed on an orange dot somewhere in front of her. She knew he would react that way, and even if one part of her was happy he was worried – because it meant that he cared for her – another part was also annoyed by the fact that he still didn't trust her to be strong enough. Suddenly, he gently pulled her down and even with her gaze still directed forward, she could tell they were pretty close by the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. Before she could say anything, a hand brushed the side of her face and traced the trail of dried blood coming out of her ear.

"What happened?"

She was hesitating telling him, because there were things more important at that moment, but when his hold tightened, she obliged. "We were ambushed by Zaku and Dosu, and Neji and I stayed behind to defeat them while Naruto was coming to your aid." He abruptly pulled on her arm again, and this time she turned to face him. Her vision was slowly returning, giving her the chance to finally eyed her teammate fully. He was very close, and his brows were knitted, his jaw, tensed, and she had to refrain from reaching his face to sooth his frown. Now was not the time, she thought, sighing. Instead, she decided to give him more details about the fight in hope of silencing his concerns. "Neji is the one who fought Zaku." His eyes widened at that and she guessed it wasn't the right thing to say when his frown deepened. "Sasuke. We won. And it was easy, really. Although, I admit that Dosu was a powerful opponent, and that I might have got injured... My brain needs some time to heal, I think. But all in all, I'm okay, and I know that I can still fight."

"Sakura, I don't know if you've noticed, but he's not human."

"Aa. I saw him in the arena, right before you stupidly followed him into the woods without your teammates."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, but kept his other hand wrapped around her wrist. "Someone had to follow him. And at the time, I didn't know he was crazy. But Sakura, I swear that he's deranged. He wants to kill. That's the only thing he wants. If you go there, he'll kill you."

"No, he won't. I'm not weak anymore, Sasuke! You have to trust me." She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "You did an amazing job, I'm sure. But right now, you're clearly exhausted. You need to rest, to stay here and to leave your team handle the fight for you. Because, if you haven't noticed yet, we do this for you, Sasuke. To save you."

He suddenly withdrew his hand and released her arm. "I don't need to be saved. I don't want to."

She sighed and rose slowly. "I don't care what you want. I thought I was clear. When it comes to your life, I'm selfish. Plus, I do this for the village too. I just need to gain some time until someone comes to our aid." Then, she turned to assess Naruto's condition and frowned; her blond teammate looked exhausted. She had to think of something fast. If she remembered correctly, she needed speed to be able to hurt Gaara. That was what Kakashi had made Sasuke improve anyway. "_Sorry to disappoint you, but you can't be as fast as him, no matter how many days you train with Anko. And Naruto has managed to survive thanks to his clones, and you can't make as many as him."_ She took a kunai out of her pouch, still deep in thoughts. Yes, everything Hana had just said was true, but she knew she could find a way to help them. She had skills too, she just had to think of how to use them. Maybe a –

"Sasuke! Move!"

Naruto's voice snapped her out of her head and when she regained her focus, she saw Gaara's arm of sand aiming for Sasuke at full speed. Without thinking, Sakura jumped in front of her teammate, a kunai in hand, ready to protect him at all cost. At first, the red-head's attack stopped millimeters away from her. She was surprised and a frown deepened on her face when she began to eye his expression. His pupils were dilated, his eyes, widened, and weird sounds were coming out of his mouth; Sasuke was right, this guy was clearly disturbed. At this thought, a cruel laugh echoed in the forest and the sand resumed its course, taking her by surprise by pushing her towards the nearest tree and pressing her body against the trunk until her bones began to crack. A scream escaped her lips and a single tear rolled down her cheek, but the sand shinobi didn't stop.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!"

His voice resounded in the forest surrounding him and his team, but his brain seemed to be frozen in that stupefied state. It had all happened so fast. One second, he was fighting the guy, and the other, he was watching helpless as Sakura threw herself between Sasuke and a big hand of sand. He hadn't even noticed that she had arrived. And now, everything seemed to be in slow-motion. The cruel laugh of that red-head, the whimpers of his Sakura-chan, his name being called again and again by a familiar voice. Wait. His name?

His focus finally returned and he snapped his head to the side, his eyes locking with two helpless dark orbs. He gulped. Last time he saw this expression on the Uchiha's face, Sakura had been half-dead. "Naruto, I can't lose another of my precious people. You have to save her and leave. It's not your fight anyway. He won't follow you. Just… Please. Save her."

He frowned. Even he could see the big flaws in that plan, and he wasn't a genius by any means, he knew it. "Sasuke, I'm saving her. Then, you'll take her and leave, both of you. I'm the only one able to fight right now. Your plan is the stupidest plan ever. I get what you mean, but you're not losing me that easily anyway, so don't worry."

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to frown. The black-haired boy was about to reply when a feminine growl behind Naruto drew both of their attentions back to the pink-haired girl. The pain was easily readable on her face; she was in tears, eyes shut, mouth in a thin line, and her eyebrows were knitted. Or, well, at least he thought it was the expression of her pain for a second or two. But then, a soft green light began to pierce the sand. He quickly gave a side-glance at the Sand shinobi who had stopped laughing a while ago and was also adorning a determined frown. And then, for the second time in that short period, Naruto was frozen in shock as the barrier of sand keeping the petite kunoichi in place suddenly broke. He was also rooted to the spot when she began to fall from the tree with a gasp, unable to hold onto anything, and he just stayed watching with his stupid eyes probably the size of two balls whilst Sasuke quickly jumped from his branch and stopped her fall by catching her bridal style, bringing her face very close to his heart as he landed on another tree.

Naruto's chest contracted. He had almost loose her – again –, and it had been because of him – again. He had watched her fall. Hadn't moved a bit. Hadn't said a thing. What was wrong with him? His blood began to boil and his hands closed into two fists. Sasuke was still holding her tight, hadn't put her down yet. His arms were shaking, even Naruto could tell and he wasn't that close. Her lips were moving, brushing his ear, and whatever she told him seemed to make him relax a bit. Slowly, Sasuke's eyes locked with her beautiful green ones and Naruto observed, setback, as they shared a knowing, meaningful look.

That bastard. He was constantly better than him. And now, on top of that, he was also winning Sakura's heart. Naruto always knew she had feelings for the Uchiha. But it had been a shallow crush, and he was kind of hoping that one day, she would get that while the black-haired boy was a gloomy, arrogant bastard, he, on the other hand, was a joyful, lovable boy who would give anything to be loved back. He suddenly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall and averted his eyes. He had to keep his mind focus on the fight, he had to protect them. After all, even if he sometimes hated the bastard, Naruto knew that Sasuke deserved some love too.

A quick movement to his left finally drew his attention back to the fight. The red-head was looking at Naruto's teammates with an angry glare, his head in his hands, ready to burst at any moment. A shout suddenly escaped the blond's lips and he successfully gained the attention of everyone. Then, he waved some familiar hand-signs and threw himself onward, a dozen of clones appearing all around him and doing the exact same thing. Naruto had made his decision; even if he was jealous, or heartbroken, or tired, or half-dead, he would protect those two until his last breath.

.

.

.

.

At first, she had been surprised. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be able to move anymore, and yet he had jumped to catch her – though she didn't really need his help, she could have cushioned her fall with her chakra, but wasn't going to tell him just that. He was still holding her, the warmth of his body engulfing her, his moist hands shaking under her thighs and on her ribcage. He was looking straight ahead, panting – god, he looked exhausted. "I'm okay Sasuke-kun. Everything's fine. While you were wondering who will be the one to save me, I saved myself. I can take care of me. And now, let me take care of my team, of you." She had whispered in his ear, and he had instantly shivered – she had felt it from her position, still cradled in his arms. Slowly, his eyes moved down to connect with her gaze.

He looked concern, scared even, like he was saying _please don't go, please don't die. _She softened her eyes for a second, then hardened her stare; _I understand, thank you for caring as much as I care for you. But Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry. I have to go, I have to try. Have faith in me. I am strong. _She could feel his shoulders slump and he closed his eyes with a sight. When he opened them again, he looked resigned and was slowly putting her down, still holding her gaze with a serious expression conveying a simple message: _Alright. But be careful. If you die, I die._

She smiled softly, now both of her feet on the ground and was about to answer with her voice this time when a characteristic shout from her blond teammate drew their attentions back towards the fight. A crowd of Narutos was lunging at the now half-demon, half-human red-head, and some of them were even able to reach their target – though the entirety of their punches was automatically blocked by the sand shielding their opponent. Then, her eyes widened; she had an idea. She closed them the second after and tried to focus all her thoughts on one thing: her favorite knucklehead. Her mind wandered on his spiky blond hair that for an unknown reason always had the scent of sun and warmth; on his round face full of whiskers; on his blue, azure eyes, often crinkled in a genuine smile; on his short but strong built, his sun-kissed skin, his awful, yet familiar orange suit. She smiled softly and waved some signs that she had learned a while ago, at the academy, but never had the chance to use before – a jutsu she knew she was good at.

Suddenly, in a white cloud of smoke, she morphed into another Naruto and jumped to join the crowd of blond boys, taking the hand of the first she reached to make him understand who she really was. The clone snapped his head to the side to look at her with a confused expression, but his face quickly lightened with understanding when she pulsed a bit of her chakra in his hand. Then, with a playful smile and a thumbs up, he redirected his attention to the red-head, and without warning, jumped in the melee with a war cry.

After one big inhale, she followed him as loudly as she could and tried to use his body as a shield. The more she was nearing her opponent, the more the crowd of orange boys was disappearing quickly. It was like none of them was fast enough. When the clone behind whom she was hiding also evaporated in a cloud of smoke, Sakura used the momentum to focus chakra to her feet as a way to enhance her speed, just like Anko had taught her in the previous month. She was so close, and contrary to the other Narutos, she was quiet, sneaky even. Slowly, she prepared a green, bright punch and was about to land the blow, her heart crashing against her ribcage, when a rope of sand whirled around her fist and pulled her away in the direction of a big, wide tree. However, as her body was quickly flying away from the read-head, she reached for her pouch and took a paper bomb out of it, dropping it a second later and sticking it to the sole of her foot with the help of her perfect chakra control. Then, as she was landing, face first, in a tree behind Gaara, she released the bomb with a pulse of her chakra and the paper swiftly flew away in the direction of the boy and stuck to the small of his back. With a proud smile, she protected her face from the explosion that suddenly burst in front of her.

Now, both of her ears were ringing, and for a moment, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart beating loud and fast. She released her henge out of exhaustion and when her hearing started to come back, the first thing she noticed was the quietness of the area. She peered between pink locks full of sand at the scene in front of her and sighed loudly in relief when she noticed Gaara's form, lying on a branch several meters away, some of his sand falling from his limbs and into the depths of the forest.

"Sakura-chan, you did it!"

She glanced at Naruto who had just landed on the same branch as her and smiled softly. Yes, she had done it. And by the expression on his face, she knew he had never thought that she would actually be of some help. She turned her head and redirected her gaze to the Uchiha still crunching in another tree, and the emotions she could read in his eyes troubled her. He seemed impressed, proud, but also clearly angry – or was it jealous? She gave him a tentative smile, but he never replied.

"You." With a start, she redirected her attention to the Sand's shinobi, who was slowly getting up. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "You've been able to release yourself from my sand, and then, you've hurt me more than those two allegedly powerful shinobis. You look like nothing, but you're the strongest at the end."

She shifted uncomfortably under that weird praise, and subtly glanced at Sasuke who was staring at her with a piercing glare. She gulped and turned her attention back to Gaara. "No, I'm not the strongest." She rose on her shaky legs. "Actually, I'm the weakest of our team. I don't have a special jutsu, or a big reserve of chakra, and when I come home at night, I have to help my civilian parents at their bakery before even thinking about going training. I'm also small and, obviously, the pink hair isn't doing me any favor." She stopped and looked at her opponent with wary eyes, but she quickly noticed that he was really listening, so she continued. "So, yeah, I'm the weakest, but there's one situation in which I can become stronger, and it's when my precious people are in danger. Because that's why I've decided to become a kunoichi and risk my life every day. To protect those two boys that I love more than anything, to protect my friends and family, to protect my village. All things that you've threatened to destroy, and I will never let you do that."

"To protect? To love? Why?" He was now sounding like a really perturbed teenager and a painful cry suddenly escaped his mouth as sand began to whirl around his body. Then, he grew taller and bigger, expanding every second until he completely transformed himself into a giant beast of sand whose head was reaching way above the tips of the trees.

Staring at the big legs in front of her, she almost didn't saw the paw of sand aiming for hers and Naruto's tree. At the last second, they both jumped in opposite directions, Sakura reaching for the ground with the last once of her chakra, and Naruto, for a higher branch with renewed energy. She cushioned her fall as her feet reached the grass and instantly dropped on her knees, panting and blinking profusely, trying to disperse the black dots that were quickly obscuring her vision. She wasn't able to function without chakra, she was about to past out any second now. She glanced up and frowned when her eyes landed on a small frog on a higher branch. She was hallucinating now, great. Slowly, her eyes began to close by themselves, her body giving up. "_I can take your place, Sakura. I should be able to function without chakra. After all, I did it all my life._"

When the pink-haired girl didn't respond, Hana took it as an agreement and acquired possession of the body. The first thing she noticed was that chakra depletion was the worst feeling in the world. Sakura's body felt empty, but yet, really heavy. Her head was throbbing, her heart pounding, and cold sweat was covering her pale skin. She gulped loudly and tried to stand up. Her muscles were aching like hell, but she still managed to keep standing. Then, her heart stopped for a millisecond as the legs of a giant frog appeared right in front of her in a cloud of smoke. She retreated a few steps back with a frown. God, she wished Sakura was still there, because she wasn't understanding anything at all. Did the pinkette ever tell her about a jutsu involving frogs? She didn't think so. Hana sighed and tried to relax her aching body, but was startled again when the frog morphed into a giant orange dog. Wait. Was it really a dog? It looked more like a fox, she noticed suddenly. A giant fox with one, two, three… nine tails?! Oh. That, she knew of. Sakura had once said something about nine tails. What was it again?

Suddenly, the fox and the sand beast charged at each other, destroying everything on their way. In the distance, she heard the blond screaming, and then, it all came back. The entity in Naruto's seal, it was a fox with nine tails! With widened eyes, she ran to the nearest tree and tried to ascend it. She needed a better view.

Without chakra, the ascension wasn't easy. Her nails were digging in the bark, her thighs squeezing the trunk, the skin of her legs being teared a little more every time her feet pushed upward. She resisted the temptation to just give up, and tried to ignore the blood running on her fingers and calves. Then, after a really – but really – long ascension, her head finally emerged from the leaves. The wind pushed her short hair back and she took a big inhale that got stuck in the back of her throat when her gaze landed on the scariest fight she had ever seen. The two giant beasts were pushing the other and moving back and forth, tearing all the vegetation in their way. Then, her eyes widened when she realized that they weren't so far from the village, that they could easily destroy it. A month ago, that thought wouldn't have affect her. She wasn't from there, it wasn't her real family, her real friends. But now, she was really starting to feel at home in Sakura's life, and she would be lying if she'd said she wanted to stop the fight only for the pinkette's sake. She sighed. And now that her resolve was made, she still had to find a way, without chakra, to do something.

For now, it seemed like the fox was winning the fight. He was scratching and biting the sand monster, slowly pushing him closer to the village, the sound of Naruto's voice giving orders resounding loud and clear in the air. That was then that she took note of the blond and the read-head that were each on the back of their beast. And, if the knucklehead was as loud as ever, Gaara, on the other hand, was quiet, his eyes closed. He even seemed sound asleep, actually.

With a sudden growl, the sand beast began to push the fox back towards her and she honestly didn't know what to do. Her eyes were glued to Gaara, to his dark circles that was visible even from a far distance. How could he be sleeping so easily during a fight but still looking like someone who clearly had difficulty falling asleep at night? Her eyes widened when a leg of sand stopped right in front of her tree and she immediately jumped forward, without really knowing what she was doing. She landed on the tail as the beast was pushing forward again, and it seemed that he didn't notice her. She exhaled sharply. "Alright. Breath." She tried to relax her posture before starting to climb up the tail and onto the back of the beast, but a sudden blow from the fox propelled her backwards just as she was reaching Gaara's unconscious form. She was now sliding back, quickly reaching the edge, and with no chakra to stop her fall, but with the old reflex of a civilian, she instantly reached for something sharp to use as a grip. So, fetching for two kunais inside her pouch, she quickly stabbed the sand with them, successfully preventing her from falling off the beast. Curiously, the sand was hard; her weapons, perfectly still. Tentatively, while holding one of her kunai, she took the other out of the enormous leg and thrust it again a little higher. The beast didn't even flinch. She did it again, this time with her other weapon, and quickly began to ascend.

Suddenly a high pitch voice echoed in front of her. "What's that? A mosquito?" She stopped her movements with wide eyes, all of her body tensing, her heart beating fast. Everything stood still for a second, until strings of sand launched at her from every direction. Still hanging from her kunais, she wasn't in any position to dodge the attacks, so it wasn't surprising when sands began to wrap around her ankle and with a snap, broke her bones. Under the pain, she lost the grip of her weapons and was strongly thrown away from the fight, her body flying into the air with nothing to stop her fall. She twisted her body and in a swift movement, threw three senbons in the direction of the sand beast right before disappearing behind the leaves. She was falling fast, the little branches at the top of the trees easily breaking under her weigh, scratching her body. Then, when she began to near the forest floor, the branches got bigger, successfully broking some limbs and ribs on impact, before her head met with a very large tree and she began to lose hope. She was clearly going to die. There wasn't anything to do now. She didn't have any chakra left, she was totally broken, and her head was bleeding profusely. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate, letting go of everything and awaiting the impact, wondering if it would hurt, or if she would die right away. But then, a powerful whirl of wind engulfed her and when she reached the ground, it was with softness. She laid on the floor, unmoving, even when the wind stopped and she heard a soft _thanks_ and some footsteps closing on her. She knew what was going to happened and she waited with detachment the arm that eventually wrapped itself around her shoulders and moved her closer to a panting chest.

"Sakura? Sakura, do you hear me?"

She slowly opened her eyes. He was closer than she thought, but it wasn't bothering her. He was warm, and one of his hand was brushing her hair out of her face, and it felt nice.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

She shifted closer under his touch. "It's Hana."

He paused and retreated his hand slowly. However, he kept her against his chest so she didn't mind. When he spoke, he was hesitant. "Are you both okay?"

She stared at him and stayed silent. Was he only worried about Sakura, or was he also caring for her? She shook her head. She had probably lost to much blood for her to think at something so trivial. She didn't care about him. She didn't care. She didn't. She shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the sky. "Did it work?"

Black dots began to cloud her vision. She blinked once or twice before giving up. When Sasuke replied, his voice resounded in his chest, on which her left ear was resting, and the sound was slowly lulling her to sleep. "The monster's gone, and Gaara is paralyzed. Naruto saved him from his fall. It was you? How?"

She closed her eyes. "Mm. Senbons. Poison." Then, she did the opposite of what she wanted to do; she tucked her nose in the crook of his neck. He tensed, but didn't push her away.

"How's Sakura?"

She breathed in his unique scent of pine and wood. She never noticed how good he smelled, even covered in sweat. She hated him for that.

"Hana, how is she?"

She sighed. "She's okay. Unconscious, but okay. Chakra depletion, I think."

Under her, she felt his body relaxed, and he cradled her head under his chin, squeezed her tighter and whispered a soft _good._


	18. To Hurt

**What It Means…**

* * *

[**A/N]** This chapter is a bit longer than the others and took me a while to rewrite. Hopefully, you'll like the new version. **The next chapter is the last one to fix! Thank you for your patience.**

If you're new, welcome and thank you! Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite!

Enjoy.

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 17 – To Hurt**

.

.

.

_She likes the way the sun shines brighter around them. How much love one crinkle eye can carry. But, she mostly enjoys their dynamic, and always feels a rush of adrenaline when they finally get to the point where their movements are all synchronized, when they turn into one. If she glances to the left, a boisterous smile and spiky blond hair give her the will to continue and never give up; if she glances to the right, the sight of ebony locks shielding a determined frown plastered on handsome features pushes her to do better, to get stronger. On her, she can feel one caring eye, hidden behind a little orange book, following her every movement, analyzing her posture, judging her teamwork. She never ever thought it would be possible to feel so whole in her entire life; to feel so love, and by more than one person at that. A strong gust of wind suddenly pushes some strands of hair in her face. Long, soft pink locks are now obscuring her view, the scent of cherry blossom invading her nostrils. _

_She is now standing under a blooming tree, petals slowly emerging on every branch, some falling at her feet, covering a freshly cut grass. She feels safe, at home, and she just wants to lie on that green mattress and close her eyes for a minute, so that's what she does. When she finally rests her head on the soft natural pillow, she feels something shift beside her. She glances to the side and is surprised to see Sasuke, also lying on the ground, one arm under his head and his gaze lock on her. She snorts when she notices that a crown of flowers has created itself on the top of his head, and his neutral expression quickly morphs into a knowing smirk. He shakes his head a little before returning his gaze on her. For the first time in her life, her heart is warm, almost boiling actually. She feels her cheeks becoming redder as a hand interlaced its fingers with hers. His lips move but she can't discern what they're saying. She shifts closer, her nose brushing his, and focuses her eyes on his pretty mouth that moves agonizingly slowly. Her heart begins to smash against her ribcage. This is her shot, and she's not going to waste it like her pink friend always does – not that she cares anyway. _

_Suddenly, he stops, millimeters away from her lips, and she finally hears his voice._

"_Sa-ku-ra."_

_Her heart skips a beat, and, while trying to hide the sudden pain, she slowly begins to retract, but he's faster; in a second, he closes the distance between them, her eyes widening in surprise until the movement of his lips becomes too much and she finally surrenders, losing grasp of everything. After a minute or two, she can't feel him anymore, can't even reopen her eyes, and with the memory of warm lips against hers ingrained in her mind, she slowly falls asleep._

.

.

.

.

The first thing Sakura noticed when she woke up was the incessant beeping in her ears. She was lying on her back, on a hard mattress and a thin pillow. She then tried to open her eyes, but a blinding white light welcomed her and forced her to quickly shut them again, before letting out a small whimper. At the sound of her voice, a gasp resounded in the room and a chair moved closer to her side. Carefully fluttering her eyes open, she turned her head to the side as a cold hand intertwined its fingers with hers and her eyes suddenly landed on a frail figure with long blond hair in a high ponytail and two blue orbs.

"Ino." Her voice was raspy and weak; she didn't like it.

"Sakura! How're you feeling?"

The pinkette slowly sat up and assessed her surroundings: white walls, white tiled floor; big windows; medical equipment and a cardiac sensor; and one aloof figure, back against the wall, lone eye focused on the orange book in his hand, though subtly glancing at her every now and then.

"Your parents were here not so long ago. They had to go back to the bakery, but they were really worried. You know that, right?"

She glanced at her best friend again and smiled softly. "Mm. I'm glad you took the time to come. All of you." The last words were directed at Kakashi, and following this, the silver-haired man closed his book and took a few steps forward, his lone eye crinkling.

"What happened, sensei?"

The man stopped at the end of her bed and one of his hand gently landed on her ankle, where he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"When I arrived, you were unconscious, Sasuke was trying to stay awake, though he was way over his limits, and Naruto was lying not far from both of you, talking some sense into that red-head, but unable to move an inch. I brought you here, and they've started healing your broken limbs and all. You were in a coma for three days due to your multiple head injuries, but nothing a good medic-nin can't heal." He paused, trying to find his words. "The invasion was stopped. Not too many losses… All in all, we were lucky."

His voice was still calm and low, but Sakura could hear something new in it, like at the end, this aloof character was caring more than he let people see. Her face softened. "Sensei…"

A sigh escaped his lips and he took a few steps closer, but turned his head the other way, facing the window. "Hokage-sama was killed. It happened while you were fighting in the forest. You missed the ceremony. It was yesterday."

"The Hokage d-died? H-How?"

"Orochimaru." The room fell silent after that. Sakura held her breath, trying to control her heartbeat, but it increased nonetheless, making the cardiac sensor to beep at a growing pace. Kakashi looked back with a worried expression. "But he's not very strong himself right now. Anbu squads are looking for him. I'm sure we will find his hiding spot in no time. Don't you worry, Sakura-chan."

"And where is Sasuke-kun? And Naruto?"

"Sasuke is okay. Probably training or something. And for Naruto… Well, he left."

Her back suddenly straightened. "What do you mean, he left?"

"Don't think he was happy to leave, but he and Jiraya-sama departed for his training this morning."

She sighed and leaned back on her elbows. "I see." No other words were voiced after that. Sakura was deep in thoughts, thinking about how Sasuke had been mad at her, feeling insecure himself, like he was weak, useless; how Naruto was probably trying to overcome his loss – she knew how closed the blond was to the Hokage, and she could only assume that he would try to become stronger too, to protect the village in Sarutobi's absence. And then there was the thought of Orochimaru, the man was after Sasuke and had successfully conducted an attack on her village and killed the Hokage. How powerful this man could be? How would she be able to protect Sasuke from him if he was more powerful than the most powerful shinobi she ever known? She sighed. And she was just lying in a hospital bed, useless, weak. How frustrating, really. And she thought she had become stronger… Pathetic.

"You look tired, Forehead. Maybe you need to rest some more. We'll come back later."

The blonde girl leaned and gave her a peck on the top of her head, before heading for the door. Then, her sensei ruffled her hair and disappeared, in turn, in a cloud of smoke.

.

.

.

.

He didn't know what he was doing when he entered the colorful shop and breathed in the familiar scent of cherry blossom. It was his first time in the Haruno's bakery, but the sight of a large man with purple hair behind the counter and the sway of long blond hair just beside him were somewhat soothing – yet again, familiar. As if he always knew them – Sakura's parents. He inhaled deeply and waited at the end of the queue, hoping that when it would be his time to order, that they wouldn't recognize him. He suddenly snorted; he was being ridiculous, really. What was he doing here, when he always despised sweets and colors, the two things that represented this shop – and Sakura – to its very best? Maybe he should leave, he thought, glancing subtly at the door behind him. No one would notice… He turned his gaze one last time to the front. He was slowly reaching the counter, but still had no idea what he had wanted to order in the first place – if he had ever wanted to order something anyway. He was about to turn and leave, hands in his pockets, head low, when his dark orbs caught glimpse of a familiar color, and his gaze, to his dismay, locked with two viridian eyes. He froze all of a sudden, couldn't averted his stare. The color was the same, but not as bright. And they were smaller, not as large as Sakura's doe eyes. But something in them was similar – their softness. When he noticed them crinkling, his gaze fell on a spreading smile, and he gulped.

"Kizashi, look, it's Sasuke-kun!"

His shoulders slumped when he saw the large man rounding the corner and coming right at him with a toothy grin. When the purple-haired man reached Sasuke, he affectionally gave him a tap on the back, and the boy had to use chakra to stay rooted to the floor and not propelled onward through the cakes' display. "Sasuke, my son. I'm glad we finally meet in person. Sakura is always talking about you, I tell you!" Then, his toothy smile vanished and he took a serious expression. "We want to thank you for saving our only daughter again and again. We are still hoping she will come to sense and give up her foolish dream. We almost lost her so many times."

Sasuke scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes as he answered. "Actually, she saved me. She's pretty strong… and useful to the village." Were his ears burning? What was that feeling? Was he blushing? He sighed. If he could facepalm himself right now, he'd do it.

The woman suddenly joined them with a fond look. "We're glad to hear that, Sasuke-kun. Is this why you're here? You wanted something to thank her? She'll be so happy. Wait, I happen to have exactly what you need. You like dango, right? I'll put an extra in the box just for you." She quickly disappeared behind the counter to reappear a second later with a small white box in her hands. "She's still not awake, but the doctor said it was a question of hours, maybe by the end of the day. We couldn't afford to close the shop any longer, so I'm glad to know that she will not be alone when she'll wake up."

He made a move to refuse, but she just shoved the box in his hands and returned behind the counter. He glanced at the man still at his side, and received a wink and another rough tap on the back.

"On the house. Now, take care of our daughter." Sasuke nodded and quickly made his way back to the front door, eager to leave this shop and those two loving parents. However, when his hand touched the handle, a baritone voice raised behind him. "And I'm watching you, Uchiha Sasuke. If you hurt her, you're dead."

He didn't answer, just glanced back at the purple-haired man with raised eyebrows before pushing the door and exiting the place hurriedly. Did a civilian man just threaten an Uchiha? What was wrong with the Haruno, always thinking that they could do anything? He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Annoying.

"Mah, Sasuke. I thought you hated sweets."

He stopped right on track and snapped his eyes open with an annoyed expression on his face. "Kakashi." The silver-haired man was casually leaning against the wall of a shop, his stupid book opened in one hand. "What do you want? I thought we were supposed to meet in an hour at the training ground – which in fact means in two hours."

"Mah, Sasuke, and I thought you enjoyed my company." The older man pushed himself away from the wall and walk in the direction of the boy, ruffling his ebony hair in passing. "Well, as a matter of fact, I was going to tell Sakura's parents that their daughter has just woken up a few minutes ago. I was at her bedside when it happened, and let me tell you that she was really sad to learn that Naruto had left the village and that you just weren't caring."

The hand in his pocket turned into a fist. "It's not that I don't care, it's just that I hate hospitals, and that I can't lose a day in there, I need to work harder in order to become stronger. She should understand that."

Now, Kakashi was looking at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Oh, she understands, I'll give you that. But, with Sakura, I have the feeling that we always take advantage of her understandings. And mostly, that we never give back. She just risked her life for you, I'm sure you can find the time to go give her those dangos before training, in… what? Two hours you say? I thought it was three." Now, he was scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"You said one, I'm the one who assumed it meant two."

"And I'm the one who's hinting at you that it will probably be three." He winked. "Now, you have plenty of time to go see your Sakura-chan. No more excuses."

"She's not mine."

"You're right, she's no one property, but you have to admit that you two are sharing a deeper bond."

"No, we don't."

Did they? Sasuke was now staring at the white box in his hand, contemplating the fact that he probably knew her more than any of his other teammates, and that she knew more of him than this silver-haired man or the blond knucklehead will ever do; a hand suddenly ruffled his hair and when he glanced up, Kakashi was looking at him with a crinkle eye.

"See you later, Sasuke!" In a cloud of smoke, his sensei suddenly disappeared, leaving him behind in deep thoughts. Unbeknownst to him, two men sitting not far from the shop disappeared in turn, but not before one of them glanced one last time at the black-haired boy.

.

.

.

.

After taking her vitals, a young male nurse with brown hair and beautiful green eyes helped her stand up and walked her to the bathroom situated at the opposite side of the corridor. He then handed her the clothes her mother had prepared for her, and she hurriedly closed the door and entered the small room, eager to wash three days of hospital away. When she came out of the shower thirty minutes later, her skin red from the hot water, she felt relaxed, at peace. With a content sigh, she turned to the clothes waiting on the bathroom counter and finally noticed what her mother had brought her: a pretty little green dress. Her shoulders least, she had thought of bringing her black shorts as well.._. _With an exasperated shake of her head, she put on the outfit, brushed her teeth and tried to comb her short locks before exiting the room.

Immediately, the nurse from earlier appeared at her side and linked an arm with her, helping her making her way back to her hospital room. Too shy to say something, she let him help her even though she was feeling better, and just watched him with a slight blush on her cheeks; the man was handsome, she noticed. When their green eyes met, she averted her gaze quickly, hoping he didn't notice her stare, and heard Hana's snort loud and clear in the back of her head.

"I've noticed you already have a few scars. You're job sure looks dangerous to me. And you are so young! May I ask how you got them?"

Startled at first, she stumbled on her feet and blushed a shade darker. Then, she inhaled deeply and answered shyly, her gaze now locked on his kind smile.

"W-well, uhm… It sure is dangerous… b-but, saving lives is what matters at the end… r-right?" She paused and closed her eyes. She sounded like a stupid fan girl – again. What was wrong with her? She sighed and continued. "I have three big scars. The one on my forehead, the smallest, I got while saving my client's life. That was the first time I was proud of myself." She smiled softly at the recollection. "When I got the one on my collarbone, I almost lost my life. I was trying to save someone else, someone dear to me... But at the end, the opposite happened. Without Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't be here today…" Then, she brushed her fingers on her forearm, feeling the carving letters on her soft skin. "And this last one is a reminder that I have to train harder in order to protect myself… Because I tend to forget that I need to take care of myself too, you know."

Now standing in front of her room, the man turned to look at her with a warm smile as his hand pushed the door open. "Sakura-chan, I have to say that you are impressive and really mature for your age. And let me tell you that no matter what people say, you are truly beautiful."

Not knowing what to say, the girl muttered a shy _thanks_ while directing her gaze on the now open door, and her eyes instantly locked with two obsidian orbs. Her heart skipped a beat and she took a step forward, but froze all of a sudden. She noticed the boy's eyes were traveling back and forth between the nurse and her. He seemed uncomfortable, his hands clearly two fists in his pockets, his lips pressed in a thin line. An unexpected pressure on her shoulder startled her. She tilted her head to the left; the nurse was looking at her with a knowing smile.

"I'll give you two some privacy. If you ever need anything, just ask for me and I'll come right away. Otherwise, I'll see you this afternoon when it's your time to be discharged. In the meantime, …" He turned his attention to Sasuke. "Make sure she rests a little more. She's been through a lot after all."

To Sakura's surprise, the boy nodded. A moment later, she heard the door close. They were alone now. While fidgeting with her fingers, she took another step forward, uncertain, and tried to smile. "Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you came!"

His eyes stayed glued to her smile for a second before he averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "Kakashi told me you were awake, and I was already in the neighborhood."

"Mm. I see… Are those for me?" She had recognized the box waiting on her bed a long time ago, but was too shy to ask. After all, she wasn't use to Sasuke giving gifts.

Now the boy was staring at the box, a look of uncertainty adorning his features. Then he sighed and shoved the gift in her hands, turning the second after to watch through the window at the cloudy sky, his back facing her.

She immediately opened it and tasted her mother's favorite. It was delicious – like always. "Mmmm thang-ou, sasuge-gun." When Sasuke turned to look at her with a hidden smile, she realized what she had just done. Her face now the color of her hair, she hurriedly swallowed and cleared her throat. "Sorry. I was eager to eat something good…" Sasuke snorted and walked forward. Her eyes narrowed. "Hey! Are you mocking me?"

"Aa."

They were now facing each other, so close that she could feel the warmth radiating from him. She tried to hide her smile with a pout. "I meant: Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I know how you and Kakashi hate being in hospitals. I wasn't expecting to see you." Then she could hold the tugging of her lips anymore. "It really means a lot to me."

The boy stayed silent for a while after that, but held her gaze, a serious look adorning his features, until a familiar voice suddenly resounded in the hall.

"My youthful rival. Somebody helps him, please!"

Sakura's brows automatically furrowed as Sasuke's expression morphed into something probably pretty similar to hers. When they finally put two and two together, they ran to the door that they flew open just in time to see their sensei, lying on a hospital bed, unconscious, and being pushed into the room in front of them, with three other jounins in tail. Before the door closed behind them, Sasuke blocked it with his foot and watched what was happening by the slight opening. Concerned, Sakura joined him quickly.

"Tell me what happened." It was the male nurse from earlier, assessing Kakashi's state.

"It has to do with the sharingan. He's been sent into a powerful genjutsu by Uchiha Itachi. We don't know how to dispel it."

"Uchiha… Itachi? What was he doing here?" The nurse inquiry stayed unanswered for a while, a heavy silence filling the room. Sakura instantly turned to look at Sasuke, worried, and wasn't surprised to see his jaw clenching and his hands turning into fists. She was about to reach for his shoulder when Sarutobi Asuma, that Sakura knew as Ino's sensei, broke the silence.

"He's after Uzumaki Naruto. I just hope that Jiraya-sama will be enough to protect him."

A gasp suddenly escaped Sakura's lips upon hearing her other teammate's name, and she quickly tried to muffle it behind a hand, but to no avail, everyone in the room quickly turning to look at her, their eyes widening after noticing Sasuke's presence.

"Where is he?" The black-haired boy pushed the door and walked forward, his voice low and serious.

A pretty woman with dark hair and crimson eyes tried to put a hand on the boy's shoulder, but he pushed it away, his attention still glued to Asuma. She cleared her throat and spoke tentatively. "You can't go after him, Sasuke. It's not in your control."

He suddenly snapped his head to the side to look at the woman and Sakura noticed the red of his eyes. "It doesn't concern you. He is my brother. He killed my clan. Where is he?"

The woman lifted her hands in front of her in defense and took a step back. When Sakura noticed the boy stepping forward in turn, she finally moved and took a hold of his wrist, making him stop dead on his track. He glanced behind him and hold her gaze. When his eyes returned to their natural obsidian, she let go of him.

At the same time, a sigh emerged from the corner of the room. Maito Gai, Lee's sensei, was still looking at Kakashi with concern when he gave them the name of the city where Naruto and Jiraya were supposed to be. Without a word, Sasuke instantly turned on his heels and exited the room, only to enter Sakura's one. She didn't know what to do. Her gaze fixed on his back, she was pondering on leaving him alone for a while when he suddenly opened the window and climbed up the building.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" Without thinking, Sakura followed her teammate despite the warning of the three jounins and the nurse.

.

.

.

.

He had been here. Itachi had entered Konoha and he, Sasuke, hadn't even been aware of it. How? Why? Just thinking about it made Sasuke's blood boiling with anger, his eyes definitely in sharingan mode. And why Naruto? Why not him? Was Itachi trying to kill everyone he cared about – again? He had already disabled Kakashi, and now Naruto… it was probably his goal, yes.

At the thought, Sasuke glanced at the pink-haired kunoichi running beside him. She shouldn't be here. Maybe Itachi didn't know about her; maybe he had thought Sasuke didn't care about a teenage girl from a civilian clan… Then it should stay that way.

After entering the crowded town, Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her. "Alright, we split up. If you find them, explode something so I can hear you." She nodded and was about to go when he grabbed her wrist roughly. "And if you find him, do not interfere. Stay with Naruto, I'll take care of my brother."

She nodded hesitantly and was clearly about to voice her concerns, so Sasuke turned on his heels and jumped on the nearest building before she could say something.

He had taken the part of town with the most inns, he knew it, having once stayed here with his family, a long time ago. The chances that she was the one finding Itachi were slim, and it was exactly the plan. However, every time he exited a building with not much luck, his doubts were growing a little bit stronger. What if he had been wrong? Maybe they should have stayed together. Maybe she would get hurt…

A loud noise attracted his attention to the far left of the city. A second later and the black-haired boy was out of sight.

.

.

.

.

She was starting to realize Sasuke's plan to push her away from all the action. There were few inns in this part of town, and after three unsuccessful searches, she wasn't really optimistic.

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips. Sasuke was probably still mad at her for the other day, in the forest… Or he thought she wasn't strong enough to help him… Or he just didn't want her help, didn't want her –

The girl suddenly bumped into something hard as she rounded a corner and was propelled backward on the impact, but a hand quickly stopped her fall and held her in place. Now, in front of her was a chest. A really big chest. Her eyes slowly travelled up the black and red cloak of the stranger as she muttered a timid _sorry_.

"Sakura-chan!"

Upon hearing Naruto's voice, her eyes completely shot to the man's face and her eyes widened at the sight of blue skin and gills. As panic rose, she tried to wiggle away but the hand on her shoulder was stronger than her will.

"You know that pink-haired girl, kid?" the man's voice was dark, and she couldn't control her shivers.

A movement to the left diverted her attention from the shark-man and made her notice the presence of another rogue, his dark hair tied in a low ponytail and his Konoha headband resting on his forehead with a scratch marking the leaf. She took note of his face – an older copy of Sasuke's features – and gulped. "Uchiha Itachi."

She quickly reached for her pouch only to realize that she didn't bring it. "_You're still in that stupid dress_!" She sighed and closed her eyes. She still had to call Sasuke one way or another. She glanced to the side and peered at the window. Her decision made, she then squared her shoulders, and channeling chakra to her hand, seized the blue hand still on her and swung the man in the direction of the exterior wall, successfully breaking the façade of the building on the impact. While debris were still falling at her feet, she jumped backwards and took a defensive stance.

"Naruto, what are you doing? They want to kidnap you, maybe even kill you! Don't let –"

A giant sword suddenly appeared from the new opening, aiming at her, and she was able to avoid it by dodging to the side, but the weird texture of the weapon still scratched her arm in passing. A second later, she was on one knee and a part of her chakra was gone.

A laugh resounded, making her look up at the blue man, once again in front of her, his cloak now covered with dust. "Samehada really loves your chakra. She says its sweet and light." He grabbed his sword with a scary smile showing sharp teeth. "I must say, your look is pretty deceiving, pinky. I like it."

Her eyes caught a glance of Naruto's hands moving. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself, as his voice resounded in the hall. "Hey, you, shark-face! You've hurt Sakura-chan! You're a dead fish, you hear me?!"

Six other Narutos suddenly appeared and launched at the blue man. Finding an opening, Sakura began to wave some signs herself, then jumped in the melee, her hand aiming for her opponent's head, but just when she was reaching it, Itachi caught her wrist and pulled her to the side, making her crashed against his chest.

"Your genjutsu is probably nothing to be worried about, but just in case. I need Kizame's strength." With a little more pressure, he suddenly broke her wrist, the sound of braking bones reverberating against the wall, quickly followed by the pinkette's scream.

"Let go of her!" Sakura glanced behind her shoulder at the hole in the wall, and between watery eyes, she saw Sasuke standing in the debris, one of his hand illuminated by the chidori. Without further notice, the boy charged at his older brother, who easily dodged the attack and pushed Sakura against the wall where she crashed then slid along until she reached the ground, barely conscious. Meanwhile, Kizame had already defeated Naruto's clones and was now holding the blond by the collar, a smirk on his lips.

"Who's this, Itachi? I thought you had killed everyone in your clan?"

Not listening to the shark-man, the two Uchihas continued fighting, Sasuke putting all his efforts into hurting the older man and the latter avoiding the blows easily, his face impassive. Then, Itachi suddenly grabbed his brother's arm and wind him over, successfully detaching the limb from its socket, before kicking him in the back towards the wall, next to Sakura.

"Foolish little brother. So weak. What were you doing all those years?"

Sakura quickly glanced at her teammate when she heard him shift beside her. He was trying to get up on shaky legs, his eyes still two sharingans filled with hatred. She tentatively reached for him and grabbed his shirt. "Sasuke-kun, don't listen to him. You're the strongest genin I know. But he's just older than you. It's not fair. We should try to flee."

He suddenly pushed her hand away and finally stood up, a hand on the wall to regain his footage. After a long inhale, she followed him, too concerned to let this go. "Sasuke-kun, please, listen to me."

Their eyes met, but this time, she wasn't enough to calm him, she could see it by the firm line of his mouth, the way his jaw was clenching and his eyes were burning.

"Is she the dango girl, Sasuke?"

Sakura's confusion upon hearing this, only accentuate when her teammate snapped his head to meet his brother's gaze, his hands starting to shake. She glanced in turn at the older Uchiha and was surprised to meet his stare. "She seems to care a lot."

Sasuke instantly placed himself between her and his brother, a hand reaching for a kunai. "Sakura! Leave. Right now!"

She straitened herself and reach in turn for a kunai. "I'm not going to let you both die in here, Sasuke-kun. I know you want to do it alone, I get it. I know you're hurting, so that's why I'm telling you this. You're not ready, not yet! And if you want to avenge your clan and give him what he deserves, then you have to stay alive! So right now, we have to take Naruto and leave together, the three of us!"

"So, she knows... I see."

Sasuke quickly turned to look at her, his eyes wide in fear, his hand reaching for her collar and his fingers shaking around the fabric.

"Don't you understand? He wants to kill you! Not me, YOU!"

Her eyes widened in turn. "Oh." Before she could understand what was happening, Itachi had lunged forward and Sasuke had quickly thrown her away before meeting his brother's weapon with his own. However, as she was propelled away from the fight, a strong hand circled around her ankle and yanked her backward, preventing her escape. She wasn't able to register all that was happening, but she could clearly see Sasuke's body against the wall again, Itachi's hand around his neck, and as she was about to crash next to him, she pivoted and tried a chakra infused fist in the direction of the older Uchiha. He easily avoided it and wrapped his other hand around her throat, lifting her to his level. She could swear she heard someone somewhere asking her – no, pleading her to close her eyes, but the shapes in his sharingans were moving and were so different, she couldn't stop looking at them, she was mesmerized.

.

.

.

.

_She doesn't know when they left, or how it happened, but now, everything she can see is black and red. The sky, the earth, the moon. Sasuke isn't here, she notices, glancing to the side, but Itachi's hand is still around her throat. When she feels his fingers releasing the pressure, she redirects her gaze on him. His face is stern, his features drawn. When his voice reaches her, she can pinpoint a hint of sadness in it._

"_I hope you're stronger then you look, little girl." _

_A sudden pain in her abdomen makes her look down. He has just stabbed her. Slowly, she watches, hopeless, as he withdraws the weapon from her wound only to enter it again. This time, she screams, her voice echoing in the empty space for what seems like hours, until she just can't find the strength to make a sound... Because somewhere in that forty-eight hours of hurting, she just gave up._

.

.

.

.

Hana quickly snapped her eyes open to see Itachi's sharingan morphing into plain obsidian. To say he looked surprised would be a euphemism, and she took advantage of this by grabbing his hand still wrapped around her throat and breaking it with the help of her chakra. The man instantly dropped Hana and retreated quickly, his gaze still on her and a calculating look on his face.

"How did you?"

In a cloud of smoke, Jiraya suddenly appeared between the two and Sasuke used this diversion to reach the pinkette's side.

"Sakura, you're okay?"

Slowly, Hana turned to face the black-haired boy and meet, hopeless, his concerned eyes.

"No, she's definitively not okay."


	19. To Follow Your Heart

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **As a gift for your patience, two chapters in the same day! **This is the last one I needed to rewrite**. I've done it, guys. It's over. Now I can focus on the end of this story, and a possible sequel to it. This chapter is definitely different from the original, since I've put more feelings into it, and hopefully you will enjoy it.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite if not done yet!

Enjoy!

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 18 – To Follow Your Heart**

.

.

.

_They would always walk away, too concerned about everything else. "Foolish", "little", "weak". "A burden", even. That's all he's ever been to them, to the men of the house. At night, when he closes his eyes, he can still feel the pressure on his forehead, and his heart instantly fills with warmth and love. He can even remember the curve of his strong back, the silkiness of his long hair. "Some might say that our looks are one of the perks of being an Uchiha, Sasuke", he would say at times, when girls would be ogling his way, "but I honestly think it's a liability. Always focus on what's in here", he would flick Sasuke's forehead, "and here", and his larger hand would finally stop on the boy's chest. "And you look exactly like mother, so it will definitely be harder for you", he would add with a smirk._

_Mother. God, how he misses her. Her softness, her kindness, her wisdom, her strong yet gentle embrace. She was always there when they were leaving, the men of the house. She was always there to catch him, to watch him, to make him laugh and forget… Until Itachi took her away. Every sunny day, when a ray of light reaches his face, he remembers her touch, and his heart fills with warmth and love. He can remember her long slender legs behind which he was always hiding, and her dark hair, reaching the small of her back and swaying behind her, hypnotizing him while he was following her every movement. "They love you, Sasuke-kun", she would say at times. "They are just too preoccupied with their duties to remember the ones they love." Then, she would kneel in front of him and pass a hand through his hair. "But you and I are different. So, you have to always remember to follow your heart, my dear son. No matter what is happening in your life, always follow your heart."_

At the feeling of a tear sliding on his face, he opened his eyes and quickly wiped his cheeks. It was impossible to sleep, he thought, angrily. With a sigh, he brought himself to a sitting position and glanced through the window at the full moon. Why was he always the one losing everything? Why was he never enough?

His hands turned into fists around the fabric of the sheets, but at the sound of the door opening, he quickly recomposed himself.

"I've been discharged, but before I leave, we have to talk."

Slowly, the boy turned his head to meet the newcomer. By the light filtering through the opening of the door, he recognized the small shadow easily.

"You're right. We have to talk." He jumped out of the bed and in two strides he was towering over her, looking down with an angry glare. "What have you done again?"

She took a step closer with furrowed eyebrows, but even though she was invading his personal space, he stayed rooted to the spot. "What have I done? It wasn't me, Sasuke. It was Itachi!"

"Don't say his name". He didn't know when, but somehow his hand had wrapped itself around the collar of her green dress. An uncomfortable pulsation on his shoulder blade made him release her and take a step back.

She cleared her throat and glanced at the ground. "Sorry."

A sigh escaped his lips and he waved her off before turning his back on her. "What do you know then?" He heard the bed shift and when he glanced at her, she was sitting on it, her shoulders slumped, her gaze fixated on her hands.

"The thing is… I don't really know."

Slowly, he made his way to her side and sat uncomfortably next to her, his gaze forward. "But, if it's him, then it means that he used his sharingan, that he put you under the Tsukuyomi, right? Did everything surrounding you become red and black? Did you suffer for forty-eight hours straight, then collapse, your mind too shattered, too tired to keep on working?"

He glanced at her and met her frown. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke. To be honest, I don't know anything about the sharingan either. I guess I just felt he would cast a genjutsu, so I closed my eyes, but I don't know what Sakura did. Maybe she kept them open… You know, we have one body, but we are two different people, with two different souls, minds, spirits. I wasn't in charge of the body, so if he sent her in that place, I wasn't there with her."

He passed a hand through his disheveled hair. "So, you really can't tell…"

"All I can say is that I suddenly gained control of the body because Sakura fell unconscious. So, if the Tsukuyomi is the reason behind sensei's coma, I think we can say that this is also the reason behind Sakura's unresponsiveness."

"Then there's nothing to do." He got up abruptly and kicked the trashcan in the far corner of the room, before burying his head in his hands. "We are so useless. I should have gone with Naruto to find this Tsunade. She might be the only solution."

A pressure on his elbow made him look between his fingers at the pink-haired girl now standing in front of him. "Sasuke, listen to me. We aren't useless, you hear me? We can still find a way to help her. Sakura's situation is different from Kakashi's because I'm also in her body, so maybe I can help."

He slowly dropped his hands to his side and looked directly at her. "You have to."

.

.

.

.

She knew he was right, but hearing it from him was something else entirely. _I have to._ The look on his face was proof enough that he didn't care about what she would need to do, that he didn't care about her safety as long as Sakura was alright. And truth be told, she was okay with it, even agreed with him. Her pink-haired friend deserved a little devotion from the people she had helped the most, right?

She fastened her pace and let the sound of the wind in her ears muffled away the concerns in her mind. Hana had never been sure of anything since she had appeared in this world. But for the first time, she knew she was doing the right thing because she was following her heart. She gulped when the gates came in sight, apprehensive of what the guards would say, but surprisingly enough, no one came to meet her and she soon crossed the border and entered the forest without even a glance to what she was leaving behind.

In the shadows, a figure quickly followed suite, the white of his lab coat contrasting with the dark of the night.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke managed to sleep for a while, but then woke up with a start, the first ray of light filtering through the drawn curtains. For a reason unbeknownst to him, he had never felt this alone in his entire life. It was like he was empty, with no one waiting for him, caring for him. To remember himself of the people still in his life, Sasuke quickly jumped out of bed and reached the room of his unconscious sensei. It was a strange feeling, being alone with him, waiting for him to wake up, not knowing if it would even happen one day. For some reason, the air felt heavy, his chest contracting at the sight of his unmoving body. He took a few steps closer and glanced at his sleeping face. Behind his mask, the man looked at peace, although the Uchiha knew the things his sensei had been living recently were nothing but peaceful. After an awkward minute of staring, Sasuke decided to leave the hospital altogether and jumped through the window in the direction of one of his other precious people – though it was hard for him to admit that Hana was anything precious.

He quickly reached Sakura's house, and seeing it was empty, he decided to climb the nearest tree and peered at the girl's window. When his eyes landed on the quiet room and the neatly done bed, his heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong. In one jump, he was inside, his concern growing at the fact that the window was already opened. Hurriedly, the boy began to search the room for a pouch of weapons and a backpack. They were both gone. With his heart now crashing against his chest, he turned on his heels, knowing exactly where the girl had gone.

.

.

.

.

It was already sunset. The orange and pink of the clear sky would have been one pretty sight if it weren't for the fact that Hana was feeling guilty. Not that it ever stopped her before, but still… this time, it felt different. She heard footsteps approaching but didn't acknowledge their presence. After one final glance at the sky and the burning sun, she quickly jumped from her perch and ran into a beautiful meadow, trying with all her heart to not remember a recent dream that she had about a blooming tree and handsome boy.

She was now close to Oto's border, she could tell even though she had never set a foot in there. The presence of other shinobis, hiding in the cover of the leaves, told her enough. Like this one, that had been following her for a while now.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Giving a side glance at the newcomer, Hana subtly assessed him thoughtfully. White coat, green eyes, brown hair. Did he really thought he could deceive her with that? His aura was honestly ruining the picture entirely.

"We're almost there, right? So, stop hiding behind that pretty face and show your real self."

A wicked smile appeared on the once gentle face of the nurse and in a cloud of smoke, the short brown hair morphed into a silver ponytail tied low on the man's neck. The soft green eyes, now two black holes, were difficult to see behind thick glasses and the tall figure dropped of a few centimeters. Even the lab coat was now replaced by purple pants and shirt. She tried to hide her surprise behind a little snort and a disgusted face.

"For a thirteen-year-old girl, you sure have an interesting temper."

"Interesting? I can assure you no one ever thought of my temper as something close to interesting."

"Mah. You never met people like us before."

"Ah, dear Kabuto. You really think you're evil, right? If you ever meet my family, maybe then you'll understand the true meaning of the word."

"I think master Orochimaru will do that for you."

Kabuto's low voice gave her shivers but she hid it by jumping ahead of him. Hana knew well enough that she had to look like a predator, not a prey. She squared her shoulders and casted a fierce glance at the man when he reached her side again with a smirk on his face.

"Have I said something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I'm just eager to get this over with. I want another body, this one isn't quite my type."

"Oh, no? Why? I don't think there's a problem... On the contrary." He was now looking at her hair with a creepy smile.

"Back off, pervert. She's thirteen too, you know. You're too old for us."

"Well, I'm not that old. In two or three years you'll be in my range. But I wasn't talking for myself. I was actually thinking of another man, or should I say, another boy… From a prestigious clan…"

"Tch. I don't care if Sasuke doesn't think I'm pretty anymore. I couldn't care less about him."

"Yeah, right. I can see through you, Nezumi Hana. You just don't want to be hurt… Or maybe you chose the love of that little pink-haired girl over his. How cute."

"I don't really care about her either."

"Is that so?"

"Are we done? Because, if you really want to know, there was this boy when I was six, he was so nice, he bought me a teddy bear, I was like–"

"Save it. I really don't care."

"Good, for a minute, I thought you were interested."

"Who knows, maybe Master will be glad to hear the rest. We're here."

Hana redirected her gaze forward and quickly noticed that they had indeed reached some kind of cave. After a few hand-signs, Kabuto lightened the torches hanging on the walls and entered the hiding spot by going down some stairs sculped in the rock. After letting out a sigh and stretching her arms and neck, Hana followed him, her guards up. In complete silence, the two shinobis walked side by side for what seemed like forever. At times, the girl was hearing voices behind closed doors, but Kabuto never stopped. Surprisingly, the cave had turned out to be a pretty well build underground shelter with many corridors and rooms. Actually, after turning left and right several times, Hana couldn't say where was the exit anymore, and that realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Wiping her sweaty palms on her black short, she gulped and glanced behind her at the never-ending corridor with the feeling that she had just entered the lion's den.

"I'm glad to see you've made your choice, little mouse."

Upon hearing the deep voice in front of her, she abruptly stopped but took her time before turning her head to the threat in front of her, afraid of facing the snake-like man she had now seen several times in the pinkette's nightmares. When their eyes finally met, the first thing she noticed was the hunger hardly concealed behind his slit pupils.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest to somehow hide the fast beating of her heart. "You mean, you're glad that I chose you. Hopefully, you aren't just a smooth talker."

"Oh, my dear mouse. I can swear to you you're the first person who ever called me that." When he suddenly smiled, his long-forked tongue appeared behind his pointy teeth and began to lick his mouth in a full circle. "Now, if you would please follow me, I'll show you to your room. Tomorrow morning, we will talk about the operation."

.

.

.

.

_Everything is black and red, but the thing that strikes her the most is how dark the moon is. She can't take her eyes off of it for a while, but the shaking of her limbs and the feeling of her clothes sticking to her skin finally make her look down at her body: she's kneeling on the ground, her red shirt, now black just like the moon, is bearing different size of holes from where blood is oozing out. After the initial shock, she hurriedly applies pressure on her abdomen, her hands covering one of the wounds, and an instant pain shocks her to the core, making her fall face first on the ground. She began to cough blood and between watery eyes, she watches helpless as two sandaled feet approach slowly. Deep down, she knows too damn well to whom they belong – Uchiha Itachi._

.

.

.

.

A gasp echoed in the dark room and two viridian eyes snapped open and began to dart left and right in search of a threat. When Hana finally registered the look of the room she was in, with the simple wooden furniture and the concrete walls, her shoulders relaxed from recognition. No red, just a plain gray. Then, a knock on the door made her tense again. After all, she was still in enemy territory.

"Little mouse, it's dawn. Master is waiting for you."

Annoyed by the new nickname, Hana jumped out of bed and quickly opened the door. On the other side, Kabuto was leaning against the opposite wall, his eyes still hidden behind his thick glasses concealing his emotions.

"I hope you slept well."

For only answer, Hana grunted one time and swept her hand in his direction, asking him to start walking. He stayed motionless for a minute, probably silently cursing her, until he finally pushed himself off the wall and turned to guide her through the endless corridors. For a while, they walked in silence, the sound of their steps against the concrete floor reverberating in the stillness of the underground. Then, they stopped in front of a wooden door.

"What are we waiting for?"

"No need to knock, Master knows we're here. We will enter when he'll decide he wants us to."

She snorted. "What are you, his puppet or something? I don't have all day."

She was reaching for the doorknob when, in a swift movement, Kabuto pushed her against the wall and, with channeled chakra, created little scalpels at the end of his fingers that were slowly nearing her throat. His other hand on her sternum applied pressure until she found it hard to breath.

"Now listen to me, you little brat. I don't think you understand who you're dealing with, so let me enlighten you. We are neither kids nor normal rogue ninjas. We can kill you in a blink of an eye and send back your body parts to your dear family and friends. If you think you've face death by meeting with Zabuza, then I can swear to you that he was nothing compared to Orochimaru-sama. Now, for both our sakes, I would like you to shut your filthy mouth and comply obediently to whatever he'll ask you to do. We don't want your pink friend to lose her pretty little head, do we?"

She stared, eyes wide, and after gulping once, she nodded subtly, teeth penetrating her bottom lip as she waited for the man to release her. Finally, as the pressure left her chest, the door creaked open. Without further notice, Kabuto's hand circled around one of her arms and pulled on it roughly, leading her towards the entrance. When they entered, the white walls and cold light momentarily blinded her. The man guiding her pushed her on the back when she abruptly stopped walking, and she stumbled forward, hips hitting a table on which weird medical instruments were waiting.

"Hana-chan, I hope you slept well. I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but… I was eager to start." The pale skin of the man in front of her looked even whiter – if possible – under the blinding light of the laboratory. His yellow snake-like eyes were roaming over her little frame, his twisted tongue licking his lips again. Suddenly, his face lit up with a wide smile. "Are you afraid, little mouse?" He slowly approached her, remembering her of a snake closing on its prey. "Don't worry. I only want to introduce you to your new self." Orochimaru stepping aside, Hana's gaze automatically landed on an occupied hospital bed. On it was resting, plugged on all kind of tubes, a girl around her age. She seemed unconscious, her chest moving up and down actually the only indication that she was still alive. Slowly, the pink-haired girl approached the bed, her curiosity piqued. "We thought a stronger body was more suitable for you and your famous temper."

And a stronger body it was indeed. Just by one look at the lying form, Hana could tell the girl was taller and had a stronger build then her little pink friend. Her sleeping face still had soft features, but a strong jaw and darker, bigger eyebrows were hardening her face. Short, brown hair were neatly placed on the pillow, and under those closed eyelids, Hana could bet there were plain, brown eyes. Perfect to blend in, she thought, rounding the unconscious girl. "Who is she?"

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, but despite her fear, she refrained from pushing it away. "She's an experimentation that turned…" He chuckled. "Well, let's say… unfruitful. But don't worry, she left her body and will not be coming back… ever."

Now she was looking at him, her eyes narrowed. "And how can you assure me that this experimentation will be _fruitful_?"

The pressure on her shoulder began to ache and his smile quickly turned into a grimace. "That's a risk you will have to take, mouse." Then, he abruptly turned and clasped his hands behind his back as he walked slowly away. "But, now that you're here… you already played your cards. I mean… its either this or facing the Leaf, who probably think by now that you were trying to steal dear Sakura-chan's life."

He glanced back at her with a wicked smile, and she had to admit that he was right. There were no other options. She would have to take a leap of faith. She gulped and closed her hands into two fists. "Then, what's the next action?"

"First, Kabuto will conduct a thorough examination of you and your little friend. If you'd please lie over there."

Leading her to another bed with one hand on her upper back, Orochimaru then turned to his lackey and with three quick strides reached the silver-haired man still at the entrance of the room. Hana, staring at the bed in front of her, heard them whispering but couldn't discern what they were saying. Then a door creaked open before closing again, leaving the room completely silent. The tension being unbearable, the girl looked behind her shoulder and noticed that Kabuto, still rooted to the same spot, was watching her eerily.

"Have you made your choice?"

She nodded once before climbing on the bed and turning to face him, the unknown girl separating them. "I'm not taking off my clothes."

The man smirked and stepped forward.

"No need, I will be using my chakra. Just lie down for me please… Hana-san."

She noticed how her name sounded like a joke in his mouth and after one last glare, she complied and let her back sinking into the mattress, her eyes landing on the white ceiling and the blinding light.

.

.

.

.

She was alone for a while now, and kind of anxious about the way Kabuto had hurriedly exited the room after thirty minutes of his "examination". He had looked so surprised and confused, he who usually didn't show a lot of emotions… She inhaled deeply, trying to clear her thoughts and brought herself to a sitting position when the door finally creaked open. Orochimaru was followed by the silver-haired man who had his hands full of text books and a paint brush between his teeth. When they both finally reached the girls, the snake-man took out an ink pot from under his large sleeve.

"My dear Kabuto thinks he has found a way to make you leave Sakura-chan's body for this new, empty one. Obviously, both of you will still be alive after the procedure, as expected. And then, if everything falls according to plan, Kabuto will heal your friend and let her go."

She hesitated when she noticed the man taking the brown-haired girl clothes away. "And how does he think he can do that?"

Kabuto dropped the text books on her bed and took the brush in his hand before turning to her. "I'm not sure who you really are, but you are clearly from our world, mouse. And if you are a volatile soul, then it means we can seal you away. Now take off your clothes. You can keep your underwear."

He was now pointing something to Orochimaru in the book at her feet and she just stared at them for a while, until her eyes caught a glimpse of yellow orbs.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day."

She gulped and reached for the hem of her shirt with shaky hands. When the piece of clothing was gone and the two men were still focused on the book, she inhaled deeply and reached for her waistband. It felt wrong, being so vulnerable in front of two strangers who were clearly bad people, but she was so close to finding the solution… She couldn't back down now. She closed her eyes and took off her pants, then curled up in a ball at the head of the bed.

After a while, each man dipped their brush into the black ink and turned to one of the girls. Orochimaru's intensity was enough to make her submit, and without a word needed on his part, she lied down, exposing herself to his snake-eyes.

When the brush entered in contact with her skin, she shivered under the cold of the ink, but a hiss from the man made her stilled quickly. Then, for what seemed like hours, he traced symbols on her naked skin. She was even about to drift away when he finally stopped, making her crack an eye open under his silence. Orochimaru was now waving some hand-signs, and by the looks of it, Kabuto was doing the same to her left, both men in deep concentration. Then, without notice, a hand roughly place itself on her abdomen and a burning sensation began to creep from her toes to her head. Quickly, it became unbearable and she couldn't refrain a scream from escaping her mouth. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was a wicked smile and a forked tongue.


	20. To Feel Trapped

**What It Means…**

* * *

**[A/N] **Wow, this is actually the last chapter! I've already written the epilogue too, so I'll give you two publications today also! I hope you won't be disappointed or anything. Keep in mind that I'm planning on publishing a sequel really soon that I'm really excited about (I was honestly kind of tired of writing thirteen-years-old characters...), so it explained the "open" ending.

Thanks for reading, and favoriting, and following. **You are truly awesome**.

Enjoy,

**Oblix.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 19 – To Feel Trapped**

.

.

.

_She has never undergone such a painful experience before. Yes, she has been cut and hit several times since her first day at the academy, but she never thought people could suffer that much without dying… _

_Currently lying on her side, she's bleeding from everywhere and for what seems like days. That makes her question how much blood really contains such a small body, actually… Her limbs are heavy, just like her eyelids, but the pain is preventing her from falling asleep. She tried a glance at her body before, but at the sight of all these weapons embedded in her belly, she decided she would continue starring at the void. At least, Itachi's gone, she thinks, relieved. _

_She coughs and more blood escapes her mouth. What a pitiful sight, really. Probably also what he thought when he stabbed her. At least, that's what his face was telling her. He seemed uncomfortable… or maybe annoyed? Oh well, it wouldn't have been the first time she had annoyed an Uchiha anyway._

_She glances at the black moon only to notice its absence. Is it finally morning? Hard to say with that red sky… She curses. It would be a lie to say that she hadn't thought of killing herself once since the beginning of this… experience. But, truth be told, it's not that she doesn't want to die, just that she doesn't know how. She sighs and completely turns on her back. Surprisingly, the weapons have disappeared, she notices as she brings herself to a sitting position. _

_She glances around, the black and red landscape morphing into gray and white under her widening eyes. Then, she feels something on her cheek. A hand. It's cold and it feels weird but it's better than anything else she has experienced lately, so she relaxes a bit under the touch. It's bigger than Sasuke's or Naruto's, and it's softer than Kakashi's callous fingers. Maybe it's the nurse from the other day. She completely lies down again and closes her eyes. The earth's comfortable now. How's that possible? It smells different too. It's the smell of a hospital. Is she back in Konoha?_

.

.

.

.

_Too easy_, he thought, when he first located Orochimaru's hideout. There were a multitude of clues left on the way there, as if someone had wanted him to find the place. And where were the guards? He glanced left and right, his sharingans glowing under the afternoon sun, but couldn't see anything suspicious. He took a big inhale and turned to the stairs leading to the underground. Now that he was there, he couldn't back away from it, he guessed, with one last sigh.

After going down the stairs and landing on the concrete floor, a substantial number of corridors and rooms presented themselves to him. Actually, Sasuke would have been completely lost if it wasn't for the fact that all those passages were in the dark, except for one. Yes, it was clearly a trap, but at least it meant that he would be able to find her, and for him, it was the only thing that mattered.

At that thought, he resumed walking, the sound of his footsteps echoing against the walls. He tried to memorize the way: left, then the third to the right, then right again, and then the fifth to the left… Shivers were running down his spine and his heart was beating fast against his ribcage. This place was creepy, with its dark corridors and dancing lights creating shadows on the walls, and he was just eager to find her and leave – quick.

After rounding a corner for the umpteenth time, he finally noticed an open door. Passed it, the torches were extinguished. His sharingan still on, he peeked inside the quiet room. At first, he was trying with all his might to shift the door wider without making any noise, but when his eyes landed on the inside and caught a glimpse of pink, he roughly pushed it open and hurried in the room. In two strides, he was standing beside Sakura's lying form, assessing her state with a mixture of embarrassment and concern. She was left only in her underwear and her half-naked body was covered with all kinds of weird symbols, from her bare feet to her sleeping face. He slowly reached for her shoulder and tried waking her up, calling her or Hana's name, but the girl didn't respond. With two fingers on her throat, he took her vitals; at least, she was still alive, he thought, retreating and finally glancing at the room they were currently in. It was a cold lab with two beds inhabiting the center of the space. Between them stood a small table on which were neatly placed medical instruments, in addition to paint brushes and an ink pot. When he returned his attention to the pinkette, he noticed her clothes neatly folded at her feet. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes going back and forth between the girl and her clothes, but his decision finally made, he put the familiar training outfit in his backpack before turning to the unconscious body before him. He would have to carry her like this, no choice. They didn't have time. Plus, Tsunade was probably on her way to Konoha, thanks to Naruto, and according to people, she was the best medic in the world. She would know what to do to save her – them. His hand gently brushed her hair, then passed under her neck, while his other was secured behind her knees. He was about to lift her when the sound of footsteps resounded close. When he turned to the door, his heart sank – it was too late.

.

.

.

.

She was cold, she noticed suddenly. She tried to reach for the blanket, but to no avail. It had probably fell during the night. She sighed. People were talking and it was annoying. Was she on a mission again? Strangely, she couldn't pinpoint to whom the voices belonged. She slowly brought her body to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes before glancing at the annoyances. A gasp escaped her mouth when her gaze fell on a towering figure looking like a snake and another, smaller one, with thick glasses reflecting the white lights.

"Welcome back, little mouse."

It was Orochimaru. How hadn't she recognized his voice before?

He stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

The question was so out of place that she stifled a laugh and turned to Kabuto with raised eyebrows, but to her surprise, the younger man also seemed interested by her answer. She cleared her throat. "A little sore, for some reason. But other than that, I feel… normal, I guess." That voice, what was that voice? She frowned. It wasn't as high-pitched as she was used to. Maybe she had slept longer than she thought she had. She cleared her throat again. "How much time has passed?" No, her voice had definitely changed. She sounded less like a little girl, less like a breakable thing.

"Oh, merely a minute dear."

"A minute?" She turned her attention back to the black-haired man. "What…" Then she saw it. Right behind Orochimaru's body was another bed… And she was sleeping on it.

At the sight, she jolted up and out of bed and walked to her other self, inspecting her peaceful face, her slowly moving chest, her pretty pink hair neatly placed on the pillow. She turned to the man. "How?"

He chuckled before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well, it worked my dear."

"It… worked?" With confusion, she glanced at her hands. They were a bit bigger than she was used to. Next, she looked down at her body and noticed that she was in her underwear and that a bunch of weird symbols were painted in black ink on her tanned skin – wait, tanned? But the thing that struck her the most, honestly, was the size of her thighs. They looked so strong, ready to run for hours without a break. She slightly brushed the tip of her fingers on the firm muscles, before quickly looking up into the snake-like eyes. Orochimaru was right; it did work. She was now in the body of the other girl from before! At the thought, her hands automatically shot to her face, where she could feel a prominent jaw, full lips, a slightly bigger nose and big eyebrows. "It worked!"

She finally turned her attention to the two men who were still watching her with creepy smiles on their faces. She was still in her underwear, she remembered, crossing her arms in front of her now slightly developed chest. "What are you looking at? Where are my clothes?"

Without a word, Kabuto gave her a black top made of fishnet and purple pants. Then, he pointed at the open door. "There's a bathroom at the end of that corridor. The last door to the left. You can go shower. We will be waiting for you."

She stared but didn't move. Then, her gaze fell on Orochimaru. "What about Sakura?"

He walked to the pinkette's side and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "If the rest goes according to plan, you won't have to worry, Hana-chan."

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke? You're here already?"

He frowned and took a defensive stance in front of his unconscious teammate. "Who are you?"

Her mouth slightly ajar, the unknown girl looked at him with widening eyes until she seemed to realize something, and then, after shaking her head and laughing awkwardly, she took a step forward. "It's me. Hana."

Now, it was his time to look stupid, he supposed. He couldn't refrain from looking at her, from head to toe, with his eyes widening and narrowing every now and then. After a moment of awkward silence, he finally got out of his stupor. "H-how? And how can I be sure you're not just one of Orochimaru's spies?"

She frowned and crossed her arms in front her chest, her eyebrows almost touching. This sight made him relax slightly; he could recognize that expression anywhere.

"Uchiha. Don't be an ass, please. I know everything about you, the massacre, you're hate for your brother and your love for our pink friend over here. I know Naruto is a jinchuuriki, and Kakashi, a pervert. And Anko too... And Jiraya too, although this is no secret for anyone. As for the _how_, I don't even know myself."

Sasuke stared at her for a while, still a bit unsure, but finally completely relaxed his posture and cleared his throat. "Kakashi is a pervert?"

She abruptly exploded in a mocking laugh, but he refrained from smiling and instead turned to look at Sakura. "How are we getting out of here?"

"We?"

He glanced at her behind his shoulder. "You're not coming?"

She took another step forward, chewing on her bottom lip. "I don't know, Sasuke. What about you?"

He frowned. "What are you saying? I'm taking Sakura with me and I'm leaving this place as soon as possible." She was now close to the bed and glanced at the unconscious girl with a look he had already seen before. "What's wrong? Why are you feeling guilty?"

Her eyes widened when she looked up and held his gaze. "How do you know that?"

"Not the first time I see you having second thoughts."

"I don't want to go back to Konoha, Sasuke. No one knows me there, they're not my friends, they're hers."

"But you have her… And me." It felt weird saying this, but he guessed it was true. In a sense, she was his friend.

If she was surprised, she quickly hid it by averting her gaze. "They have answers for me. They think they know to which clan I belong."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru… Kabuto."

"And you believe them?"

"I believed them for this." She pointed at Sakura and her. "I wasn't wrong."

He sighed. He had to admit she was right. And who was he to judge? He had himself thought about leaving the village more than once. The only reason he had stayed was his new family. "You do what you have to do. But I'm getting her out of here." He slipped his arms under the unconscious girl.

"But what about you, Sasuke? Didn't you want to become stronger?" He froze. "What if there was a way for her to go back to the village, and for you to stay and train with a legendary sannin? A man who actually already gave you more power than any other genin you know will ever have. Even Naruto."

He looked down at Sakura's sleeping features. "I can't do that."

"Why not? She would understand. She always does."

He pushed a lock of pink hair away from Sakura's face and stroke her cheek gently. "We always take advantage of her understandings." He turned to look at Hana, who was staring at him, wide eyes. "Kakashi once said this to me. And he was right. I never thought you would say something like that. You were always so eager to protect her from me and my selfishness… She deserves more than us. I want to give her more. I want to be there when she wakes up."

"I can arrange that for you, Sasuke-kun." The boy's heart skipped a beat upon Orochimaru's arrival. Casually, the man entered the room and casually walked to Hana's side, circling her form with an arm around her shoulders. "Kabuto knows how to heal her soul. I can't say she won't suffer anymore… I think we both know what the sharingan can do to the brain… But he can heal her, and I'll let her go. And you, you can stay here and learn what true power really feels like." The silver-haired man entered in turn and approached Sakura.

Automatically, Sasuke retreated back to the pinkette's side, his eyes going back and forth between his teammate and Orochimaru. "We don't need your help, I'm sure Tsunade will be able to save her."

The older man smiled upon hearing the woman's name. "Ah, dear Tsunade. I'm not sure about that, Sasuke-kun. I just asked her myself a little favor, not so long ago. She refused and I had to take another body… I was expecting you, actually… But I couldn't wait any longer. However, now that I'm good for another three years, we could make a deal."

"Don't want to hear about it." Sasuke interrupted him, his obsidian eyes turning crimson again. "You won't get my body. I won't do it. Sakura needs real help and I need her."

Orochimaru's smile vanished instantly. In two strides, he was beside the boy. "Don't make me do it, Sasuke-kun." Snakes began to fall from his long sleeves and soon, Sakura's body was covered by them, one slowly wrapping around her neck, its fangs out. "I thought you would be pleased to come with me. Thought you wanted to kill your brother more than anything. But that little brat seemed to have played with your head more then I assumed. If you don't want to come willingly, I can always take her life. Then, you won't have anything to go back to."

The black-haired boy lunged at the older man, a pulsation burning at the back of his neck. He was about to fight, to kill this man once and for all, when a call from Hana made him stop. "Sasuke. I won't let you ruin everything. You're risking her life. _Her_, Sasuke." Suddenly, he turned to look at the pinkette, whose face was starting to lose color. One of her arms was dangling from the bed, blood dripping from a big gash at her wrist and ending in a small puddle at his feet.

"No!" He took the girl in his arms and applied pressure on her wound, only to notice more gashes on her white skin. The snakes had left, but not before mutilating her body. Now, his white shorts were covered in blood and his hands were shaking. "Please. Do something."

"Kabuto will heal her, but only if you decide to stay."

"Yes! Whatever! I'll stay! Just heal her. Hurry!"

In a second, Kabuto was at his side, his hands glowing above Sakura's body. One after the other, the wounds were closing under Sasuke's watery eyes. When the last cut was healed, the silver-haired man stepped back, glancing at Orochimaru.

"Now, Sasuke-kun. These are your clothes now." He handed him a white shirt with the Uchiha emblem embroidered on the back, black pants and a purple belt. "Hana will show you to the bathroom. In the meantime, Kabuto will be healing your friend. After, you'll have time to say goodbye. Make sure she understands that she isn't welcome here anymore."

When Sasuke made no movement to take them, Hana took the clothes and shoved them in his arms. Then, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. For an unknown reason, the Uchiha was unable to move by himself. As if someone as sucked all his energy away. He was trying hard to think of a solution, but to no avail. He was alone, in the lion's den, and the life of his closest friend was depending on his actions. On top of that, he couldn't help feeling betrayed by Hana, the same girl that was currently showing him the way to the bathroom, fingers intertwined with his.

"You're right, Sasuke. I was protecting her from you because I thought you were selfish, that you would always chose your goal first… But I guess I was wrong. You aren't that bad. I'm worst. It's just… I thought I could kill two birds with one stone. I needed a body, Sasuke, and there was no way the Leaf would have willingly killed someone for me. I was trapped and she needed help. The price was you, and even though I knew it was wrong, I did it. And now, you're forced to stay here, and possibly lose your body in three years, and she will lose you, and she loves you so much… I'm such a bad person…"

He entered the bathroom and turned to face the rambling girl. "Maybe. And the worst part is that she will probably understand." He closed the door on Hana's guilty face.

.

.

.

.

She suddenly snapped her eyes open at the realization that someone had finally came to her rescue, and her gaze automatically landed on silver hair. "Kakashi-sensei?" She blinked profusely, trying to dissipate the blurriness from her eyes. It wasn't Kakashi, she noticed suddenly. It was a younger man… A man she had already met before, during the chuunin exam. What was his name again?

"Actually, it's Kabuto."

He helped her sit as she tried to remember where she had heard his name before. But soon, the sight of her almost naked body made her completely forgot about the identity of the man. She quickly covered herself the best she could and glanced back at Kabuto, her heart stammering in her chest. "Where are my clothes?" Her eyes darted left and right as she took in the aspect of the room. "And, where am I? Where is Sasuke?" Her eyes widened. "Where is Naruto? Is he okay? Did they take him?" Tears began to roll on her cold cheeks. "And where was I before? What happened to me?" Now, she was nothing more than a trembling ball. "What did he do to me? What did _you _do to me?"

"Ssshhhhhh. Calm down, little girl." He cupped her cheek and she jolted at the touch, but refrained from pushing his hand away. Between her watery eyes, she noticed his smile. It was supposed to be soft, caring, but something was off, she thought, wiping her tears away. "I thought you were stronger than that. I thought you weren't a doll anymore." He stroked her cheek roughly with his thumb before taking a step back.

"What… A doll?" She straightened her back and narrowed her eyes. Who was he?

"That's what you told me the other day anyway." Slowly, he brought one hand in front of his face and closed his eyes before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. A second later, a completely different man was standing at her side. His brown hair and green eyes were feeling extremely familiar to the girl. "You're the nurse from the other day!" She jumped out of bed and took a step back.

The man smiled and returned to his previous appearance. "Aa. Like I said, I'm Kabuto, Orochimaru-sama's apprentice."

She gasped. "Orochimaru?"

Suddenly, the door the her right creaked open and she instantly grabbed the first sharp tool she saw to her left, on a small table, and threw it at the newcomer. With her heart beating fast, she watched as the object flew through the room and was avoid at the last second by a dark-haired boy with crimson eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Aa." Through his annoyed expression, she could also see his relief. She smiled softly and continued assessing his appearance. He was wearing new clothes, she noticed, frowning. And he looked older, as if he was wearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. She was about to voice her concerns, but Kabuto beat her to it.

"Well, nice to see you both have good reflexes. Now, I'll give you some privacy… again." He smirked at that. "Don't kill each other, ok?" He walked to the entrance of the room, and stopped behind Sasuke, where he took a scalpel out of the wall. "And those are medical tools, Sakura-chan, not weapons." With a little laugh, he pushed his glasses up his nose and closed the door behind him. In the silence of the room, Sakura could hear the faint sound of his footsteps as he walked away from them.

"How are you feeling?" She returned his attention to the boy still standing in front of the door. "You're okay?"

She cleared her throat. "I don't know… Where are my clothes?"

His eyes instantly widened and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, but she didn't have time to react at the rare sight, because he reached her side in two strides, and after putting his bag on the bed, he began to look through his stuff, gaining her full attention. Under his own blue shirt, she easily spotted her red one. He quickly found her shorts too and shoved her training outfit in her hands, before turning, his back facing her.

"T-thanks." After donning her clothes, she put a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly returned his gaze on her. "Now, please tell me… what's going on?"

He stared at her with a frowned for a bit, then slowly took his shirt out of the bag and approached it from her face. She stayed rooted to the spot, confused, as he began to wipe something off her skin. Under his gentle touch, she closed her eyes, relinquishing in that moment that was soon – too soon – over. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and couldn't refrain from frowning in turn.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" His eyes were traveling up and down her face, stopping every now and then on a specific spot: her nose, her brow, her probably blushing cheeks, her inquisitive eyes, her disheveled hair, her mouth. "Sasuke." This time, her voice was a little harsh, but she couldn't help feeling annoyed by his lack of responsiveness and his weird behavior. He looked up to meet her eyes and instantly seemed to realize this himself, because he diverted his gaze to glance at the door.

"Hana has left your body. She's now her own self."

At first, she continued starring, his words not really reaching her. What was he talking about? Hana? She wasn't with her anymore? What? When she finally realized the meaning of this, she grabbed his arm. "How? Where is she? Please, this is too much. I don't understand anything."

Now, stupid tears were running down her cheeks again and her chest suddenly contracted to her dismay, leaving her gasping for air. She released his arm and sat on the bed, her head in her hands. The mattress shifted next to her and a hand gently grabbed her elbow. "Breath, Sakura. Everything's fine. You're free, both of you. She's more than okay, and you are conscious, that's the only thing that matter." He brushed some hair away from her face and she glanced at him with wide eyes. "What Itachi did to you… I know what you've been through. Or at least, I can guess. I just want to make sure that you're okay. Like, really okay."

She sighed. "I'm free, like you said, so I guess I'm alright. I'm feeling exhausted though. Just want to go back home, but mostly, I want some answers. I can tell something's wrong, Sasuke-kun. You're hiding something."

He stood up and placed himself in front of her, his arms falling heavily on each side, his shoulders slumped. "Hana asked for Orochimaru's help, as you can now guess." She frowned, but bit her lower lip, refraining herself from saying anything. "I followed her... I was afraid for you… You were unconscious and needed medical assistance." He passed a hand through his hair and sighed before continuing. "But the truth is… I was already planning on coming here."

"What?" She tried to get up but he pushed her back on the bed.

"I need more power Sakura. I can't kill my brother right now. I was useless the other day, wasn't even able to hurt him, or protect you, Naruto and Kakashi. He showed me that I wasn't worthy of a family, yet. As long as he lives, I have to be alone. And you aren't helping. You and Naruto, you're always dragging me down. You're slowing my learnings. Even Kakashi. If he's not strong enough to beat Itachi, how could he teach me how to do it?"

"But, Sasuke-kun. There is always strength in numbers. You don't have to do everything on your own! We're here to help!"

"You don't get it." He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're not strong enough. You will never be. You're weak compared to him, or even me. I will always have to protect you, and I can't lose my time anymore. Without Hana, what are you going to do? Who will push you to work harder, to protect yourself?"

"I'm strong! With or without Hana!"

"For a civilian girl, maybe. But for an Uchiha, you're a fly."

For the third time since she had woken up, she was cursing the tears from obscuring her view. Not really how she was supposed to show him wrong. But in order to do that, she would need to believe in herself… And right now, looking up through his dark hair at his obsidian eyes, she wasn't able to do that, to stand her ground. There was something about the way he was towering over her, his two large hands putting pressure on her petite shoulders, that was dominating her all the way. Maybe she was a coward, maybe she had always been and just never knew. Without Hana's big temper and confidence, she was back to being the shy and insecure Sakura. And his harsh words weren't helping at all.

After a while of starring, she finally gave up and averted her eyes, looking at the ground between his two feet, defeated. Slowly, the pressure on her shoulders decreased. "So… you want to stay… And I can tell you don't want me here… Don't really know what to say right now." She sighed. "I think you're making a mistake. You're leaving people that really care about you. I could take care of you, Sasuke-kun. I had your back before. I will always have your back. I… I love you, Sasuke-kun. I don't want you to hurt, I don't want you to be alone." She looked up and tried to meet his eyes, but they were hidden behind dark locks. "Please, come back with me."

A loud sob suddenly escaped her mouth and her body began to shake uncontrollably. Before she could regain her composure, he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her head between his neck and shoulder. "I don't expect you to understand." He was whispering, and she had difficulty hearing him between her loud sobs. "But this is me, loving you." He pushed her back to their previous position and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Then, he stared at her for a while, and she stayed motionless, not knowing what to do. She was feeling helpless, her hands now clinging at his white shirt unconsciously, like it could prevent him from walking away. Her eyes suddenly widened when she felt a hand cradling her neck and saw his face moving closer. She could feel his warm breath against her lips when he stopped a centimeter away from her. He was shaking, she noticed, as her heartbeat began to increase. He shifted forward again and their noses brushed. She gulped, holding his serious gaze with her watery eyes. And then, with a little pressure at the back of her neck, he pushed her forward, her lips instantly crashing against his. If the first contact was rough, his kiss was, on the contrary, unsure but gentle, as if he wasn't really knowing what he was doing and if she really wanted it. But for her, it was perfect. It was confusing, yes, but she couldn't care less. She easily relaxed under his touch. It was the most magical moment of her life, and the last thing she remembered before falling unconscious.


	21. To Know

**What It Means…**

.

.

.

**Epilogue – To Know**

.

.

.

You never really know what it means to be alone until you truly are. Just like you never really know what it means to have someone until you lose them. Lying on the cold hard ground, water falling on your numb body, or standing on a rocky cliff, at a safe distance from the blows, you can't argue with that… with the fact that everything's over, everything's ruined. Scattered woods are slowly reaching the shore, and a ball of lightning is reflected in the water despite the hectic movements of the waves. The unconscious orange body, the wide gray wings, the love and the hate, nothing is making any sense. Not for Naruto, who loves his team more than anything in the world, and yet always finds himself rejected. Not for Sakura, who thought she was strong enough to stand her ground, wise enough to understand his pain. Not for Kakashi, who seems to always arrive too late, to always be out of place, out of love. Not for Sasuke, who loves so much that it hurts even more than the hate he's surrounding himself with instead. And not for Hana, who through all of this, feels like she's responsible for anything and everything at the same time.

This specific moment couldn't have been avoided, no matter what. It was doomed to happen, maybe it even needed to happen, Sakura thinks as her eyes finally meet with two lost sharingans. The only thing that matters now is how to get up from this, how to learn from this. For some of them, it will take a year; for others, it will take more. But in any case, they will all need to find a way to move on.

.

.

.

.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

Her heart was literally crashing against her chest as she tried with all her might to put some distance between her and her assailants. It was pouring rain and she had difficulty seeing through her damp pink locks and the leaves of the trees. More than once, she slipped on the wet bark, but used a little of her chakra to stop her fall. A kunai flew from behind and she easily avoided it by jumping to the ground. It was getting dark, she noticed suddenly. How many days were she running like this? She was panting, her lungs were burning; she couldn't take it anymore. She would have to face them, head on.

She turned to meet them, her heart beating under the anticipation. She reached for a kunai and didn't show any reaction when they suddenly appeared all at once in front of her, their damp cloaks landing in the mud as they reached the forest floor. She gulped. A dozen of masks was meeting her glare, and for a while, everything stood still, both sides waiting to see what the other was about to do. And then, with a single tap of her foot, the earth split in two, some trees quickly falling in the abyss as it got bigger.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

They'll pay for everything, she will make sure of that.

* * *

**[A/N] **This is the end of a journey and the beginning of another.

Thanks for everything, my dear readers. I've learned so much about writing and english grammar through this experience and I really enjoyed having people reading me every week. Writing for others is so much fun!

I'll make sure to let you know here when I'll upload the sequel to this story! I hope you're still interested in knowing what will happen next!

Possible french readers, I want you're opinion. Do you think I should publish a french version of this story? (Really wish I could show my skills one day, haha)

Thank you again and see you soon,

**Oblix.**


	22. Sequel Announcement

.

.

.

.

.

Just to let you know that the sequel is out! It is called _Start Again._ I hope I will be able to upload on a regular basis, but I can't promise anything! Anyway, you can at least read the prologue!

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks again and see you soon!

**À bientôt,**

**Oblix.**


End file.
